When Magic Collides
by gen Kane
Summary: Haruka chciała się tylko oświadczyć i żyć długo, i szczęśliwie. Zamiast tego została wplątana w coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Co z tego wyniknie? Czy magia będzie silniejsza niż miłość?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Zaczęłam tworzyć tego fika z dwa-trzy lata temu, odkrywając jak praca wpływa na zubożenie mojego słownictwa. Ostrzegam będzie długie jak na Pottera i Smoony przystało :) Na chwilę obecną nie mam beta, więć jak ktoś będzie zainteresowany to proszę się zgłosić.

Wszelkie postacie należą do ich twórców, poza kilkoma, które są tylko i wyłącznie moje.

Rozdział 1

Był ciepły czerwcowy wieczór.

Haruka Tenoh była zdecydowana. Dziś był ten dzień! Koniec wymówek. Były żołnierz, czy też raczej żołnierz w rezerwie, bo bycie Sailor Senshi to ciągła służba, nawet przy braku wrogów. Osoba sukcesu – jedna z kilku kobiet odnoszących sukces w wyścigach samochodowych, od paru lat będąca w ścisłej czołówce – wiedziała, że musi przezwyciężyć własny lęk i spojrzeć w oczy najgroźniejszemu rywalowi.

Ale czuła, że jest gotowa. Najgorsze co się może przydarzyć to...

 _Nie, nie, nie będę o tym myśleć. Nie teraz, nie kiedy ona jest ze mną._

Haruka uśmiechnęła się lekko patrząc na swoją partnerkę. Michiru Kaioh. Sailor Neptun. Tak jak Haruka, na chwilę obecną Senshi w rezerwie, odnosząca sukcesy w sztuce – światowej renomy malarka i skrzypaczka. _I moja jedyna miłość..._

Po ostatniej walce w obronie Ziemi, obydwie dziewczyny miały możliwość zrealizować swoje marzenia. Dokonały tego z rozmachem równym cyklonowi, zachowując przy tym stały kontakt ze sobą. Dzięki uporowi i dobrym menadżerom były w stanie ostatnie lata spędzić w swoim towarzystwie. Nie zawsze, ale tak często jak plany na to pozwalały. Kiedy Haruka brała udział w wyścigach NASCAR na Florydzie, Michiru nagrywała tam płyty i koncertowała. Gdy Michiru miała występy we Włoszech, Haruka wystartowała w tamtejszych wyścigach. Co prawda to Michiru częściej dostosowywała się do harmonogramu Haruki, ale blondynka robiła co w jej mocy by wspomóc karierę partnerki - współpracowała nawet przy kilku płytach i akompaniowała na fortepianie. Michiru nigdy się nie żaliła ani nie robiła wymówek, za co Haruka była jej dozgonnie wdzięczna, ale...

Haruka uważnie przyjrzała się siedzącej na przeciw kobiecie. Michiru była jej partnerem jako Senshi od lat, miała do niej niesamowita cierpliwość, wspomagała w karierze, ale przede wszystkim była jej przyjaciółka i niesamowicie piękną kobietą. Kobietą mającą rzesze fanów, wielbicieli i długie kolejki kawalerów rzucających się, albo raczej starających się rzucić w jej ramiona. I Haruka była zazdrosna. Sama co prawda też miała wielu wielbicieli, tudzież i wielbicielki, z którymi lubiła flirtować, ale na tym zawsze się kończyło.

Dlatego właśnie siedziały obie w jednej z ekskluzywnych restauracji w Tokio. Niby żeby świętować kolejne zwycięstwo Haruki oraz udaną wystawę Michiru, ale blond Senshi miała jeszcze jeden motyw.

\- Co powiesz na mały spacer? - Haruka szarmancko zaproponowała po zakończonym posiłku.

\- Doskonały pomysł – Michiru uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Bardzo romantyczny.

Haruka omal się nie zakrztusiła powietrzem, co spowodowało rozbawiony śmiech jej partnerki.

Blond Senshi zawiozła je do Parku Zakochanych, tego samego w którym tyle lat temu wystartowały razem w "zawodach miłosnych" szukając kolejnego daimona i talizmanów.

Nawet tą późną porą nie były w parku same. Tu i ówdzie mijały siedzące na ławkach, tudzież spacerujące pary.

Obie kobiety szły objęte w komfortowej ciszy. Po tylu latach spędzonych razem rozumiały się doskonale i umiały cieszyć własnym towarzystwem bez zbędnych słów. Ale dziś Haruka chciała coś powiedzieć. Szykowała się do tego od kilku dni, miała przygotowane przemówienie, ale nie wiedzieć czemu czuła, że i pamięć, i słowa ją zawodzą. Właśnie teraz kiedy nadszedł czas by spojrzeć najgorszemu wrogowi w oczy.

Haruka zatrzymała się przed kamiennym sercem. Michiru stanęła razem z nią ciągle dostrojona do partnerki, aczkolwiek nie wiedziała co spowodowało zmianę.

Haruka lekko skręciła, by stanąć przodem do zielonowłosej piękności.

\- Michiru, ja... - na chwilę zamknęła oczy i westchnęła lekko, co spowodowało zaniepokojenie drugiej kobiety. Czując to Haruka zaczęła jeszcze raz z lekkim śmiechem – Trzy dni przygotowania, a ja nadal nie wiem jak zacząć...

\- Haruka, czy coś się stało?

\- Tak... nie... - widząc jak Michiru podnosi brew w niemym zapytaniu Haruka zaczęła jeszcze raz biorąc dłonie niższej kobiety w swoje i delikatnie zaczęła masować je swoimi kciukami.

\- Michiru, wiele lat temu sprawiłaś, że przestałam uciekać przed własnym przeznaczeniem

i strachem. Pokazałaś mi jak być sobą w świecie, który zbliżał się do zagłady nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Wspierałaś mnie i moje szalone pomysły, gdy szukałyśmy talizmanów. Podnosiłaś na duchu, gdy wszystko w okół szarzało i krzyczało o porażce. Spokojnie znosiłaś moje flirty i w żart obracałaś gdy byłam zazdrosna. I tak miałaś rację: byłam i jestem zazdrosna o ciebie. Jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą jaką spotkałam. Gdy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałam pomyślałam, że jesteś boginią, która zeszła na ziemię by obdarzyć śmiertelnych prawdziwym pięknem i doskonałością. Pewnie pamiętasz jak wiele lat temu w tym oto parku wzięłyśmy udział w przedstawieniu jako para. I gdy doszło do ostatniego aktu i wyznania miłości zakończyłam to słowami "gra skończona", gdy tak naprawdę chciałam zrobić to co teraz – wziąć cię w ramiona i powiedzieć jak cudowną osobą jesteś, ile dla mnie znaczysz i jak bardzo cię kocham. Wtedy na drodze stanęła nasza misja, ale dziś...

Haruka cofnęła się lekko, sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła małe purpurowe pudełko. Po czym nie spuszczając oczu z Michiru, która wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną, klęknęła przed nią otwierając pudełeczko.

\- Jesteśmy razem od lat a ja nadal kocham cię jak tego pierwszego dnia, gdy ujrzałam przed sobą boginię – zaśmiała się lekko. - Ja wiem, że nie jestem najłatwiejszą osobą do współżycia. Wiem, że mam wiele wad i że gdy zaczyna się coś się dziać moim pierwszym odruchem jest ucieczka, ale... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie... Gdy nasza kariera rzuca nas w różne strony świata i gdy mam zasnąć sama w hotelu zawsze myślami wracam do ciebie. Ja wiem, że względu na nasz styl życia nadal będą zdarzać się sytuacje, że będziemy w hotelach same, ale... Czy uczyniłabyś mi ten honor i została moją żoną? Moim partnerem nie tylko w walce, ale i w życiu?

Haruka poczuła się bardzo niepewnie. Michiru nie odezwała się ani słowem przez cały ten czas. Jedyna reakcja na pierścionek było uniesienie ręki do ust i Haruka nie bardzo wiedziała jak ma to odczytać. Jako szok? Zaskoczenie? Odmowę?

Ale ich oczy nadal były skierowane tylko na siebie i kiedy Haruka zaczęła tracić nadzieję Michiru zbliżyła się, objęła głowę klęczącej przed nią kobiety i przytuliła do siebie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak długo na to czekałam – Michiru poczuła łzy szczęścia zbierające się w jej oczach. - Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam, ale mimo to...

Michiru zaśmiała się i mocniej przytuliła do siebie nieruchomą kobietę.

Haruka zamknęła oczy w momencie gdy Michiru dotknęła jej głowy. Jej ręce automatycznie powędrowały w górę by objąć w pasie partnerkę. Poczuła ciepło drugiego ciała i otoczył ją zapach morza, który zawsze towarzyszył Michiru. Chwilę potem poczuła jak ręce będące w jej włosach delikatnie przesuwają się by zatrzymać się na jej polikach. Delikatny ruch sprawił ze jej głowa uniosła się do góry a w raz z nią całe jej ciało. Ale zatrzymało się zanim mogła całkowicie się wyprostować, gdy druga głowa pochyliła się w jej kierunku i usta kobiet połączyły się w pocałunku.

\- Tak – Michiru wymruczała miedzy kolejnym pocałunkiem. - Tak, jak najbardziej tak.

I przypieczętowała swoje słowa kolejnym pocałunkiem, który zostawił obydwie kobiety bez tchu.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Haruce parę dni wcześniej, że zobaczy fajerwerki podczas pocałunku pewnie by się roześmiała. Bo to co jej mózg tworzył w tym momencie zawstydziłoby nawet najwspanialsza paradę w Rio de Janerio.

Całkowicie już wyprostowana i nadal bez tchu oparła czoło o czoło Michiru zamykając oczy.

\- Kocham cię i obiecuję zawsze odnaleźć drogę do ciebie. Zawsze wspierać. Mój szacunek masz od dawna, on się nie zmienił, co najwyżej pogłębił. Moje serce, dusza i ciało są twoje. Zawsze były i zawsze będą.

Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko. Haruka, która zawsze twierdziła że woli czyny od słów w końcu wypowiedziała te słowa, na które artystka czekała od dawna. Tak, była misja i walka, poświecenie i żal, ale potem nastąpił pokój a one choć nadal razem, to każda podążała własną drogą. Ale Michiru wiedziała, że serce Haruki należy do niej, nawet jeśli ona sama nie chciała się do tego przyznać.

Moje serce, dusza i ciało są twoje. Zawsze były i zawsze będą – Michiru powtórzyła słowa partnerki niczym przysięgę.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła oczy by utonąć w błękitnych, które patrzyły na nią z miłością i szczęściem. Spokojnie wsunęła pierścionek na palec Michiru. Po czym pochyliła się do kolejnego pocałunku, gdy poczuła jak spokojny dotąd wiatr otoczył ich w cichym ostrzeżeniu.

Michiru zamarła. _No tak, oczywiście. Haruka w końcu po latach wyznaje mi miłość, a tu jakiś daimon się przypałętać musiał._

Haruka stanęła w pozycji obronnej, by rozeznać się w sytuacji aczkolwiek jedną ręką nadal obejmowała Michiru.

Zbliżały się do nich cztery zamaskowane i ubrane na czarno postacie. To co kobiety wyczuły od razu i co wprawiło je w lekkie zdumienie, to poczucie że mają do czynienia z ludźmi a nie z daimonami.

Haruka sięgnęła spokojnie do kieszeni i podała Michiru kluczyki do auta.

\- Michi, idź do samochodu – Haruka delikatnie aczkolwiek stanowczo dała znać swojej partnerce, że cokolwiek się będzie działo nie jest to jej walka. Ignorując na chwilę zagrożenie odwróciła się i przytuliła do siebie niższą kobietę, delikatnie całując ją w skroń. - Wkrótce do ciebie dołączę.

\- Haruka... - Michiru próbowała odciągnąć ją, ale wiatr wzmógł się upominając o niebezpieczeństwie. Kimkolwiek byli ci ludzie, nie byli zwykłymi rabusiami. - Uważaj na siebie...

\- Zawsze – Haruka uśmiechnęła się i łagodnie pchnęła Michiru w jedynym kierunku wolnym od napastników. Potencjalnych napastników na chwile obecną, ale obydwie kobiety wiedziały, że ani wiatr ani morze nigdy się nie mylą w swoich ostrzeżeniach.

Postacie zatrzymały się jakby nie wiedząc, co zrobić gdy jedna z nich się odłączyła, ale po głośnym krzyku – po angielsku na dodatek „dorwiemy ją później" - ruszyli w stronę Haruki.

\- Wasze niedoczekanie – Haruka mruknęła do siebie zastanawiając się przez moment czy nie zmienić postaci, ale to ludzie nie daimony. Wiatr wzmógł się ponownie a wewnętrzny instynkt zaczął prawie że krzyczeć, że coś jest nie tak gdy zamaskowane postacie sięgnęły po coś i skierowały to w jej kierunku.

 _Broń!_

Ale zamiast strzałów Haruka usłyszała krzyki 'Crucio' i choć udało jej się ominąć dwie lecące w jej stronę błyskawice dwie inne trafiły celu. Poczuła coś na kształt bardzo silnego impulsu elektrycznego, który powalił ją na ziemie. Dwa kolejne krzyki i uczucie porażenia prądem wzmogło się. Zanim straciła przytomność jej umysł wysłał w kierunku Michiru ostatnie słowa "kocham cię".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow, prawie dwa tygodnie trwało zanim pierwszy rozdział się na necie pojawił (albo i zanim ja się dowiedziałam że się w końcu pojawił). Niesamowite. Ale mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie szybciej :)

I pewnie byłoby jakbym nie miała problemów z wklejaniem tekstu, to formatowanie mnie lekko irytuje. Ale dam radę. Co? Ja nie potrafię?! :)

Jak zawsze: postacie należą do swoich twórców.

Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moje (przynajmniej dopóki się _beta_ nie znajdzie :))

Rozdział 2

Michiru szybko dotarła do auta. Chciała w nim tylko zaczekać na swoja partnerkę, ale wewnętrzny instynkt ostrzegał ją, że coś jest nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak, a słysząc w myślach nagłe słowa Haruki zaniepokojona kobieta zapaliła silnik i odjechała.

Sprawnie objechała park, by z innego miejsca rozeznać się w sytuacji. I musiała z całych sił oprzeć się impulsowi widząc jak dwie zakapturzone postacie pochylają się nad leżącą Haruką. Nad Haruką, która nigdy nie przegrała walki z drugim człowiek. Nad osobą, która chwilę wcześniej wyznała jej miłość!

Ale to, co wprawiło ją w osłupienie i prawie wprawiło w szok to moment kiedy Haruka, trzymana przez te dwie zamaskowane postacie, zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem. Dwie pozostałe sylwetki ruszyły w kierunku z którego odeszła Michiru.

Szum fal ponownie wzmógł się.

Czas wezwać posiłki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Głośna rozmowa gdzieś w pobliżu sprawiła, że mózg Haruki powoli zaczął się rozbudzać. Całe jej ciało zachowywało się jakby było w ogniu.

 _Mam grypę?_ Haruka próbowała przypomnieć sobie co robiła ostatnio. Jej ledwo obudzony mózg nie był skory do współpracy, ale podesłał jej obraz parku i uczucie ciepła jakie towarzyszyło jej gdy Michiru przytuliła do siebie jej głowę.

"To na pewno ona?"

Haruka, dla której język angielski był niczym jej rodzimy, zamrugała próbując odpędzić uczucie zmęczenia.

To nie był głos Michiru. To nie był nawet głos kobiecy, co sprawiło ze instynkt samozachowawczy włączył się szybciej niż bieg drugi w małolitrażowych samochodach.

"Tak, na pewno ona. Aczkolwiek Czarny Pan byłby bardziej zadowolony jakbyśmy dostarczyli mu obie czarodziejki."

Ktoś blisko Haruki roześmiał się szyderczo.

"Czarodziejki? Ona nawet własnej różdżki nie ma! Jedyne co przy niej znalazłem to dokumenty, portfel i ten dziwny długopis."

 _Mój henshin_ , Haruka starała się spowolnić własny oddech by napastnicy myśleli, że nadal jest nieprzytomna.

„Daj mi to!" trzeci głos, władczy i stanowczy odezwał się tuż nad nią. „To inny rodzaj czarodziejek. Mógłbyś nawet rzec inny gatunek. Ich magia jest inna i dlatego Czarny Pan chce ją mieć. I Avery... miałeś ją pilnować, a z tego co widzę nasz gość jest prawie gotowy do ucieczki."

Zanim Haruka się zorientowała poczuła silne kopniecie w tył głowy, które posłało ją w ciemność.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

\- Michiru, uspokój się. Może to jakieś nieporozumienie i Haruka zaraz wróci? - Makoto patrzyła niespokojnie jak jej starsza koleżanka krąży nerwowo po pokoju.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie jakiś żart Haruki? - Rei rzuciła beztrosko nie zauważając ostrzegawczego spojrzenia Ami.

\- Nie! - Michiru zatrzymała się gwałtownie. - Haruka nigdy nie żartowałaby w ten sposób. I na pewno nie próbowała by tak żartować po naszej rozmowie. Poza tym nikt nie byłby w stanie powalić Haruki a jestem przekonana, że tamci zabrali ją nieprzytomną.

\- Ale czemu ktoś miałby porywać Harukę? - Usagi odezwała się zakłopotana. - Szczególnie że powiedziałaś, że wyczułyście ludzi nie daimony. To nie ma sensu.

\- No właśnie – Rei ponownie się odezwała. - Pewnie Haruka znowu narobiła sobie wrogów wygrywając kolejne zawody.

\- I zniknęli by z pomocą teleportacji? - Michiru spojrzała na nią i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy dobrze zrobiła, że przyszła po pomoc do Senshi z Wewnętrznego Układu. Zewnętrzni trzymali się razem, ale Setsuna akurat wyjechała do Stanów, a sama Hotaru raczej nie będzie jej w stanie pomóc.

\- To trochę niepokojące, ta teleportacja – Ami wtrąciła nieśmiało. - Ale dotychczas nie spotykałyśmy przeciwnika, który używałby ludzi bez zamienienia ich w daimony.

\- No właśnie – Minako również zdecydowała się zabrać głos. - Może wypiłaś za dużo i ci się zdawało z tą teleportacją?

Michiru miała dość. Przyszła po pomoc, a spotkała mur niezrozumienia. Że niby wypiła? Że jej się zdawało...

\- Jedyne czego nie rozumiem – Makoto odezwała się zamyślona. - Jak udało im się pokonać Harukę? Z tego co wiem nadal ćwiczy karate, więc...

\- Nie wiem – Michiru odwróciła się w jej stronę również się nad tym zastanawiając.

\- No czterech gości pewnie było w stanie ją pokonać – Rei zbyła pytanie. Według niej Zewnętrzny Senshi Mórz przesadzał. Rei nie miała żadnych snów mówiących o zagrożeniu, więc porwanie Haruki, o ile rzeczywiście do niego doszło, nie miało nic wspólnego z ich walką.

Michiru zaśmiała się sarkastycznie.

\- Czy my mówimy o tej samej Haruce?

Rei i reszta spojrzały na nią zdziwione, może poza Makoto, która w dalszym ciągu utrzymywała z Haruką bliższy kontakt.

\- Każdej zimy, lub gdy jest jakaś przerwa w sezonie, Haruka doskonali swoje umiejętności w walce wręcz – zielonowłosa czarodziejka rzekła z pasją. - Zeszłej zimy by zdobyć kolejny dan w karate musiała stoczyć walkę z setką przeciwników! I wygrała! Miesiąc temu była na Tajlandii gdzie doskonaliła się Muay Thai. A ty sądzisz, że czterech gości byłoby w stanie ją pokonać? Kiedy ostatnio któraś z was stoczyła jakąś walkę wręcz poza robieniem herbaty? Zapomniałyście już jakie jest wasze zadanie? Wygląda na to, że Ziemia będzie musiała się bronić sama, bo jej obrońcy nie pamiętają o swoim obowiązku.

Dziewczyny pospuszczały oczy zawstydzone. Nie patrząc na nie Michiru wzięła swoją torebkę i wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Sama odnajdzie Harukę. Nawet jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minęła godzina odkąd Michiru wróciła ze spotkania z pozostałymi Senshi. Dwie odkąd Haruka się jej oświadczyła i została porwana. W tym czasie artystka zdążyła uruchomić kilka ze swoich kontaktów, licząc na to że któryś może będzie w stanie jej pomóc.

Głośne pukanie do drzwi zatrzymało jej palec nad myszką, która była nad przyciskiem „wyślij". Szybko jednak nacisnęła ikonkę wysyłając maila, a gdy pukanie się powtórzyło ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

 _Jeśli to któraś z tych przemądrzałych wywłok, to bogowie mi świadkiem..._

Otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi, za którymi stała..

\- Hotaru?

\- Michiru – mama – Hotaru uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Pomimo tego, że nie mieszkały już razem ciągle traktowała pozostałą trójkę jak swoich rodziców. - Jak udała się kolacja?

Zamiast spodziewanej radości – tak, wiedziała o planach Haruki – ujrzała łzy.

\- Michiru – mama?

\- Och, Hotaru...

Młodsza z kobiet objęła zielonowłosą, która nagle zaczęła płakać.

 _O nie, czyżby Haruka stchórzyła w ostatniej chwili?_ Szybkie spojrzenie w głąb pomieszczenia, gdy prowadziła ciągle łkająca Michiru w kierunku sofy, potwierdziło brak blondynki.

Hotaru pozwoliła się wypłakać przyjaciółce, przez cały ten czas ją przytulając i szepcząc słowa otuchy. Gdy łkanie i towarzyszące mu dygotanie ustało postanowiła zadać w końcu pytanie:

\- Michiru – mama, gdzie jest Haruka – papa?

Artystka westchnęła i po wytarciu łez opowiedziała młodszej przyjaciółce wszystko co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru. Łącznie z reakcją Wewnętrznych Senshi.

Hotaru była poruszona, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od drobnego komentarza:

\- Wiedziałam, że Haruka – papa nie stchórzy tym razem.

Michiru, która pokazała w czasie opowieści pierścionek zaręczynowy, spojrzała na nią zdumiona.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „tym razem"?

Hotaru zmieszała się lekko, przez swój entuzjazm wydała tajemnicę papy.

\- Hotaru! - Michiru użyła głosu, który zawsze dawał im do zrozumienia „przestań mieszać i natychmiast mów co zrobiłaś".

Dziewczyna westchnęła, jak się Haruka dowie...

\- Harukaplanowałatoodroku... - wyszeptała z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jedna niewinna wzmianka rozładowała część napięcia, które artystka czuła od porwania towarzyszki.

\- Cała Haruka – westchnęła łagodnie myśląc o wydarzeniach z parku. O tych sprzed porwania. O tym jak oczy blondynki lśniły gdy ją pocałowała, o pierścionku który wsunęła jej na palec, o jej słowach, o tej niepewności gdy milczała po wyznaniu i oświadczynach.

Michiru po raz pierwszy zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się swojemu nowemu pierścionkowi. Wykonany z białego złota, rozwidlał się robiąc miejsce dla trzech małych, ale dobrze widocznych akwamarynów. Każdy z kamieni miał inny odcień błękitu, przy czym ten ostatni – największy, był błękitno– zielony. Ostatnim elementem dopełniającym wygląd był delikatny pasek złota łączący rozwidlenie tuż przed kamieniami. Tknięta nagłym przeczuciem ściągnęła pierścionek by ujrzeć w środku inskrypcję „Zawsze". W jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy. Tym razem były to łzy szczęścia i determinacji.

\- Odnajdę cię, Haruka. Nawet jeśli musiałabym zejść do piekła!

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie – Hotaru przypatrywała się Michiru uważnie. - Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Hotaru... - artystka zaczęła, ale nie dane było jej dokończyć.

\- Nie, Michiru – mama – młodsza z kobiet odparła, czując że jej opiekunka będzie chciała ją odsunąć od poszukiwań, dla jej „własnego dobra". - Jako członek tej rodziny i Senshi nie zamierzam stać z boku, gdy mojej rodzinie i współtowarzyszom dzieje się krzywda! To, że przeciwnikiem są ludzie a nie daimony nie zmienia tego, że jedna z nas jest zagrożona. Z tego co opowiedziałaś to mogła być każda z nas. Musimy to rozwiązać zanim będzie za późno. Więc powiedz co mam zrobić i zrobię to!

Michiru spojrzała z czułością na Hotaru. Tyle lat, a ona ciągle traktowała młodszą kobietę niczym to małe dziecko, które trzymała w ramionach po jej przemianie. To samo, które pocieszała gdy w nocy śniły jej się koszmary o nadchodzącej katastrofie i kolejnej walce. A przed nią siedziała młoda kobieta, studentka, współtowarzysz nie jednej walki...

\- Wysłałam już maila do Setsuny informując ją o tym co się wydarzyło – zaczęła po chwili. - Plus kilka maili do osób, które mogą coś wiedzieć o zdolnościach innych ludzi do teleportacji. Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do menadżera Haruki z jakąś opowieścią, że jest chora i takie tam. Nie sądzę, by wmieszanie policji i mediów było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Szczególnie jeśli moje przeczucia są prawdziwe i dotyczą nas jako Senshi.

Hotaru przytaknęła zadowolona, że jej pomoc nie została odrzucona. Już miała zadać kolejne pytanie gdy jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Ściągnęła lekko brwi widząc kto dzwoni.

\- Chwileczkę, tylko odbiorę – wstała z sofy i cofnęła się lekko w kierunku kuchni.

\- Tak?

\- Hej Hotaru, tu Makoto. Czy Michiru jest może z tobą?

\- Mhm...

\- Możesz jej przekazać, że jest nam bardzo przykro...

\- Jeśli to te pseudo – czarodziejki – Michiru odezwała się lodowato tuż obok Hotaru całkowicie ją przerażając – to możesz im powiedzieć żeby sobie w dupę schowały swoje przeprosiny!

\- Michiru – mama! - Hotaru spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem i oburzeniem jednocześnie. Nigdy nie słyszała żeby artystka brzydko się wyrażała. Nawet gdy pewnego dnia Haruka weszła do domu cała ubłocona i w oleju po naprawie jednego ze swoich aut.

Makoto westchnęła głośno w słuchawkę. Nie była zdziwiona reakcją Neptuna. Haruka by pewnie nawet im nie powiedziała, że coś się wydarzyło bo by już była w połowie drogi do Michiru.

\- Hotaru...

\- Nie, chwila... - wcisnęła przycisk głośnomówiący. - Sama jej to możesz powiedzieć.

Spojrzała błagalnie na stojącą obok kobietę.

\- Michiru, tak nam przykro...

\- Możecie sobie wsadzić wasze przeprosiny...

Hotaru wywróciła oczami po tym jak obie czarodziejki odezwały się w tym samym czasie.

\- Makoto poczekaj chwilę – powiedziała opuszczając telefon i biorąc Michiru pod rękę skierowała ją ponownie w stronę sofy. Kiedy usiadły objęła zielonowłosą kobietę i szepnęła:

\- Wysłuchaj ich. A potem postanowisz co dalej, ok?

Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko aczkolwiek smutno – Haruka miałaby niezły ubaw widząc jak opanowana zazwyczaj artystka się zachowuje.

\- Makoto?

\- Tak?

\- Możesz zaczynać.

\- Michiru jest nam naprawdę przykro. Nie chciałyśmy cię zignorować czy zbagatelizować. Ale sama przyznasz, że okoliczności są bardzo dziwne – nigdy nie byłyśmy w takiej sytuacji. Zrozumiemy jeśli będziesz na nas zła, ale dla dobra Haruki proszę... pozwól nam pomóc.

Michiru milczała zastanawiając się nad tym co zrobić i co będzie najlepsze dla nich wszystkich.

\- Michiru?

\- W porządku, możecie pomóc – westchnęła ciężko. _Co osiem głów to nie trzy, choć nastawienie i inteligencja niektórych..._ \- Trzeba poszukać coś o ludziach, którzy potrafią się teleportować i... obezwładnić kogoś biegłego w walce wręcz.

\- Załatwione – Ami przejęła poszukiwania, była w tym dobra więc miała największe szanse na trafienie na coś co inni mogli by przeoczyć.

\- Spróbuję wróżb w ogniu – Rei dodała. - Michiru jest mi naprawdę przykro...

\- Nie ma sprawy – Michiru nie chciała słuchać więcej przeprosin. Chciała Harukę i to jak najszybciej. - Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Wszyscy robiliśmy w życiu rzeczy, których później żałowaliśmy choć w tamtej chwili wydawały się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Teraz musimy się skoncentrować i odnaleźć Harukę.

Usłyszała jak wszyscy przytakują, ale jej myśli były przy jej partnerce.

 _Odnajdziemy cię, choćby mi to zajęło lata i przez piekło trza było przejść. Odnajdziemy a wówczas nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo zniknąć!_

Dotknęła pierścionka i poczuła emanujące z niego ciepło. Gdziekolwiek była, Haruka żyła i pragnęła tego samego.

Wg moim obliczeń minęło by 9 lat od wydarzeń z Galaxią i jeśli Hotaru miała by ok 14 lat w tym czasie, to jak najbardziej by była studentką ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

A/N Ha, chyba w końcu udało mi się dojść jak załączać rozdziały! A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję ^_^

Haruka straciła rachubę czasu dawno temu. Aczkolwiek jak dawno było to dawno, też nie wiedziała. Czas liczyła od tortur do tortur. Zasłonięte oczy uniemożliwiały jej inne rozeznanie.

Jej oprawcy czasami robili też coś z jej słuchem - traciła go gdy chcieli i gdy chcieli przywracali. Jakiś podany podczas jednej z sesji napój sprawił, że straciła smak. Wyglądało na to, że jej kaci chcieli odciąć ją od wszelkich zmysłów. Zostawili jej zmysł dotyku, bo jakże torturować kogoś kto nic nie czuje? I zmysł powonienia, ale tu nie była pewna czy celowo czy z przeoczenia.

W pierwszym okresie, który Haruka w myślach nazwała „wstępnym", zawiązano jej oczy, rozebrano, litościwie zostawiając bieliznę, związano i zawieszono na jakimś haku. Wszystko to gdy była nieprzytomna, zaraz po tym jak próbowała uciec. Kiedy oprzytomniała po tym wydarzeniu przez chwilę miała nadzieję że pozwolą jej się wykrwawić, gdy dla ukarania jej ktoś użył nóż i na zakończenie sesji wbił go w jej brzuch. Ale nie...

Gdy ponownie oprzytomniała, ktoś najpierw wcisnął jej do ust napój, który pozbawił ją smaku, a potem powiedział coś co pozbawiło ją słuchu.

To co po tym nastąpiło było jednym pasmem bólu. Haruka nie bała się bólu, nie bała się też śmierci – wszak tym życiu udało jej się „umrzeć" kilka razy. Jedyne co ją przerażało to, że nie dotrzyma słowa danego Michiru. Że zawiedzie jedyną osobę, na której jej zależy.

Po kilku sesjach zwykłego bicia, dołączyły jakieś napoje. Część z nich powodowało większy ból niż bicie. Część, jak się domyślała, była jej podawana by utrzymywać ją jak najdłużej przytomną, a nawet by utrzymać ją przy zdrowiu i życiu. Gdy kilkukrotnie próbowała odmówić ich wypicia zaczęto ją dręczyć przy pomocy prądu. Aczkolwiek jak tego dokonano nie wiedziała, albowiem nic jej nie dotykało. Ból jednak był niesamowity, na całe szczęście niezbyt długi. Wielokrotnie powtarzany, ale zadawany fazowo. Wystarczył jednak by Haruka zaprzestała zbędnego oporu.

W okresach przejściowych między biciem lądowała na podłodze, choć zawsze łańcuchami przypinano ją do ściany lub podłogi. Sądziła, że był to okres nocny lub przynajmniej odpoczynku dla jej oprawców. Czy miała rację nie wiedziała, nigdy nie ściągano z jej oczu opaski. Przynajmniej nigdy gdy była przytomna.

Potem nastąpił okres „przesłuchań". Haruka szybko zorientowała się, że ktoś chce uzyskać informacje na temat Senshi i ich mocy. Jej poczucie obowiązku i protekcja wobec towarzyszek sprawiła, że tortury przybrały na mocy. Bicie, dziwne napoje i uczucie porażenia prądem były prawie stałe. Połamane kości, głębokie rany i uczucie kompletnego osłabienia nie złamały jednak uporu Senshi. Był to jedyny czas kiedy Haruka mogła usłyszeć inne dźwięki. I pomimo tego, że większość wiązała się z cierpieniem, dziewczyna była im dziwnie wdzięczna.

Były też momenty spokojniejsze, gdy dla jej „dobra i higieny" polewano ją wodą. Wodne tortury choć intensywne i zimne, nie trwały długo i były rzadkie. Chyba oprawcy nie chcieli na nią wody marnować, albo nie zdawali sobie sprawy z możliwości.

To co najbardziej „bawiło" Harukę to fakt, że woda zawsze kojarzyła się jej z Michiru. Więc krótko bo krótko, ale dało jej to poczucie bliskości z partnerką.

Och, był też i okres przejściowy między torturami i przesłuchaniami. Co prawda wiązał się ponownie z brakiem dwóch najważniejszych dla Haruki zmysłów, ale to właśnie wtedy zaczęła się zastanawiać czy ktoś nie popełnił błędu nie odbierając jej również zmysłu powonienia.

Haruka nazwała to czasem „odwiedzin". Ktoś co jakiś czas jej się przyglądał. Najpierw z daleka, a potem podchodził coraz bliżej. Zaczął ją dotykać, ale jakby sprawdzając jej mięśnie, bowiem dla Haruki nie było w tym nic erotycznego.

Za to ten zapach... Od początku uwięzienia Haruka nauczyła się odróżniać swoich oprawców po zapachu. Ten miał zapach czegoś zimnego i nieprzyjemnego. Groźnego, ale czekającego... niczym wąż.

Haruka nie lubiła tych „odwiedzin", nie lubiła dotyków i braków czegokolwiek związanego z jej uwięzieniem.

Była to jednak jedyna osoba nie biorąca udziału w „sesjach", co niepokoiło Harukę, bo mogło to oznaczać „plany". Jakiekolwiek by one nie były.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

\- Przywiąż ją do krzesła! - Malfoy spojrzał na Avery'ego samemu wyczarowując solidne krzesło, z mocnymi skórzano-metalowymi klamrami do unieruchomienia więźnia.

Żaden z czarodziejów nie był zachwycony, że nie mogli się pozbyć upartej kobiety; ani z zadawanych na okrągło prawie tych samych pytań, ale Czarny Pan miał wobec niej plany, które właśnie próbowali zrealizować.

Avery praktycznie rzucił więźnia na krzesło i za pomocą różdżki przywiązał ją do niego. Kobieta nawet nie jęknęła, jej głowa zawisła nad jej piersią. Nadal była nieprzytomna, co tylko sprawiło więcej frajdy mrocznemu czarodziejowi. Niestety zanim zdążył rzucić jakieś zaklęcie „budzące" do komnaty wkroczył Czarny Pan.

\- Wszystko gotowe? - zapytał Malfoy'a przypatrując się kobiecie.

\- Tak, mój panie - Malfoy odpowiedział spokojnie, wyciągając mały flakonik z kieszeni.

\- Pamiętajcie, że ja nie będę brał udział w przesłuchaniu, więc zadaj pytania które przygotowałem.

\- Oczywiście, panie.

Kąciki ust Voldemort uniosły się lekko jakby w uśmiechu. - Och i Avery?

\- Tak, panie?

\- Nie przesadź z biciem, ona ma mi udzielić tych odpowiedzi nawet jeśli zajmie to rok. Jasne?

\- Tak panie

\- Zaczynajcie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka poczuła coś na kształt szarpnięcia, które wyrwało ją z półsnu. Ostatnio coraz częściej i szybciej odpływała. Pewnie miało to związek z tym jak zmęczona się czuła.

 _No i to gorąco! Czy oni tu nigdy nie wietrzą?_

Ktoś chwycił ją mocno za szczękę i siłą ją otworzył.

 _A wystarczyło poprosić... Och teraz jestem na jakimś krześle. I oczywiście musieli związać, nie mogli choć raz sobie darować? Będzie zabawnie..._

Kilka kropli płynu wylądowało na jej języku i po chwili poczuła że dziwnie sztywnieje. Ale nie ciało, tylko jej umysł dziwnie się zachowywał.

\- Pytanie kontrolne - osobnik, którego nazwała „Wyniosły" zaczął. - Podaj nam swoje imię i nazwisko!

\- Tenoh Haruka.

 _Co u diabła jej dali?_

\- Czy jesteś czarodziejką?

Haruka zobaczyła jak jej myśli dziwnie krążą wyciągając różne obrazy z otchłani jej umysłu.

\- Nie...

\- Jakimi czarami dysponujesz?

\- Nie czarami...

 _Mocami Urana_ , coś chciało za nią powiedzieć.

 _Ach, więc dali mi coś co wymusza mówienie_ _prawdy? No to zobaczmy co z tego wyjdzie._

\- Czyste serce... gwiezdne ziarno...

\- Jak można je zdobyć?

\- Nie można, albo się to ma, albo nie ma.

\- A kto może to zdobyć?

\- Daimony i ich władcy.

\- Gdzie można ich znaleźć?

\- Nie można.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie żyją.

 _No co? Nie skłamałam. Wytłukliśmy wszystkie które były, a że pytanie nie było szczegółowe..._

\- Jak daimon pozyskiwał te serca?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak je pozyskiwał?

\- Nie wiem - nadal prawda, technicznie nie wiedziała jak te gnojki to robiły, ona tylko widziała jak to wyglądało, a nie jak do tego doszło.

Nastąpiła cisza jakby ktoś się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Podaj imiona innych czarodziejek!

 _Żebyście je dopadli?_

Haruka widziała jak przed jej umysłem pojawiają się twarze jej towarzyszek. Przez moment ujrzała Sailor Neptun jakby ta stała przed nią. Czuła że jej szczęka sama się otwiera.

\- Wiedźma ze Wschodu i z Zachodu.

 _Ha, ha i co wy na to!_

\- Gdzie je można znaleźć?

\- W krainie Oz.

\- Suka! - usłyszała tego którego zwała „Rzeźnikiem" i jak bierze zamach.

Cios w szczękę prawie wyrzucił ją z krzesła. Teraz była nawet zadowolona, że ją do niego przywiązali. Próbowała przekręcić głowę gdy została uderzona po raz drugi. Usłyszała dziwny trzask i straciła przytomność.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort podniósł rękę. Avery cofnął się a Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie _Silencio_ na więźnia.

\- Fascynujące - Voldemort mruknął podchodząc bliżej krzesła. Jego palce dotknęły twarz nieprzytomnej kobiety w miejscu uderzenia. - Avery, mówiłem delikatnie a ty jej szczękę łamiesz?

\- Mój panie...

\- Crucio - Voldemort wycedził leniwie. Palcami ostrożnie uniósł głowę swojego więźnia całkowicie ignorując krzyki bólu podwładnego. Jej oddech był przyśpieszony, a skóra rozpalona i pokryta potem.

 _Chyba właśnie osiągnęliśmy limit..._

Czarny Pan cofnął się, ale najpierw łagodnie opuścił głowę Haruki. Po czym ściągnąwszy zaklęcie z ciągle wyjącego Avery'ego rzekł do Malfoy'a

\- Wezwij Snape'a, niech się w końcu do czegoś przyda. Powiedz mu, że będzie potrzebował swojej torby z eliksirami. Ale zanim to zrobisz zdejmij ją z tego krzesła zanim się udusi. Jest mi potrzebna! Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, panie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N kursywa jest użyta do wyrażenia czyiś myśli

Nadal nie mam bety, więc wszelkie błędy są moje, tak samo jak genialne teksty i pomysły :)

Prawa autorskie wspomniane w rozdziale 1

Rozdział 6

\- Ach Severusie, jak się czuje nasz drogi Dumbledore?

\- Jest zasmucony śmiercią młodego Diggory'ego, panie - Snape przyklęknął przed Voldemortem nie wiedząc dokładnie czego się spodziewać.

Od „powrotu" Czarnego Pana Snape widział go tylko dwa razy; robił za to dużą ilość eliksirów, które ten zamawiał. A tu nagle wezwanie, prawie miesiąc odkąd Czarny Pan wrócił. Dziwne...

\- Och, zasmucony śmiercią gówniarza, a nie moim powrotem? - Voldemort uniósł brew.

\- Zapewne się tego spodziewał.

\- No tak - przez momenty Voldemort wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Ale, ale... powstań człowieku i chodź ze mną. Mam dla ciebie małe zadanie.

Snape posłusznie powstał i ruszył za Voldemortem.

\- Chcę byś ocenił stan mojego więźnia. Ale zanim tam wejdziesz kilka instrukcji: jej oczy mają pozostać zasłonięte; kiedy jestem w pobliżu ma zostać pod wpływem „Silencio". Ogólnie ma być pod tym zaklęciem jak najdłużej - Voldemort przystanął przed drzwiami i przechylił głowę jakby zastanawiając się co jeszcze. - I Severusie, ona mi jest potrzebna, więc lepiej byś był w stanie dość szybko sprawić by była użyteczna. Ale jak się zapewne domyślasz nie jest w najlepszej kondycji. Malfoy zostanie z tobą. Jak skończysz przyjdź do biblioteki.

\- Tak panie - Snape nie dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo zaniepokojony był tą sytuacją. Ważny wiezień z reguły oznaczał politykę. _Czy kogoś ostatnio porwano?_

Kiedy wszedł do komnaty pierwsze co go uderzyło to zapach. _Ktoś tu się bardzo brzydko bawił._

\- Witaj Severusie. Gotów uleczyć najbardziej upartą osobę jaką świat widział? - Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko na widok przyjaciela.

\- Hmm - Snape mruknął przesuwając wzrok z blondyna na leżącą na ziemi postać. - Czarny Pan dobitnie oznajmił, że mam się zająć więźniem. Mam zapytać co tu się działo czy zwykły skan starczy?

Malfoy westchnął

\- Lepiej byś nie wiedział co tu się działo. Na pewno Avery złamał jej szczękę z godzinę temu. Reszta złamań była leczona w miarę na bieżąco.

Snape przyklęknął przy leżącej na plecach kobiecie. Poczuł ulgę nie rozpoznając jej.

 _Raczej nie polityk, wobec tego kto? Wygląda na obcokrajowca. Więc może polityk, ale zagraniczny?_

Snape przyjrzał się uważnie: młoda i wysportowana, choć tylko wprawne oko by to zauważyło, bo na chwilę obecną wyglądała jakby straciła sporo na wadze. Jej ciało pokryte było siniakami i strupami. Krople potu sugerujące gorączkę. Potężny siniak z lewej strony szczęki.

Westchnął wyciągając różdżkę do skanu. Nie był zachwycony jego rezultatem.

\- Lucjuszu, złaź z tego krzesła i zamień je w łóżko. Najlepiej takie szpitalne.

Malfoy spokojnie wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Nie musiał robić skanu by wiedzieć, że jest źle. Widział całość roboty Avery'ego. Sam nie lubił tortur, wolał kilka „Crucio" i szybkie „Avada". W ostateczności poderżnięcie gardła by pozwolić ofierze się wykrwawić, ale to... To było czyste szaleństwo. Tylko nie wiedział za bardzo czyje. W swoim życiu widział wiele, ale ta kobieta...

Malfoy czuł powoli budzący się respekt do więźnia. Oczywiście nie zamierzał o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Nawet się cieszył, że Voldemort w końcu wezwał Snape'a by ten mógł się pobawić w lekarza.

Czasami się zastanawiał czy Snape nie byłby lepszym lekarzem niż nauczycielem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistrz eliksirów szybko zabrał się do zadania, gdy już wiedział co go czeka. Jednym z zaklęć oczyścił brudne ciało, zmienił jej bieliznę i gdy łóżko było gotowe umieścił na nim kobietę, ściągając z niej kajdany.

Gdy sięgał do swojej torby z eliksirami Malfoy wyczarował skórzane pasy, którymi przypiął nieprzytomną kobietę.

\- On nie byłby zachwycony gdyby nam uciekła - wyjaśnił.

\- W tym stanie? - Snape burknął. - Chyba tylko w stronę śmierci.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się - Malfoy zachichotał, co zaskoczyło drugiego mężczyznę. Malfoy nie chichocze, to nie zgodne z jego arystokratycznym wychowaniem. Ciekawość Snape'a wzrosła.

\- Jej szczęka nie została nastawiona a już zaczęła się zrastać - Severus wrócił do zadania, zostawiając zdobycie informacji na później. Uniósł przód łóżka by wygodniej było podawać nieprzytomnemu więźniowi leki. - Muszę ją ponownie złamać i poprawnie nastawić zanim podam Szkiele-Wzro. Nie powinniście jej tego podawać bez złożenia kości.

\- Nie podaliśmy - Malfoy mruknął. - Zużyliśmy cały zapas tego eliksiru wcześniej.

Snape tylko zamrugał zdziwiony, ale różdżka była już w ruchu. Obydwaj usłyszeli dwa następujące po sobie trzaski i po chwili Snape wlewał w usta nieprzytomnej kobiety pierwszy z eliksirów.

\- To na gorączkę - podając kolejny eliksir mówił Malfoy'owi co aplikuje, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. - To na wzmocnienie... na infekcję... przeciwzapalne.

Fiolkę po ostatnim eliksirze zamienił w gruby koc, którym przykrył kobietę.

\- Idę zdać raport naszemu Mistrzowi. Nie ruszaj jej i pozwól jej spać.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie ciche „hmm".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Biblioteka była jednym z większych pomieszczeń w budynku. Oczywiście wszystkie mugolskie książki zostały zastąpione tomami o czarnej magii, eliksirach i innych użytecznych Voldemort'owi pozycji.

Snape zawsze lubił bibliotekę Voldemort'a, szczególnie że jako jeden z nielicznych mógł korzystać ze zbiorów. A przynajmniej mógł zanim wszystko szlag trafił i zanim Voldemort nie okazał się kolejnym szaleńcem pragnącym władzy.

Severus miał przywilej przechowywać kilka z książek Czarnego Pana po jego zniknięciu i był bardzo nieszczęśliwy gdy musiał je oddać.

Wspomniany czarodziej siedział wygodnie przy dużym, dębowym biurku. Przed nim leżał przepastny tom, który Snape rozpoznał jako pozycję z bardzo mrocznymi i niebezpiecznymi zaklęciami. Obok leżało kilka innych równie ujmujących pozycji.

\- I jak tam mój więzień? - Voldemort spytał zanim Snape zdążył podejść bliżej. Nie podnosząc oczu znad książki jedną ręką przerzucił ciężką stronice książki, drugą wskazując na stojący naprzeciw fotel.

Snape usiadł wygodnie przez chwilę wpatrując się w ogień w kominku. Zawsze go fascynowało czemu w miejscu tak narażonym na pożar ludzie umieszczali kominki.

\- Złamana szczęka powinna się zrosnąć w osiem godzin, ale będzie potrzebować z dwa-trzy dni zanim całkowicie będzie sprawna. Trochę to utrudnia podawanie eliksirów, ale to nie największy problem. Więzień jest bardzo osłabiony i stracił sporo na wadze. Ma wysoką gorączkę, utrata krwi może spowodować anemię. Złamania, rany i wewnętrzne krwawienie spowodowały infekcję...

Voldemort podniósł rękę, przerywając wyliczenia.

\- Jak szybko może być gotowa?

Snape westchnął cicho.

\- Zależy do czego. Jeśli chcesz ją zabić, to nie musisz czekać. Wystarczy powiedzieć słowo Averemu...

\- Nie Severusie. Ona jest mi potrzebna żywa i zdrowa na umyśle. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś takiego - oczy Voldemorta zaświeciły dziwną fascynacją. - Trzy tygodnie, a jej ciało dopiero teraz zaczęło się poddawać. Wiesz, że jest w stanie zwalczyć Veritaserum?

Snape przekręcił głową.

\- To nie możliwe. Veritaserum jest najsilniejszym eliksirem i o ile ktoś nie namieszał przy jego powstawaniu nie ma szans by nie zadziałało.

 _No chyba że ktoś posiada niezwykle silne umiejętności oklumencji_ , Snape pomyślał nie zamierzając jednak dzielić się tym z Mrocznym.

\- A jednak - Voldemort roześmiał się prawie radośnie. - I zanim zapytasz był to jeden z twoich produktów, więc raczej nikt przy nim nie namieszał, prawda?

Snape spokojnie wytrzymał spojrzenie drugiego czarodzieja.

\- Na pewno nie.

\- A jednak jej się udało... - Voldemort skinął lekko głową akceptując odpowiedź Mistrza Eliksirów, a jednocześnie informując go o czymś niepojętym. - Może i nie skłamała per se, ale była w stanie ominąć prawdę! Lucjusz próbował na niej Legilimencję i też niczego się nie dowiedział.

Snape wiedział, że Voldemort nigdy nie skłamałby z czymś tak ważnym. Jeśli by można nauczyć się ominąć Veritaserum nie będąc Oklumentą...

 _Zaraz... legimencja też zawiodła? Kim ona jest? Czy on powiedział trzy tygodnie? Voldemort nikogo nie trzyma trzy tygodnie, dwa - trzy dni i po sprawie..._

\- Mój panie, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Przetrzymujesz więźnia trzy tygodnie i pomimo tortur była w stanie oprzeć się eliksirowi prawdy i legimencji?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się prawdziwym radosnym uśmiechem, który sprawił że Severusowi ciarki po kręgosłupie przeszły.

\- Prawda, że fascynujące?

\- Mogę zapytać co więzień jadł przez ten czas?

Voldemort spojrzał na niego zirytowany. On tu opowiada o największym odkryciu w historii magii, a Snape pyta o coś tak trywialnego jak jedzenie?

\- Być może coś w jej diecie sprawiło, że stała się odporna na Veritaserum? - Snape wyjaśnił widząc minę Mrocznego. Sceptyk i naukowiec włączyli się w jego mózgu by wyjaśnić tą zagadkę.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc to i domyślając się co się dzieje w umyśle Mistrza Eliksirów. Też o tym pomyślał i dlatego ostatnie 30 minut spędził próbując znaleźć odpowiedź. Zamiast niej znalazł coś bardziej intrygującego co sprawiło, że wpadł na genialny plan...

\- Wyobraź sobie że i mi przyszło to do głowy - rzekł po chwili. - Ale jedyne co dostawała to eliksir wzmacniający.

 _Ach, to by wyjaśniało czemu musiałem robić taką ich ilość,_ Snape zamyślił się rozważając czy któryś ze składników zażywany przez długi czas mógłby wpłynąć na eliksir prawdy. Nagle żachnął się.

\- Mój panie, trzy tygodnie na eliksirze wzmacniającym? On nie jest przystosowany do tak długiego, ciągłego używania.

 _Nic dziwnego, że jest tak wychudzona i wycieńczona._

Voldemort złożył przed sobą ręce, opierając łokcie o zapomnianą książkę.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to aż tyle zajmie - przyznał. - A potem byłem ciekaw kiedy osiągnie limit. Ale wracając do mojego pytania ile czasu potrzebujesz by ją postawić na nogi?

Snape zamyślił się nad poprawną odpowiedzią.

\- Jeśli przez „postawić na nogi" masz panie na myśli że będzie w stanie wstać, chodzić tudzież walczyć to z miesiąc. Jeśli nie więcej... Nie jestem nawet do końca przekonany czy kiedykolwiek będzie mogła chodzić, jej nogi musiały być połamane więcej niż z trzy razy… - spojrzał na Czarnego Pana i kontynuował spokojnie wiedząc że to nie jest opcją, którą tamten chce osiągnąć. - Żeby zwalczyć gorączkę, infekcję i pozwolić zrosnąć się kościom szczęki tak by mogła mówić i być w stanie znieść kolejne przesłuchania minimum z trzy do czterech dni.

Voldemort spojrzał na otwartą przed nim księgę zastanawiając się ile czasu będzie potrzebował na klątwę, którą postanowił użyć.

\- Cztery dni brzmią sensownie. Będziesz jedyną osobą, która się nią będzie zajmować. Warunki pozostają: nadal ma być pozbawiona słuchu i wzroku. Szczególnie gdy ja będę w pobliżu. Zrób co trzeba by była jak najszybciej w formie. Będzie tego potrzebowała - uśmiechnął się lodowato. - A po tym czterech dniach będę miał dla ciebie nowe zadanie. I tak, wiem że musisz poinformować naszego dobrego dyrektora, że znikasz na dłuższy czas. Wymyśl jakąś bajkę o tragedii w rodzinie...

Voldemort nagle pochylił się do przodu.

\- Nie! Powiedź, że przyjaciel jest w potrzebie i musisz niezwłocznie wyjechać. Tak, tak - uśmiech zadowolenia pojawił się na jego twarzy - to pomoże w późniejszej realizacji planu.

Voldemort zaczął czytać książkę dając Snape'owi do zrozumienia, że rozmowa została zakończona.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Pierwsze, co Haruka poczuła, to uczucie leżenia na czymś miększym niż kamienna podłoga.

Drugie, że było jej gorąco i wszystko ją bolało.

Trzecie, że oczywiście była przywiązana do łóżka.

Czwarte, nowy zapach – ktoś był obok i pachniał ziołami. Ten ktoś dotknął jej czoła i po chwili podstawił coś pod usta. Nauczona przykrym doświadczeniem, a jednocześnie bardzo spragniona, otworzyła usta i przełknęła co jej podano.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem że nie słyszysz - głęboki, męski głos odezwał się tuż obok, a ona omal zaskomlała gdy powrócił jej słuch. - To był eliksir, który pozwoli zbić twoją gorączkę. Podam ci jeszcze trzy inne i wodę. Pozwolą ci zasnąć i zwalczą infekcję. Jak się obudzisz dam ci coś lekkiego do jedzenia.

Haruka posłusznie wypiła wszystko co jej podano. To, że ktoś przemawiał do niej grzecznie, nie znaczyło że nie zacznie jej torturować gdy odmówi tych eliksirów. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło, oprócz tego że poczuła się senna. Zanim zasnęła usłyszała:

\- Jak zaśniesz zablokuję ci słuch, ale przywrócę go jak się obudzisz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka poczuła delikatne dotknięcie w ramię. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nadal słyszała.

\- Czas coś zjeść i zażyć kolejną porcję leków - usłyszała ten sam głos co poprzednio.

 _Och, czyli mamy między-fazę, co bym doszła do siebie przed kolejną serią niefortunnych wydarzeń_ , pomyślała sennie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz owsiankę - głos oznajmił spokojnie. - Nie chciałbym tak od razu obciążyć twojego żołądka. Słyszałem, że nie jadłaś przez dość długi czasu.

\- Jak... długo? - wyszeptała. Odwykła od mówienia, poza przesłuchaniami, które były rzadkie, jedyne dźwięki jakie ostatnio wydała to krzyki bólu.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć - głos spokojnie wyjaśnił. - I lepiej żebyś nie starała się mówić. Miałaś złamaną szczękę i potrzebujesz czasu by się wszystko zagoiło. Jedynym wyjątkiem będą jedzenie i płyny. Nie dostaniesz niczego co by wymagało nadmiernego gryzienia i na pewno bardziej docenisz to niż karmienie przez rurki czy dożylnie.

\- Brak... smaku... coś zrobili... - mówienie sprawiało jej dużo problemów. Prawda, szczęka ją bolała, ale myślała że to przez bicie. Poza tym jak boli cię całe ciało nie zwraca się uwagi tylko na jedną jego część.

\- No tak - mężczyzna mruknął. _Voldemort i jego wymyślne tortury. Odcięcie od zmysłów jest najszybszą drogą do utraty zmysłów_. - Na to mogę chyba zaradzić. Niestety muszę cię nakarmić.

Haruka poczuła jak coś dotyka jej ust i bezwiednie je otworzyła. Poczuła łyżkę i z małym trudem ściągnęła jedzenie i je przełknęła. _Yup, owsianka i to bardzo słodka._ Ale jak przyjemnie było znowu coś czuć.

Nie wiedziała ile zjadła zanim powiedziała „dość". Po jedzeniu przyjęła płyny, które już nie były takie słodkie i... zasnęła.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Snape musiał przyznać, że był pod coraz większym wrażeniem. Oczywiście nie powiedziałby tego na głos, a już na pewno nie przy swoich „kolegach". Ale ta kobieta zaczęła go coraz bardziej ciekawić. Nie dość że dochodziła do siebie szybciej niż większość czarodziejów, których znał; o nic nie prosiła, choć wielu będąc na jej miejscu tak robiło; była w stanie wytrzymać trzy tygodnie tortur, które do lekkich nie należały - wiedział jak pracował Avery i wyglądało na to że nie oszalała przy tym; to jednocześnie fascynowała samego Czarnego Pana. Co prawda nadal nie wiedział kim była ani skąd była ale wiedział również, że tak długo jak tu będzie raczej się tego nie dowie, chociaż...

Dziś dowiedział się czegoś nowego i ciekawego podczas rozmowy z Malfoyem. A zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie od... rosołu.

Jako że kobieta nie miała problemów z jedzeniem owsianki, Snape postanowił urozmaicić jej dietę dodając rosół. Bulion ten od wieków jest znany jako doskonały specyfik do odzyskania sił po chorobach.

Kiedy po kolejnych lekach zasnęła Snape postanowił się trochę rozerwać i zaszedł do kuchni. Spodziewał się tylko domowych skrzatów gotowych przyjąć jego zlecenie, ale zastał tam też Lucjusza. Było to dość dziwne miejsce dla arystokraty jego pokroju, ale w siedzibie Czarnego Pana różne rzeczy się działy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na jego widok i zaoferował herbatę. Snape skorzystał z zaproszenia i usiadł dając równocześnie polecenie skrzatom by przygotować rosół.

\- Lepiej uważaj - Malfoy mruknął - jak za bardzo odzyska siły to nas jeszcze pozabija.

Snape spojrzał na niego znad swojej herbaty oczekując sarkastycznego uśmieszku, ale zamiast tego ujrzał determinację i zaciętość, jakiej dawno nie widział na twarzy drugiego czarodzieja. Postanowił więc rzucić małą dygresję i zobaczyć co z tego wyjdzie.

\- Chyba żartujesz - udał zirytowanie - ona jest ledwo żywa. I zdecydowanie nie wygląda ani na osobę magiczną, ani na taką co by mogła kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.

\- Ha! - ku zaskoczeniu Mistrza Eliksirów wyglądało na to, że Malfoy miał jednak ochotę coś powiedzieć. _Byle tylko było to coś użytecznego_.

\- My też tak myśleliśmy - Lucjusz zaczął odstawiając herbatę i patrząc na przyjaciela. - Więc jakiś czas po jej porwaniu... zaraz po tym jak teleportowaliśmy się tutaj, czujność nam trochę osłabła. Ten idiota, MacDouglas, miał pilnować by była ciągle nieprzytomna i związana. Taa, związana to może i ona była, ale przytomna... niestety. A może i „stety" dla tego idioty.

Malfoy pochylił się do przodu patrząc Snape'owi prosto w oczy.

\- Zanim się zorientowaliśmy... pomimo tego że jak już wspomniałem miała związane ręce i to z tyłu oraz zasłonięte oczy, wstała i tak go kopnęła w głowę, że od ciosu zmarł na miejscu. Smith, próbował zablokować jej ucieczkę. Dostał kolejnego kopa i to takiego że przeleciał przez barierkę, i skręcił sobie kark. Avery'emu złamała nogę w kolanie... Skąd na Merlina wiedziała gdzie oni stoją mając zasłonięte oczy... nie mam pojęcia. Ale ta szybkość... Severusie w życiu nie widziałem, by drugi człowiek się tak szybko ruszał...

Snape odstawił swoją filiżankę.

\- A tobie co złamała?

\- Na całe szczęście nic - Malfoy wzruszył ramionami prostując się. - Stałem przy oknie. Kiedy zauważyłem co się dzieje wyciągnąłem różdżkę i rzuciłem „Drętwotę". Ścięło ją od razu, ale przez moment miałem wrażenie, że wiedziała gdzie i ja byłem...

Malfoy cofnął się w głąb swojego krzesła i sięgnął po herbatę.

\- Od tej pory nigdy nie podchodziliśmy do niej bez jakiegoś zaklęcia obezwładniającego i pewności, że jest bardzo dobrze związana, zarówno ręce jak i nogi. A jak się domyślasz Avery bardzo się zemścił i za swoje kolano, i za naszych poległych towarzyszy. Choć śmiem twierdzić, że zrobiła im przysługę. Jakby przeżyli to Czarny Pan raczej nie byłby litościwy za tą małą pomyłkę. Co do magii, to nie wiem... nie miała okazji jej użyć. Ale te kopnięcia... czasami nadal mi się to śni. Widziałeś kiedyś by człowiek walczył nogami? Poza kopaniem w panice?

Severus zamyślił się. Nawet jako dziecko starał się unikać spędzania czasu przed mugolskim wynalazkiem zwanym telewizorem. Ale jego ojciec, jako mugol, nie miał takiego oporu. Więc tak, widział coś takiego. Zdaje się że mugole nazywali to sztuką walki wręcz. Ale wątpił by nawet mistrz owej „sztuki" byłby w stanie przezwyciężyć magię. W grę wchodziło coś jeszcze, ale Severus wiedział że kończy im się czas. A przynajmniej kończy się on śpiącej kobiecie, bo jutro mija termin czterech dni i Voldemort zamierzał wprowadzić w życie jakiś szalony plan.

N/A: Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego że są zaklęcia obezwładniające, ale to takie nudne ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Kiedy następnego ranka Malfoy z Averym weszli do pokoju Snape wiedział, że czas się skończył.

Malfoy rzucił w kierunku śpiącej kobiety zaklęcie ogłuszające. Avery szybko zakuł ją w kajdany i ściągnął z łóżka. Wolał nie ryzykować zrzuceniem jej, gdyż wiedział że Czarny Pan był tuż za nimi.

Upewniwszy się że więzień jest zabezpieczony i pod odpowiednimi zaklęciami Malfoy cofnął się by powiadomić o tym szefa. Snape zdecydował, że czas wycofać się z pomieszczenia, ale Voldemort stanął w drzwiach.

\- Severusie, zostań. Chcę byś zobaczył wszystko, a potem powiem ci jakie są dalsze plany.

Snape skinął posłusznie głową i cofnął się jak najdalej. Nie wiedział czemu, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Voldemort wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaczął mamrotać jakieś zaklęcie. Z jego różdżki wyłoniły się dwa szaro - zielone pasma, które otoczyły kobietę. Inkantacja wzmogła się, a kobieta zaczęła nagle cała drgać, jej usta otworzyły się, ale nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk. Snape zauważył jak jej krtań ciężko pracuje by powstrzymać krzyki bólu.

Nagle je ciało zaczęło się zmniejszać. Czarodzieje patrzyli z fascynacją jak ciało dorosłej kobiety przeistacza się w nastolatkę...

Bardzo młodą nastolatkę, gdy Voldemort skończył.

Czarny mag wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu.

\- Doskonale. Wiecie co zrobić - spojrzał na Malfoy'a. - A ty Severusie chodź ze mną.

\- Tak panie - trzy głosy odezwały się jednocześnie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu w bibliotece, sięgnął po stojący przed nim eliksir wzmacniający i wypił go szybko. Snape siedział spokojnie w fotelu naprzeciw niego i czekał.

\- Za chwilę wrócimy tam z misją „ratunkową".

Snape przekrzywił lekko głowę słysząc te słowa, ale przezornie milczał.

\- Widzisz mój drogi, upór tej kobiety podsunął mi pewien pomysł. Ona ma ten samą determinację co Potter żeby nie umrzeć, gdy się ich ładnie o to prosi, więc wykorzystam ją do tego.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem, mój panie - Snape podejrzewał co Voldemort chce zrobić, ale wolał to usłyszeć na głos.

\- Ależ to bardzo proste. Kiedy tam wejdziemy „uwolnimy" ją od dwóch złych magów. Malfoy właśnie rzuca na nią kilka użytecznych dla nas zaklęć – upewni się że moje wcześniejsze zaklęcie pozbawiło ją pamięci i da jej nową. Żadne tam _imperio_ , a prawdziwa, stara magia.

Voldemort zaśmiał się nad własnym geniuszem.

\- Potem do akcji wejdziemy my jako jej nowi „opiekunowie". A dokładniej ty będziesz jej opiekunem, bowiem trzeba będzie przygotować ją do Hogwartu a i potem ktoś musi mieć nad nią pieczę. Że ja nie mogę tego zrobić oficjalnie do gry wchodzisz ty. Nie martw się, wszystkie papiery będą załatwione w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni.

\- A jak zamierzamy ją wciągnąć na listę uczniów? - Snape wiedział o wtykach Voldemort'a w Ministerstwie, ale jak zamierzał przechytrzyć Dumbledore'a?

\- To już twoja rola - Voldemort spojrzał na niego leniwie przeciągając się lekko. - Ale sądzę że jeśli powiesz naszemu drogiemu dyrektorowi, że córka twoich przyjaciół została sama, bo ktoś zamordował jej rodziców, to jego miękkie serce zlituje się nad kolejną sierotą.

\- Wielce prawdopodobne - Snape przytaknął. - Ale jest jeden mały problem, czy ona ma magię? Nikt nie pozwoli jej być w szkole magicznej jeśli nie ma magii, a że na chwilę obecną jest niepełnoletnia...

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się swoim sardonicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wierz mi Severusie, jej magia tylko czeka by się uwolnić. Ale przyznaję że daje ci ciężkie zadanie, bo masz tylko miesiąc by ją przygotować do zajęć. Moje zadanie, by wmówić jej że to Potter stoi za śmiercią jej rodziny będzie o wiele prostsze.

 _Tak, czyli jednak chcesz ją na niego napuścić. Ale będzie ubaw..._

\- Tak z ciekawości, to ile będzie mieć lat?

\- Powinna mieć trzynaście, więc trzeci rok - Voldemort przeciągnął się lekko - bo chyba to chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Tak panie.

 _Cholera, w miesiąc przerobić z kimś dwa lata? A co jak będzie tak denna jak Potter? Hmm, dobrze... spokojnie, tym zajmiemy się później, najpierw muszę zobaczyć z kim mam tak naprawdę do czynienia_.

\- Gotów poznać swoją nową podopieczną?

\- Tak panie.

 _A jakie ja mam kurna wyjście? Jedyne co mnie może uratować to to, że nie będzie mieć żadnej magii._


	10. Chapter 10

_No to zaczynamy prawdziwą zabawę..._

Rozdział 10

Kiedy weszli do środka Voldemort odegrał krzyczaną scenę z Malfoy'em. Po czym obaj czarodzieje padli na podłogę, udając trupy.

 _No proszę jacy z nich dobrzy aktorzy sceniczni_ , Severus pomyślał z przekąsem przyglądając się, _normalnie jakąś nagrodę dostać powinni za to przedstawienie_.

Sam nadal stał z tyłu pozwalając Mrocznemu „zabawić się w wyzwoliciela uciśnionych". I obserwował jak jak wspomniany czarodziej pochyla się nad cicho łkającą dziewczyną. Z nowych siniaków i otwartych ran Snape wywnioskował, że jego koledzy nie mieli tylko pozbawić jej pamięci i dać nową.

Voldemort klęknął obok więźnia i delikatnie podniósł jej tułów, tak że opierał się o jedno z jego kolan.

\- Już dobrze, już dobrze - ściągnął opaskę z jej oczu co sprawiło, że dziewczyna zaczęła gwałtownie mrugać, by po chwili je zamknąć. Przyzwyczajone do kompletnej ciemności nie były w stanie cieszyć się światłem. - Już cię nikt nie skrzywdzi.

Snape podszedł bliżej i również przyklęknął obok szybko oceniając nowe rany. Nie spodobał mu się tworzący się duży siniak w okolicy żeber i to w jaki sposób oddychała.

Dziewczyna powoli ponownie otworzyła oczy wyczuwając obok drugą osobę.

Snape z fascynacją zaczął przyglądać się kolorowi jej oczu. Nigdy nie widział żeby ktoś miał taki odcień - pomiędzy ciemnym szaro-niebieskim a szaro-zielonym. _Najdziwniejszy odcień cyjanu, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem_ , pomyślał patrząc jak dziewczyna ponownie zamyka oczy, _i to spojrzenie... jakby chciała samym wzrokiem ocenić kim jestem_.

\- Pamiętasz jak się nazywasz, dziecko? - Voldemort spokojnie zapytał nie widząc reakcji Snape'a.

\- Tenoh... Haruka Tenoh - wyszeptała nadal mając zamknięte oczy, a obaj czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.

 _Uuuu, ktoś popełnił duży błąd i poleje się krew_ , Snape pomyślał ironicznie.

\- Pamiętasz gdzie jesteś i co się stało?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi usiłując sobie przypomnieć co się stało zanim tych dwóch się pojawiło. Ten, co ją trzymał i zadawał pytania pachniał dziwnie, czymś obcym i zimnym, co pomimo bólu jaki czuła nakazywało jej ostrożność. Ten drugi... ten z ciemnymi oczami, pachniał ziołami i nie wiedząc czemu czuła, że będzie bezpieczna.

\- Nie... - jej oczy otworzyły się szybko i panika w nich będąca pozwoliła domyślić się obu czarodziejom, że zaklęcie jednak zadziałało, tylko z jakiś dziwnych względów pamiętała własne imię i nazwisko.

Oczy dziewczyny zatrzymały się na leżących postaciach i krwi wokół nich. Sztucznej oczywiście, ale ona o tym nie widziała.

\- Już dobrze Haruka, oni nie żyją i cię nie skrzywdzą - Voldemort zdecydował się na kontynuowanie swojej gry. - Szukaliśmy cię od kilku dni. Mam na imię Tom a to jest Severus. Twoi rodzice byli naszymi przyjaciółmi i kiedy ich porwano...

\- Rodzice? - Haruka czuła się zagubiona. _Jak mog_ _ę_ _nie pamiętać własnych rodziców? I gdzie oni byli?_ \- Porwano...?

\- Cii, wszystko cię wyjaśnimy - Voldemort zauważył przyśpieszony oddech i ból w jej oczach. Avery znowu lekko przesadził. - Najpierw cię stąd zabierzemy i opatrzymy twoje rany. Śpij dziecko …

Wyszeptał ciche _dormio_ i Haruka obsunęła się w jego ramionach.

\- Snape zajmij się nią. Pokój na górze, trzecie drzwi na lewo od biblioteki.

\- Tak panie.

Snape delikatnie przejął śpiącą dziewczynę i wyniósł z pokoju.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka obudziła się po kilku godzinach czując się lepiej. Leżała w wygodnym łóżku przykryta ciepłą kołdrą. Pokój pachniał świeżością. Światło było przytłumione, więc nie raziło jej oczu. Oddychało się jej też zdecydowanie lepiej i bez bólu. Co prawda odczuwała jeszcze ból w innych częściach ciała, ale nie był on tak silny jak poprzednio.

\- Och, widzę że się obudziłaś - spokojny, głęboki głos odezwał się blisko niej.

Haruka przekręciła lekko głowę w tamtym kierunku. Na fotelu obok łóżka siedział ten sam ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, którego ujrzała kilka godzin wcześniej. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to było kilka godzin temu.

\- Jak długo spałam?

Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do łóżka wyciągając z rękawa jakiś patyk, którym zaczął wodzić nad nią. Patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale ani drgnęła.

\- Około 10 godzin - odparł spokojnie chowając różdżkę. Był zadowolony z wyników skanu. Żebra się zagoiły i były na swoim miejscu, więc nie było ryzyka że znowu zaczną naciskać na płuca. Wszystkie rany i otarcia również się zagoiły. Jedyne co zostało do poprawienia to jej waga, nawet po przemianie jej ciało odczuwało trzy tygodnie wcześniejszych niedogodności. Interesującym dla niego było to, że nawet wcześniejsze złamania, które według jego opinii uniemożliwiłyby kobiecie normalne chodzenie i spowodowały nie lada ból, ( _o ile by ktoś ją uwolnił_ , _co raczej nie wchodziłoby w grę_ ) - pod wpływem nieznanego zaklęcia zniknęły.

Jeśli Voldemort mówił prawdę, ta dziewczyna, Haruka, powinna mieć 13 lat czyli być w okresie przed gwałtownym wzrostem. Na chwilę obecną Severus powiedziałby, że była raczej młodsza zważając na budowę ciała, ale nie będzie się z szefem kłócić. Szczególnie, że ten łaskawie pozwolił mu mówić do siebie „Tom" gdy ich nowa „podopieczna" będzie w pobliżu. _No i ma_ _my_ _udawać przyjaciół, co może być bardzo ciekawe._

Czarodziej uważnie obserwował twarz swojej pacjentki. Wyglądało na to, że zaczyna sobie przypominać wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Czysta panika pojawiła się na jej twarzy.

\- Moi rodzice?

Severus usiadł na łóżku obok niej i delikatnie wziął jej prawą dłoń w swoją.

\- Tak mi przykro, Haruka...

\- Nie pamiętam... - w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy i panikę zajęło przerażenie.

\- Może to i lepiej - Severus uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Traumatyczne wydarzenia sprawiają, że nasz umysł czasami się blokuje i nie pozwala nam ujrzeć pewnych wydarzeń.

\- Och...

\- Haruka - czarodziej odezwał się przyciągając jej uwagę do siebie. - Pamiętasz może mnie i Toma?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, co spowodowało tylko ciche westchnięcie.

\- Jestem Severus Snape. Przyjaciel twoich rodziców. Razem z twoim ojcem pracowaliśmy razem nad eliksirami.

Ciemne oczy utkwiły w nim starając się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek związanego zarówno z nim jak i jej rodzicami. Haruka usilnie szukała czegoś co by jej powiedziało co się dzieje. Ale w jej mózgu była pustka.

\- Dlaczego nas porwano?

\- Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam że to przez badania jakie prowadziłem z twoim ojcem...

\- I dlatego, że jest wielu ludzi którzy nas nienawidzą - nowy głos odezwał się od strony drzwi i do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna, którego Haruka widziała wcześniej. - Jak się czujesz dziecko?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - dziewczyna odezwała się stanowczym tonem i próbowała usiąść na łóżku.

Snape wstał i stanął obok łóżka.

\- Hmm, waleczna z ciebie bestia - Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko. _Tak, tak to był dobry wybór. Zaledwie 10 godzin, brak pamięci a ona już nie chce być traktowana jak dziecko._ \- Przepraszam bardzo, trzynaście lat to poważny wiek. Ale to nie odpowiedziało na moje pytanie...

Haruka spojrzała uważnie po raz pierwszy zauważając twarz mężczyzny. Blada cera, brak włosów i ten nos.

\- Och, ciebie też torturowano? - spytała nie spuszczając spojrzenia z jego oczu.

Voldemort zamrugał zdziwiony, nieprzyzwyczajony że ktoś komentuje jego wygląd.

\- Stare dzieje - odezwał się po chwili, szybko spoglądając na Snape'a który patrzył na niego z stoickim spokojem. Voldemort spokojnie podszedł bliżej łóżka siadając na nim.

\- Czuję się lepiej, dziękuję - Haruka nadal uważnie mu się przyglądała. Jej umysł przesłał jej wcześniejsze wspomnienia i ponowił radę o ostrożności. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła że to bardzo dobra rada. Z drugiej strony ten gość ocalił ją z rąk dręczycieli...

\- To bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się że dochodzisz do siebie.

\- Ty też znasz moich rodziców?

\- Tak, twój ojciec był moim bliskim współpracownikiem i przyjacielem.

\- Och, czyli obaj jesteście moimi wujkami? - Haruka zapytała niewinnie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - Voldemort uśmiechnął się. _To będzie łatwiejsze niż kradzież Dumbledor_ _e'_ _owi skarpetek._ \- Jako że nie masz innej rodziny, a Severus jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym to będzie on od tej pory twoim prawnym opiekunem.

Haruka zmarszczyła lekko brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć czy ma jakąś rodzinę, ale nadal nic.

\- Nie martw się - nie wiedzieć czemu Mrocznemu spodobało się nagle granie dobrego wujka. - Zajmiemy się tobą i poślemy do najlepszej szkoły magii w całym Zjednoczonym Królestwie.

\- Magii? - oczy Haruki zrobiły się wielkie ze zdziwienia. - To ja mam magię?

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

\- Oczywiście moja droga. Jak poczujesz się lepiej wujek Severus zabierze cię by kupić nową różdżkę. Podejrzewam że twoją poprzednią zniszczyli ci dranie, bo nic nie znaleźliśmy.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która opuściła wzrok i patrzyła na swoje ręce.

\- Wiem, że się martwisz że nic nie wiesz o magii, ale uwierz mi obaj widzieliśmy co potrafisz. Brak pamięci jest pewnie spowodowany jakimś zaklęciem, które użyto przy torturach. Ale nie bój się masz to we krwi, a Severus pomoże ci odzyskać część umiejętności zanim pójdziesz do nowej szkoły.

Wsunął palce pod jej brodę i delikatnie podniósł jej głowę, by spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy.

\- A kiedy będziesz gotowa porozmawiamy o tym jak dopaść zabójców twoich rodziców - czując bardziej niż widząc jej niepewność dodał - Tamtych dwóch, co się nad tobą znęcało, było tylko pionkami w grze większej niż sobie zdajesz sprawę.

W oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się determinacja, która spodobała się Voldemort'owi. _Tak, to bardzo dobry wybór i jeszcze lepszy plan._

\- Ale najpierw musisz do siebie dojść i odzyskać wiedzę, która pozwoli ci na to wszystko. Severusie?

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, tylko najpierw Haruka coś zje i zażyje leki.

Voldemort wstał i z lekkim uśmiechem opuścił pokój nie zauważając dwóch par oczu, które go oceniały.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yup, włączył nam się kawałek nowej serii Smoonów i jakoś nie mogę przełknąć niebiesko-szarych oczów Haruki, więc zostajemy przy „starej" wersji ^_^"


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

\- Wujku Severusie - Haruka odezwała się podekscytowana podczas śniadania. - Czy dziś pójdziemy po moją nową różdżkę?

Minęły trzy dni odkąd czarodzieje „odbili" ją z rąk porywaczy. Dwa dni spania i łykania eliksirów, i Haruka była jak nowa. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła. Obaj panowie mieli sporo problemów z ruchliwą nastolatką.

Już drugiego dnia była na nogach i próbowała zwiedzić cały dom Toma. Severus'owi udało się ją powstrzymać przed tym zabierając ją do biblioteki i znajdując dla niej książkę o historii magii. Na całe szczęście udało mu znaleźć wersję uznawaną w Hogwarcie. Choć w księgozbiorze były też pozycję... nazwijmy je lekko propagandowymi.

Ku zaskoczeniu obu Haruka przeczytała ją w jeden wieczór. I dziś rano przy śniadaniu, które spożywali razem w jadalni, wyskoczyła z pytaniem o różdżkę.

Magia ją fascynowała. A po pierwszej lekturze poczuła głód wiedzy i chęć czarowania. Ale było też coś co ją niepokoiło.

\- Wujku Tomie - spytała przełykając szybko bułkę - w książce napisali, że uczniowie nie mogą czarować w czasie wakacji...

\- Nie martw się tym - Voldemort smarował bułkę masłem. - Jeszcze nie jesteś oficjalnym uczniem Hogwartu, a dwa załatwimy odpowiednie pozwolenia.

Wcale nie zamierzał załatwiać jakichkolwiek pozwoleń, magiczne blokady wokół domu nie tyle go kryły, ale też umożliwiały jakąkolwiek magię bez wiedzy Ministerstwa. Więc nastolatka ucząca się czarów też nie zostanie wykryta, ale o tym nie musiała wiedzieć.

\- Ale po różdżkę udacie się jutro, albowiem dziś jest niedziela i nawet świat czarodziejów w ten dzień odpoczywa - ugryzł swoją bułkę radośnie słuchając jęku zawodu dziewczyny. Podobał mu się jej zapał i w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a nie wątpił w jej magiczne umiejętności. Miał nawet przeczucie, że okaże się bystrzejsza od niejednego mądrali w Hogwarcie. - Musimy zakończyć formalności odnośnie twojej opieki, by ktoś nie posądził biednego Severus'a o porwanie.

Widząc zaskoczenie i ciekawość na twarzy Haruki zaczął wyjaśniać.

\- Nie mieszkaliście w Anglii a we Włoszech - wiedział że brak pamięci nie pozwoli jej zarzucić mu kłamstwa, a potrzebny mu był inny kraj by ukryć pochodzenie Haruki. Włochy wybrali z Severusem ze względu na to że istniało tam kilka szkół magii, a panująca biurokracja uniemożliwiała szybkie zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji. - Trochę czasu zabierze więc zdobycie odpowiednich papierów, na całe szczęście jest testament twoich rodziców, który czynił Severus'a twoim prawnym opiekunem w razie ich śmierci. A jak pamiętasz Severus jest profesorem na Hogwarcie i musimy dbać o jego dobrą reputację.

\- A ty nie mógłbyś ze mną dziś pójść? - zapytała niewinnie.

\- Niestety – Voldemort westchnął udając żal i obierając jajko – muszę się ukrywać przed tymi co chcą mnie zabić.

\- Przed tymi samymi ludźmi co zabili moich rodziców? - Haruka przestała jeść i spuściła wzrok.

\- Tak, ale nie jest to temat do rozmowy przy śniadaniu - upomniał ją lekko. - Na to będzie czas później, na razie zjedź śniadanie, a potem możemy poszukać ci jakąś książkę o magii.

Przytaknęła markotnie, ale po chwili spojrzała na niego.

\- A mogłabym wyjść do ogrodu, pobiegać?

Voldemort spojrzał na Snape'a, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu nie - Snape powiedział przeżuwając kolejną kanapkę. Dziwnie się czuł jedząc śniadanie w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana i kobiety/nastolatki bez pamięci. - Możliwe, że pomoże to zmniejszyć jej energię.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się nie wiedząc co czynią.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Od razu zaznaczam że bazuję na pierwszej serii S Sailor Moon, obecna jeszcze na mnie czeka. Wszelkie znane postacie z HP i SM nadal należą do swoich twórców, moje dołączą wkrótce. Nadal bez bety, więc wszelkie błedy moje.

Rozdział 12

Snape nie wiedział czy ma się bać czy cieszyć z wizyty na ulicy Pokątnej. Okazało się, że bieganie nie wiele zmęczyło Harukę, więc próbując ją czymś zaciekawić zabrał ją do swojego nowego laboratorium.

Dziewczyna była zafascynowana wszystkim, co sprawiło że Mistrz Eliksirów zamiast spokojnego warzenia eliksirów wzmacniających spędził większość czasu na tłumaczeniu co, jak oraz dlaczego. Nie mógł jednak odmówić tego, że po tym wytłumaczeniu Haruka była bardzo pomocna przy przygotowaniach. I choć nie było to w ciszy, to jednak udało mu się owy eliksir uwarzyć.

Zauważył przy tym kilka ciekawych rzeczy: Haruka często nie zachowywała się jak trzynastolatka, a niczym pięciolatek, którego wprowadzono do sklepu z zabawkami. Do wielkiego sklepu z zabawkami.

Co sprawiło, że znowu zaczął się zastanawiać czy Voldemort nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu. _M_ _oże wynikało to z braku pamięci i z tego że dziewczyna wszystko traktowała jako nowe i ciekawe?_

Po drugie, gdy już wiedziała co do czego służy była bardzo pomocna, niesamowicie skupiona i dociekliwa. Co nasunęło mu myśl, że kiedyś musiał bardzo zbłądzić i los teraz mścił się na nim niesamowicie podsuwając mu pod nos kolejną Granger. Co prawda Haruka jeszcze nie rzucała wiadomościami na prawo i lewo, ale po prostu jeszcze ich nie miała. _Ale co będzie jak je zdobędzie?_ Jej dociekliwość wskazywała na bystry umysł, a to jak szybko przyswajała wiedzę było równocześnie pasjonujące, jak i niepokojące.

Żeby mieć pewność, że nie uda się na zakupy tylko po to by odkryć, że jest nie magiczna dał jej do przetestowania jedną z zapasowych różdżek, które Śmierciożercy przechowywali. Ku jego zaskoczeniu różdżka zareagowała, aczkolwiek niezbyt silnie, ale Haruka była w stanie wykonać nią jedno z prostszych zaklęć.

Czarny Pan nie był tą wiadomością zaskoczony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek i błysk fascynacji, który nie podobał się drugiemu czarodziejowi, ale na razie nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. A co będzie potem, to się okaże.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort nie miał podłączenia kominkowego do sieci Fiuu, wszak był poszukiwany i trochę by to dziwne było.

Snape więc razem z Haruką najpierw teleportowali się do Malfoyów a stamtąd do Dziurawego Kotła, skąd mogli spokojnie dostać się na wspomnianą ulicę. Dla Haruki oczywiście wszystko było nowe, więc jej zachwytom i komentarzom nie było końca. Na całe szczęście udało im się nie spotkać nikogo znajomego kto by próbował zaczepić ich na dłużej niż zwyczajowe „dzień dobry".

\- Zaczniemy od kupna różdżki - Snape pchnął lekko stojącą dziewczynę, która wzrokiem pełnym podziwu spoglądała na uliczkę przed sobą. - Nigdy nie wiadomo ile czasu to zajmie.

Haruka otrząsnęła się i ruszyła szybko za nim. Czytała o różdżkach i o tym co wpływa na ich wybór. Brak pamięci sprawiał że nadal czuła się niepewnie i nie wiedziała jakie cechy posiada. _A co jeśli wuj Tom nadal się mylił i nie mam magii?_

Była tak zamyślona, że weszła w Severus'a, gdy ten zatrzymał się przed sklepem. Jej opiekun westchnął odwracając się.

\- Haruka - zaczął spokojnie - wiem, że się martwisz, ale nie masz czym. Naprawdę! Byłaś w stanie użyć tamtej różdżki, a wierz mi nie każda różdżka reaguje na nową osobę. Teraz dostaniesz swoją własną, która umożliwi ci naukę. Ale zanim tam wejdziemy pamiętaj ani słowa o wuju Tomie, ani o tamtej różdżce, a już na pewno nie o tym że zamierzasz w wakacje ćwiczyć jej użycie. Jasne?

Haruka przytaknęła. Podczas śniadania przekazano jej wszystkie potrzebne informacje oraz wytłumaczono co, jak i dlaczego. W jej umyśle zaczęły się jednak pojawiać małe wątpliwości. _Skoro wszystko mieli załatwić to czemu nie mogła o tym mówić?_

Przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała nad swoim opiekunem na sklep. Duży szyld „Ollivanderowie – wytwórcy najlepszych różdżek od 382 p.n.e.", dwie szyby wystawowe z przeróżnymi różdżkami zachęcały do wejścia. Jeszcze raz głośno przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w ciemne oczy opiekuna.

\- Gotowa? - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. W jego umyśle pojawiło się małe pytanie czy to tak czuli się rodzice biorąc swoje dziecko po pierwszą różdżkę. _Fascynujące uczucie, coś pomiędzy dumą a przerażeniem._

Haruka przytaknęła i razem weszli do sklepu. W środku ujrzała setki pudełek ciasno powpychanych w przegródki. Przed nimi było biurko za którym siedział starszy jegomość pochylony nad czymś. Za nim były kolejne półki a schody prowadzące na piętro sugerowały, że jest tego jeszcze więcej.

\- Wow - Haruka sapnęła oszołomiona. Jej głos sprawił, że sprzedawca podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ich kierunku.

\- Severus Snape, a niech mnie chłopcze - Ollivander podszedł do nich. - Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? Czyżby twoja różdżka?

\- Nie, jest w jak najlepszym stanie - Snape odparł spokojnie. - Moja podopieczna straciła różdżkę w pewnych przykrych okolicznościach. Niestety nie miałem okazji nigdy dowiedzieć się co posiadała poprzednio, a brak rodziny uniemożliwia zdobycie tej wiadomości.

\- Och - Ollivander przyjrzał się kręcącej się w kółko Haruce i ściszył głos. - Straciła rodziców?

\- Niestety.

\- Hmm, straszna tragedia.

 _Nawet nie masz pojęci_ a, Snape pomyślał zrzędliwie.

\- Dołączy do Hogwartu?

\- Tak.

\- Hmm. Ile ma lat? - Ollivander nie spuszczał wzroku z zafascynowanej sklepem nastolatki.

\- Trzynaście i zanim zapytasz pamięć też straciła. Wiem, że jest magiczna bo znam... znałem jej rodziców, którzy uczynili mnie jej prawnym opiekunem - _jak zacząć kłamać to od razu. Zobaczymy jak ta historyjka przejdzie._

\- Podejdź no tu dziecko - Ollivander zawołał Harukę, która automatycznie odpowiedziała:

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Starszy pan zaśmiał się. A Snape po powstrzymaniu się od przewrócenia oczami rzekł:

\- Haruka, poznaj pana Ollivandera, najlepszego wykonawcę różdżek w całym Zjednoczonym Królestwie.

\- Bardzo mi miło, Haruka Tenoh.

\- Przepraszam młoda damo, za mój wcześniejszy komentarz, ale jeśli chcesz mieć nową różdżkę to powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania. Która ręka?

\- Prawa - Haruka posłusznie podeszła i pozwoliła Ollivanderowi na wszystkie potrzebne mu pomiary.

\- Hmm, zacznijmy od tego – 8 i ¾ cala, biała wierzba, rdzeń z ogona jednorożca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po dziesiątej próbie Snape zdecydował się usiąść. Oglądał odtąd poszukiwania siedząc i pijając herbatę, którą przyniósł domowy skrzat.

Ollivander niestrudzenie wyciągał nowe różdżki, ale albo nie było reakcji albo były bardzo słabe.

\- Hmm, zły rdzeń wobec tego - Ollivander mruknął i spojrzał w stronę siedzącego Mistrza Eliksirów. - Co możesz mi o niej powiedzieć?

\- Uparta, ale bardzo inteligentna, dociekliwa i z wyobraźnią. Podejrzewam też że bardzo lojalna - Snape spokojnie zaczął wyliczać swoje obserwację. - Może być z niej niezły Mistrz Eliksirów.

To ostanie powiedział dla żartu, ale oczy Haruki zaświeciły się radośnie na ten komplement.

\- Lojalność i upór... spróbujmy tego - Ollivander sięgnął po nową różdżkę - 10 cali, cedr i rdzeń ze smoczego serca.

Haruka po raz kolejny machnęła różdżką. Tym razem ku jej radości pojawiły się drobne fajerwerki.

\- Ach, czyli idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Sprawdźmy tylko co wywołuję dobrą reakcję...

Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni magazyn o eliksirach i zatopił się w lekturze nasłuchując tylko pomrukiwań Ollivandera. Kilka razy spojrzał na Harukę, która stała z cichą determinacją. Poszukiwania różdżki dla kogoś wyjątkowego, a za taką zaczął uważać swoją podopieczną, nigdy nie są krótkie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wokół nich zaczęło piętrzyć się od różdżek, które nie nadawały się dla Haruki. Na całe szczęście pojawiła się starsza pani, która zaproponowała Snape'owi więcej herbaty i przy okazji zaczęła odstawiać na miejsce niepotrzebne różdżki. Zaproponowała też picie Haruce, która zaczęła wyglądać na zrezygnowaną i markotną. Dziewczyna jednak odmówiła poczęstunku, tak samo jak odmówiła krzesła.

Ollivander motał się od jednej półki do następnej, sięgał po te wyżej, a potem te niżej, machał ręką a w jego stronę szybowały kolejne pudełka.

\- Nie rozumiem - mruczał do siebie. - Serce smoka z całą pewnością, ale drewno i długość... A nawet nie każdy rdzeń ze smoka reaguje...

\- A próbowałeś hydr smoczych? - wtrąciła kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako żona wytwórcy.

\- Hydry smocze... Hmm, rzadkość, rzadkość, ale kto wie... - machnął ręką i po chwili pojawiły się przed nim trzy pudełka. - Spróbujmy tego. 12 cali, grab, rdzeń z serca hydry chińskiego ogniomiota i opalooki.

Fajerwerki były jaśniejsze i było ich więcej, ale ani Ollivander ani Haruka nie byli zachwyceni.

\- 11 cali, ostrokrzew, serce hydry rogogona węgierskiego z długorogiem rumuńskim Ollivander ledwo spojrzał na wynik i już podawał Haruce następną. - 11 i ¾, czarny bez, hydra norweskiego kolczastego ze szwedzkim krótkopyskim.

Severus spojrzał znad artykułu o wykorzystaniu eliksiru miłosnego do leczenia trądziku, by ujrzeć... wielkie nic.

Przerzucił stronę i zajął się kolejnym artykułem.

\- Więc albo nie hydry, albo zły smok...

Ollivander zaczął krążyć wokół nastolatki, która ani drgnęła.

\- To może być to, ale... hmm, może jednak nie... ale, jak by tak... - i dalej mamrotał do siebie uważnie obserwując kłopotliwą klientkę.

\- Severusie - odezwał się nagle do siedzącego czarodzieja. - Skąd dokładnie pochodzi Haruka?

\- Ja poznałem jej rodzinę we Włoszech, ale zdaje się że są z Chin albo Japonii. Nigdy nie pytałem – odparł spokojnie. Też się zastanawiał, co mogło by być pomocne w poszukiwaniach i odkryciu z kim ma do czynienia. Ale że nadal przebywał w towarzystwie Voldemort'a i nie miał okazji przeprowadzić własnych poszukiwań zgadywał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że trafił*.

\- To by tłumaczyło... - co by to tłumaczyło Ollivander nie wyjaśnił, za to przywołał kolejne trzy pudełka. - Sprawdźmy to – 13 cali, grab, serce chińskiego ogniomiota.

Z różdżki wyleciały fajerwerki, ale mimo uśmiechu sprzedawcy Haruka nie czuła jego zadowolenia. Według niej różdżka nie leżała prawidłowo, rzekłaby że jej nie czuła. Coś z tego musiało wpłynąć na jej minę, bo Ollivander potrząsnął głową i odebrał jej różdżkę, by zastąpić kolejną.

\- 14 cali, chińska wiśnia, chiński ogniomiot.

Reakcja była nawet ciut lepsza niż poprzednio, ale oboje wiedzieli że to nie to.

\- 15 cali, cedr, chiński ogniomiot – tym razem Ollivander poczuł to samo dziwne uczucie jakie towarzyszyło mu z pięć lat temu, gdy Harry Potter szukał swojej pierwszej różdżki.

 _Czyżby różdżka, która sprawiła mi tyle problemów dwanaście lat temu miała teraz znaleźć swoją właścicielkę?_

Haruka spojrzała na niego smutno.

 _Biedne dziecko, pewnie myśli, że nie ma dla niej żadnej różdżki_.

\- Ponad dziesięć lat temu - zaczął - mój znajomy przysłał mi z Japonii piękny kawałek japońskiej wiśni i włókno serca smoka, które twierdził był japońskim smokiem. Ale japońskie smoki nie istnieją. To legenda! Jedyne, co mogło zaistnieć to jakaś hydra, lub smok który tam zawędrował z kontynentu... Nie ważne... Drewno to choć znane z giętkości i dobrego wyrobu do różdżek sprawiło mi sporo problemów. Cokolwiek robiłem łamało się albo nie przyjmowało rdzenia, które chciałem by w nim było. Dziwne, ale czasami się zdarza. Kiedy już straciłem do niego cierpliwość i została mi resztka spróbowałem z tą hydrą i... cud nad cudem drewno przyjęło rdzeń. Niestety żeby dokończyć różdżkę musiałem użyć grabu. Więc powstała jedyna w swoim rodzaju różdżka z mieszanym drewnem i dziwną hydrą.

Przed nim pojawiło się zakurzone pudełko.

\- Przez ten czas próbowałem z kilka razy ją sprzedać, ale reakcja nią była żadna albo była i taka, że ludzie ją z krzykiem opuszczali - delikatnie wytarł kurz i otworzył pudełko.

Snape wstał zaintrygowany by spojrzeć na różdżkę. Oczom obecnych ukazała się długa biało-szara różdżka.

\- 17 cali, japońska wiśnia i grab, włókno z hydry japońskiego smoczego serca - Ollivander wyszeptał jednocześnie podniecony i zaniepokojony rezultatem.

Ręka Haruki sama poszła w kierunku pudełka. Poczuła silne mrowienie gdy palcami delikatnie przesunęła nad różdżką. Jej palce zatrzymały się nad rękojeścią i zacisnęły na niej. Uczucie mrowienia wzmogło się i jeszcze zanim różdżka opuściła pudełko wszędzie były fajerwerki. Dziewczyna patrzyła z fascynacją na różdżkę... uczucie mrowienia przybrało na sile. Fajerwerki zniknęły, ale ona stała niczym w transie. Przed jej oczami ukazał się księżyc a na jego tle długi, biały i puchaty smok który spojrzał na nią błękitnymi oczami. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy błagalny skowyt.

\- Haruka? - Severus dotknął jej ramienia, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego mrugając szybko oczami.

\- Tak?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaniepokojony jej dziwnym zachowaniem.

\- Mam różdżkę - uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie, co przypomniało mu twarz zachwyconego nową zabawką dziecka.

\- Na to wygląda - uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale w jego umyśle pojawiło się kolejne pytanie i obserwacja, którą umieścił do rozważenia w umyśle na później. - Miejmy nadzieję że reszta zakupów pójdzie nam szybciej, ale najpierw lunch. Jesteśmy tu prawie trzy godziny.

Jak na komendę z brzucha Haruki odezwało się głośne burczenie a w sklepie rozległ się głośny śmiech.

A/N:

*Trafił, bo mu pisarz pomógł oczywiście ^_^ Znak „ten" jest taki sam w języki chińskim i japońskim, ale wymawia się inaczej.

17 cali to 43,18 cm. Więc długa jak na „dziecko", czy nawet rzadko spotykana wśród czarodziei, ale mam w tym pewien cel :)

BTW różdżka Dumbledore'a ma 15 cali, Voldemort'a – 13 i pół; Harry'ego 11ście, a Hagrida 16 cali. Wg internetu najdłuższa jaką stworzył Ollivander miała 18 cali.

Ciasteczko dla tego kto wpadnie na pomysł czemu Haruka ma taką długą różdżkę (jej ego na pewno jest powodem, ale nie jedynym ^_^)

I kolejne ciastko dla tego, kto zgadnie dlaczego Ollivander dostał paczkę 12 lat temu a nie np. 5? ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wygląda na to że albo wszyscy są na diecie albo po prostu nikt ciasteczka nie lubi (a takie dobre - owsiane z rodzynkami… mniam mniam mniam)

Rozdział 13

Snape zabrał Harukę na spory lunch. To ile potrafiła zjeść ciągle go zadziwiało, ale z drugiej strony energia jaką posiadał musiała skądś pochodzić.

W ramach deseru przeszli się na lody do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Jej zachwycona twarz była przezabawna. Gdy ona rozpływała się nad lodami on spokojnie popijał kawę i planował kolejne zakupy, zostawiając miejsce na nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Grunt to być przygotowanym.

\- Najpierw ubrania - oznajmił radośnie najedzonej nastolatce. _Bo „Tom" wkrótce zawału dostanie, jak nadal będziesz tylko w dżinsach i koszulce po domu ganiać_. - Czekają nas spore zakupy.

Dziewczyna nie miała dosłownie nic, co nie było zaskoczeniem znając okoliczności jej ponad trzytygodniowego pobytu. Snape nie wiedział nawet czy posiadała jakieś własne ubrania zanim ją spotkał.

Jakieś stare spodnie, które znalazły dla niego skrzaty, transmutował w dżinsy pasujące do jej wzrostu, starą koszulę w koszulkę, a kolejną w piżamę. Nawet jej buty były wynikiem zamiany. Później było ciut lepiej, bo Lucjusz podrzucił jakieś stare ubrania Dracona. Ubrania zyskały na jakości, ale pomimo dopasowania ich do jej wzrostu to nadal nie było to. No i szkoła zaczynała się za miesiąc...

Tak więc czekały ich kolejne spore zakupy, ale miał nadzieję że pójdą znacznie szybciej niż wybór i kupno różdżki.

Sklep Madam Malkin na szczęście nie był zatłoczony, więc zostali obsłużeni praktycznie od progu. Severus przyglądał się z lekkim uśmiechem jak Haruka stała z miną cierpiętnika i pozwalała kolejnej taśmie pobierać jej wymiary, a że w grę wchodziło wszystko Madam Malkin była bardziej niż szczęśliwa.

\- Sukienki szkolne i poza szkolne też dołożyć? Cudownie - kobieta spisywała wszystko, a czarodziej zauważył jak na twarzy nastolatki pojawia się przerażenie. _Ach, czyli coś jednak pamiętamy_. Severus uniósł brew w jej kierunku w niemym zapytaniu i rozbawiony ujrzał jak dziewczyna szybko przecząco kręci głową. _No tak, ktoś kto uwielbia biegać i włazić na drzewa nie będzie tego robić w spódnicy._

\- Hmm, tylko jedną sukienkę. Zdecydowanie dużo spodni z dziesięć sztuk, z dwie pary krótkich, dziesięć koszulek różnych kolorów i koszul szkolnych, z cztery swetry szkolne, 20 par skarpet, 20 par bielizny, cztery szaty szkolne – dwie letnie i dwie zimowe - wymieniał wszystko co miał na liście. - Tak, powinno być dobrze. Na kiedy będzie gotowe?

\- Potrzebuję dwa - trzy dni.

\- Hmm, z trzy sztuki spodni, koszulek i bielizny potrzebujemy na dziś.

\- Jak najbardziej profesorze, będą gotowe za około godziny.

\- Wspaniale, w międzyczasie zrobimy kolejne zakupy. Resztę rzeczy proszę wysłać do Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Lucjusz wie o wszystkim i ureguluje pozostały rachunek.

\- Ależ oczywiście, profesorze. Nie ma problemu.

Snape zauważył ulgę na twarzy podopiecznej i kąciki jego ust uniosły się ponownie w rozbawieniu.

\- Buty - mruknął do siebie.

To na szczęście też było szybkie - pięć par butów: trzy pary szkolne, jedne do biegania i kapcie na koszt Lucjusza .

Książki były następne. Szybkie zamówienie i spora paczka miała zostać dostarczona... oczywiście że Lucjuszowi, łącznie z rachunkiem.

Powrót po ubrania i dalsze zakupy. Zioła na lekcję dla Haruki i uzupełnienie zapasów szkolnych i prywatnych. Szybka wyprawa na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu po uzupełnienie ziół i składników innego typu.

Powrót na ulicę Pokątną i... _gdzie na Merlina jest ta dziewczyna?_

Snape rozejrzał się wokół i ujrzał blond głowę w tłumie przed sklepem z produktami do Quidditch'a.

 _No pięknie._

\- Haruka! - odezwał się, gdy już stał za nią,

Dziewczyna odwróciła się patrząc na niego a potem z powrotem na wystawę, po czym cofnęła się i szepnęła:

\- Czemu oni wszyscy podziwiają miotły?

Severus westchnął.

\- To nowy model do Quidditch'a.

\- Tej gry co się lata i punkty zbiera? - jej oczy zalśniły rozpoznając kolejną rzecz z książki. - Ach...

\- Dokładnie.

Haruka spojrzała jeszcze raz w kierunku wystawy.

\- Czy ja też nauczę się latać na miotle?

\- Tak - Snape westchnął, zauważając że robi to coraz częściej. - W szkole mają miotły do nauki, więc nie musisz się o to martwić. Może nie są tak szybkie i zwrotne, ale do nauki będą w sam raz.

\- Ok.

Ale czarodziej nie dał się zwieść, ten dziwny błysk w oczach pozostał. _W co ja się dałem wpakować?_

Znowu ruszyli, ale tym razem pilnował by szła obok wpierw udzielając jej krótkiej reprymendy.

\- Potrzebny nam jeszcze zestaw do pisania. Po nowy kociołek, kufer i parę innych rzeczy możemy przyjść innego dnia - powiedział spokojnie kierując się do odpowiedniego sklepu. Dziewczyna towarzyszyła mu cały czas, tylko jej głowa kręciła się patrząc z zaciekawieniem na kolejne sklepy. A potem na artykuły w sklepie z artykułami papierniczymi. Wszystko ją fascynowało od piór po papier.

Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu Severus myślał, że jej oczy po prostu wypadną z głowy, gdy ujrzała przed sobą sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Tak, musimy tu jeszcze wejść - prawie westchnął, ale opamiętał się na czas. „Tom" chciał myszek kilka... naście dla Nagini, bo zjadła już wszystko co w okolicach domu było.

Weszli do środka i pozwolił Haruce obejrzeć zwierzaki, a sam zrobił szybkie zakupy. Gdy sprzedawca pakował dla niego myszy nastolatka podeszła do niego z „tym" spojrzeniem.

\- Wujku Severusie - zaczęła niepewnie, a on tylko pomyślał _oho, to co dziś jeszcze kupujemy?_ \- Czy mogłabym mieć jakieś zwierzątko?

\- Co wypatrzyłaś? - spojrzał na nią swymi nieprzeniknionymi oczyma.

Haruka zmieszała się lekko, ale pociągnęła go delikatnie w głąb sklepu.

 _No tak, sowy..._ Ale zatrzymali się dalej. Na grzędzie siedziały piękne, duże kruki, ale jej palec wskazał na siedzącego z tyłu biało-szarego przedstawiciela tego gatunku, który zdawał się kompletnie ignorować otoczenie.

\- On jest tu sam i smutno mu, bo chciałby latać - szepnęła z empatią.

Snape spojrzał na ptaka, potem na dziewczynę i jeszcze raz na ptaka, który zaczął im się przyglądać. Czarodziej zauważył, że kruk ma przenikliwe niebieskie oczy.

 _To co prawda nie sowa, ale też może przenosić wiadomości. Haruka jeszcze do Hogwartu nie chodzi, ale jeśli będzie mieć zwierzątko przed przybyciem to nie będą mogli odmówić, choć McGonagall pewnie się będzie czepiać, że nie regulaminowo. No i kruki to inteligentne bestie, nie to co te głupie sowy..._

\- Jak zamierzasz go nazwać? - spytał ponownie patrząc na Harukę i uśmiechnął się widząc radość w jej oczach.

\- Król Niebios - powiedziała stanowczo, a jej ręka wyciągnęła się w stronę ptaka, który jakby rozumiejąc, że to o niego chodzi przeskoczył i siadł na niej.

Severus przyglądał się jak dziewczyna delikatnie głaszczę głowę ptaka, którego inteligentne oczy wpatrywały się w nią z uwagą.

\- Zapakuj dodatkowo ziarna dla niego – Snape mruknął do podchodzącego do nich sprzedawcy - i odpowiedniej wielkości klatkę. Rachunek za to wyślij do Lucjusza Malfoya, ale za kruka płacę ja.

 _W co ja się u licha wpakowałem?_


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

Była połowa sierpnia, gdy Snape w końcu udał się do Dumbledore'a w sprawie Haruki i jej przyjęcia do szkoły.

\- Mój drogi chłopcze - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się na jego widok. - Już zacząłem się martwić.

 _Martwić to ty się dopiero zaczniesz._

\- Usiądź, usiądź i powiedz czemuż to nasz drogi Tom trzymał cię tak blisko siebie? Dropsa?

\- Nie, dziękuję - Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie i zapytał w ramach wstępu: - Pamiętasz zapewne naszą ostatnią rozmowę?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Nieznana, porwana kobieta, którą torturował. Kłamstwo, które kazał przekazać i jakiś plan...

Snape kiwnął głową.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że kobieta żyje. Ma się dobrze, ale nic nie pamięta i jest obecnie nastolatką, którą Tom chce byś przyjął do Hogwartu i która jest pod moją prawną opieką.

Dumbledore zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Mógłbyś to powtórzyć i rozwinąć jakoś?

Snape westchnął i opowiedział wszystko co wiedział.

\- Więc ona ma teraz około trzynastu lat i nic nie pamięta - dyrektor gładził swoją brodę.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Ale jest jak najbardziej magiczna?

\- Dokładnie.

\- I Tom uczynił cię jej prawnym opiekunem?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Tom szkoli ją by zabiła Harry'ego?

\- Raczej inwigiluje i wmawia jacy to źli jesteście.

\- Ale?

 _Ha, ha, stary wyga..._

\- Ale mam podejrzenia, że ona mu z jakiegoś względu tak do końca nie ufa.

\- Ale ufa tobie?

\- Nie wiem czy ufa, ale zachowuje się przy mnie inaczej.

\- A jak z jej wiedzą? Jeśli miała by przyjść do trzeciej klasy, to musi mieć wiedzę z dwóch wcześniejszych lat.

\- Domyśliłem się tego - Snape spojrzał na dyrektora z wyrzutem. Wszak nie pierwszy rok uczy, a szpieguje jeszcze dłużej - i muszę powiedzieć, że robi niewiarygodne postępy. Jeśli myślisz że Granger to geniusz, to poczekaj aż spotkasz moje dziecko. W tydzień opanowała wiedzę klasy pierwszej. Materiał klasy drugiej w kolejny tydzień. Zostały nam jeszcze ponad dwa tygodnie by tą wiedzę uzupełnić, ale nie przewiduję problemów. Jej mózg jest jak gąbka, ale nie tylko przyjmuje wiedzę, jest też ją w stanie odtworzyć i poprawnie wykorzystać. Oczywiście może to wynikać z tego, że znała te zaklęcia w swej dorosłej postaci i jej mózg po prostu wyciąga tą wiedzę. Ale... wówczas powinna sobie zacząć przypominać wydarzenia z przeszłości. A nie wygląda by tak się działo. Ona zachowuje się niczym typowa trzynastolatka... Prawie... czasami zachowuje się niczym pięciolatek, któremu powiedziano że magia istnieje.

Albus uśmiechnął się słysząc z ust Severus'a „moje dziecko". Mistrz eliksirów nie znosił pracować z dziećmi i to że w końcu któreś zrobiło na nim wrażenie dużo mówiło. Z drugiej strony to „dziecko" było kiedyś dorosłą kobietą, która z jakiś względów zainteresowała Toma.

\- Ale nie wiesz jakiego zaklęcia na niej użył?

\- Nie.

\- Hmm - Albus sięgnął po dropsa. - Czyli magia i nauka nie będą dla niej stanowiły problem. Dobrze, dobrze... Ale to, że Tom ja inwigiluje, by skrzywdzić Harry'ego to nie dobrze.

\- Nie - Snape westchnął. - Tom wmawia jej, że ty i Harry stoicie za śmiercią jej rodziców. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia jak się zachowa gdy będzie blisko was. Ale jeśli będzie blisko to my będziemy mogli zareagować i on nie będzie o niczym wiedział. Jeśli zostanie z nim to nie wiadomo co się wydarzy.

\- Prawda, drogi chłopcze - Albus w zamyśleniu sięgnął po kolejnego dropsa. - Co jeszcze możesz o niej powiedzieć?

Młodszy czarodziej powiedział o wszystkich swoich podejrzeniach odnośnie pochodzenia dziewczyny.

\- Haruka Tenoh, hmm... - Albus zapisał imię. - Skontaktuję się z kilkoma osobami i zobaczę czy coś znajdziemy. Może ktoś jej szuka... Powiedź mi coś więcej, jakiej różdżki używa? Może to nas na coś naprowadzi.

\- 17 cali, japońska wiśnia i grab, rdzeń z włókna serca jakiejś hydry smoka odkrytego w Japonii.

\- Hmm, 17 cali? - Albus spojrzał zdziwiony. - Podwójne drewno też dziwne, aczkolwiek spotykane.

Ponownie się zamyślił.

\- Tak, tak, w Europie, chyba w XVII wieku, zdaje się w Polsce - jakiś czarnoksiężnik... Twardowsky się chyba nazywał... używał różdżki z podwójnego drewna. Ale on ponoć z samym diabłem pakt podpisał...

Severus spojrzał na niego lodowato.

\- Nie sądzę by Haruka cokolwiek podpisywała, szczególnie że nigdy nie była sama. Nigdy od przemiany, a wcześniejsze trzy tygodnie tortur też raczej nie wchodzą w grę.

Dumbledore ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Och, mój drogi chłopcze, nie tylko z diabłem pakt można zawrzeć i nie zawsze musi on być podpisywany. I to że inni go nie widzą, nie oznacza że go tam nie było.

\- Prawda - Snape burknął nieprzekonany.

\- Czy Tom szkoli ją w czarnej magii? - spytał zmieniając temat i chcąc się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Z tego co wiem, to jeszcze nie - Severus zamyślił się. - Na razie ogranicza się do propagandy. Wiem, że nie jest w stanie posługiwać się jej różdżką. Wiem, bo widziałem, jak próbował gdy spała. Oczywiście nie wie o tym, że ja wiem... Ach tak, spotkania Śmierciożerców nie odbywają się teraz w jego siedzibie, tylko gdzieś indziej. Gdzie? Nie wiem, bo cały czas spędzam w towarzystwie Haruki ucząc ją tego co musi wiedzieć. Podejrzewam, że dzieje się tak ze względu na nią. Żeby nie widziała podejrzanych ludzi kręcących się po domu. Jedynie Lucjusz się pojawia, ale widzę po niej że go nie lubi. Nie wiem czemu, bo zawsze jest dla niej miły. Ale jak się pojawia ona cała sztywnieje i próbuje uciec. Dziwne, bo nie powinna pamiętać że ją torturował...

\- Domyśliłem się, że nie masz nic ważnego do przekazania - Albus spokojnie spojrzał na młodszego współtowarzysza. - Nie będę ukrywał martwi mnie zachowanie Toma. Wielokrotnie porywał i torturował ludzi, ale nigdy tak długo. I ta przemiana w nastolatkę, by użyć jej niczym skrytobójcy. To nie jak on. To bardzo dziwne i podejrzane. Ale nie widzę problemu by nie przyjąć jej do Hogwartu. Masz rację, zdecydowanie lepiej będzie ją mieć pod ręką niż zostawić Tomowi pod opieką.

Severus nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł znaczną ulgę, wiedząc że Haruka będzie tu z nim w miarę bezpieczna.

\- Czy Tom próbował ją przekonać do którego domu powinna trafić?

\- Tak. Chce by była w Gryfindorze, by mieć dostęp do twojego złotego chłopca.

\- Severusie - Albus upomniał go delikatnie. - Harry nie jest złym chłopcem, a z tego co mówisz Haruka może wylądować w jego domu...

\- Hmm...

\- Któryś z was w końcu powinien dorosnąć - dyrektor prawie się roześmiał widząc spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny - i zakończyć ten niepotrzebny spór.

\- Nie ma żadnego sporu...

Albus westchnął. To będzie kolejny ciężki rok. Tom knuje i wysyła kolejnego szpiega, albo i mordercę. I to w postaci nastolatki. Jego szpieg zachowuje się niczym nadąsany nastolatek a chłopiec, w którym wszyscy pokładają nadzieję, po ciężkim początku lata w końcu ma szansę poznać swojego ojca chrzestnego i może się zachowywać jak na jego wiek przystało.

\- Oficjalny list o przyjęciu Haruki zostanie wysłany do twojego domu. Ja w międzyczasie postaram się uruchomić kilka kontaktów i znaleźć coś na jej temat. Może nam się poszczęści i dowiemy się czemu Tom się nią zainteresował - Albus spokojnie kontynuował po chwili namysłu. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mógł przybyć tydzień wcześniej na radę pedagogiczną i uczestniczyć w corocznych przygotowaniach.

Snape jęknął, całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

\- Tom jej nie dostarczy na dworzec - mruknął. - Więc będę musiał załatwić to z Lucjuszem. Chyba, że mógłbym wziąć ją ze sobą...

\- Chcesz by biedne dziecko spędziło tydzień w towarzystwie samych dorosłych i jej przyszłych nauczycieli? - ogniki w oczach Albus'a zatańczyły radośnie.

\- Nie - Severus odpowiedział spokojnie, bojąc się nawet zastanowić o czym ten drugi pomyślał. - Ale w perspektywie zostaje jej tydzień sam na sam z Tomem i potencjalnie z innymi Śmierciożercami.

\- Hmm - błysk w oczach dyrektora nie przygasł. - To rzeczywiście dobry argument. Możesz ją wobec tego ze sobą zabrać, ale jak przekonasz do tego Toma?

Snape wstał i leniwie się przeciągnął.

\- Och, sam wiesz. Nie ma to jak poznanie terenu przed akcją i takie tam.

Obaj czarodzieje spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym każdy wrócił do własnych zadań.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

\- Naprawdę mogę jechać z tobą wcześniej? - oczy Haruki lśniły niczym dwa księżyce.

\- Tak, ale ostrzegam że będziesz tam sama w towarzystwie samych nauczycieli - Severus po raz kolejny potwierdził, że jadą do szkoły tydzień wcześniej.

Wyjaśnił Voldemort'owi całą sytuację i możliwości jakie otwierały się przed Haruką zanim dotrze tam reszta uczniów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Czarny Pan był bardziej niż chętny by dziewczyna udał się z nim wcześniej. Co by znaczyło, że według niego plan jest w toku i musi zająć się czymś innym.

\- Ale naprawdę jedziemy wcześniej?

\- Haruka - czarodziej sapnął zirytowany. - Lekcje! Już!

Dziewczyna wróciła do biurka i zaczęła czytać książkę o ziołach, którą kazał jej przerobić.

\- Wujku...

\- Ani słowa więcej! Czytaj książkę!

Głowa nastolatki z westchnięciem opadła, ale nastąpiła upragniona cisza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień minął błyskawicznie i nim się Severus obejrzał czas było pakować kufry. Haruka znowu zachowywała się niczym radosny pięciolatek i bez przerwy pałętała mu się pod nogami. Jej ekscytacja była zaraźliwa i nawet Tom zdawał się być ubawiony całą tą sytuacją. Spędził ten ostatni tydzień z dziewczyną informując ją o tym co powinna wiedzieć o szkole i jak się zachowywać.

Severus był zdziwiony jak dziwnie spokojnie nastolatka to wszystko przyjmowała, ale nadal miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Na pewno nie była pod wpływem Imperius, więc co się działo?

Czarny Pan zniknął jednak wczoraj, gdy gorączka podróży aż rozgrzała dom.

\- Różdżka? - spytał Harukę po raz ostatni.

\- Jest!

\- Król?

\- W klatce, gotowy do drogi.

\- Szaty i książki?

\- Spakowane w kufrze, razem z pergaminami i butami.

\- No to wygląda na to, że jesteśmy gotowi - szybko zmniejszył oba kufry i włożył je do kieszeni. - Wypuść Króla, sam znajdzie drogę.

Gdy to zrobiła, Severus zmniejszył klatkę i podał by schowała.

\- Gotowa?

\- Tak, tak - Haruka praktycznie tańczyła wokół niego. Nie spała z ekscytacji, ale nie czuła się zmęczona. Gdy wczoraj usłyszała, że Król sam będzie leciał do Hogwartu trochę się zmartwiła czy jej kruk aby na pewno ją tam odnajdzie, ale wujek uspokoił ją i dał nawet książkę do poczytania o magicznych stworzeniach i o tym jak odnajdują swojego czarodzieja. Pasjonująca lektura.

\- Podejdź do mnie i przestań się wiercić. Aportujemy na trzy. Jasne?

\- Tak! - Haruka znieruchomiała. Odbyła już kilka podróży w ten sposób i bardzo się jej to podobało. Bardziej niż podróż siecią Fiuu.

\- Jeden... dwa... trzy...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zjawili się w Homesgate w bocznej uliczce, koło stacji kolejowej. Czarodziej szybko sprawdził swoją podopieczną.

\- Chodź, powóz czeka.

Tuż przed stacją stał czarny powóz zaprzężony w dwa najdziwniejsze, czarne i skrzydlate konie Haruka kiedykolwiek widziała.

\- Czy te konie powinny tak wyglądać? - szarpnęła zaniepokojona za rękaw opiekuna.

\- To Testrale - wyjaśnił, odkrywając kolejny szczegół. - Są magiczne.

\- Aha - pozostała jednak blisko niego aż do momentu gdy powóz ruszył.

\- Pamiętaj - Severus po raz kolejny pouczał - nie mów do mnie wujku przy innych, ani przy uczniach ani przy nauczycielach. Profesor Snape wystarczy. I ani słowa o wuju Tomie czy jego zwierzaku.

Snape nadal pamiętał ten moment gdy zafascynowana Haruka, za pozwoleniem Voldemort'a, poklepała Nagini po łbie i parę razy ją pogłaskała. _To dziecko nie czuje strachu,_ pomyślał wówczas przerażony. Dopiero po chwili sobie uprzytomnił że Haruka nie miała złych doświadczeń ani z Czarnym Panem, ani z jego zwierzątkiem.

Nastolatka przytaknęła ponownie, ale jej uwaga była podzielona pomiędzy słuchaniem jego a obserwowaniem mijanego miasteczka najpierw, potem okolicy aż do ujrzenia samego zamku.

\- Wow - wyrwało jej się.

A Severus tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Będziesz mieszkać w moich komnatach aż do przydziału - powiedział gdy dotarli na dziedziniec. - Chodź pokażę ci co i jak.

 _To będzie ciężki tydzień._


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

Harukę rozpierała energia. Dom wuja Toma był dla niej zbyt ponury, ogród co prawda spory, ale nie za duży na jej możliwości. Minęły ponad trzy tygodnie odkąd została uratowana. Odkąd straciła rodziców i pamięć. Ale był to też czas pełen niespodzianek i odkrywania siebie. Wiedza o tym, że lubi biegać i czuć wiatr we włosach. O tym, że czytanie i nauka magii sprawiały jej frajdę. Że jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt pozwala jej oczarować Toma i zwodzić go...

Magia ją pociągała. Uwielbiała spędzać czas na nauce zaklęć i obranie przed czarną magią. Książki Toma, które potajemnie wynosiła odkryły przed nią czarną magię. I choć wiedziała, że byłaby w stanie użyć niektóre z poznanych zaklęć to nie czuła ku temu żadnej potrzeby.

Uwielbiała spędzać czas z wujkiem Severusem i słuchać jego wykładów na temat eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią. Był dobrym nauczycielem, wymagającym, ale i wiedzącym jak wiedzę przekazać. Z jakiś dziwnych względów czuła się przy nim bezpieczna i że może być sobą. Gdy więc usłyszała że jej ulubiony wujek musi udać się wcześniej do Hogwartu prawie ogarnęła ją panika. Na całe szczęście los się do niej uśmiechnął i mogła wyjechać razem z nim. Bardzo ją to ucieszyło i to nie dlatego, że musiałaby spędzić ten czas z wujem Tomem.

Haruka przeczytała Historię Hogwartu i czuła że zna zamek dość dobrze, jak na osobę, która nigdy w nim nie była. To co najbardziej ją w zamku interesowało, poza biblioteką oczywiście, to te wielkie przestrzenie wokół niego, gdzie mogłaby biegać. Odczuwała dziwną potrzebę przebywania na zewnątrz i czucia wiatru wokół siebie.

Niestety zaraz po przybyciu została „uwięziona" w jakimś lochu, który według jej opiekuna miał stanowić jej nowy dom na najbliższy tydzień.

Po wyciągnięciu i rozpakowaniu kufra w jednym z małych pokoi, który został przystosowany dla niej na wspomniany czas - czyli usunięciu rzeczy wujka by wstawić dla niej łóżko i szafę - Severus zagonił ją do pomocy przy ziołach i składnikach do eliksirów. Były to zapasy, które dostarczono do szkoły pod jego nieobecność i teraz należało je posortować i odstawić gdzie trzeba.

Zamiast więc zwiedzać zamek i okoliczne błonia Haruka pomagała przy sortowaniu składników oraz bieganiu między magazynem a klasą.

Nie tylko trzeba było posortować składniki, ale i zacząć warzyć eliksiry do szkolnego ambulatorium.

Po pewnym czasie wuj zostawił w jej pieczy uwarzenie eliksiru leczącego. Haruka była dumna z tak odpowiedzialnego zadania, wszak nauczyła się tego niedawno, więc raźno zabrała się za zadanie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistrz eliksirów w tym czasie zajmował się dwoma innymi eliksirami i sprawdzaniem czy zapasowe książki są w dobrym stanie. Trochę się zdziwił, gdy na jednej z półek odkrył podręcznik dla szóstego roku, którego sam niegdyś używał.

\- To nie powinno tu być – mruknął do siebie kładąc książkę na biurku*. Wraz z nią znalazło się tam kilka innych pozycji, które chciał pokazać Haruce.

Jego eliksiry warzyły się bezproblemowo, więc zerknął na postępy dziewczyny.

\- Znakomicie – pochwalił widząc efekty jej pracy. - Wystudź eliksir i przelej go do tych fiolek. Nie zapomnij ich opisać, a potem możesz zabrać się za kolejną porcję. Plus dodatkowo za eliksir ekstrapieprzowy.

Zanim Haruka zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć z jej brzucha wydobyło się głośne burczenie a obok pojawił się jeden ze szkolnych skrzatów.

\- Profesor Dumbledore zaprasza profesora Snape'a i jego podopieczną na kolację, psze pana - oznajmił skrzat uroczyście.

Severus uniósł lekko brew. Nie zauważył, że spędzili tyle czasu na porządkowaniu i warzeniu eliksirów. To jakim cudem Haruka nie wydusiła z siebie słowa że jest głodna było ponad nim.

\- Zaraz przyjdziemy - skrzat zniknął a dziewczyna patrzyła na niego lekko zażenowana. Westchnął tylko. - Przepraszam, zapomniałem jakie to może być absorbujące. Umyj ręce i idziemy coś zjeść.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stwierdzenie, że Haruka jest podekscytowana swoim pierwszym posiłkiem w Hogwarcie, byłoby jak powiedzenie, że niebo jest niebieskie.

Szła obok swojego opiekuna ciesząc się z jego szybkich kroków. Przynajmniej nie mógł jej sforować i powiedzieć by nie biegła. Ale cała jej ekscytacja uleciała, gdy po wejściu do olbrzymiej sali oraz zachwytu z wiszących nad nią świec i sufitu pokazującego piękną pogodę, ujrzała przed sobą stół przy którym siedziało ponad dziesięć osób.

Przełknęła ślinę i zatrzymała się niepewnie. Wuj musiał wyczuć jej wahanie bo odwrócił się do niej prawie w tym samym momencie.

\- Chodź - ponaglił ją łagodnie. - Przedstawię cię nauczycielom.

Haruka opuściła głowę i ruszyła za nim powoli, ale on poczekał aż do niego dołączy. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu i spokojnie odezwał się.

\- Dyrektorze.

\- Ach, mój drogi chłopcze - starszy, siwowłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się do nich. - Tak czułem, że zabrałeś się za pracę i zapomniałeś o nas.

Jej opiekun kiwnął lekko głową i ścisnął lekko jej ramię w geście wsparcia.

\- To jest Haruka Tenoh, moja podopieczna. Będzie uczennicą trzeciego roku - przedstawił ją wszystkim obecnym. - Haruka, ten siwobrody jegomość to dyrektor szkoły Albus Dumbledore.

\- Witaj dziecko. Miło, że dołączyłaś do nas.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - Haruka spojrzała na niego spod grzywki czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.

\- Ach, moja wina - Albus zaśmiał się, ale widząc że ma jej uwagę na sobie przejął od Severus'a przedstawienie innych.

\- Ta miła dama obok mnie - wskazał na starszą kobietę w spiczastej czapce - to profesor Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekun Gryfindoru. Dżentelmen obok to prof. Filius Flitwick - nauczyciel zaklęć i uroków oraz opiekun Ravenclawu. Następna jest przeurocza Pomona Sprout, nauczycielka zielarstwa oraz opiekun Hufflepuffu. Profesor Rolanda Hooch, siedząca obok niej uczy latania na miotle. Dalej mamy uroczą znawczynie starożytnych run - prof. Bathsehedę Babbling, prof. Charity Burbage naucza mugoloznawstwa, numerologii profesor Septima Vector, a z profesor Aurorą Sinistrą spędzisz długie noce obserwując gwiazdy - uczy bowiem astronomii. Ten łagodny olbrzym to nasz gajowy i nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami Rubeus Hagrid. Miła dama obok niej to ratująca naszych podopiecznych pani Poppy Pomfrey. Z panią Imrą Pince lepiej nie zadzierać, bo nie wypożyczy żadnej książki z biblioteki. Ten ponurak obok niej to woźny pan Argus Filtch, i kolejna miła dama prof. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank naucza opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Każdy z przedstawionych pomachał przyjaźnie do dziewczyny, oprócz woźnego który zmierzył ją wzrokiem jakby od razu próbował ustalić co z niej za ziółko. Dyrektor też jej się uważnie przyglądał przez cały ten czas.

\- Brakuje jeszcze trzech nauczycieli - dyrektor dodał. - Aczkolwiek dwoje z nich prof. Trawelney ucząca wróżbiarstwa i prof. Binns od historii magii rzadko zjawiają się na wspólnych posiłkach. Czekamy również na akceptację nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Ale czemu jeszcze stoicie? Siadajcie, siadajcie.

Haruka usiadła obok dyrektora, po tym jak ten wskazał dla niej miejsce.

\- Napełnij talerz i wsuwaj - szepnął radośnie. Zauważył, że najpierw spojrzała na swojego opiekuna i dopiero po jego kiwnięciu zaczęła napełniać talerz. _Ciekawe._

\- Jak to się stało, że zostałeś opiekunem Haruki, Severusie - McGonagall zainteresowała się. Reakcja jej kolegi na to dziecko była inna niż mogła się spodziewać. Snape nigdy publicznie nie okazywał nikomu wsparcia... no chyba że swoim Ślizgonom... ale...

\- Wyjaśnię później - Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął.

\- Ależ drogi Severusie - wtrąciła Aurora. - Wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi.

\- To wyjaśnię wam wszystkim, ale później - mężczyzna zauważył, że jego podopieczna nawet nie tknęła nałożonego jedzenia.

\- Jedź - mruknął w jej stronę, a ona posłusznie podniosła widelec do ust.

\- Och, Severusie ona jest za chuda na swoje trzynaście lat - Pomona wydała się być nagle zatroskana wyglądem dziewczyny. - Trzeba będzie ją podtuczyć.

Zanim jej opiekun zdążył zareagować na panikę w jej oczach na sali rozległ się szum skrzydeł.

Wszyscy przy stole podnieśli zdziwieni głowy, oprócz Haruki wpatrującej się w swoje jedzenie i Severus'a, który ją niespokojnie obserwował.

\- Sowa o tej porze? - ktoś mruknął zdziwiony.

Sporej wielkości biało-szary kruk siadł na oparciu krzesła dziewczyn i delikatnie zanurzył dziób w jej włosach.

\- Jeść!

Haruka odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

\- Król! - pisnęła radośnie.

\- Król - powtórzył ptak potwierdzająco. - Ruka! Jeść! Ziarno!

Ale oczy stworzenia były już na talerzach przed nim.

\- Mięso - oznajmił radośnie.

Severus pokręcił tylko głową. Tych dwoje od pierwszego dnia miał dziwny kontakt.

Haruka ukroiła kawałek szynki i podała Królowi.

\- Kruk Severusie? - McGonagall tsknęła z naganą. - Wszak wiesz, że nie należy do akceptowanych zwierząt dla uczniów.

Kruk ubiegł jego odpowiedź. Spojrzał w stronę kobiety i nagle rozpostarł skrzydła, pochylił łeb do przodu i zaczął syczeć.

\- Kot! Kot!

I znowu syczenie.

Wszyscy przy stole najpierw zaniemówili, a potem zaczęli się śmiać. Oprócz McGonagall oraz Haruki, która wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła głowy Króla.

\- Dość - szepnęła. - W porządku. Jeść!

Ptak zwinął skrzydła, syknął jeszcze raz w stronę McGonagall, po czym przyjął następny kawałek mięsa i jadł zadowolony.

\- Piękny ptak - Dumbledore odezwał się, wycierając łzy z kącików oczu. Czym zarobił uważne spojrzenie od kruka.

\- Ruka jeść! - Król odezwał się ponownie, ale tym razem uszczypnął Harukę w ucho, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie przyjmuje odmowy.

Dziewczyna zaczęła jeść, a Severus uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. _Tak, bardzo dziwny związek._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kolacja potoczyła się dalej spokojnie.

\- I jak podoba ci się zamek? - Dumbledore zapytał, gdy Haruka skończyła dokładkę.

\- Widziałam tylko gdzie będę spać i klasę eliksirów - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami sięgając po kolejną szklankę picia.

\- Naprawdę? - starszy czarodziej spojrzał na nią zdumiony. - Cały dzień w klasie eliksirów?

\- Ktoś musi uwarzyć te wszystkie eliksiry do ambulatorium - Severus odezwał się spokojnie. - Haruka ma do tego dobrą rękę i jest bardzo przydatna.

\- Dziecko waży eliksiry do mojego ambulatorium? - Madam Pomfrey spojrzała na niego oburzona.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - Haruka odezwała się gdzieś zza dużego kawałka tortu czekoladowego, który się nagle przed nią pojawił.

\- Nie pierwszy raz - Severus zignorował swoją podopieczną - uczniowie warzą dla ciebie eliksiry.

\- Ale trzynastolatka?

Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się ironiczny aczkolwiek lekko ostentacyjny uśmieszek.

\- Założę się, że gdybym dał ci dwie fiolki - jedną z moim eliksirem, drugą z jej - nie rozpoznałabyś kto je wykonał.

Madam Pomfrey zamrugała zaskoczona. Rzadko się zdarzało by Mistrz Eliksirów głośno chwalił umiejętności jakiegokolwiek ucznia. I to nie tyle chwalił co był gotów się o te umiejętności założyć.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu - wtrącił dyrektor, również zafascynowany tą polemiką - że Haruka nie miała jeszcze okazji zwiedzić zamku. Trzeba to zmienić.

Severus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, a kruk uważnie przyglądał się im obu swoimi niebieskimi oczyma.

\- Co byś chciała najbardziej zobaczyć? - Albus zapytał Harukę, która z westchnięciem opadła na tylne oparcie krzesła. _To była ciężka walka, ale wróg został pokonany._

\- Jeziora, błonia - zaczęła wyliczać - stadion Quidditch'a, las...

\- Quidditch? - profesor Hooch usłyszała ulubione słowo i postanowiła rozwinąć wątek. - Czyżbyś grała?

Haruka zmieszała się i spojrzała asekuracyjnie na opiekuna, który tylko uniósł brew w jej stronę znad filiżanki kawy.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, nie wiem - mruknęła zażenowana.

\- Jak to nie sądzisz? Albo latasz, albo nie - Rolanda patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

Severus odstawił kawę.

\- Haruka straciła pamięć w wypadku - wyjaśnił. - To co teraz wie i umie jest wynikiem naszej miesięcznej, ciężkiej pracy.

\- Miesięcznej? - MacGonagall odezwała się zdumiona a Pomfrey jej zawtórowała.

\- I po miesiącu nauki pozwalasz jej nie tylko warzyć eliksiry ale i twierdzisz, że nadają się do ambulatorium?

\- Tak, tak twierdzę - Snape spojrzał na nią lodowato. Zauważył, że głowa dziewczyny znowu opadła w dół, a Król szykuje się do ataku.

\- Och - Hooch, która również to zauważyła, ruszyła na ratunek. - Więc od czasu wypadku nie byłaś na miotle i nie wiesz co potrafisz?

Niemrawe kiwnięcie.

\- No to załatwione - nauczycielka latania walnęła dłonią w stół, co sprawiło że siedzący przy nim podskoczyli zaskoczeni.

Oprócz Haruki, Severus'a, Króla i jego samego, jak zauważył Dumbledore.

\- Jutro zabiorę cię na stadion i zobaczymy co potrafisz. O ile nie masz nic przeciwko, Severusie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział spokojnie czując na sobie dwa podekscytowane spojrzenia. Jedno na pewno było Haruki, ale drugie? Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny i zobaczył Króla patrzącego na niego z adoracją. _Co znowu?_

\- Czyli jesteśmy umówione kochaniutka - Hooch uśmiechnęła się. - Zaraz po śniadaniu?

Haruka pokiwała tylko z zadowoleniem głową.

\- A po lekcji latania - wtrącił Hagrid - mogę zabrać cię i pokazać teren wokół zamku. Jutro powinienem zrobić obchód, więc jeśli Severus nie ma nic przeciwko, to spędzisz dzień na świeżym powietrzu.

Oczy Haruki świeciły taką radością, że Severus nie miał serca jej odmówić.

\- Zgoda, ale masz jej pilnować - przeszył Hagrid'a lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Rus?!

\- Ty też Królu - przeniósł spojrzenie na ptaka. - Masz jej jutro towarzyszyć i ją chronić.

Kruk zaskrzeczał potakująco.

Czarodziej zauważył że jego podopieczna próbuje ukryć ziewanie. _To był długi i emocjonujący dzień, a jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej._

\- Miło się z wami wszystkimi rozmawiało - wytarł usta serwetką - ale ktoś powinien iść spać. Haruka! Dyrektorze.

Dziewczyna wstała wraz z nim od stołu, grzecznie podziękowała za posiłek i ruszyła za swoim opiekunem.

 _Interesujące_ , Albus pogładził swoją brodę patrząc za oddalającą się dwójką, a raczej trójką, bo kruk siadł na ramieniu Severus'a. _Bardzo interesujące_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* tak, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że książka była raczej w posiadaniu Slaughtorn'a niż Snape'a, ale skoro i tak mieszam, to co mi będziecie żałować?

nadal bez bety więc co dobre i złe to moje, poza postaciami, ktoś śmiał ich wymyślić przede mną!


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

Severus nigdy nie miał problemów, by obudzić swoją podopieczną. Nie był więc zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy rano wszedł do jej pokoju i zastał ją obudzoną, ubraną i gotową do akcji.

\- Czas na śniadanie - mruknął.

\- Jeść - poparł go kruk, który jak zawsze był blisko Haruki i został z nią na noc w pokoju. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że gdyby ptak mógł to zwinąłby się w kuleczkę i nawet z nią spał.

\- Jeśli zgłodniejesz w ciągu dnia - informował ją gdy szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali - powiedź o tym profesor Hooch lub Hagridowi. Jasne?

\- Tak.

\- Nie szarżuj na miotle i słuchaj instrukcji - kontynuował i szedł swoim szybkim krokiem wiedząc, że dziewczyna za nim bez problemów nadąży. Jego szaty jak zawsze odpowiednio się do dostosowywały do jego kroków i z zainteresowaniem zauważył, że jej robią dokładnie to samo.

\- W lesie słuchaj Hagrida. Może być ofermą tutaj, ale las to jego żywioł i to niezbyt bezpieczny dla innych.

\- Tak jest.

Severus zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Bądź ostrożna. Pamiętaj co mówiłem wcześniej o wujku T. - westchnął. - I... baw się dobrze.

Na twarzy Haruki zagościł radosny uśmiech.

\- A jak wrócisz i nie będzie za późno dam ci do przeczytania kolejną lekturę.

Jęknęła, ale uśmiech pozostał.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do śniadania dołączyła kobieta z rozwianym włosem i grubymi okularami. Dyrektor przedstawił ją jako Sybil Trelawney. Profesor Trelawney, oczywiście.

\- Wróżbiarstwo - Haruka mruknęła słysząc nazwisko.

\- Dokładnie - Albus uśmiechnął się. - Myślałaś już może do jakiego domu chcesz dołączyć?

Haruka podała kawałek jajka Królowi, który siedział obok niej na oparciu krzesła.

\- Nie - odparła. - Od tego jest Tiara Przydziału. Ja się dostosuję.

Ogniki w oczach dyrektora zalśniły swym pełnym blaskiem.

\- Gryfindor ma jednego z najlepszych szukających - zaczął, ale Severus chrząknął rozbawiony.

\- I wygraliśmy Puchar Domów ostatnie cztery lata z rzędu - McGonagall oznajmiła wyniośle.

\- Kot - burknął Król połykając kolejny kawałek jedzenia.

\- Ravenclaw ceni mądrość - Haruka przypomniała sobie co czytała. - Huflepuff lojalność i pracowitość, Gryfindor brawurę a Slytherin przebiegłość.

\- Dokładnie - dyrektor odparł widząc niezadowoloną minę Minerwy. Zapewne przez słowo „brawura" zamiast „odwaga". Ale nie chciał słuchać polemiki na ten temat szczególnie, że na chwilę obecną bardziej go interesował wybór dziewczyny.

Haruka utkwiła w Dumbledorze uważne spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem jakie cechy posiadam, ale wierzę, że Tiara będzie w stanie to odczytać i wyśle mnie tam, gdzie najlepiej będę mogła te cechy rozwinąć.

Severus był z niej dumny. Odpowiedź godna Ślizgona.

\- Wspaniale - przerwała im Hooch. - Czas na lekcję latania. Gotowa?

Haruka szybko przełknęła ostatni kawałek tosta i wstała kiwając głową.

\- Hagrid, widzimy się na stadionie za półtorej godziny - nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się do gajowego, który kiwnął głową potwierdzająco ciągle pałaszując swoje śniadanie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy odeszli pozostali nauczyciele spojrzeli wyczekująco na Snape'a.

\- To jaka jest jej historia? - McGonagall ponagliła pijącego kawę mężczyznę.

\- Och, sama wiesz, taka zwyczajna - odstawił bez pośpiechu filiżankę. - Jej rodzice byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Poznaliśmy się we Włoszech, itd itd... Ktoś ich porwał tego lata i zamordował, a ja się dowiedziałem, że zostałem jej prawnym opiekunem. Koniec opowieści.

Przy stole panowała cisza.

\- A utrata pamięci? - Pomfrey zapytała po chwili.

\- Haruka widziała jak torturowano i zabito jej rodziców. Sama też była torturowana.

\- Biedne dziecko - Flitwick szepnął.

 _Nie masz pojęcia_ , Severus pomyślał zgryźliwie.

Wczoraj z Albusem ustalili, że będą trzymać się tej wersji przy wszystkich. Nawet McGonagall nie zostanie wprowadzona do gry; na razie.

\- Czy to byli Śmierciożercy? - Sprout zapytała cicho.

\- Nie wiadomo - Snape sięgnął ponownie po kawę. - Nie pamięta nic sprzed jej uratowania, ale to jak szybko się uczy i przyswaja wiedzę, potwierdza że gdzieś nadal ją ma.

 _Albo po prostu uczy się bardzo szybko._

\- Biedactwo - Pomfrey zaczęła na głos analizować sytuację. - Nic dziwnego że nic nie pamięta. Umysł w takich okolicznościach broni się na różne sposoby.

Parę osób przytaknęło.

\- Jak mamy ją traktować? - Sprout zapytała dyrektora.

\- Normalnie, moja droga - ten odparł po chwili. - Jak każdego trzynastolatka. Jeśli nie będzie czegoś wiedziała odesłać do nauki. Jeśli jakieś z jej zachowań wyda wam się dziwne zgłosić to do Severus'a i tego, kto zostanie opiekunem jej domu. Dzieciak jest rezolutny i z tego co drogi Severus mi powiedział potrafi być uparta, ale to cecha większości nastolatków. Miejscami jest nieśmiała, ale może to wynikać z braku pamięci o tym jak należy zachować się w pewnych sytuacjach.

\- Czy ma nocne koszmary? - Pomfrey zapytała Snape'a, chcąc uzyskać więcej profesjonalnej wiedzy na temat możliwego pacjenta.

\- Do tej pory nie miała, ale nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na zmianę otoczenia i większą liczbę ludzi.

\- No tak - znowu zbiorowe przytaknięcie.

\- Ale kruk, Severusie? - McGonagall nagle zmieniła temat.

Snape był gotów na tą bitwę. Uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie.

\- Przypadli sobie do gustu w sklepie. Miałem osieroconej nastolatce powiedzieć, że nie może mieć ptaka do którego poczuła empatię, tylko dlatego że w regulaminie szkolnym nie ma kruków?

Starsza czarownica speszyła się trochę, ale starała się to zakamuflować. Dumbledore tylko się lekko uśmiechnął, a Severus wiedział że nie ma to jak zagranie na ludzkich uczuciach. Po minach pozostałych nauczycieli wiedział, że Haruka nie będzie mieć problemów by Król towarzyszył jej na lekcjach.

 _Swoją drogą ta dwójka zawiązała więź tak szybko, że nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Jakby za sprawą jakiejś magicznej sztuczki_ , Snape pomyślał przypominając sobie jak ptak reagował na Harukę a ona na niego. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Król zachowywał się również inaczej przy Tomie, a inaczej przy nim, na przykład nigdy nie mówił przy Czarnym Panu. _Jakby był przedłużeniem dziewczyny._ _Dziwne, ale mam nadzieję, że Tom się niczego nie domyślił, bo to się może źle skończyć._

\- Skąd wzięła imię „Król"? - Albus zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem – młodszy czarodziej dolał sobie kawy. - Gdy zapytałem jak chce go nazwać bez wahania odparła „Król niebios". W skrócie Król. Bardzo inteligentna bestia. To, że potrafi mówić odkryliśmy na drugi dzień.

\- Kruki są znane z tego, że potrafią powtarzać słowa - Hagrid wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Ale robią to tylko w niewoli.

 _On nie powtarza słów_ , Severus był pewien, że Król potrafi się komunikować, ale nie zamierzał nikogo w swoje domysły wprowadzać _Ten ptak, to coś więcej niż zwykły kruk._


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

Haruka dokładnie wykonywała polecenia nauczycielki. Przywołała miotłę bez problemów za pierwszym razem. Dosiadła, odbiła się i była w powietrzu. Profesor Hooch była obok niej i instruowała ją jak kierować miotłą.

Po pięciu minutach dalszych instrukcji pozwoliła Haruce samej latać, byle w granicach stadionu. Sama pozostała pośrodku na swojej miotle i obserwowała poczynania dziewczyny.

\- Normalnie jakby się na miotle urodziła - Hooch mruknęła z podziwem oglądając przez ponad godzinę kolejne salta, zwroty i zwody, które Haruka wypróbowywała.

Król latał nad nią lub obok niej i głośno ją dopingował.

\- Szybciej! Szybciej!

I Haruka sprawiała, że stara szkolna miotła wyciągała niesamowite prędkości.

\- Jakby stanowili jedność z wiatrem - Hooch patrzyła zdumiona. - Hmm, sprawdzę jutro jak sobie ze Zniczem radę da.

Wzięła do ust gwizdek i po krótkim sygnale wskazała ręką na ziemię. Hagrid właśnie nadchodził.

Haruka wylądowała bez żadnych problemów, co dodatkowo wzbudziło zachwyt kobiety.

\- Rewelacyjnie, moja droga - rzekła do roześmianej dziewczyny. - Jutro spróbujemy pewną rzecz. Porozmawiam z Severusem, więc się o to nie martw. Ale najpierw powiedź mi czy dobrze się bawiłaś?

\- Wspaniale - Haruka odparła a jej uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. _To uczucie bycia w powietrzu..._

\- Cudownie - Hooch się roześmiała. - Widzimy się wobec tego na obiedzie.

To rzekłszy zabrała obydwie miotły i odeszła w stronę szkoły zostawiając ją z Hagridem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajowy uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze.

\- Gotowa na mały spacer?

\- Tak - uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

Król, który krążył nad nimi wylądował łagodnie na jej głowie. Haruka zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Czyżbyś się zmęczył, kolego?

\- Szybciej, szybciej - kruk odparł, ale w jego głosie słychać było zadowolenie. Przesiadł się dostojnie na wyciągniętą rękę. Po czym pieszczotliwie zanurzył dziób we włosach dziewczyny.

Hagrid potrząsnął głową. Ta dwójka rzeczywiście miała ze sobą dobry kontakt.

\- Najpierw pójdziemy nad jezioro - wyjaśnił i ruszył w jego kierunku. - Mieszkają tam syreny, kelpie i ośmiornica. Ośmiornicę można zauważyć w ciepły dzień, bo lubi się w ciepłej wodzie wylegiwać. Uczniowie lubią ją czasem zaczepiać, ale to nie jest dobra zabawa...

Hagrid toczył swoje wykłady zadowolony, że ma kogoś chętnego do słuchania. Haruka była więcej niż chętna, z ciekawością zadawała pytania i zapamiętywała szczegóły nie tylko otoczenia.

Godzina spędzona w powietrzu dodała jej energii, spacer tylko tą energię wzmocnił.

Po trzech godzinach chodzenia i zwiedzania pobliskich zamkowi terenów oraz słuchania wykładów zawrócili do zamku na obiad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

W pokoju nauczycielskim panował umiarkowany rwetes. Nauczyciele przygotowywali roczne plany nauki i dyskutowali między sobą różne tematy.

McGonagall, wraz ze Snapem i Dumbledorem, po raz kolejny sprawdzali plany lekcji na cały rok.

\- Pierwszy rok wygląda dobrze - kobieta kiwnęła zadowolona. - Tak samo jak piąty, szósty i siódmy. Co do trzeciego...

Przerwała widząc Hooch, która weszła i od progu zaczęła szukać... ich?

\- Coś się stało? - Severus zapytał zaniepokojony podchodzącą nauczycielkę latania.

\- Czy ty wiesz jak ona lata? - Hooch spytała bez ogródek.

\- Nie, nigdy nie miałem przyjemności - prawie westchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że dziewczynie nic się nie stało.

\- To żałuj! To dziecko jest stworzone do latania - oczy kobiety w tym momencie zawstydziłyby nawet ogniki Dumbledore'a. - Do jakiegokolwiek domu trafi powinna zostać szukającym.

\- Sądzę, że Potter doskonale sobie poradzi - MacGonagall odparła sucho - i nie ma powodu go zmieniać.

\- Skąd ta pewność, że Haruka trafi do ciebie? - Pomona mruknęła a Flitwick przytaknął. Jedynie Snape patrzył na nich nie zabierając głosu.

\- Właśnie - Flitwick zdecydował się wtrącić. - Skoro jest tak inteligentna jak Severus twierdzi, to może trafić do nas!

\- Dzieci uspokójcie się - ogniki Dumbledore'a odzyskały wenę. - Za kilka dni dowiemy się gdzie Haruka trafi i wtedy ten, kogo spotka ten zaszczyt, wie z jakim talentem ma do czynienia.

\- Talentem? - Hooch mruknęła. - Potter ma talent, ona ma... coś innego. Coś, czego nie umiem jeszcze nazwać.

Severus się poddał i ciężko westchnął. _Z kim ja na Merlina mam do czynienia?_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Przepraszam za lekki poślizg - praca, życie i lekka dezorgaznizacja dają się we znaki. Z tej okazji w ramach przeprosin dwa rozdziały dziś będą ^_^ Miłej lektury.

Rozdział 19

Poranny posiłek z nauczycielami już nie przerażał Haruki. Szczególnie gdy się wie ile jedzenia będzie do wyboru. Ponad cztery godziny aktywności dobrze wpłynęły nie tyle na jej samopoczucie ale i na apetyt.

\- Haruka zwolnij! - Severus upomniał ją. - Normalnie jakbyś z dwa dni nie jadła.

\- Szybciej, szybciej - Król dopingował, ale widząc zimne spojrzenie czarodzieja udał że sam jest zajęty posiłkiem.

\- Król chyba nadal jest podekscytowany lataniem Haruki - Hooch roześmiała się, a Severus przewrócił oczyma.

Widząc, że dziewczyna zaspokoiła już pierwszy apetyt i rozgląda się za dokładką Dumbledore zapytał:

\- Wiesz już jakie dodatkowe lekcje chcesz wziąć?

Haruka kiwnęła głową nie przerywając nakładania na talerz jedzenia.

\- Oprócz siedmiu obowiązkowych: numerologię, starożytne runy, latanie na miotle i astronomię zamiast wróżbiarstwa.

\- Oho, czemu zamiast wróżbiarstwa? - Albus spytał zaciekawiony.

W tym momencie Trawelney weszła do sali i podchodząc do stołu oznajmiła uroczyście:

\- Czuję wielką tragedię w powietrzu. Coś strasznego się w tym roku wydarzy - po czym dramatycznie przyłożyła rękę do czoła i westchnęła.

Nastolatka spojrzała na dyrektora i uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Chociażby dlatego.

Albus zaśmiał się cicho.

\- No tak, ale muszę cię zmartwić.

\- Tak?

\- Nauka latania jest tylko dla roczników pierwszego i drugiego.

\- Och - Haruka markotnie zaczęła bawić się jedzeniem.

\- Roczniki trzy wzwyż mogą, za zgodą profesor Hooch, skorzystać z terenu stadionu i szkolnych mioteł, jeśli nie posiadają własnych i by samemu szkolić swoje umiejętności.

Słysząc to Haruka odzyskała apetyt.

\- Szybciej! - Król szepnął jej do ucha i dostał w nagrodę kawałek mięsa.

\- Rozumiem, że spodobało ci się latanie - dyrektor zapytał przyglądając się jak dziewczyna ponownie pochłania jedzenie.

\- Bardzo - wymruczała pomiędzy połykaniem kolejnej porcji. Zwolniła i przełknęła widząc karcące spojrzenie opiekuna.

\- Co jest w tym takiego fajnego?

Haruka rozważała odpowiedź podając Królowi kawałek mięsa.

\- Uczucie wolności i wiatr tańczący wokół mnie.

\- Wolności? - Albus zaczął delikatnie drążyć.

\- Mhm - Haruka przytaknęła poważnie. - Nie wiem czemu, ale mam wrażenie jakbym nie widziała słońca, ani nie czuła wiatru miesiącami, a nie tylko kilka dni.

Albus zauważył zaciekawione spojrzenie Snape'a.

\- To się zdarza - wyjaśnił łagodnie. - Ludzie, którzy zostają uwięzieni mają wrażenie, że spędzili w niewoli więcej czasu niż w rzeczywistości.

Haruka zatrzymała na nim wzrok przez dłuższy moment, po czym kiwnęła głową i znowu zaczęła jeść. Kiedy pojawił się deser kilka ciastek ukryła w kieszeniach spodni i szaty. Kto wie, ile czasu zajmie wycieczka do lasu?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Król szybował nad nimi a Haruka słuchała uważnie uwag Hagrid'a na temat lasu, jego mieszkańców i otaczającej ich flory.

\- O! Spójrz tutaj - Hagrid skierował jej uwagę na kolejną roślinę. - To dzięgiel, z niego pozyskiwany jest głównie korzeń, który używany jest do różnych eliksirów zdrowotnych.

\- Podawany na niestrawność a także jako środek na pobudzenie apetytu oraz przy katarze - Haruka zaczęła recytować, nie wiedząc że tym sposobem ziściła przewidywania Severus'a. - A także używany do maści jako środek przeciwzapalny. Ma także reputację ziela rozgrzewającego, poprawiającego krążenie krwi rąk i nóg. W niektórych kręgach używany jest do rytuałów oczyszczenia z negatywnej energii.

\- Bardzo dobrze - Hagrid promieniał. Poczuł, że lubi tą dziewczynę. _Co biedna mogła poradzić na to, że Snape został jej opiekunem?_ \- Chodź, pokażę ci jednorożca.

\- Naprawdę? - oczy Haruki zaświeciły z podekscytowania.

Hagrid zaprowadził ją na małą polankę i gwizdnął kilka razy. Po kilku minutach na polanę dostojnie wkroczył piękny, śnieżnobiały jednorożec. Długa grzywa i ogon nadawały mu baśniowy wygląd. Haruka patrzyła oniemiała.

\- Cudny - wyszeptała po chwili nie śmiąc się ruszyć, ale jej oczy śledziły każdy ruch magicznego stworzenia.

Jednorożec zatrzymał się przed Hagridem i zarżał lekko.

\- To Gwiazda - gajowy poklepał delikatnie szyję zwierzęcia. - Stracił matkę, gdy był źrebięciem. Na szczęście znalazłem go na czas i odchowałem.

Hagrid sięgnął do jednej ze swoich przepastnych kieszeni i po chwili wyciągnął kilka kostek cukru. Jednorożec pchnął jego rękę łbem dopraszając się o przysmak. Gajowy jednak wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.

\- Spróbuj.

Haruka podeszła i wzięła jedną z kostek, po czym otworzywszy dłoń wyciągnęła ją w stronę Gwiazdy.

\- Proszę.

Jednorożec wahał się chwilę i zarżał kilkakrotnie niepewnie, ale chęć zjedzenia smakołyku była silniejsza. Haruka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie głaszcząc łeb zwierzęcia tuż przy chrapach i nabrawszy odwagi dotknęła jego rogu.

\- Wow - wyrwało jej się mimowolnie. Jej oczy pełne były zachwytu dla piękna, które przed sobą widziała.

Gwiazda zastrzygł nagle uszami, cofnął się niespokojnie i pokłusował w stronę lasu.

\- Hmm, dziwne - gajowy podniósł wyżej kuszę, bez której nigdy nie wyruszał do lasu. Podszedł bliżej Haruki, by ją zasłonić na wszelki wypadek.

Król, który do tej pory siedział na jednej z gałęzi z szybował w dół i siadł na ramieniu dziewczyny.

Chwilę później z lasu wyłoniły się dwa centaury.

\- Ach, to wy - Hagrid uniósł rękę na powitanie i opuścił kuszę. - Cóż was tu sprowadza Ronan? Brogan?

Haruka czytała o centaurach, ale widzieć jednego a czytać o nim to dwie różne rzeczy.

\- Wow - szepnęła zachwycona. Dwa dni i tyle wspaniałości.

Ciągle stała lekko schowana za gajowym, więc postanowiła przesunąć się lekko by mieć lepszy widok.

Ten, którego Hagrid nazwał Ronanem, miał długie, rude włosy i brodę, a jego koński tułów miały tą samą barwę. Brogan miał również długie włosy, ale bez śladu zarostui siwe tak jak jego końska część. To on odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Witaj Hagridzie - kiwnął głową na powitanie. Jego twarz była poważna i lekko zamyślona. - Gwiazdy przepowiedziały, że przybędzie do nas Dziecię Planet i chciałem je poznać.

Spojrzał na Harukę przenikliwymi, szarymi oczami.

\- To zaszczyt dla nas widzieć tak starą duszę.

Haruka speszyła się lekko, ale Król pieszczotliwie zanurzył dziób w jej włosach, co ją uspokoiło.

\- To zaszczyt dla mnie - odpowiedziała równie poważnie - spotkać tak waleczne dusze.

Nie miała pojęcia co znaczy „Dziecię Planet", ani czemu oni myśleli, że to ona. Ale wiedziała jak być grzecznym nie dając innym znaku, że czegoś nie wie.

\- Ach - Ronan uśmiechnął się lekko na widok kruka. - Król Nieba zaprzyjaźnił się z Wiatrem. Tylko Oceanu brakuje.

Brogan spojrzał w niebo zamyślony.

\- Nie tylko, ale to Ocean dołączy jako pierwszy. Zawsze u boku swojego partnera, albowiem stanowią jedność. Wężowi może się to nie spodobać.

\- Na pewno nie - Ronan kiwnął głową - ale sam zmienił swoje przeznaczenie. Nie wolno bezkarnie igrać z losem planet.

Cała czwórka stała w ciszy. Brogan i Ronan spoglądając w niebo i czytając rzeczy o których tylko oni wiedzieli. Haruka patrząc na nich i zastanawiając się kim jest wspomniany Ocean, i co ma wspólnego z jej przyjacielem. A Hagrid starając się zapamiętać mętne słowa i by zapytać Dumbledore'a czy w bibliotece nie ma przypadkiem słownika ludzko-centaurowego.

\- Gdybyś nas potrzebowała - Brogan odezwał się ponownie patrząc na dziewczynę - to po prostu przyjdź do lasu.

Po czym obaj spokojnie odeszli.

\- Te centaury i ich gadanie o gwiazdach - Hagrid burknął. - Chodź, mamy jeszcze sporo do przejścia.

Do zamku wrócili późno.

Severus nie był z tego powodu zbytnio zadowolony, ale na swój sposób szczęśliwy, że nic się nie stało, a jego podopieczna była zachwycona wycieczką.

Gdy Hagrid opowiedział później, jemu i dyrektorowi, o spotkaniu z centaurami i ich słowach obaj byli zaskoczeni i lekko zaniepokojeni. Centaury rzadko same oferowały swoją pomoc. I to dziecku... nie do pomyślenia. Ale swoją drogą potrafiły więcej wyczytać z gwiazd niż Trelawney z fusów.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Michiru ma dwa tytuły jako Żołnierz Morza lub Żołnierz Oceanu

(w sumie to nawet cztery tytuły ma, tak żeby bardziej namieszać).

Dla lekkiego odróżnienia od Ami, która też ma tytuł Żołnierza Morza (co ciekawe wiki nie wypisuje jej żadnego tytułu) autor wrednie postanowił przyjąć dla Michiru tytuł oceanu – wszak jest większy i potężniejszy od morza ^_^ A przy okazji wprowadzić zamieszanie dla opiekunów Haruki jak i samej zainteresowanej a także podnieść rangę centaurów, które znowu zdają się wiedzieć więcej niż przemądrzali czarodzieje…

BTW Brogan nie występuję w Potterze i jest moim dodatkiem do fika.


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 20

Dla Haruki tydzień minął niczym mrugnięcie. Dzieląc czas między pomaganiem wujkowi z eliksirami, nauką latania – czy też raczej doskonaleniem swoich umiejętności i ściganiem złotego znicza, chodzeniem z Hagridem i zbieraniem ziół do eliksirów czy sprawdzaniem że gdzieś nie ma rannych zwierząt. Do tego doszło sprawdzanie przez McGonagall - „bo nie puści jej na trzeci rok, jeśli czegoś nie umie", co spowodowało że inni nauczyciele też chcieli sprawdzić jej wiedzę. Zamek zwiedzała tylko gdy biegała z czymś do któregoś z nauczycieli. A wieczorami czytała kolejne książki, które podrzucał jej wujek... Tak, to był bardzo pracowity tydzień. Co będzie jak szkoła się zacznie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dziś był ostatni dzień sierpnia. Wiedziała, że jutro do szkoły przybędą uczniowie - jej nowi koledzy i koleżanki - i czuła przez to lekką tremę. Jutrzejszą kolację będzie jeść z innymi nastolatkami przy stole domu, do którego zostanie przydzielona.

Nie zapomniała o tym, co mówił jej wuj Tom, ale miała wątpliwości. Bycie w Gryfindorze dałoby jej codzienny dostęp do tego Potter'a, ale... jej instynkt podpowiadał jej, że to złe rozwiązanie.

Dumbledore też nie był taki jak go sobie wyobrażała. Nie ufała mu, o nie, coś z nim było nie tak; pachniał miętą tak intensywnie jakby próbował coś tym zapachem zakamuflować. Ale nie wydawał się być „zły"...

Gdy po raz drugi spotkała Brogana, kompletnie sam na sam - Hagrid był przy swojej chacie, gdy ona z Królem byli przy obrzeżach lasu - centaur powiedział jej by ufała swojemu instynktowi, że pomimo braku pamięci jej planeta ją poprowadzi.

I choć nie ufała Dumbledorowi, to z jakiegoś względu całkowicie zaufała centaurowi. Może był to wpływ Króla, który nazwał Brogana „swój"? Komu jak komu Królowi ufała bezgranicznie.

\- Gotowa na ostatnią kolację w moim towarzystwie? - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Yup - jemu też ufała. - Wujku, co się stanie jeśli Tiara nigdzie mnie nie przydzieli?

Ciemne oczy mężczyzny utknęły w niej, sondując i rozważając.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji - odpowiedział spokojnie starając się załagodzić jej wątpliwości i ciągłą niepewność. - Jedyne pytanie to gdzie ty chcesz trafić? Z twoimi umiejętnościami każdy z domów będzie szczęśliwy cię przyjąć.

Jego ręka powędrowała na jej ramie, ścisnął ją lekko w ramach wsparcia.

\- Wybierz mądrze i dla siebie - dodał. - Nie przejmuj się Tomem. Każdy wybór można zawsze dobrze uzasadnić. A do Pottera można dotrzeć na wiele sposobów. Więc jakby co, to coś wymyślimy.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się i poszli na ostatnią wspólną kolację.

\- Hmm, znowu sałata? - Albus zauważył rozbawiony. - Zamieniasz się w królika, Haruka?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, ale uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Nie. Jeśli już zamienię się w jakieś zwierzę to będzie to smok.

\- Smok? - dyrektor zaśmiał się słysząc jej odpowiedź. - Hagrid na pewno bardzo się ucieszy.

O tak, Haruka słyszała o Norbercie i wielkiej miłości gajowego do różnych dziwnych stworzeń.

\- Ale jak to jest - dopytywał dyrektor - że jako jedyna otrzymujesz sałatę? Hmm?

\- Wygląda na to, że nikt inny o nią nie poprosił - Haruka odpowiedziała tnąc surowe mięso dla Króla na mniejsze kawałki. On też dostawał własne porcje, praktycznie na drugi dzień od przybycia.

\- Poprosił?

\- Aha. Drugiego dnia przed kolacją spotkałam szkolnego skrzata, który zapytał co sobie życzę na posiłek i co najbardziej lubię. Powiedziałam, że sałatę z mięsem i voilà.

Zauważyła że dyrektor zaczął głaskać brodę. Zawsze robił tak, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Niesamowite - mruknął.

Haruka wzruszyła ramionami, ale tylko wewnętrznie. Nie rozumiała, co mogło być w tym niesamowitego. Z drugiej strony sałata była boska. Odpowiednio doprawiona ze składnikami, które lubiła. Raj w ustach normalnie. Aż jęknęła w zachwycie, gdy kolejna porcja wylądowała w jej ustach.

Dyrektor zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę - powiedział gdy skończyła jeść a przed nią pojawił się deser.

\- Super szybką miotłę? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. Szkolne miotły były dobre, ale za wolne na jej ciągle rozwijające się możliwości.

\- Nie - starszy czarodziej zaśmiał się lekko. - Postanowiłem, że zamiast stresować się tutaj, poznasz nowych kolegów i koleżanki jutro w pociągu.

Spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. _Co on knuje?_

\- Hagrid odstawi cię jutro na peron, gdzie razem z innymi przybędziesz do Hogwartu.

\- Ale ja już tu jestem - zauważyła spokojnie. - Więc czemu nie mogłabym pomóc przy eliksirach i poczekać do kolacji?

\- Żeby się rozerwać dziecko i poznać innych. Tydzień w towarzystwie zrzędliwych dorosłych na pewno nie był pasjonujący.

\- Mi się podobał - mruknęła dłubiąc w apple crumble*.

Już dawno temu przestała zwracać dyrektorowi uwagę na to, że nie jest dzieckiem. Zaraz po tym jak usłyszała jak zwraca się tak do wujka i do Hagrida.

\- Dyrektor ma rację - Severus wtrącił widząc jak jego podopieczna się wycofuje wewnętrznie. - To dobry czas by poznać innych. Ostatnie dwa miesiące spędziłaś w towarzystwie dorosłych. Czas spotkać rówieśników i zawrzeć nowe znajomości.

Haruka skinęła smętnie głową. Król czując jej nastrój uszczypnął ją delikatnie.

\- Jeść! Ciastko.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale nie sięgnęło to jej oczu. W zamku czuła się bezpiecznie, a teraz miała go opuścić. Nawet jeśli tylko na kilka godzin.

\- Król oczywiście pojedzie z tobą - Severus dodał widząc jej niepokój. - Kufer zostanie tutaj, będzie czekał na ciebie spakowany.

Zamrugała zdziwiona. _Ach, tak, od jutra będę też spać gdzie indziej._ Westchnęła.

\- Ale mogę ze sobą wziąć jakąś książkę na wypadek gdyby nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać?

Severus skinął przyzwalająco.

Westchnęła po raz kolejny i już bez apetytu dokończyła deser.

* Przepraszam że po angielsku, ale nie mam pojęcia jak się ten deser po polsku nazywa – nigdy się w nim w Polsce nie spotkałam. Można by rzec że to coś jak jabłecznik, ale ma posypkę na wierzchu jak drożdzówka, tyle że o wiele grubszą; można też użyć innych owoców a wtedy nazwa zmienia się odpowiednio do zawartości. Jest podawany ze śmietaną lub z custard (takim lejącym się żółtym czymś, za czym nie przepadam ^_^; ale ze śmietaną i na ciepło jest boski).


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział 21

Po śniadaniu Haruka z Hagridem, za pomocą sieci Fiuu, wylądowali w „Dziurawym Kotle". Na całe szczęście Dumbledore zdecydował że tak będzie lepiej niż podróż pustym pociągiem do Londynu i z powrotem.

Z pubu pojechali na dworzec „Błędnym Rycerzem" co trochę rozchmurzyło Harukę. Przejście na peron 9 i ¾ też było ciekawe.

Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale na peronie stało już kilku oczekujących.

\- Ekspres podjedzie za pół godziny – Hagrid wyjaśnił – ale odjedzie dopiero za godzinę.

Haruka jęknęła. _Godzina czekania? Nie mogliśmy przyjechać później?_

Na całe szczęście nie było aż tak źle. Hagrid opowiedział jej o każdym kto już był na peronie lub doszedł w międzyczasie, więc gdy ekspres podjechał znała już imiona połowy uczniów Hogwartu.

\- Molly! Remus! - gajowy radośnie machał do grupki nowo przybyłych. - Chodź przedstawię cię najlepszym uczniom Hogwartu.

\- Ludziska - odezwał się gdy podeszli bliżej - to jest Haruka, która zacznie trzeci rok w Hogwarcie. A to jest Harry, Hermiona i Ron – najlepsi w szkole. Tych dwóch nicponi z tyłu to Fred i George, a ta przeurocza młoda dama to Ginny.

Haruka przyjrzała im się uważnie. Czwórka z przedstawionych miała taki sam kolor włosów, więc założyła że to rodzina. Szczególnie widząc jak kobieta z nimi będąca wydaje polecenia.

Starsza ciemnowłosa dziewczyna machnęła do niej przyjaźnie i zaczęła opowiadać o nadchodzących egzaminach. _Heh, a dyrektor kazał mi wyluzować?_

Ciemnowłosy chłopak w okularach przyglądał jej się uważnie, tak samo zresztą jak wszyscy dorośli. Pies, który stał obok Harry'ego również jej się uważnie przyglądał przekrzywiając swój wielki czarny łeb.

\- Miło was poznać - odezwała się próbując ukryć niepokój spowodowany nagłą uwagą skierowaną w jej stronę. - Haruka Tenoh. A to mój przyjaciel Król Niebios.

Wskazała ręką na siedzącego na jej lewym ramieniu kruka, który również uczestniczył w zabawie „poobserwujmy się wzajemnie".

Mężczyzna, nazwany Remusem, uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Miło cię poznać Haruka, ale czas wpakować was do pociągu. Gdzie twój kufer? - zapytał pomocnie.

\- W Hogwarcie - jej wzrok przesunął się na stojącego za nimi starszego mężczyznę z twarzą pokrytą bliznami. Jego oczy utkwione były w niej i miała wrażenie jakby ją sprawdzał. - Został dostarczony tam wcześniej.

Remus kiwnął głową, a Haruka poczuła jak Hagrid lekko ją dotyka.

\- Harry, zaopiekujcie się Haruką. To dobry dzieciak - spojrzał w kierunku trójki przyjaciół. - Ja wrócę do Hogwartu później...

Dorośli kiwnęli w milczącym zrozumieniu. Olbrzym poklepał Harukę po ramieniu i podszedł porozmawiać z człowiekiem z bliznami.

\- Och, czyli Hagrid przyprowadził cię na dworzec - Molly zainteresowała się stojącą przed nimi dziewczyną. - A gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Nie żyją - wzruszyła ramionami. Kątem oka zauważyła jak Harry pochyla się nad psem i przemawia do niego równocześnie drapiąc go za uszami. _Czyli nie tylko ja mam dobry kontakt z moim zwierzakiem..._

\- Nie martw się mamo - Fred wkroczył do akcji wyczuwając potoki łez, które zaraz mogły się wylać z jego rodzicielki. - My się nią zajmiemy.

George mrugnął do niej i szepnął:

\- Do pociągu.

\- Do widzenia państwu - powiedziała, po czym za radą starszego chłopaka weszła do stojącego obok wagonu. Też wyczuła wisząca w powietrzu tragedię.

Ron z Hermioną przepraszając rozłączyli się i poszli w kierunku wagonu prefektów. Bliźniacy również się odłączyli zgodnie z przewidywaniami Haruki.

Po krótkiej chwili znaleźli przedział z siedzącą w środku długowłosą blond dziewczyną, którą Ginny przedstawiła Haruce.

\- Luna Lovegood - dziewczyna spojrzała na nią przez moment z dziwnie marzycielskim wyrazem twarzy po czym powróciła do lektury czasopisma.

W międzyczasie dołączył do nich kolega Harry'ego z klasy - Neville Longbottom, który nawijał coś o jakimś kaktusie patrząc na nią ciągle ukradkiem. Harry i Ginny udawali że mu się przysłuchują, ale też rzucali w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia. Jedynie Luna ignorowała kompletnie wszystkich jednakowo.

Król za to okazywał zainteresowanie trzymaną przez Neville'a ropuchą. Haruka podejrzewała jednak że nie w towarzyskich zamiarach.

Gdy Neville próbował się popisać co też jego kaktus nie potrafi Haruka instynktownie stworzyła tarczę ochronną wokół siebie. Dzięki temu jako jedni, ani ona ani Król, nie ucierpieli z powodu śmierdzącej cieczy.

Haruka czuła, że zachowanie tamtych spowodowane jest tym, że jej nie znają. Nikt jednak nie uczynił pierwszego kroku by te lody przełamać, sama też nie zamierzała tego zrobić więc wyciągnęła z kieszeni książkę i zaczęła czytać.

Gdy wózek ze słodyczami dotarł do nich z zainteresowaniem obserwowała jak trójka przyjaciół kupuje różne smakołyki. Tylko ona i Luna niczego nie kupili. Haruka, choć dostała pieniądze od Severus'a, miała w kieszeniach sporo smakołyków które dostała od skrzatów zanim opuściła Hogwart. Usłużne skrzaty przygotowały dla niej także kanapki na drogę i nie zapomniały o przysmakach dla Króla. Widząc że wszyscy jedzą wyciągnęła i swój posiłek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minęła kolejna godzina zanim Ron z Hermioną pojawili się w ich przedziale. Po wymianie informacji na temat tego kto jest nowym prefektem w przedziale zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

Haruka, która po posiłku ponownie pogrążyła się w lekturze, uniosła nagle głowę czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia.

\- Czy to Śmierciożercy zabili twoich rodziców? - rudowłosy chłopak zapytał nagle.

\- Ron! - Hermiona prawie warknęła. - To że czyiś rodzice nie żyją, nie znaczy od razu że zostali zabici!

\- Śmierciożercy? - Haruka spytała zdziwiona słysząc nową nazwę. - Moi rodzice zostali zabici, ale nie wiem przez kogo. Straciłam pamięć.

\- Traumatyczne przeżycia mogą przyczynić się do amnezji - Hermiona spojrzała na nią smutno, ignorując tryumfujące spojrzenie Rona.

\- Tak słyszałam...

\- Śmierciożercy to grupa czarodziejów zajmująca się czarną magią i próbująca wprowadzić terror porywając i zabijając innych czarodziejów - Hermiona zaczęła tłumaczyć widząc pytające spojrzenie Haruki. - Wierzą, że jedynie czarodzieje czystej krwi powinni rządzić i posiadać magię, a ci nie pełnej krwi lub urodzenie w rodzinach mugolskich i sami mugole - czyli kompletnie nie magiczni - powinni im służyć. Ich przywódca powrócił ponad trzy miesiące temu, ale Ministerstwo próbuje temu zaprzeczyć. Tyle, że my wiemy że to prawda, bo Harry sam widział jego powrót.

\- Czy ich nazwa znaczy, że jedzą śmierć czy trupy? - Haruka zapytała zainteresowana, ale ujrzała pięć pustych spojrzeń. Sześć, jeśli wliczyć Lunę, która opuściła swoją gazetę i z uwagą się przysłuchiwała. Haruka zastanowiła się czy rozwinąć swoje rozważania semantyczne, ale dała sobie spokój widząc że ich wzrok się nie zmienił. - Dziwna nazwa i tyle.

\- Sama-wiesz-kto ją wymyślił - Ron w końcu zareagował.

\- Nie wiem - odparła, ale widząc jego jeszcze bardziej zdziwione spojrzenie wyjaśniła. - Nie wiem o kogo chodzi, a ty do mnie że „sama wiem". Więc ci mówię, że nie wiem. Niby skąd mam wiedzieć?

Obserwowała jak patrzą po sobie niepewnie.

\- Amnezja - Hermiona w końcu mruknęła.

\- Chodzi o Voldemort'a - Harry wszedł jej w słowo, a Haruka zauważyła bliznę na jego czole. _Ach, czyli to jest ten sławny Potter… Harry_ _Potter_ _...*_

Ron, Ginny i Neville jęknęli słysząc zakazane imię, ale Harry jak zawsze ich zignorował.

\- Drań powrócił, ale Knot oczywiście udaje że nic się nie stało i że to nie prawda.

\- A jak ten Voldemort wygląda? - Haruka zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Wysoki, łysy, bez nosa – Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie zauważając jak dziewczyna zbladła. - Wygląda jak Nagini, jego wąż.

 _Mężczyzna bez nosa i Nagini? Czy on mówi o wuju Tomie? Ile węży może mieć na imię Nagini? Ale... ale..._ zacisnęła szczękę i zrelaksowała się wydychając powietrze. _Wuj ostrzegał, że będą mi wmawiać, że to on jest zły..._

\- Wąż - Król zakrakał poważnie. Pogłaskała go mechanicznie. Zabawne, ale zawsze tak nazywał wuja Toma. No i ten zapach, który mu towarzyszył, a który ostrzegał ją i nakazywał ostrożność.

Siedzący do tej pory koło Hermiony kot wskoczył na siedzenie obok niej. Miauknął i rozejrzał się po przedziale. Jego wzrok utkwił najpierw w Królu a potem w Haruce, którzy również zaczęli go obserwować.

Krzywołap, niby przeciągając się, podszedł bliżej nich. Haruka wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę i pozwoliła mu się obwąchać zanim otarł łeb o jej dłoń. Wyczuwając pozwolenie Haruka pogłaskała go za uszami i pod brodą. Kot zamruczał zadowolony.

\- Wygląda na to że cię lubi - Hermiona zamrugała zdziwiona. - On rzadko lubi obcych.

\- Bo to potwór nie kot - burknął Ron, a Harry i Ginny zdecydowali że lepiej będzie się nie odzywać.

\- Dobry kot - zakrakał Król i zamknął oczy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dalsza rozmowa potoczyła się swobodnie. Piątka przyjaciół dowiedziała się, że Harukę czeka jeszcze przydział do któregoś z domów więc zaczęli opowiadać historyjki z Gryfindoru, a Luna wtrącił kilka z Ravenclawu. Po pewnym czasie rozmowa zeszła oczywiście na inne domy i na wrednych Ślizgonów.

\- Co jest takiego złego w Slytherinie? - Haruka zapytała niewinnie.

\- Tam idą tylko ci, którzy potem dołączą do Śmierciożerców - Ron odezwał się stanowczo.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Wszyscy!

\- Ron! - upomniała go Hermiona. - To, że ktoś tam trafia to nie zawsze jego wybór. Tiara przydziela według charakteru. Aczkolwiek ci, którzy tam trafiają mają w większości duże aspirację.

\- I są wredni - dodała Ginny.

\- I sami-wiecie-kto też tam był - Ron dodał przytakując siostrze.

\- Są wredni, bo nikt ich nie lubi - próbowała Hermiona, ale bez przekonania.

\- Czemu nikt ich nie lubi? - dopytywała Haruka.

\- Bo są wredni - Ron rzucił jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. - I ich opiekun też jest wredny i złośliwy.

\- Opiekun? - Haruka przechyliła głowę. Zabawne, zna opiekunów trzech innych domów, ale Dumbledore nigdy nie wspomniał o Slytherinie.

\- Snape - burknął Harry.

\- Profesor Snape - Hermiona ciągle próbowała.

 _Wujek Severus? Ciekawe..._

\- I on jest wredny?

\- Taa, sama zobaczysz na zajęciach z eliksirów - Harry sapnął zirytowany. - Faworyzuje Ślizgonów a gnoi nas. Mnie szczególnie...

\- Kto jeszcze faworyzuje Ślizgonów? - jej ciekawość wzrosła. Widząc ich miny domyśliła się odpowiedzi.

\- A poza tym Snape jest Śmierciożercą! - dorzucił Ron, co według niego wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Ron! - Hermiona syknęła – Wiesz, że to nie prawda. Dyrektor Dumbledore mu ufa i...

Zamilkła rzucając niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Haruki.

 _Oho, tajemnica. Kolejna..._

\- Ron - Hermiona nagle wstała. - Musimy wrócić do przedziału prefektów. Zbliżamy się do Hogwartu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* Sorki, ciężko się powstrzymać było ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Rozdział 22

Na stacji zamiast Hagrid'a pierwszaków powitała profesor Grubby - Plank. Zobaczywszy jak wychodzą z pociągu pomachała do nich.

\- Haruka! - zawołała. - Ty też jedziesz z nami.

Król rozpostarł skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze.

\- Widzimy się na uczcie - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Yup - Haruka również się uśmiechnęła, ale myślami była gdzieś indziej. Rozważała się następny krok i wydobycia odrobiny prawdy.

\- I jak ci się podobała jazda Ekspresem? - profesor zagaiła, gdy wpakowali wszystkich do łodzi i ruszyli w stronę Hogwartu.

\- Długa podróż - mruknęła wymijająco patrząc na oświetlony zamek.

Hogwart robi wrażenie za dnia, ale teraz oświetlony w mroku wyglądał niesamowicie.

Nad jej łodzią leciał Król, który co jakiś czas szybował lekko w dół by na nią spojrzeć. _Czy ty też wiesz o czymś o czym ja nie wiem?_

Spojrzała w jego stronę, ale Król wzbił się wyżej.

\- Pani profesor - Haruka spytała próbując oderwać myśli od tego co się dowiedziała - skoro my podróżujemy łodziami, to jak reszta uczniów dotrze do zamku? Piechotą?

Kobieta zaśmiała się .

\- Nie, nie, choć niektórym przydałby się spacer. Przy dworcu czekały na nich powozy.

\- Ach, te zaprzężone w Testrale?

Czarownica spojrzała na nią uważnie.

\- Widziałaś Testrale?

\- Tak - przytaknęła - gdy jechałam z wu... z profesorem Snapem pierwszy raz do zamku. On mi powiedział jak się nazywają.

\- I wiesz że są niewidoczne dla większości i uważane za przynoszące pecha?

\- Skoro przynoszą pecha - oczy Haruki zaświeciły ciekawością - to czemu służą do ciągnięcia powozu dla uczniów? Jestem pewna, że nie jestem jedyną osobą która może je ujrzeć.

Profesor zmieszała się lekko i chrząknęła zanim weszła w tryb nauczycielski.

\- To głupie zabobony. Testrale są bardzo użyteczne i wytrzymałe. A to, że nie wszyscy mogą je zobaczyć dodaje Hogwartowi nutkę tajemnicy.

 _Znowu tajemnice. Czy cały cholerny świat oparty jest na tajemnicach?_

Dotarli do brzegu i nie mieli już możliwości kontynuowania rozmowy. McGonagall przejęła nad nimi pieczę gdy weszli do zamku.

Król, który znowu siedział na ramieniu Haruki spojrzał wyzywająco na kobietę, która go zignorowała.

Profesor powiedziała wszystkim co mogą oczekiwać i wprowadziła ich na salę, gdzie pozostawiła ich samych by zająć się przydziałem.

 _I by inni mogli się na nas patrzeć_.

Wszyscy wysłuchali pieśni Tiary zanim się zaczęła sama zabawa.

Tłumek pierwszoroczniaków był podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie. Haruka obserwowała wszystko ze spokojem i dużym zainteresowaniem. To jak jedni byli przydzielani niesamowicie szybko, a inni potrzebowali chwili, ale każdy został gdzieś przydzielony. W końcu została tylko ona.

\- W tym roku oprócz pierwszoroczniaków mamy uczennicę trzeciego roku, która przeniosła się do nas z kontynentu i która również musi zostać przydzielona - głos McGonagall rozniósł się po sali.

 _Jakby uwaga wszystkich i tak nie była tu skierowana..._

\- Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka nabrała powietrza w płuca i spokojnie je wypuściła. Podeszła do McGonagall i siadła na krześle. Król nie opuścił jej ramienia, co niezbyt spodobało się kobiecie.

Tiara wylądowała na jej głowie.

\- Hmm... - Tiara mruknęła szukając potrzebnych informacji. - Stara dusza, bardzo stara... lojalna, waleczna, dzielna ale uparta... bardzo uparta... inteligentna i podstępna. Możesz udać się do którego tylko zechcesz domu. Masz jakieś preferencję?

Przed oczami Haruki pojawił się Tom, wujek Severus, Dumbledore, Potter i przez moment nic poza nimi. I nagle pojawił się zapach morza i biały smok z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami, które wołały do niej oraz słowa Brogana „Dziecię planet".

Coś się w niej przesunęło, jakby próbowało wyrwać z odmętów pamięci i zająć należne miejsce.

\- Slytherin - powiedziała Tiarze. - Chcę trafić do Slytherinu!

\- Hmm, ciekawe - Tiara rozważała jej słowa. - Muszę pogadać z Dumbledorem, by przysłał mi więcej takich jak ty. Prawdziwy rarytas. I ta silna magia. Możesz zrobić dużo dobrego dziecko, o ile wybierzesz właściwą drogę. Jesteś pewna, że Slytherin to dobry wybór? Doradzałbym Ravenclaw.

\- Nie - Haruka odparła zdecydowanie. _Dołączyć do wroga by poznać jego słabe i mocne strony. By poznać prawdę. Odnaleźć siebie._

„ _Nic nie jest takie jak ci się zdaje_ – głos Brogana rozległ się nagle w jej umyśle, jakby przypominając o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku dni. - W _róg może być przyjacielem a przyjaciel wrogiem. Ufaj swojemu instynktowi. Pomoc Oceanu wkrótce nadejdzie. A ten, który zbłądził zawsze będzie stał po twojej stronie_."

\- Tak!

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Może w końcu ktoś przekona tych uparciuchów, że i dla nich istnieje więcej niż jedna droga - Tiara odezwała się poważnie, po czym krzyknęła - Slytherin!

Haruka zeszła ze stołka i delikatnie położyła na niej Tiarę.

\- Dziękuję.

Gdy podniosła głowę zorientowała się, że wokół panuje cisza. McGonagall patrzyła na nią zdumiona i niepewna. Wzrok dziewczyny skierował się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Zobaczyła dużo podobnych spojrzeń od wielu nauczycieli.

Nagle rozległo się pojedyncze głośne klaśnięcie. _Wujek Severus..._ spojrzała na niego a on kiwnął w jej kierunku nadal klaszcząc. Dołączył do niego stół Slytherinu. Reszta siedziała oniemiała. _Jakby wyrosły mi nagle rogi._

Haruka dumnie uniosła głowę i dołączyła do swojego nowego domu. Zauważyła niespokojne spojrzenia spotkanej w pociągu piątki przyjaciół.

 _Odezwą się jeszcze do mnie czy teraz według nich jestem wredna?_

\- Wow - jeden z pierwszoroczniaków, koło którego usiadła spojrzał na nią zafascynowany. - Co to za niebiesko - zielone światło był wokół ciebie?

\- Światło? - Haruka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nic nie zauważyła.

\- No taka poświata - dziewczyna obok się odezwała. - Gdy tylko założyłaś Tiarę wokół ciebie pojawiła się niebieskawa poświata. I była tam aż ją ściągnęłaś.

 _Ach, więc to nie rogi._

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszyła ramionami - pewnie Tiara się wygłupiała.

Zauważyła ciekawe spojrzenia starszych uczniów z jej stołu. Rozpoznała Draco Malfoy'a, którego widziała z dwa razy podczas wakacji. Chłopak kiwnął w jej stronę.

Dyrektor wstał i zaczął coroczną przemowę powitalną, krótką i zwięzłą. Przed nimi pojawiło się jedzenie i wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się wybierać i przebierać w nim, zapominając o dziwnym wydarzeniu.

Haruka czuła od czasu do czasu ciekawe spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę. Ale było też i pełne zawiści spojrzenie dochodzące od strony... stołu nauczycielskiego? Ukradkiem zerknęła na Dumbledore'a. Lecz to nie on przykuł jej uwagę a siedząca obok niego kobieta – niska, przesadzista, z krótkimi, kręconymi mysiobrązowymi włosami, w które wplotła różową kokardę. Na swoich szatach miała nałożony równie nieciekawy różowy sweter.

 _To pewnie ta nowa nauczycielka obrony. Wujek coś wspomniał, ze powinna się dziś zjawić. Dziwna kobieta. Wygląda jak..._

\- Żaba - burknął Król, jakby czytając jej w myślach.

 _Aha, brzydka żaba, bardziej jak ropucha_ \- podała mu kawałek mięsa, który przyjął z radością.

Ale to na pewno od niej dochodziły te pełne zawiści spojrzenia.

 _Dziwne, skąd ta niechęć skoro nigdy jej na oczy nie widziałam? Może ona mnie zna?_

Gdy ucichła wrzawa związana z jedzeniem Dumbledore wstał i zaczął przekazywać uczniom nowe informację.

 _Umbridge, czyli jednak nowy nauczyciel. Ale czemu nie wolno chodzić do Zakazanego Lasu, on taki fajny jest... Co ta kobieta chce?_

Haruka przyglądała się jak Umbridge zaczyna swoją przemowę. Uwaga dziewczyny podzieliła się na słuchanie i obserwowanie pozostałych uczniów. Zauważyła jak uwaga większości z nich zaczyna się zmniejszać, za to nauczyciele... _Hmm, wygląda na to, że Ministerstwo zamierza się w tym roku bardzo wtrącać w pracę szkoły. Politycy... Ale skąd ja to wiem?_

Nie wszyscy zauważyli kiedy Umbridge przestała mówić. Niemrawe oklaski rozległy się po sali. Chwilę później pierwszaki zebrały się, by pójść razem z prefektami Draco i Pansy. Haruka, która znała drogę stwierdziła że lepiej będzie zabrać się z nimi. Nie wszyscy musieli wiedzieć że zna już Hogwart.

Gdy weszli do wspólnej sali Slytherinu Draco spojrzał na nią i podszedł bliżej.

\- Pokoje trzeciego rocznika pokaże ci Gorawen – wskazał na dziewczynę z długim, ciemnym warkoczem. Po czym pochylił się lekko i szepnął - Zdawało mi się, że miałaś wylądować w Gryfindorze!

Haruka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Złóż zażalenie do Tiary Przydziału.

Draco wyprostował się. Był od niej o wiele wyższy ale nie czuła się zastraszona. Patrzyła mu spokojnie w oczy gdy szykował się by coś powiedzieć kiedy za nimi rozległ się znajomy głos.

\- Panno Tenoh, ze mną poproszę!

 _Oho, mam kłopoty?_

\- To się doigrałaś - burknął Draco, ale cofnął się i zajął pierwszoroczniakami.

Haruka ruszyła za swoim opiekunem. Weszli do jego gabinetu.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał łagodnie odwracając się twarzą do niej.

\- Dobrze - odparła lekko zaskoczona. - Mogę wyjaśnić...

\- O tak - ciemne oczy mężczyzny utkwiły w niej - bardzo bym chciał usłyszeć jakim cudem świeciłaś na niebiesko przy przydziale?

\- Tego nie wiem - zwiesiła głowę. - A do Slytherinu...

\- Haruka - przerwał jej i zaskoczył podchodząc bliżej i ją obejmując. - Mówiłem, że nie ważne gdzie trafisz. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Jestem pewien że odpowiednio przemyślałaś wszystko. A dzięki temu, że jesteś pod moją opieką nie będę musiał mieć pretekstu byś spędzała wieczory w moim towarzystwie.

Cofnął się, ale jego ręce pozostały na jej ramionach.

\- Nie martw się o wuja Toma. Zrozumie.

Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Jak podróż ekspresem? - zapytał prowadząc ją do biurka i wskazując na wolne krzesło.

\- Długa - odparła siadając. - Ale spotkałam Pottera...

\- I?

\- I opowiedział mi o Śmierciożercach.

Snape uniósł lekko brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Według niego wuj Tom jest ich przywódcą.

Nadal cisza. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią, ale nie była w stanie zgadnąć co myśli.

\- Ale wuj mówił, że będą mi wmawiać że to on jest zły.

Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową, a Haruka poczuła się zagubiona.

\- Coś jeszcze się dowiedziałaś? - spytał widząc jej wahanie.

\- Że to zwykły dzieciak, tylko trochę zagubiony tym całym hałasem wokół niego.

Kąciki ust jej opiekuna uniosły się lekko, ale nie była pewna czy w irytacji czy z rozbawienia.

\- I że uważają, że każdy kto jest w Slytherinie jest zły, wredny i zbyt ambitny oraz że prawie na pewno zostanie Śmierciożercą. Swoją drogą bardzo głupia nazwa - że niby śmierć jedzą czy że to śmierć je ich?

\- Kto ich tam wie - Snape mruknął. - Ale prawdą jest, ze nie trafiłaś do najbardziej lubianego domu. Na pewno spotkasz się ze sporą niechęcią, szczególnie ze strony Gryfonów. Krukoni i Puchoni zaakceptują cię znacznie szybciej, szczególnie gdy wyjdzie jakim geniuszem jesteś. Aczkolwiek po tym numerze ze świeceniem, może potrwać nim ktokolwiek się do ciebie zbliży.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wszyscy mówili że świeciła niebieskawo, ale ona niczego nie zauważyła.

\- Ta nowa nauczycielka obrony... - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Tak?

\- Podczas kolacji dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła.

\- Żaba! - burknął Król, który do tej pory siedział cicho na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Jak dziwnie? - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc komentarz ptaka.

\- Jakby... z nienawiścią - Haruka znowu opuściła głowę. - Sądzisz że mnie zna?

Snape potarł ręką brodę kilkukrotnie.

\- Nie sądzę... ale pojawienie się kogoś z Ministerstwa jest lekko niefortunne. Co do jej spojrzenia... podejrzewam, że przybyła głównie by śledzić Dumbledore'a i uprzykrzyć życie nam, nauczycielom... a tu nagle podczas przydziału jeden z uczniów przejawia dziwne znamiona magii - popatrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. - Moja rada bądź przy niej tak usłużna jak się da.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnego „ale" - Severus odezwał się stanowczo. - Odrobina lizusostwa i pokazania że nie jest się groźnym nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Nie powinnaś do siebie przyciągać uwagi, a to się dziś wydarzyło. Więc masz podkulić ogon i udawać że jesteś nieważna i bezbronna. Jasne?!

Przytaknęła bez słowa. Miał rację - wuj Tom powierzył jej ważne zadanie. Sama też chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć i nauczyć przy okazji, a przyciąganie do siebie zbytniej uwagi może przeszkodzić w jej planach.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do dormitorium. Twój kufer już tam jest. Król nie powinien sprawiać problemów i jeśli nie będzie na niego skarg masz moje pozwolenie by z tobą został. Co do lekcji to nie wiem czy wszyscy nauczyciele wyrażą zgodę na jego obecność. Dostosuj się do nich. Pamiętaj, masz nie przyciągać do siebie uwagi!

Jakby ktoś ze Slyterinu pytał to oboje twoi rodzice byli czystej krwi. Dla nich to ważne; pod tym względem Potter ma rację - są wredni. Jakieś problemy przychodzisz do mnie i tylko do mnie. Chyba, że to problemy z twoimi kolegami - to załatwiasz sama. Nie chcemy przecież byś wyszła na mazgaja. Aczkolwiek masz nie przesadzać i absolutnie zabraniam używania zaklęć z czarnej magii.

Zauważył jej ukradkowe spojrzenie.

\- Tak wiem, że wykradłaś z biblioteki Toma kilka tomów i je w nocy czytałaś. On też o tym wiedział i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Ale żaden z nas nie chce byś wyleciała ze szkoły. Przynajmniej póki nie zrobisz co Tom chce. A przy obecności kogoś z Ministerstwa trzeba się bardziej pilnować. Pytania?

\- Nie, wujku.

\- Plan lekcji na najbliższe tygodnie dostaniesz jutro przy śniadaniu.

\- Tak, wujku.

Uśmiechnął się ponownie.

\- Czas poznać swoich nowych współlokatorów i Haruka...

\- Tak, wujku?

\- Pamiętaj, żadnych kłopotów!

\- Tak jest - mruknęła posłusznie i podeszła do Króla, by mógł na nią przeskoczyć.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu i w zamyśleniu gładził brodę. Pojawienie się Umbridge jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią nie było mu na rękę. Voldemort wrócił i rósł w siłę, a Ministerstwo wszystkiemu się wypierało. I ta zagadka jaką była Haruka Tenoh.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Lubił zagadki, a tu codziennie prawie dostawał kolejny kawałek, który miał nadzieję wkrótce ułoży się w całość. Tiara opowiedziała co znalazła. Stara dusza... Ciekawe. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze centaury i ich „dziecko planet", zainteresowanie Toma kobietą, która umiała zwalczać efekty Veritaserum i całkiem możliwe że o legimencję... która wytrwała trzy tygodnie tortur i z całą pewnością dość częstego Cruciatusa... A teraz jeszcze ta dziwna poświata, Testrale...

Nie można zapominać o samym Hogwarcie. Albus poczuł jakby wraz z jej przybyciem zamek ożył. Tylko dyrektorzy byli w stanie wyczuć i wiedzieć co się dzieje w zamku. A Albus czuł, że zamek też jest zainteresowany Haruką... Skrzaty były tego najlepszym przykładem. Nigdy nie pytały, co by ktoś chciał zjeść, po prostu szły według planu.

 _Trzeba się przyjrzeć, czy nadal dostaje sałatę do posiłków_.

Podczas przydziału zamek zdawał się wstrzymać oddech. Jakby to co zdecyduje to dziecko było dla niego ważne. I to dziwne uczucie, gdy decyzja została ogłoszona...


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 23

Haruka siedziała sama przy stole Ślizgonów i jadła powoli śniadanie. Po tym jak jej opiekun odprowadził ją do dormitorium i jej nowego pokoju nikt się do niej nie odezwał. Dziewczyny rozmawiały między sobą całkowicie ją ignorując. Zamiast poznawać współlokatorki rozpakowała się a potem weszła na łóżko i zaczęła czytać książkę. Król siadł na poduszce obok niej i kimał.

Rano też nikt się do niej nie odezwał, aczkolwiek widziała ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę. Tak więc siedziała sama, nie licząc Króla, pośród innych i nie była pewna co to za dziwne uczucie pojawiło się w jej umyśle.

Nad głowami uczniów rozległ się szum i sowy zaczęły roznosić poranną pocztę. Haruka lekko się zdziwiła gdy przed nią pojawiła się długa paczka. Rozejrzała się po sali sprawdzając czy to nie żart, po czym sięgnęła do kartki na przesyłce. Zaadresowana do niej... Otworzyła powoli kopertę.

„ _Gratulacje. Mały prezent z okazji przyjęcia do Slytherinu._

 _Wujek T."_

Haruka spojrzała zdumiona i przeczytała liścik po raz drugi. Król oderwał się od swojego talerza i spojrzał na nią a ona na niego. Jej palce delikatnie odpakowały prezent.

\- Wow - jeden z pierwszoroczniaków siedzący bliżej niej sapnął gdy ich oczom ukazała się miotła. Umysł Haruki zarejestrował że był to ten sam chłopak, który odezwał się do niej gdy siadła do stołu po ceremonii przydziału. - To najnowsza wersja Błyskawicy.

\- Szybciej, szybciej - Król odezwał się radośnie.

\- A jak - Haruka szepnęła dotykając niepewnie miotły. Nie mogła uwierzyć że miotła rzeczywiście się przed nią znajdowała i należała do niej. Spodziewała się raczej listu z upomnieniem a nie prezentu. _Pewnie wybuchnie jak tylko na nią wsiądę_ , pomyślała z żalem. Ale miotła nie zachowywała się jakby miała uciec. Jej ręka zaczęła delikatnie przesuwać się po miotle a instynkt upewnił ją że w miotle nie ma nic niebezpiecznego.

\- Jestem Percival - chłopak odezwał się a ona w końcu odezwała wzrok od prezentu by mu się przyjrzeć.

Percival miał ładne niebieskie oczy, ciemnobrązowe włosy i delikatny uśmiech. Wyczuwała od niego dziwny smutek, a jednocześnie ekscytację i chęć zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią.

\- Haruka - przedstawiła się.

\- Fajny prezent. Twoi rodzice muszą być bardzo dumni.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Wujek, nie rodzice. Oni nie żyją.

\- Och, przykro mi... - na jego twarzy pojawiło się współczucie i prawdziwy żal.

Kiwnęła lekko głową.

 _Co mam powiedzieć? Że nie ma sprawy? Że rozumiem? Że też mi przykro? Nawet nie pamiętam własnych rodziców, jak może mi być przykro?_

\- Mój tata też nie żyje - Percival spojrzał na nią smutno. - Ktoś go zabił latem.

\- Przykro mi - mruknęła.

\- Panie McDouglas, panno Tenoh - głos opiekuna domu rozległ się za nimi - wasze plany zajęć.

\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze - dwa głosy odezwały się równocześnie.

\- Prezent, panno Tenoh? - Severus spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na miotłę.

\- Tak, wuj T. przysłał z gratulacjami.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się lekko. _Trochę nietypowe jak na Toma, ale najwyraźniej wczorajszy list pomógł._

\- Czyli wszystko jest dobrze. Odstaw miotłę do pokoju i przygotuj się do zajęć.

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- Po lekcjach odstawisz ją gdzie trzeba.

\- Tak panie profesorze - Haruka zawahała się. - A mogłabym ją wypróbować po zajęciach?

\- Nie widzę problemu - skinął głową. - O ile będziesz pamiętać o swoich obowiązkach. I po kolacji chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie.

\- Tak, panie profesorze - odpowiedziała radośnie i pobiegła z miotłą do dormitorium. Król poleciał za nią krzycząc podekscytowany.

\- Szybciej, szybciej.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

Na całe szczęście dla Haruki i tych wokół niej, lekcje były dla niej fascynujące. Profesor Sprout pochwaliła jej wiedzę i dobrą rękę do roślin, dzięki czemu Slytherin zarobił 10 punktów. Okazała się biegła w runach, zyskała kolejne punkty i została nową ulubienicą prof. Babbling. Zrobiła dużo notatek na historii magii i po lekcji została by zapytać o dodatkową lekturę na dzisiejszy temat, czym sprawiła że profesor Binns po raz pierwszy od wielu lat przydzielił komuś punkty. W przerwie na lunch porozmawiała chwilę z Percivalem, który wyglądał na lekko zdołowanego po swoich pierwszych lekcjach, szczególnie z transmutacji.

\- Straszna piła z tej McGonagall - szepnął do niej w zaufaniu.

\- Kot - Król odezwał się współczująco.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się. Król mógł zostać z nią na wszystkich dzisiejszych zajęciach. Został jeszcze tylko wujek Severus, ale była pewna że i on się zgodzi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek Haruka była przed drzwiami klasy od pięciu minut. Mieli wspólną lekcję z Krukonami, po raz drugi tego dnia. Co prawda nawet Ślizgoni dziwnie patrzyli w jej stronę, ale nadal nikt się do niej nie odzywał. Siedziała sama przez wszystkie zajęcia i wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Lubiła być sama. Sama z Królem oczywiście.

Drzwi otworzyły się i uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca. Jako że pozostali uczyli się tu dłużej niż ona, Haruka za każdym razem czekała aż zajmą swoje miejsca zanim zajmowała jakieś wolne dla siebie. Tym razem podeszła do pustego stołu na końcu sali. Za przykładem innych przygotowała kociołek i czekała.

W klasie od początku panowała cisza.

\- Witajcie - Severus odezwał się cicho patrząc jak uczniowie szybko i sprawnie przygotowują się do zajęć. _Tak, kombinacja Slytherin - Ravenclaw to najlepsza opcja... No może poza piątym rocznikiem..._ \- Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy mieliście dobre wakacje i teraz jesteście gotowi, by poszerzyć swoją wiedzę i umiejętności.

Uczniowie kiwnęli lekko głowami.

\- W tym roku zajmiemy się bardziej skomplikowanymi eliksirami, ale w pierwszym tygodniu sprawdzę czy wasze umiejętności nie zardzewiały - uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie widząc spanikowane oblicza co poniektórych. - Na wasze nieszczęście pani Pomfrey ciągle mi marudzi, że ma za mało eliksirów leczących, więc dziś wykonacie eliksir ekstrapieprzowy.

Machnął ręką i na tablicy ukazały się spis.

\- Dla przypomnienia lista składników. Instrukcji nie podam - to wasz test. Macie półtorej godziny, więc bez pośpiechu. Wiecie gdzie są składniki - szafka ze składnikami otworzyła się na jego polecenie. - Zanim jednak zaczniecie chcę widzieć na biurku wasze letnie zadanie domowe.

Haruka spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. Nic nie wiedziała o jakimkolwiek zadaniu domowym. Opiekun podszedł do niej.

\- To wypracowanie dostali do zrobienia w wakacje - wyjaśnił cicho. - Ty miałaś inne rzeczy do nauki.

Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, a on spojrzał na kruka.

\- Król się zachowywał?

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- Dobrze, może zostać ale ma nie przeszkadzać - to rzekłszy odwrócił się i powiedział głośno. - Kto oddał pergamin może wziąć się za eliksir.

Uczniowie przystąpili do pracy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka raźnie zabrała się za zadanie. Wiedziała, że była w stanie zrobić ten eliksir w mniej niż godzinę.

Severus w tym czasie zaczął czytać wypracowania, co jakiś czas podnosząc głowę i patrząc na pracę uczniów. Po 40 minutach wstał i zaczął przyglądać się postępom.

\- Panie Nicols - odezwał się do jednego z Krukonów - czy chce pan otruć kogoś w ambulatorium?

Zapytany oblał się purpurą.

\- Ze wszystkich składników zapomniał pan podstawowego - mięty! - machnął ręką mrucząc _Evanesco_ \- Proszę zacząć od nowa. I Ravenclaw traci dwa punkty.

Powoli przechadzał się i sprawdzał innych. Chwalił tych, którzy na to zasłużyli i upominał gdzie trzeba. W końcu doszedł do Haruki.

\- Hmm...

Haruka spojrzała na niego widząc jak przygląda się jej eliksirowi a potem jej. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi widząc dziwny blask w jego ciemnych oczach.

\- Panie Nicols, proszę tu podejść.

Zawołany podszedł pośpiesznie, a pozostali uczniowie zaczęli rzucać ukradkowe spojrzenia w ich stronę.

\- Co pan tu widzi? - Snape spytał wskazując na jej kociołek.

\- Eliksir? - chłopak odparł zmieszany.

\- Na pewno? - jej opiekun nadal drążył i Haruka wyczuła niepokój chłopaka oraz to jak zaczyna się pocić. Ale nie rozumiała za bardzo co się dzieje.

\- Skoro omal nie otruł pan całego ambulatorium to sądzę że sprawiedliwym będzie iż przetestuje pan ten specyfik.

Chłopak znowu zrobił się czerwony a Haruka z niepokojem spojrzała na swoją pracę. _Czyżbym się pomyliła?_ Przez jej głowę zaczęły przelatywać składniki i instrukcje a w tym czasie profesor napełnił jedną z fiolek, wystudził i podał uczniowi.

\- Do dna, panie Nicols!

Drżącymi rękoma nastolatek wziął fiolkę z rąk nauczyciela i posłusznie ją opróżnił. A Haruka patrzyła na nich obu z niepokojem, choć nadal nie mogła znaleźć błędu.

Z ust i uszu chłopaka wydobyła się nagle zielona para.

Snape pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem.

\- Właśnie taki efekt powinien mieć wasz eliksir po uwarzeniu - zwrócił się do obserwujących zdarzenie uczniów. - Dobra robota, panno Tenoh. Proszę przestudzić eliksir przed przelaniem go do fiolek i zrobić jeszcze jedną porcję. 10 punktów dla Slytherinu.

Widział jak Haruka odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Panie Nicols - Snape odezwał się do stojącego ciągle przy nim ucznia - lepiej się pan czuje?

\- Tak panie profesorze - odezwał się z wdzięcznością młody Krukon. - Skąd pan wiedział?

Kąciki ust Severus'a uniosły się w lekkim, ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- Jeśli jeden z moich najlepszych uczniów zapomina o podstawowym składniku to powodów może być kilka. Ale jeśli nie ucierpiał z powodu urazu mózgu a nie wygląda na rozkojarzonego to wniosek może być tylko jeden: przeziębienie i ból głowy. Do roboty panie Nicols, chyba chce pan odrobić stracone punkty?

\- Tak, panie profesorze - chłopak raźno zabrał się za pracę.

Haruka z Królem przyglądali się uważnie całemu wydarzeniu. Tak samo zresztą jak pozostali uczniowie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka dostała kolejne 10 punktów za drugi kociołek. Zdążyła go skończyć jeszcze przed dzwonkiem, ale została dłużej by pomóc go wystudzić i przelać.

Severus zdążył w międzyczasie ocenić, które z eliksirów są najlepsze. Ich twórcy dostali odpowiednią ilość punktów, ale mniejszą od Haruki, i po przelaniu do fiolek na jego biurku stał spory zapas eliksiru ekstrapieprzowego. _Tak, kombinacja Slytherin - Ravenclaw to nie tylko estetyka pracy, ale i dobre wyniki._

\- Nobby! - czarodziej odezwał się głośno i obok pojawił się szkolny skrzat.

\- Do usług, pana psora - skrzat odezwał się ochrypłym głosem. Był jednym ze skrzatów, które służyły w tej części zamku, a przy okazji i osobiście Severusowi.

\- Te eliksiry są dla pani Pomfrey. Możesz je dostarczyć?

Skrzat uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Do usług, sir - i zaczął szybko znikać z partiami leku.

\- Coś jeszcze, psze pana - zapytał usłużnie, gdy wszystko zniknęło.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Panienko? - skrzat spojrzał na nią. Jako podopieczna profesora Snape'a uważał się także za jej skrzata.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła grzecznie.

\- Do usług panienki - odezwał się i zniknął.

Severus spojrzał uważnie na Harukę.

\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Myślałem, że chcesz miotłę przetestować?

Haruka z uśmiechem chwyciła swoją torbę i pośpieszyła w stronę dormitorium. Po obiedzie zapytała zapytała profesor Hooch o zgodę i dowiedziała się, że jeśli nie używa stadionu i ma własną miotłę to nie musi mieć jej zgody. Miała tylko zostać w granicach Hogwartu, nie kombinować z manewrami i broń bogowie do Zakazanego Lasu polecieć.

Nastolatka szybko rzuciła torbę na swoje łóżko, chwyciła miotłę i zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował już jej nie było.


	25. Chapter 25

Przepraszam za opóźnienie, urlop... A jutro na pięć dni w delegację jadę, więc następna aktualizacja za tydzień... o ile nic nie wyskoczy...

Rozdział 25

Haruka promieniała radością. Miotła była cudowna i jakby stworzona dla niej - szybka i zwrotna, niesamowicie czuła na kierowanie. Latało się na niej lekko i przyjemnie.

Co prawda dziewczyna nie miała problemów ze szkolnymi miotłami, też dobrze latały, ale ta… Ta była niczym silny wiatr, niczym huragan w porównaniu do lekkiej bryzy jaką powodowały miotły szkolne.

Haruka spędziła na lataniu ponad godzinę i teraz podekscytowana wracała do dormitorium.

 _Czas odrobić lekcje przed kolacją._ _Ale najpierw zmiana odzieży._

Mżyło przez cały czas kiedy Haruka latała i była teraz przemoczona, co nie wpłynęło na jej samopoczucie ani nie wymusiło skrócenie latania.

\- Hej ty! - usłyszała nagle.

Przed nią stało dwóch starszych chłopaków. Obaj wysocy, ciemnowłosi i barczyści. Mieli stroje z naszywkami Slytherinu. _A więc swoi..._ Blokowali jej wejście do zamku, ale nie czuła od nich agresji.

\- Widziałem jak latasz - odezwał się jeden. - Potrafisz coś więcej poza ściganiem się z ptakiem?

\- To zależy - odparła spokojnie obserwując ich obu.

Król wylądował na jednej z kolumn obok nich.

Starszy chłopak o krótkich, ciemnych włosach, ciemnych oczach uśmiechnął się wyciągając Złoty Znicz.

\- Bawiłaś się kiedyś czymś takim?

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Dobrze - odwrócił się w stronę korytarza i mocno rzucił Znicz, który otworzył skrzydła w locie i... zniknął. - Jak go znajdziesz to mi go przynieś.

Obaj zaśmiali się i odeszli. Haruka spojrzała na Króla, który przekrzywił głowę i zakrakał.

\- Szybciej!

Cała wątpliwość ustąpiła i dziewczyna prawie w locie dosiadła miotły. Wyzwania to ona rozumiała.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilku uczniów krzyknęło wystraszonych gdy coś przemknęło nad nimi.

Haruka przeleciała korytarz i dopadła rozwidlenia. Skoncentrowała się patrząc ostro w jedną a potem w drugą stronę lecz zanim Hermiona, która ją zauważyła zdążyła się odezwać, jej już nie było.

 _Jest!_ Znicz pojawił się nad grupką niczego nie podejrzewających uczniów Hufflepuff'u, którzy mieli właśnie wkroczyć do Wielkiej Sali.

Haruka pomknęła w ich stronę, ale znicz jakby wyczuwając jej zamiary wleciał do środka. Kolejne zaskoczone krzyki, gdy przemknęła nad nimi i wleciała za nim do środka.

Sala była dość pełna. Część uczniów odrabiała tu zadania domowe, część grała a inni po prostu rozmawiali czekając na kolację. Przy głównym stole siedziało kilku nauczycieli. Wszyscy usłyszeli zamieszanie przy wejściu i spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Haruka jednak tego nie widziała. Jej uwaga skoncentrowana była na zniczu. I proszę, chowa się drań między świecami...

Szybko oceniła odległość i możliwe trajektorie lotu. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować znowu ścigała znicz.

Widownia nie widziała o tym, że Haruka coś ściga, ale wszyscy patrzyli z fascynacją jak śmiga między świecami nie dotykając żadnej z nich.

Do sali wkroczyło więcej uczniów, między nimi byli Harry, Ron i Hermiona.

\- Złoty Znicz! - Harry szepnął, jako pierwszy zauważając co się dzieje.

Szmer rozległ się po sali i wkrótce wszyscy wiedzieli o co chodzi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akurat ten moment wybrał Dumbledore by wejść do sali bocznym wejściem. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie gdy przed swoim nosem ujrzał nagle pięść. Pięść, która miała złote, delikatne skrzydła. Spojrzał na właściciela owej pięści.

\- Panno Tenoh - odezwał się radośnie, a ogniki w jego oczach zatańczyły. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, chwytając jak się domyślił Złoty Znicz. To że była w stanie zatrzymać się tak w locie, który jak wiedział do wolnych nie należał dał mu kolejny kawałek układanki. - Mogę wiedzieć czemu jesteś na miotle w Wielkiej Sali? Jestem pewien że profesor Hooch wyjaśniła, że latamy na zewnątrz zamku, a nie w środku.

\- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze - Haruka wylądowała i zeszła z miotły. Król nadal szybował nad nią. - Testowałam nową miotłę. Znicz nagle zmienił kierunek i wleciał do środka. Nie chciałam żeby się zgubił więc poleciałam za nim.

McGonagall podeszła do nich.

\- To było nieodpowiedzialne i niebezpieczne - powiedziała ostro. - Komuś mogła stać się krzywda!

Haruka pochyliła głowę przyjmując reprymendę. Delikatne skrzydła znicza trzepotały gwałtownie próbując wyrwać się z jej ręki, ale nie puściła.

\- Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Oczywiście, że się nie powtórzy - ostry głos McGonagall niósł się po całej sali.

Teraz już wszyscy słyszeli co się działo blisko stołu. Szczególnie, że większość uczniów podeszła bliżej zafascynowani wydarzeniem.

Kto by chciał przepuścić coś takiego?

\- Haruka - dyrektor odezwał się przerywając swojej zastępczyni. - Skąd masz znicz?

\- Pożyczyłam.

\- Od kogo?

\- Nie wiem, nie przedstawił się.

Brwi dyrektora uniosły się w rozbawieniu.

\- To jak mu go oddasz?

Haruka podniosła głowę by na niego spojrzeć. Zauważyła jego rozbawiona minę i oczy. Za to z McGonagall prawie para szła - była wściekła.

\- Dam ogłoszenie do gazetki szkolnej?

Dyrektor zaśmiał się.

\- Dobry pomysł - poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Czas odstawić miotłę. Za pięć minut kolacja.

\- Dyrektorze - opiekunka Gryfindoru sapnęła z irytacją - takie zachowanie powinno zostać przykładnie ukarane. To było niebezpieczne i sprzeczne z regulaminem.

Haruka westchnęła, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z dyrektora, który rozglądał się po sali.

\- Hmm, którędy przyleciałaś?

\- Od głównego wejścia - Haruka odparła spokojnie.

Brwi dyrektora ponownie powędrowały w górę. _Niezły dystans do pokonania._

\- Dyrektorze, jeśli można - Flitwick, który również obserwował całe wydarzenie a teraz uważnie się przysłuchiwał zdecydował się wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. - Zgadzam się z Minerwą, że do tego dojść nie powinno. Szkoła to nie miejsce na latanie.

Haruka zamknęła oczy.

\- Ale w życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego - i je otworzyła. - Haruka przeleciała pomiędzy świecami nie strącając ani jednej. Żadnemu z uczniów nic się nie stało, poza małym przerażeniem na początku, więc nikt nie ucierpiał. Nie bądźmy zbyt surowi, bo byłoby wielką stratą nie ujrzeć ponownie takiego latania. Majstersztyk.

Dyrektor spojrzał na swoich kolegów, a potem na tłum uczniów oczekujących werdyktu.

\- Haruka - oczy dziewczyny nie opuściły jego twarzy, więc uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tym razem wewnętrznie. Było jasnym dla niego, że przechodziła jakiś test i nie chciała wydać inicjatora. - Rozumiesz, że źle postąpiłaś i że nie wolno latać po szkole?

\- Tak, panie dyrektorze. Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

 _Jak zabiorą mi miotłę, to się zdecydowanie nigdy nie powtórzy_ , pomyślała przerażona.

Dumbledore patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował.

\- Zgłosisz się do profesora Snape'a na miesięczny szlaban - przerwał słysząc jęki współczucia ze strony przysłuchującego się tłumu. - Dodatkowo jutro przyjdziesz do mnie i wyrecytujesz mi cały regulamin szkolny.

Jęk był głośniejszy.

\- Możesz zapomnieć o pierwszej wizycie w Homesgate i... - zamyślił się. - Ile dziś punktów zdobyłaś?

Haruka dokonała szybkich obliczeń.

\- Czterdzieści pięć, panie dyrektorze – odparła, czym spowodowała dwa zdziwione spojrzenia od nauczycieli. Trzy, licząc Flitwick'a.

Tłum również patrzył zaskoczony.

\- Hermiona - Ron szepnął do przyjaciółki - ile ty dziś zdobyłaś?

\- Dziesięć - mruknęła przesuwając spojrzenie z dyrektora na stojącą przed nim Harukę.

\- Ach tak... - Dumbledore przypomniał sobie po co tu stał. - Wobec tego Slytherin traci 135 punktów.

Jęk, który się teraz wydobył pochodził od uczniów Slytherinu.

Haruka ani drgnęła słuchając dyrektora. Punkty odrobi, co do tego nie miała żadnej wątpliwości.

\- Latanie, dyrektorze! - McGonagall spojrzała przeciągle na Harukę.

\- Ach, tak - Albus zauważył delikatną zmianę nie tylko w oczach dziewczyny, ale i w nastroju zamku. - Kategoryczny zakaz latania przez trzy tygodnie.

Oczy Haruki zrobiły się lodowate.

Nie tego oczekiwał. Spodziewał się łez i próśb, ale nie tego, że przyjęła to niczym... żołnierz.

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze.

Wszyscy obecni poczuli nagle dziwny chłód. Płomienie na świecach zadygotały.

A Król nagle wylądował na ramieniu Haruki i syknął na nich ostrzegawczo.

\- Miotłę przekażesz profesor Hooch na ten czas.

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze.

Dumbledore zauważył, że jej pięść zaciśnięta na zniczu zrobiła się prawie biała, ale jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć.

\- To by było na tyle. Czas na kolację, moi drodzy - dyrektor odezwał się do tłumu, który słysząc że to koniec przedstawienia zaczął się rozchodzić.


	26. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

Severus spóźnił się na kolację zajęty ocenianiem letnich prac. Kiedy wszedł do sali od razu zauważył, że radosny zazwyczaj gwar jest zdecydowanie cichszy i jakby... podekscytowany? Drugie co zauważył to, że sporo spojrzeń szło w kierunku... jego podopiecznej, która siedziała znowu całkowicie sama na końcu stołu. Trzecie, że tylko Król jadł a ona siedziała nieruchomo patrząc na jedzenie.

 _Co na Merlina?_

Usiadł przy stole koło Rolandy.

\- Coś mnie ominęło? - mruknął do niej powoli nakładając jedzenie.

\- Nie tylko ciebie - kobieta sapnęła zirytowana. - Z tego co się dowiedziałam Haruka ścigała po szkole Złoty Znicz.

\- Że co zrobiła? - jego ostry ton sprawił, że głowy uczniów siedzących najbliżej stołu skierowały się w jego stronę. Spojrzał na nich lodowato.

\- Domyślam się - Hooch przyciągnęła ponownie jego uwagę - że ktoś wpuścił do zamku Znicz, a ona go dopadła. Filius twierdzi, że nigdy nie widział tak wspaniałego lotu.

Westchnęła.

\- Ja też tego nie widziałam, ale z tego co wiem nie skończyło się to dobrze.

 _I tyle by było z trzymania niskiego profilu!_

\- To znaczy?

\- Sto trzydzieści pięć punktów odebranych, miesięczny szlaban z tobą oraz trzy tygodniowy na latanie - zaczęła wymieniać. - Na jutro ma się nauczyć regulaminu szkolnego. Ach, no i odpada pierwszy wypad do Homesgate.

Severus zauważył stojącą z boku miotłę.

\- No ładnie... - stracił apetyt.

Wiedział, że ze wszystkich rzeczy zakaz latania odebrała najgorzej. _Na Merlina, to jakby kolejne trzy tygodnie tortur._ Jego pięści same się zacisnęły.

Przybrał swój zwyczajowo obojętny wyraz twarzy i wstał od stołu.

\- Severusie - usłyszał głos dyrektora i spojrzał w jego kierunku. - Nie zjesz z nami kolacji?

Mistrz eliksirów ujrzał jednak zadowoloną minę nauczycielki transmutacji i domyślił się tego, co chciał wiedzieć.

\- Nie - odparł zimno. - Mam do załatwienia coś ważniejszego.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do stołu Slytherinu. Dwa winne spojrzenia od Pucey'a i Montague. _Czyli już wiem, skąd miałaś Znicz._ Przeszedł koło nich nic nie mówiąc.

Cały stół przerwał jedzenie i patrzył za nim. Z resztą nie tylko oni.

\- Panno Tenoh - warknął. - Mój gabinet! Natychmiast!

Haruka wstała i na nikogo nie patrząc ruszyła wyprostowana za nim.

Król odezwał się oburzony i chwytając kolejny kawałek mięsa poleciał za nimi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Całą trasę przeszli w milczeniu. Gdy drzwi, jego gabinetu zamknęły się za nimi zauważył że w prawej ręce nadal ściska Znicz.

Objął ją delikatnie i przytulił, wyczuwając wilgotne ubrania. Jej sztywne ciało rozluźniło się i obie ręce uczepiły się jego szat.

\- Głupol - mruknął, ale jej nie puścił.

Szybkim zaklęciem wysuszył jej ubranie. _Jeszcze tego brakowało, by się przeziębiła_.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie płakała, czego się spodziewał, ale trzymała się go rozpaczliwie.

Kiedy burczenie w jej brzuchu przybrało na sile a jej ręce nie trzymały go już tak mocno, poluzował swoje objęcie.

\- Nobby!

\- Tak, psze profesora pana? - skrzat pojawił się obok i patrzył z niepokojem na dziewczynę.

 _Jakby o czymś wiedział_ , Severus pomyślał zaintrygowany.

\- Panna Tenoh i ja zjedlibyśmy tutaj kolację.

\- Tak jest.

Skrzat zniknął a za chwilę na biurku pojawiło się dla nich jedzenie.

Severus delikatnie poprowadził Harukę w tamtym kierunku i posadził ją na krześle siadając obok niej. Jego racjonalny umysł podpowiadał mu, że nie powinna pamiętać tortur, ale sztywność z jaką się zachowywała...

 _Skąd u mnie to poczucie opiekuńczości wobec niej?_

\- Wypij najpierw eliksir i jedź - mruknął. - Potem porozmawiamy.

Haruka bez słowa wypiła eliksir, który się nagle przed nią pojawił i który błyskawicznie zadziałał.

Jadła automatycznie. Jej oczy pozbawione były blasku, co sprawiło że były ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Nadal trzymała Znicz, ale już nie tak kurczowo. Jego skrzydła opadły, jakby wyczuwały atmosferę.

\- Co się stało? - spytał łagodnie, gdy przestała jeść.

\- Nic - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ścigałam Znicz po zamku. Złapałam go przed nosem Dumbledore'a. McGonagall się wściekła i nie mogę teraz latać.

Snape zamrugał.

\- Przed nosem dyrektora?

\- Tak.

\- I co on na to?

\- Powiedział, że za pięć minut będzie kolacja.

 _No tak, cały Albus_.

\- Więc skąd te szlabany?

\- McGonagall zaczęła krzyczeć, że to nieodpowiedzialne i niebezpieczne było - jej wzrok w końcu sięgnął jego oczu i niezbyt mu się spodobał chłód, który w nich zauważył. - Ale ja nikomu nic nie zrobiłam! No dobra, może i wystraszyłam parę osób, gdy nad nimi przeleciałam, ale tylko tyle!

\- To co zrobiłaś było nieodpowiedzialne i niebezpieczne - jego oczy i głos były łagodne. - Komuś mogła stać się krzywda. Tobie mogła stać się krzywda. Któryś z tych błaznów, zwanych uczniami, mógł próbować cię zatrzymać a to mogło by się źle dla ciebie skończyć. A potem dla niego, jakbym już go dorwał.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się lekko słysząc jego ostatnie słowa.

\- Podejrzewam, że Albus wcale nie chce byś mu jutro cokolwiek recytowała. Gorzej jeśli ta wredna kocica będzie chciała przy tym być. Albo i Umbridge. Pójdę z tobą jako opiekun domu.

Jej oczy nie były już tak chłodne, ale blask nadal nie powrócił.

\- Znam regulamin - mruknęła cicho.

\- I potrafisz go wyrecytować?

\- Tak.

Palce mężczyzny poruszyły się mechanicznie i zastukały kilkukrotnie o stół wybijając rytm tylko mu znany. Mógł się tego domyślić. Podejrzewał, że Albus o tym wie i dlatego to wymyślił. Jego kąciki ust podniosły się lekko.

\- Stary drań - mruknął do siebie. - I niech zgadnę, on o tym wie?

Haruka przytaknęła.

\- Tak. Dwa dni temu rozmawialiśmy o tym, bo chciałam coś wyjaśnić.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co?

\- O bibliotekę i dostęp do ksiąg zakazanych.

 _Oho..._

\- I wiesz wszystko co trzeba?

\- Tak - przytaknęła zamyślona. - Jeśli chce mieć do nich dostęp to muszę zdobyć pozwolenie nauczyciela. Najlepiej tego, którego przedmiotu to dotyczy. Ale nie ma mowy, bym zapytała o cokolwiek McGonagall.

 _Transmutacja? C_ _zeg_ _o ona może szukać w transmutacji?_

\- Nie koniecznie. Pozwolenie od opiekuna domu też wystarczy. Albus wie o tym doskonale.

\- Wspomniał o tym - przytaknęła.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, ale gdy nie podjęła tematu powrócił do wcześniejszego wątku.

\- Punkty jesteś w stanie odrobić. Szczególnie że zrobiłaś kolejne wrażenie na Flitwick'u - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Szlaban ze mną... I tak chciałem być codziennie po kolacji spędzała czas ze mną. Więc tu nie ma sprawy. Ale na Homesgate i zakaz latania nic nie poradzę.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Widziałam już Homesgate.

\- Ale nie widziałaś sklepów.

\- Pewnie są takie same jak na ulicy Pokątnej - ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. - A deser mam tutaj, więc żadna różnica.

\- A latanie?

Jej głowa zawisła w geście poddania. Ręce ponownie zacisnęły się mocno w pięści na jej kolanach.

\- Przeżyję - mruknęła. - Kara to kara.

Severus westchnął i położył rękę na jej ramienia. Czasami bardzo ciężko było ją odczytać.

\- Wiem, że lubisz latanie i że musi ci być ciężko, ale wytrzymasz. Trzy tygodnie zlecą szybko. Zobaczysz.

Kiwnęła głową ale jej nie podniosła.

\- Odrobiłaś już lekcje? - spytał zmieniając temat.

\- Nie.

\- To się za nie zabierz. Jeśli jeszcze zgłodniejesz zawołaj Nobby'ego - wstał i przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka. - Ja mam do sprawdzenia te bazgroły.

\- Moja torba jest w dormitorium - odezwała się po chwili.

\- Chcesz się po nią przejść czy zawołać skrzata by ci ja przyniósł?

\- Przejść - wstała.

Skinął tylko głową.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy weszła do wspólnego pokoju Slytherinu zapanowała cisza.

Wśród uczniów, którzy zdążyli wrócić z kolacji zauważyła tego, którego szukała.

\- To twoje - rzuciła w jego stronę Znicz, który ten z łatwością chwycił, aczkolwiek z mieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

Haruka ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Tenoh, słuchaj - chłopak odezwał się gdy była koło niego. - Przykro mi, że tak wyszło, ale my...

Wskazał ręką na grupkę, w której stał

\- Podjęliśmy decyzję by przyjąć cię jako rezerwowego szukającego.

Spojrzała na niego nic nie mówiąc, ale zatrzymała się.

\- Zacznijmy od początku - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Jestem Graham Montague i jestem kapitanem drużyny quidditch'a. Draco jest naszym szukającym, ale ma w tym roku SUMy, więc może się zdarzyć że nie będzie mógł zagrać. Wtedy weszłabyś do gry, jako nasz rezerwowy.

Widząc że wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienia kontynuował i przedstawił resztę drużyny.

\- To Adrian Pucey i Cassius Warrington, którzy tak samo jak ja są ścigającymi. Ci dwaj to Vincent Crabble i Gregory Goyle, nasi pałkarze... Miles Bletchley jest obrońcą.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak wyszło - wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę - ale trzy tygodnie szybko miną, a do drużyny możesz dołączyć już dziś. Co ty na to?

Spojrzała na jego dłoń a potem mu w oczy. Wyciągnęła swoją rękę i mocno go uścisnęła.

\- Chcę być w pierwszym meczu zaraz po tym, jak skończy się mój szlaban - powiedziała stanowczo. - Jesteś mi to winien!

Zauważyła jak spojrzał w kierunku Malfoy'a który kiwnął głową z lekkim, ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Zgoda.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się i nic nie mówiąc poszła po swoją torbę. Czas odrobić lekcje.


	27. Chapter 27

Rozdział 27

Z samego ranka Haruka słuchała ze zdziwieniem pozdrowień, najpierw od dziewczyn ze swojego pokoju potem reszty Slytherinu, by wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali usłyszeć radosne „cześć" lub „hej" od różnych ludzi. Głównie Krukonów i Puchonów, ale zdarzyło się też kilku odważnych z Gryfindoru.

 _Wow i to tylko dlatego że przeleciałam się po Wielkiej Sali?_

Pierwszy raz od przybycia do Hogwartu Haruka jadła śniadanie w towarzystwie rówieśników i musiała przyznać, że było to miłe uczucie.

\- To było niesamowite - odezwała się Gorawen. Dziewczyna miała długie, blond włosy i zielone oczy. Była z tego samego rocznika co Haruka. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Astoria, która siedziała naprzeciwko Haruki miała również długie blond włosy, ale jej oczy miały ładny odcień niebieskiego. Do właśnie do niej i do innych z trzeciego rocznika skierowana była ta opowieść. - Haruka przeleciała nad grupą Puchonów i zaczęła ścigać Znicz pomiędzy świecami. I nagle pac... złapała go tuż przed samym nosem Dumbledore'a. Szkoda że nie widziałaś jego miny. Była przezabawna.

Wszyscy wokół zaczęli się śmiać gdy Gorawen zaczęła stroić śmieszne miny, chcąc by inni mieli obraz tego co zobaczyła ona.

\- To że chłopaki przyjęli cię do drużyny też było niesamowite - wtrącił Benedykt, mały pucułowaty chłopak.

\- Czemuż to? - Haruka zainteresowała się.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie brali rezerwowych, a poza tym to bardzo męski klub - konspiracyjnie wtajemniczyła Harukę Astoria.

Haruka uniosła prawą brew jakby niemym zapytaniu „naprawdę"?

Cały trzeci rocznik jak na komendę pokiwał w milczeniu głowami. Rozbawiło to nastolatkę, ale zamaskowała to pakując w usta całe jajko. Kawałek drugiego podała Królowi, który również zdawał się być rozbawiony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lekcje potoczyły się spokojnie. Haruka odkryła że bardzo lubi numerologię i skomplikowane obliczenia. Profesor Vector była pod dużym wrażeniem, więc Haruka zarobiła dziesięć punktów.

Dwie kolejne godziny z profesorem Flitwickiem poszły jej śpiewająco. Trzeci rocznik Slytherinu zarobił tego dnia pięćdziesiąt punktów, z czego połowa była jej.

Mugoloznawstwo było ciekawe - omawiali sposób w jaki Mugole gotują. Haruce wydało się to pasjonujące, a jednocześnie znajome. Nie była jednak sobie w stanie przypomnieć, co w tym takiego znajomego. _Może gotowałam razem z rodzicami?_ Zamknęła oczy. Przez moment ujrzała czyjeś plecy i poczuła zapach morza. Wypełniła ją dziwna radość, którą chwilę potem zastąpił smutek.

 _Czy to była mama?_

Problemy zaczęły się przed transfiguracją. Gdy McGonagall otworzyła drzwi na zajęcia a uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić nauczycielka wyraziła zdecydowany sprzeciw wobec obecności Króla na jej lekcjach.

Haruka z ciężkim sercem poprosiła kruka, by na nią zaczekał. Król nie był zachwycony.

\- Ruka! Rus! Kot! Nie! - ptak zaskrzeczał gwałtownie.

\- Proszę poczekaj tutaj na mnie - poprosiła ponownie przenosząc go na najbliższy parapet.

Król zatrzepotał skrzydłami i naburmuszony siadł. Nasypała mu ziaren, które zawsze nosiła dla niego w kieszeni.

\- Pięć punktów za spóźnienie, panno Tenoh - usłyszała gdy weszła do klasy.

Stanęła zaskoczona, ale jej twarz przybrała obojętny wyraz. Siadła przy jedynym wolnym miejscu obok jakiegoś Gryfona.

\- Mamy w tym roku do przerobienia dużo bardzo zaawansowanego materiału - McGonagall kontynuowała. - Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy jesteście gotowi. Otwórzcie podręcznik na stronie jedenastej. Zaczniemy od animagów. Czy ktoś wie czym są?

Ręka Haruki wystartowała do góry.

\- Ktokolwiek? - kobieta rozejrzała się po sali całkowicie ignorując uniesioną dłoń. - Wobec tego zabierzcie się proszę za lekturę. Czy wszyscy oddali letnie zadanie domowe?

Z klasy doszły ją odgłosy potakiwań. Ręka Haruki znowu powędrowała do góry.

\- Tak, panno Tenoh, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że go nie masz - McGonagall powiedziała oschle i odwróciła się by siąść przy swoim biurku.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jej kierunku lekko przechylając głowę w lewą stronę, ale zdecydowała że nie warto i zaczęła po raz czwarty czy też i piąty czytać całą książkę. To była jedna z tych dziwnych umiejętności, które u siebie odkryła - umiała bardzo szybko czytać z dużym zrozumieniem tekstu. Dzięki temu była w stanie przerobić materiał nie tylko z klas 1-3. Tak więc gdy pozostali uczniowie męczyli się nad pierwszym rozdziałem Haruka była już w połowie książki.

Kiedy pierwszy raz przeczytała o animagach zrozumiała dowcip dyrektora o smoku. Ale potem zaczęła się zastanawiać w co mogłaby się zamienić. Smok wydawał się niesamowity, ale i duży więc nie łatwo byłoby taką postać ukryć.

 _No chyba że zamienić się w takiego małego smoka_ _jak w_ _Mulan. … Mulan? Co to jest? Skąd ja to znam?_ przemknęło jej przez głowę.

Siedzący obok niej chłopak zdawał się też skończyć czytać i zdecydowanie się nudził, bo zaczął robić papierowe kulki i rzucać nimi w siedzącą z przodu dziewczynę; Gryfonkę na dodatek, tak jak on sam. Haruka ignorowała jego zachowanie udając, że nadal czyta.

Dziewczyna pisnęła nagle, gdy poczuła że papier trafił ją w ucho.

\- Slytherin traci pięć punktów, panno Tenoh - McGonagall odezwała się nagle zza biurka.

\- Za co? - Haruka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Za czytanie?

Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało.

\- Nie udawaj głupiej - McGonagall warknęła. - Za zakłócanie spokoju i rzucaniem papierem w koleżankę z klasy.

\- To nie ja! - Haruka odezwała się spokojnie mając nadzieję na wyjaśnienie sytuacji.

McGonagall nawet na nią nie spojrzała.

\- Proszę czytać! Czy co skończyli mogą zacząć odpowiadać na pytania – nauczycielka machnęła ręką i na tablicy pojawiły się zagadnienia.

Haruka spojrzała na siedzącego obok chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się do niej sarkastycznie szczerząc zęby. Po czym zaczął rzucać w nią swoimi papierowymi kulkami.

\- Proszę o pozwolenie zmiany miejsca - Haruka odezwała się na głos.

\- Panno Tenoh, proszę przestać przeszkadzać, bo Slytherin straci więcej punktów!

\- Nie! - Haruka wstała czując jak wzrasta w niej niechęć i gniew. Za wszelką cenę próbowała uniknąć jego wybuchu. Nie wiedziała jak może się w tej sytuacji zachować, nigdy wcześniej nie czuła gniewu. - To nie ja rzucam papierem a siedzący obok mnie Gryfon. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć odebranie punktów za spóźnienie, aczkolwiek i tak uważam to za niesprawiedliwe, bo wynikało z pani niechęci do mojego kruka. Ale nie pozwolę by odebrano mojemu domowi punkty za coś czego nie zrobiłam!

Z torby wyciągnęła książkę z numerologii i przeszła na drugi koniec sali, gdzie nie wyciągając różdżki zmieniła ją w stół. Pergamin zmieniła w krzesło. Po czym siadła przy stworzonym przez siebie stole, wyciągnęła kolejny pergamin i zaczęła pisać jakby nigdy nic.

Klasa patrzyła na nią oniemiała, a McGonagall warknęła zirytowana.

\- Dziesięć punktów za zakłócanie spokoju.

Haruka nawet nie podniosła głowy, oddychając powoli i głęboko, i nadal pisząc.

\- I kolejne dziesięć za nieodpowiednie zachowanie wobec nauczyciela.

Oczy Haruki zrobiły się chłodne, ręka zatrzymała się przez moment po czym znowu zaczęła pisać, ale nadal się nie odezwała.

\- Panno Tenoh, proszę wrócić na swoje miejsce!

\- Tylko wtedy gdy on je opuści - wskazała piórem na sprawcę wydarzeń, który zaczął niespokojnie kręcić się na krześle. - I przeprosi swoją koleżankę, resztę klasy i mnie za swoje zachowanie.

Spojrzała ostro na nauczycielkę, która przez moment się zawahała.

\- Panie McShane?

\- Ale ja nie wiem o czym ona mówi - chłopak zaczął się jąkać. - Ja sobie spokojnie książkę czytałem...

\- Panno Tenoh z klasy! Natychmiast! - McGonagall górowała nad biurkiem Haruki.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią a potem na Gryfona.

Wstała. Nadal nie wyciągając różdżki przywróciła książce i krzesłu ich pierwotną postać. Wpakowała je do torby i bez słowa ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Pięćdziesiąt punktów za oszczerstwa i proszę się zgłosić do dyrektora! - usłyszała za sobą.

Słysząc te ostanie słowa Haruka walczyła ze sobą by nie trzasnąć drzwiami.

Król zaskrzeczał radośnie na jej widok, co sprawiło że część napięcia z niej uszła.

\- Chodź - wyciągnęła rękę. - Idziemy do dyrektora.


	28. Chapter 28

Rozdział 28

Albus zauważył, że do jego gabinetu zbliża się niespodziewany gość. Wiedząc, że nie zna hasła nakazał gryfowi się otworzyć.

 _Hmm, ciekawe co się stało?_ Był zaciekawiony albowiem z rozpiski wynikało, że powinna być na lekcji transmutacji.

Haruka weszła do środka.

\- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze.

\- Witaj, moja droga. Co cię dziś do mnie sprowadza? - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy umówieni na ciut późniejszą godzinę.

\- Kot! - Król odezwał się pierwszy. - Zły kot!

\- Przyszłam złożyć skargę - Haruka spojrzała na starszego czarodzieja spokojnie, ale on wyczuł że jest spięta.

\- Skargę powiadasz? - wskazał ręką na fotel naprzeciw niego. - Dropsa? Na kogóż to i co się stało?

\- Na profesor McGonagall - Haruka odparła siadając, ale dropsa nie wzięła.

Albus przyjrzał się jej zamyślony. Kilka minut wcześniej wyczuł jak zamek robi się zimny, jakby był zły lub zdenerwowany.

\- Kontynuuj proszę.

\- Najpierw nie chciała Króla na lekcji.

\- Zły kot - potwierdził ptak.

\- Potem odebrała mi pięć punktów za spóźnienie, które zostało spowodowane tym, że musiałam poprosić Króla by na mnie poczekał.

\- Zły kot! - Król burknął szczerze oburzony.

Albus zauważył, że obecność Króla bardzo zainteresowała Fawkes'a. Dyrektor z lekkim zaskoczeniem zarejestrował gdy feniks wydał z siebie pełen aprobaty dźwięk po tym jak ujrzał Harukę. _Zabawne, ale zareagował tak wcześniej tylko na Harry'ego_. Starszy czarodziej uzmysłowił sobie, że pomimo czasu jaki Haruka spędziła w zamku po raz pierwszy feniks ujrzał nowych lokatorów Hogwartu.

\- Siadłam w ławce z McShanem, bo to było jedyne wolne miejsce - Haruka nie reagując na słowa swojego przyjaciela kontynuowała. - Zostałam zignorowana przez panią profesor, gdy zapytała o animagach. Przeczytałam książkę, by zostać niesłusznie oskarżonym o zakłócanie porządku.

Dziewczyna wyjaśniła dyrektorowi do końca co zaszło na lekcji.

\- I na koniec odebrano mi pięćdziesiąt punktów, ponownie niesłusznie i kazano przyjść do pana.

Dumbledore głaskał brodę słuchając jej wywodu. Oburzenie dziewczyny było szczere.

\- Profesor McGonagall zdaje się mnie nie lubić od momentu kiedy zostałam przydzielona do Slytherinu. Jakby to że tam jestem sprawiło, że nagle stałam się kłamcą – jej głos nagle stał się zniechęcony. - Jakby bycie Ślizgonem oznaczało, że nie można wierzyć żadnemu z moich słów. A ja powiedziałam prawdę! To ten Gryfon kłamał! Jeśli ona wszystkich ze Slytherinu tak traktuje, to nie dziwota że chcą dołączyć do Śmierciożerców. Pewnie myślą, że wtedy ktoś będzie darzył ich szacunkiem za umiejętności które posiadają.

\- To rzeczywiście kłopotliwe - starszy czarodziej zaczął spokojnie. Wiedział od Severus'a, że Haruka wie o Śmierciożercach od Harry'ego i że nie przejawia żadnego zainteresowania tą tematyką. Było jednak w tym stwierdzeniu coś ciekawego, co poruszyło jakiś fragment jego umysłu. _Trzeba to rozważyć._ \- Ale musisz wiedzieć, że między Gryfindorem a Slytherinem zawsze istniała cicha rywalizacja.

\- Ale ona jest nauczycielem i powinna być obiektywna - Haruka zagłębiła się w fotelu. - Bo czemu to ja mam ponosić konsekwencje tego, że historia między Gryfindorem a Slytherinem nie ułożyła się inaczej? Ja jestem tu by się uczyć i poznawać magię. Mam gdzieś politykę i waśnie rodowe.

\- To samo powtarzam Severusowi jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego - Albus przytaknął.

Haruka przekrzywiła głowę wpatrując się w niego intensywnie i z zaciekawieniem jednocześnie.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć że McGonagall mści się na mnie za Potter'a?

\- Profesor McGonagall, panno Tenoh - oczy dyrektora zabłysły dziwnym blaskiem. - I tam zaraz mści...

\- To jak pan to nazwie dyrektorze? Znęcaniem się? Ona uwierzyła tamtemu Gryfonowi nawet gdy ten się jąkał!

\- A niby jak chcesz udowodnić, że to nie ty? - spytał zaintrygowany.

\- Jest Veritaserum - Haruka zaczęła wyliczać - legilimens i myślodsiewnia. Jest sporo możliwości.

\- Ale to zakłóciłoby lekcję. Poza tym legilimens jest na pograniczu prawnym...

\- Nie musiałoby zakłócać lekcji - ton jej głosu był stanowczy. - Wystarczyłoby pozwolić mi siedzieć gdzie byłam a po lekcji kazać nam obu zostać i wówczas sprawdzić. Podejrzewam że na samo słowo „Veritaserum" ten drań powiedziałby całą prawdę.

\- Hmm - Albus przyjrzał się jej uważnie zamyślony. - To ma sens. I zgodziłabyś się na myślodsiewnię?

\- Oczywiście! Powiedziałam prawdę!

Czarodziej machnął ręką. Na stole wylądowała srebrna misa.

\- Gotowa ją udowodnić?

Jej ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego jak na idiotę.

\- To nie po to tu przyszłam?

Albus zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Mam ci opisać jak wygląda ten proceder?

\- Nie trzeba. Czytałam o tym.

Kiwnął głową zainteresowany. Ciągle go czymś zaskakiwała.

\- Podejdź do mnie, wobec tego. Za wiekowy już jestem na gwałtowne zrywy.

Wstając Haruka posadziła Króla na fotelu, ale on przeskoczył na biurko i podszedł przyjrzeć się feniksowi. Oba ptaki przyglądały się sobie z wielkim zaciekawieniem i wydawały się komunikować samym spojrzeniem.

Albus z Haruką popatrzyli na ptaki przez chwilę, po czym dziewczyna podeszła bliżej.

\- Skoncentruj się na wydarzeniach z lekcji - czarodziej delikatnie dotknął różdżką jej skroni i wyciągnął srebrną nić, którą umieścił w myślodsiewni. - A teraz sprawdzimy co tam się wydarzyło.

Dumbledore z uwagą obserwował całe zajście. Było dokładnie tak jak opisała. Tylko, że on zwrócił uwagę na kilka innych rzeczy: jej słowa, brak różdżki przy transmutacji, sposób czytania książki.

\- Czemu podniosłaś rękę, gdy profesor McGonagall powiedziała o letnim zadaniu domowym?

\- Chciałam powiedzieć że przeczytałam już książkę wcześniej i spytać czy ma dla mnie inne zadanie - wzruszyła ramionami patrząc na własne wspomnienia.

\- Hmm - wyszli z myślodsiewni. - Porozmawiam na ten temat z Minewrą i zwracam Slytherinowi siedemdziesiąt pięć punktów. Te pięć za spóźnienie zostawię do jej dyspozycji. Może zechce to przemyśleć. A skoro już tu jesteś to możemy porozmawiać o regulaminie szkolnym. Dropsa?

Haruka przewróciła oczami, ale siadła ponownie w fotelu.

\- Nie dziękuję, ale napiłabym się wody.

Albus kiwnął i przed nią pojawiła się szklanka.

\- Dziękuję. Którą cześć chce pan usłyszeć najpierw? - spytała sięgając po picie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc to żadną - zaśmiał się radośnie czym zarobił od niej kolejnym spojrzeniem z serii „na łeb chyba upadłeś człowieku", co go jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło. - Powiedz mi za to, co takiego w transmutacji tak cię interesuje, że chcesz dostęp do ksiąg zakazanych?

\- Animagia - odparła szybko i szczerze.

\- Chcesz się zamienić w smoka?

\- Na pewno nie w królika - uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie. - Aczkolwiek taki mały, biały z dużymi ostrymi zębami mógłby McShane'a użreć! Bo smok to by go raczej ogonem pacnął.

Albus zaczął się głośno śmiać. Oba ptaki spojrzały na niego z zażenowaniem.

\- Ach - dyrektor wziął dropsa. - Animagia do łatwych nie należy i nie każdy jest w stanie się zmienić. To są długie godziny spędzone na koncentracji...

Haruka machnęła ręką.

\- Znam ogólny zarys - weszła mu w słowo. - Chcę szczegóły a cierpliwość mam, wszak mogłam draniowi nos rozkwasić na lekcji.

Przekręcił głową rozbawiony, ale nagle pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy.

\- Może powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z profesor McGonagall? Wszak ona jest animagiem i potrafi zmienić się w kota.

\- Zły kot! - burknął Król.

\- I zły pomysł - Haruka dodała. - Ona mnie nie lubi i prędzej wujek Severus brodę zapuści niż ona mi w czymś pomoże.

\- Wujek? - oczy Albusa ponownie zaświeciły.

\- O żesz... - nastolatka mruknęła cicho do siebie, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem - dyrektor z uśmiechem sięgnął po kolejnego dropsa. - Severus nie należy do osób okazujących uczucia publicznie. Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny. Dla okazania dobrej woli sam napiszę ci pozwolenie do biblioteki po książki o Animagach.

Jej oczy spojrzały na niego podejrzliwie, ale ofertę przyjęła.

\- To załatwione - uśmiechnął się. - Czas na odrabianie lekcji, moja droga. Widzimy się na kolacji.

Po czym wręczył jej upoważnienie dla pani Pince.

 _Ciekawe czy to utrzyma ją z dala od Harry'ego?_ pomyślał zadowolony z siebie.

A/N Małe, białe króliki rulez ^_^ Szczególnie te z ostrymi ząbkami he he ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale praca wykańcza człowieka – kto wymyślił to dorastanie?… Obok psucia się zębów najgorszy z wymysłów natury… wg mnie oczywiście.

Natchnienie też zdecydowało, że i jemu należy się wolne po ciężkich zmaganiach w mojej pracy…

Małe wyjaśnienie: rok szkolny w moim fiku rozpoczął się 31 sierpnia, stąd sobotnie zajęcia. Co by się młodzież zbytnio nie rozleniwiła po jednym dniu nauki… hyhy

oooooooooooooooo

Rozdział 29

Gdy po ostatnich zajęciach uczniowie błyskawicznie opuścili klasę Severus ucieszył się z tego, że dziś była sobota i w tym tygodniu nie musi już więcej patrzeć na nieudolne próby warzenia eliksirów co poniektórych uczniów. Jego dobry nastrój został wystawiony na cierpliwość zauważając jak do środka wchodzi jego podopieczna.

\- Hmm, nie powinnaś kierować się do Wielkiej Sali by odrabiać lekcje? - spytał łagodnie, ale oczekiwał kłopotów. _Z kim miała dziś zajęcia?_

\- Zły kot! - Król odezwał się pierwszy.

 _To wszystko tłumaczy._ Odłożył pióro do kałamarza, oparł się wygodnie splatając ręce przed sobą i czekał.

\- Miałam drobne kłopoty na zajęciach z transmutacji i zostałam wysłana do dyrektora.

Kiedy się nie odezwał wyjaśniała wszystko od początku.

\- Dumbledore skorzystał z myślodsiewni? - Severus był lekko zaskoczony, _ale z drugiej strony..._

\- Tak.

\- Hmm - przechylił głowę coś rozważając. - A pozwolisz mi się temu przyjrzeć?

Zawahała się przez moment, ale kiwnęła głową.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus obejrzał wraz z nią całe wydarzenie od starcia z McGonagall do rozmowy z dyrektorem. Był pewny, ze starszy czarodziej zwrócił uwagę na to samo - brak różdżki przy transmutacji, dziwny sposób czytania, jej słowa, ale on również mógł się przyjrzeć twarzy Dumbledore'a podczas rozmowy z dziewczyną. I... interakcji dwóch ptaków? _Dziwne, ale co ty knujesz stary draniu?_

\- Więc odzyskałaś punkty i zdobyłaś pozwolenie na czytanie książek o animagii. Nieźle jak na drugi dzień.

Oczy Haruki przypatrywały mu się z zaciekawieniem. Zauważył, że miały swój normalny blask podekscytowanego pięciolatka. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Przepraszam, że wymknęło mi się słowo „wujek" przy dyrektorze.

\- Co się stało to się nie odstanie, ale bądź ostrożna. Nie wszyscy w szkole muszą wiedzieć, że jestem twoim opiekunem. To może działać na twoją korzyść.

Przytaknęła poważnie.

\- Żadnych więcej kłopotów na dziś, młoda damo - przytulił ją delikatnie po czym pchnął w kierunku drzwi. - Idź odrobić lekcje, a po kolacji widzimy się ponownie tutaj.

Wiedząc, że jej opiekun się na nią nie gniewa radośnie ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Król kiwnął głową w jego stronę, jakby akceptując jego zachowanie wobec Haruki i poleciał za nią.

Severus usiadł ponownie za biurkiem. Czeka go kolejny list do Toma. Miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan znudzi się w kolejnym tygodniu codziennymi wyczynami dziewczyny i po jakimś czasie zażąda tygodniowych sprawozdań, ale rok szkolny dopiero się zaczął.

 _Swoją drogą, jeśli Haruka po jednym starciu z Miner_ _w_ _ą potrafi takie wnioski wyciągnąć, to co będzie się dziać za tydzień?_

Jęknął, w poniedziałek pierwsze lekcje miała mieć z Umbridge.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Tak, tak, wiem. Długo nas tu nie było ale już jesteśmy i oby teraz poszło szybciej, choć długa jeszcze droga przed nami ^_^_

 _Dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość i życzę pogodnych świąt._

Rozdział 30

Niedzielę Haruka postanowiła spędzić w bibliotece. Nie była zbytnio zaskoczona, gdy wchodząc tam po szybkim śniadaniu odkryła, że oprócz pani Pince, przy jednym ze stołów siedziała Hermiona a przy innym dwóch starszych Krukonów.

\- Jak mogę ci dziś pomóc, kochaniutka – pani Pince spojrzała na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Była jedną z tych osób, które polubiły Harukę w jej pierwszym tygodniu. Jej głód wiedzy i chęć jej poszerzenia sprawiły, że Irma chętnie opowiadała jej o księgozbiorze, pokazała bibliotekę i pozwoliła na wypożyczenie ksiąg zanim zaczął się rok szkolny.

\- Mam pozwolenie od dyrektora Dumbledore'a do skorzystania ze zbioru ksiąg zakazanych – Haruka wręczyła jej radośnie świstek pergaminu.

\- Oho, to co dziś czytamy?

\- Pozycję Litwiniusza o animagach.

Oczy pani Pince utknęły w niej intensywnie przez dłuższy moment.

\- To dość zaawansowana pozycja. Nie chciałabyś skorzystać najpierw z czegoś łatwiejszego?

Haruka uśmiechnęła się do niej elegancko.

\- Sądzę, że to będzie idealna pozycja na początek.

Bibliotekarka uniosła brew w rozbawieniu. _Jak dorośnie tym uśmiechem będzie w stanie dużo załatwić._

\- Oczywiście moja droga. Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie jest. Pamiętaj tylko, że te księgi pod żądnym pozorem nie mogą opuścić biblioteki!

\- Tak pani Pince. Przygotowałam się na to i mam spory zapas pergaminu na notatki.

Kobieta skinęła zadowolona. Nie ma to jak dobry i przygotowany uczeń.

Księga była gruba i ciężka, co oczywiście nie było problemem dla czarodziejów, którzy mogli ja lewitować.

Była to pierwsza z lektur, które dziewczyna chciała przeczytać, a zawierała ona potrzebne informacje o tym jak należy poprawnie ćwiczyć by osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. A o to chodziło Haruce.

Spędziła godziny robiąc notatki do ćwiczeń jakie zamierzała wykonywać. Uważnie przy tym czytając wszystkie ostrzeżenia i spostrzeżenia. Zanim się obejrzała pani Pince pojawiła się obok niej.

\- Haruka, czas na obiad – bibliotekarka uśmiechnęła się widząc zdziwioną minę dziewczyny. - Trwa już od pół godziny, więc lepiej się pośpiesz. Chyba powinnam pomyśleć o dodatkowych godzinach otwarcia dla ciebie i panny Granger, bo obu was ciężko się pozbyć.

Widząc nadzieję w oczach dziewczyny mruknęła:

\- Nic z tego! Tylko żartowałam! Jest niedziela i mi też należy się coś z dnia. Poszła! Siu siu! - machnęła żartobliwie ręką i widząc, że Haruka skończyła, odstawiła księgę na jej miejsce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po szybkim posiłku Haruka zdecydowała spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz. Jako że nie mogła latać, zdecydowała że bieganie będzie odpowiednie. Król, który wcześniej zdecydował, że w bibliotece siedzieć nie będzie, dołączył do niej.

Percival i kilku innych pierwszorocznych przyłączyli się do zabawy w ganianego. Po pewnym czasie grupka rozrosła się, bo znalazło się więcej chętnych do zabawy. Ktoś miał piłkę, więc zaczęto nią grać. Niby miała to być mugolska gra, ale kopanie i bieganie za piłką spodobało się wielu. Ustalono reguły, postawiono bramki, podzielono się na drużyny. Z inicjatywy Haruki grupy były mieszane. Nie pozwoliła by domy zaczęły walczyć i rywalizować między sobą. Dzięki temu wszyscy spędzili miło czas wzajemnie sobie pomagając i dopingując.

Kilku starszych uczniów i nauczycieli przyglądało im się z fascynacją. Gra pewnie toczyłaby się długo, gdyby jeden z nauczycieli nie stwierdził że czas na kolację.

Dwie zmęczone, ale i bardzo zadowolone ze spędzonego wspólnie czasu grupy wkroczyły do Wielkiej Sali, by rozstać się i skierować do swoich stołów. Wszyscy byli gotowi powtórzyć mecz w przyszłym tygodniu.

Flitwick zdecydował się dosiąść do Severus'a. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był w najlepszym nastroju, co nauczyciel zaklęć widział, ale nie wiedział że wiązało się to z wizytą u Toma.

\- Twoja podopieczna mój drogi – zaczął nie przejmując się chłodnym wyrazem twarzy kolegi – ma niesamowity talent przywódczy. Dziś po południu byłem świadkiem tego, jak umiejętnie pokierowała sporą grupką pierwszo-, drugo- i trzecioroczniaków by wspólnie zagrać w coś co nazwali „piłką nożną".

W stronę małego czarodzieja skierowało się kilka głów.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że stworzyła z nich dwie mieszane drużyny. Twoi Ślizgoni grali wspólnie z Gryfonami, Krukonami i Puchonami. Jakiekolwiek spory ucięła na samym początku więc dzieciaki razem grały prawie dwie godziny. Niesamowite.

\- Nie rozumiem co w tym takiego niesamowitego – wtrąciła McGonagall. Nadal była cięta na Harukę, nawet po rozmowie z Albusem. Szczególnie, że ten wytknął jej, że w swojej arogancji nie zauważyła czegoś ciekawego. Stary drań nie chciał jej powiedzieć co przegapiła i to ją jeszcze bardziej zirytowało. - Wszak spędzają ze sobą czas na lekcjach.

\- Tak, spędzają – Flitwick odparł niezrażony. Słyszał co się stało na jej lekcji, aczkolwiek nie znał szczegółów. Czuł jednak poirytowanie koleżanki, gdy tylko ktoś szepnął „Haruka". - Ale nie wchodzą ze sobą w interakcje. Rywalizują ze sobą ciągle. Podczas meczów Quidditch'a wspierają inne drużyny, ale robią to tylko po to by przegrała ta, która najbardziej im przeszkadza. A dziś nie dość, że wspólnie grali i pomagali sobie, to jeszcze zawiązali przyjaźnie. Nie między kolegami/koleżankami z własnych domów, ale i z innych. Widziałem jak młody McDouglas szedł na kolację w towarzystwie twoich Gryfonów – Bricks'a i Smith'a. Haruka rozmawiała z Ginny Weasley i trzeciorocznym Puchonem – Livenem. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz zapytaj bliźniaków – razem ze mną i Pomoną oglądali całe wydarzenie.

Pomona przytaknęła, a cały stół nauczycielski spojrzał na stoły przed sobą. Uczniowie jak zawsze jedli i rozmawiali jednocześnie. Wielu z młodszych uczniów przy różnych stołach z ekscytacją o czymś opowiadało kolegom gestykulując gwałtownie tudzież machając do znajomych przy innych stołach.

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Tom może się srogo zawieść, bo wygląda na to że jego plan może nie tylko nie wypalić, co okazać się bardzo korzystny dla Hogwartu. Co niestety nasuwa pewne niebezpieczeństwo dla sprawcy tych wydarzeń.

Nie był jednak jedyną osobą przy stole, której zainteresowanie skierowało się ku Haruce. Umbridge również przyglądała się jej uważnie, ale z innych powodów.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Tak, tak, znowu „mała" zwłoka, ale im dalej w las tym więcej drzew i ciężej się przedrzeć… ale twardo walczymy z lenistwem i brakiem natchnienia ^_^

Rozdział 31

W poniedziałek po śniadaniu, trzeci rocznik Ślizgonów i Gryfonów czekał na otwarcie klasy i rozpoczęcie pierwszych zajęć „Obrony" w tym roku. Wszyscy słyszeli co wydarzyło się wcześniej i o „aferze" z Potterem. Ale pomimo fascynacji i plotkami na temat Potter'a perspektywa nudnych lekcji nie ekscytowała nikogo.

Gdy weszli do sali uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca, a Haruka podeszła do Umbridge by grzecznie zapytać, czy Król może zostać z nią na lekcji. Niska nauczycielka zmierzyła ich obu wzrokiem bazyliszka po czym dziewczęcym głosem odpowiedziała:

\- Ależ oczywiście moja droga. Jeśli nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów rzecz jasna. Potraktujmy dzisiejszy dzień jako test.

To rzekłszy machnęła ręką by Haruka zajęła miejsce.

Uczniowie chóralnie przywitali Umbridge, co ją bardzo zadowoliło. Ku ich rozpaczy okazało się, że ich lekcje także będą teoretyczne. Ale nikt nie próbował oponować.

Haruka w szczególności była bardzo cicho i za radą wujka trzymała „niski profil". Wcześniej rozmawiała o tym z Królem i miała nadzieję, że wie jak się zachować.

Umbridge po krótkim wprowadzeniu co do programu i tego jak zajęcia będą się odbywać, była lekko zaskoczona brakiem sprzeciwu ze strony uczniów. Szczególnie ze strony Gryfindoru. Slytherin, jak wiadomo, wspierał premiera i jego rządy.

 _Hmm, no to spróbujmy znaleźć kogoś kto popiera Potter_ _'_ _a. I sprawdźmy tą dziewczynę._

\- Ministerstwo uważa, że plotki rozsiewane przez Potter'a odnośnie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, powodują tylko zaniepokojenie wśród szanowanych czarodziejów i przyczyniają się do waszej złej nauki – zauważyła jak większość Gryfonów poruszyła się niespokojnie, aczkolwiek żaden się nie odezwał _Szkoda..._ ku jej zaskoczeniu również uczniowie Slytherinu wydawali się być niespokojni. _Czas zarzucić przynętę._ \- Panno Tenoh, nie uważa pani że takie plotki są szkodliwe?

Haruka zamrugała lekko zdziwiona. Wyczuła pułapkę, aczkolwiek nie rozumiała powodów jej zastawienia.

\- Nie wiem pani profesor – odparła. - Nie było mnie wtedy na terenie Hogwartu, ani nawet na terenie Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Więc trudno mi się ustosunkować...

\- Tak, tak – Umbridge uśmiechnęła się słodko – ale chyba wiesz jak ustosunkować się do plotek?

 _Ach, czyli nadal próbujemy?_

\- Eee – Haruka udała zmieszaną. - Straciłam pamięć w wakacje i pewne kwestie nadal są poza moimi możliwościami. Ale pamiętam, że mama mówiła, że w każdej plotce jest ziarno prawdy. Tylko że ja mam trzynaście lat i raczej nigdy nie interesowała mnie polityka. Wolę sport i naukę. Plotki też mnie nie interesują. Nawet gazet nie czytam, więc...

\- Tak, tak – przerwała jej niezbyt zadowolona nauczycielka. - Dyrektor wspominał, ze przybyłaś tu z kontynentu i że straciłaś pamięć. Ale teraz mieszkasz tutaj i twoim opiekunem jest były Śmierciożerca. Chyba wspomniałby ci gdyby Czarny Pan wrócił?

 _Ten Czarny Pan, o ile się nie mylę, to mój wuj Tom i jak najbardziej wrócił, gdziekolwiek by nie był_ – pomyślała sarkastycznie, ale zrobiła tylko zdziwioną minę i patrzyła na Umbridge.

\- Ja nie wiem o czym pani mówi. Kim są Śmierciożercy? – Haruka spuściła głowę i udawała że zaczyna płakać.

\- Och, przecież wszyscy wiedzą że Severus Snape należał do Śmierciożerców. Wstawiennictwo Dumbledore'a uratowało go przed Azkabanem – Umbridge warknęła podirytowana.

Po sali rozległ się szmer zdziwienia.

Umbridge patrzyła na klasę i nagle doszło do niej, że nikt nie wiedział że Snape jest prawnym opiekunem tej sieroty. _Czyżby ten dzieciak rzeczywiście nic nie wiedział? Ale ta poświata..._

\- Proszę przestać płakać, panno Tenoh i zabrać się za czytanie pierwszego rozdziału. Cała klasa czyta! - powiedziała stanowczo i ruszyła w stronę swojego biurka, skąd miała widok na wszystkich.

Przyglądała się jak siedząca obok Tenoh czarnowłosa dziewczyna podaje jej chusteczkę i coś szepcze. Nastolatka przyjęła chusteczkę i coś mruknęła, ale za cicho by ją usłyszeć.

 _Ta dziewczyna obok..._ \- Umbridge sprawdziła rozpiskę - _Rachel Gummery... Ach, Gummery stary ród i wpływowy, ale nie wspierający Czarnego Pana. A przynajmniej nie afiszujący się tym._

Nauczycielka spojrzała ponownie na blondynkę, która po głośnym wydmuchaniu nosa otworzyła książkę i zaczęła w ciszy czytać.

 _Tenoh... będę cię mieć na oku!_

Lekcja minęła jednak spokojnie.


	32. Chapter 32

Rozdział 32

Gdy wieczorem Severus wszedł do swojego gabinetu zastał krążącą po nim Harukę. Wiedział że Slytherin nie stracił przesadnej ilości punktów, a podczas posiłku wyglądało jakby dziewczyna nawiązała przyjaźń z Rachel Gummery – rezolutną trzecioroczną Ślizgonką, pochodzącą z wpływowej rodziny, która na szczęście nie była zainteresowanej przesadnie czarną magią, ani zdobyciem większych wpływów poprzez wspieranie Toma. Ród Gummery był otwarty na półmugoli i mugoli, i nie dyskryminował ich. Rachel była ciekawska i dobrze się uczyła. Z tego co Severus wiedział grała w piłkę z innymi w niedzielę, lubiła latać i choć jej falowane włosy trochę przypominały mu Granger to jej dobre wychowanie i pasja do nauki działa na jej korzyść.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Jego słowa sprawiły, że Haruka odwróciła się błyskawicznie jakby w oczekiwaniu na atak, ale rozluźniła się gdy ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Umbridge – powiedziała poważnie obserwując jak podchodzi do biurka.

\- Herbata? - spytał zaskoczony. - I ciasteczka?

\- Chciałam osłodzić rozmowę? - zaśmiała się niepewnie.

Pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem zanim usiadł. Zauważył, że na nią też czeka gotowa filiżanka.

\- To co się stało? - usiadł i sięgnął po picie.

\- Wydała przy wszystkich, że jesteś moim prawnym opiekunem – zaczęła siadając naprzeciw niego i obserwując go uważnie.

\- Hmm - mruknął tylko i sięgnął po ciastko. - Można się było tego po niej spodziewać. Na pewno ma dostęp do wszelkich ministerialnych dokumentów.

\- Powiedziała też że byłeś Śmierciożercą i że Dumbledore cię uratował przed Azkabanem. Co to jest Azkaban?

\- Pilnie strzeżone więzienie dla czarodziejów - odparł sięgając po następne ciastko. _Bardzo smaczne._

\- I Dumbledore cię przed nim uratował?

\- Tak, ale skazał na wieczną pracę tutaj. Więc nie wiem, co gorsze.

\- Dlaczego cię uratował? - spytała cicho.

\- Bo zrobiłem poważny błąd dołączając do Czarnego Pana, co kosztowało życie wielu ludzi i Lily... Wiedział, że chcę odpokutować, więc dał mi szansę.

Zamrugał nagle i spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Haruka, czy ty mi podałaś Veritaserum?

Skinęła poważnie głową zadając kolejne pytanie:

\- Czy ty i Tom znaliście moich rodziców?

\- Nie! - Severus wstał gwałtownie od biurka i sięgnął po jedną z fiolek w szafie, którą szybko wypił.

Gdy się odwrócił by na nią spojrzeć jej głowa była spuszczona, ramiona opuszczone a ręce zaciśnięte w pieści na jej kolanach. Dopiero teraz Severus zauważył Króla, który przyglądał się im w milczeniu.

Czarodziej westchnął i przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić. Miał trzy opcję, z których dwie mu się nie spodobały. Postanowił więc wybrać tą trzecią.

Podszedł i objął Harukę, która zesztywniała.

\- Co sprawiło, że zaczęłaś o to pytać? - spytał łagodnie.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała cicho po chwili odwzajemniając uścisk i rozluźniając się lekko. - Coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Małe rzeczy, drobne rzeczy...

\- Powiem ci co wiem, a potem musimy opracować plan - westchnął i pociągnął ją lekko by wstała. Usadził ją na sofie i siadł obok. Jedno z jego ramion ciągle trzymało ją blisko niego.

 _Skąd u mnie ta opiekuńczość, u diabła?_

\- Tom porwał cię i torturował - zaczął delikatnie obserwując ją. Postanowił, że jeszcze nie wspomni, że była kiedyś dorosłą kobietą, która poddano zaklęciu czarnej magii. _Co za dużo to nie zdrowo_. - Wymazał ci pamięć, by dać nową i zrobić z ciebie marionetkę, która zrobiła by to czego on nie był w stanie.

\- Zabić Pottera?

\- Tak. Zabić Pottera - zamilkł na chwilę zastanawiając się ile wyjawić. - Jak już wiesz byłem Śmierciożercą, ale... odkryłem jak pokręcony umysł ma Tom. Stworzył wielką armię czarodziejów i próbował przejąc władzę za pomocą terroru. Nazwał siebie Lordem Voldemortem, a swoich zwolenników Śmierciożercami. Postanowiłem oddać się w ręce sprawiedliwości. Tylko, że chcąc kogoś najpierw uratować, zamiast do Aurorów - czarodziejskiej policji - wyjaśnił na wszelki wypadek - poszedłem do Dumbledore'a. W skrócie dał mi szansę, ale zostałem jego szpiegiem. Gdy Czarny Pan wrócił tego lata ponownie zacząłem szpiegować. Tom o tym nie wie i lepiej żeby się nie dowiedział.

Kiedy mnie wezwał w lipcu kazał cię wyleczyć i powiedział, że ma wobec ciebie plany. Plany te oprócz wprowadzenia cię do Hogwartu, uwzględniały także moją opiekę nad tobą i naukę. Aczkolwiek jego główny plan to oczywiście napuszczenie ciebie na Pottera.

\- Więc Tom próbuje mnie wykorzystać?

\- Tak.

\- A Dumbledore?

Zawahał się.

\- Podejrzewam, że na swój sposób też będzie chciał cię w którymś momencie wykorzystać. On traktuje innych niczym figury szachowe do swojej własnej gry. I wie dlaczego tu jesteś. A przynajmniej zna zamiary Toma wobec ciebie i Pottera.

\- A ty? - spytała bardzo cicho, jakby bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- A ja - przytulił ją mocniej do siebie - wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, poczułem do ciebie sympatię i zrobię wszystko byś była bezpieczna.

\- Ale nie znasz moich rodziców?

\- Nie - odparł szczerze. - Nie wiem nawet czy żyją.

\- I nie jesteś moim wujkiem? - żal w jej głosie był prawdziwy.

\- Będę jeśli zechcesz - uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Ten jawny objaw uczuć zaskoczył go i zaniepokoił.

\- Bardzo - objęła go i również mocno przytuliła.

 _A ten, który zbłądził_ \- w umyśle Haruki odezwały się słowa Brogana - _zawsze będzie stał po twojej stronie._

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie była całkowicie sama. Miała Króla i wujka Severus'a. A gdzieś może i rodziców...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lata bycia szpiegiem sprawiły, że Severus szybko wpadł na to jak dalej postępować. Nie zamierzał niczego przesadnie zmieniać – Haruka świetnie się bawiła w Hogwarcie, nawet nie mogąc chwilowo latać.

Jedyny problem i zagrożenie stanowili Tom i Albus. Dolores też może namieszać, ale ona nie jest priorytetem. Haruka opowiedziała mu jak sobie poradziła z nią na lekcji.

Na pewno nie zamierzał informować ani Toma, ani dyrektora że Haruka nie zamierza być pionkiem w ich grze.

W swojej dorosłej postaci Haruka była w stanie oprzeć się Veritaserum i legimencji, ale czy była by w stanie zrobić to teraz?

Postanowił więc, że będzie musiała dołożyć do swojego harmonogramu lekcje oklumencji. Oczywiście sam ją będzie tego uczył i nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Jej entuzjazm by się nauczyć oklumencji zaskoczył go, bo choć oboje wiedzieli że to konieczność, to dla Haruki wszystko co jest związane z magią jest czystą przyjemnością.

Dzięki wyjaśnieniu niektórych z jej wątpliwości i temu, że ponownie mu ufała wyjaśniła co interesowało ją w transmutacji. Animagia. _Kto by pomyślał? Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zamieni się w psa..._ Oczywiście nie powiedział tego na głos.

Słysząc, co będzie się działo na Obronie westchnął i obiecał dodatkowe zajęcia. Kiedy Haruka w końcu wyszła, by zająć się własnymi zadaniami domowymi zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie jeszcze mieć kiedyś czas tylko dla siebie.


	33. Chapter 33

Rozdział 33

A _/N Doczekaliśmy się pierwszego review, dzięki Kara, ale muszę przyznać że mój rosyjski jest już trochę zardzewiały ^_^' Prawie trafiłaś... postaram się cześciej aktualizować, bo natchnienie wróciło_ ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _4/03/16 Londyn – wspaniały koncert X Japan *^_^*_

 _Gdyby każdy potrafił swoją destrukcyjną energię zamienić w coś tak pięknego, jak robi to Yoshiki, ten świat byłby o wiele wspanialszy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kolejne dni mijały Haruce na nauce, czytaniu i ponownej nauce tym razem z wujkiem Severusem. Oprócz eliksirów zajmowali się oklumencją, obroną przed czarną magią i gdy starczyło czasu wykonywała ćwiczenia z animagii. I choć wujek twierdził że animagiem nie jest, to jednak potrafił udzielić dobrych wskazówek a czasami pomóc w interpretacji tekstu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kolejny poniedziałek. Nowina o Wielkim Inkwizytorze i kolejna teoretyczna lekcja Obrony. Haruka pamiętała ostrzeżenia wujka, więc starała się być jak najbardziej niewidoczna. Umbridge jednak nie zwracała na nią uwagi, co tylko wzmogło ostrożność dziewczyny.

\- Do bani – Rachel burknęła rzucając torbę na wolny fotel we wspólnym pokoju.

\- Hmm? - Haruka, która szła za nią z otwartą książką w dłoni, rzuciła jej przelotne spojrzenie.

Od zeszłego tygodnia spędzała z Rachel każdą wolną chwilę, zaczęły nawet siedzieć razem na zajęciach. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna okazała się być dobrym i zabawnym towarzyszem. Wspólne zainteresowania lataniem, piłką i nauką przypieczętowało ich więź i przyjaźń. Haruka odkryła że Rachel interesowała się czarną magią, ale tylko w ramach obrony siebie. Dowiedziała się również, że jej nowa przyjaciółka za nic nie zamierzała przystąpić do Śmierciożerców i też uważała że nazwa jest bardzo głupia.

\- Jak mamy teoretycznie nauczyć się obrony przed czarną magią? - Rachel uniosła ręce w górę w geście frustracji. - Czy Umbridge myśli, że gdy ktoś wyciągnie różdżkę by mnie zaatakować, to ja zacznę cytować ministerialne regulaminy i to mnie obroni?

Kilka osób będących z nimi w pomieszczeniu przyglądało im się uważnie przytakując. Nikt nie był zachwycony nową nauczycielką i jej metodami nauczania. A to dopiero początek roku szkolnego.

Haruka położyła zakładkę na czytanej stronie i powoli zamknęła książkę.

\- Może powinnaś zawsze nosić przy sobie podręcznik do obrony i gdy ktoś wyciągnie na ciebie różdżkę rzucić nim w niego? Ciężkie ministerialne słowa powinny go wtedy odstraszyć – wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła przyglądając się jak Rachel opada obok niej z frustrującym westchnięciem.

\- Aha - nastolatka mruknęła - przynajmniej książka się do czegoś użytecznego przyda. Ale jeśli napastników będzie więcej, wszak Gryfoni rzadko pojedynczo łażą, to jedna książka to za mało. Mam ich nosić więcej w torbie?

Kilka osób zachichotało wyobrażając sobie taką scenę i możliwości jakie ze sobą niesie.

\- Po pierwsze - Haruka spojrzała na nią uważnie, po czym spojrzała wokół by zorientować się kto im się przysłuchuje. Zauważyła sporą grupkę z różnych roczników, którzy przysłuchiwali im się w ciszy. _Dziwne..._ \- czemu to Gryfoni mieliby cię zaatakować? Oni są tu tak samo jak my, by się uczyć. Jeśli by ciebie zaatakowali grupowo to byłoby to nie fair czy też nie sportowe zachowanie, które należy zgłosić nauczycielom.

Podniosła brew widząc, że Rachel chce jej przerwać, czym uciszyła dziewczynę.

\- Tak, nauczycielom. Jeśli ktoś cię atakuje bez powodu to jest zwykłym gnojem i tchórzem. Atak grupowy na pojedynczą jednostkę jest tchórzliwy.

\- Wilki atakują grupowo - ktoś wtrącił.

\- Tak - Haruka przytaknęła - ale one robią to by przetrwać i coś zjeść, a nie by się nad kimś poznęcać bo go nie lubią czy ma inne zdanie!

Po sali przeszedł szmer.

\- Po drugie - Haruka ciągnęła niezrażona - ty też nie chodzisz sama i dużo naszych chodzi grupami, więc nie rozumiem skąd ta obawa... Nie musimy się wszyscy lubić, ale czemu mamy od razu sobie do gardeł skakać? Mieszkamy tu razem by się uczyć a nie szukać zwady. A szukanie zemsty za czyjś wcześniejszy atak prowadzi tylko do większej ilości starć i problemów.

Po trzecie, nie sądzę by to Gryfoni stanowili problem.

\- Jak to? - Rachel spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Tu, w szkole, jak zauważyła Umbridge, nic nam nie grozi. Nawet jeśli któreś z nas będzie miało z kimś zwadę i dojdzie do... rzucania książkami - kilka chichotów i nawet Rachel się roześmiała - to nie będzie to śmiertelne w skutkach. Na wakacjach jesteście z rodzinami i... czy kiedyś jakiś Gryfon próbował coś wam zrobić będąc na ulicy Pokątnej albo kupując lody?

Grupowe zaprzeczenie przeszło przez pokój.

\- Nikt by nie śmiał - ktoś za nimi powiedział głośno co czuli inni.

\- No właśnie - Haruka kontynuowała - bo zasady społeczne na to nie pozwalają. Spór szkolny trwa tylko na terenie szkoły. Poza nią jest nieistotny.

Haruka czuła jak jej słowa docierają do innych. Nie wiedziała skąd się pojawiają w jej głowie, ale pozwoliła im płynąć.

\- Ale w każdym społeczeństwie znajdą się ludzie, którzy myślą, że stoją ponad prawem i mogą więcej. Oni nie mają oporów, by atakować innych. Nie ważne z jakiego powodu to robią, atak grupowy na pojedyncze jednostki jest tchórzliwy.

Bo choć wilki, o których ktoś wcześniej wspomniał, atakują grupowo słabą jednostkę, to robią to by przetrwać jako grupa. I najpierw atakują grupę, by wyłonić z niej najsłabszego, często chorego osobnika. To może się wydać okrutnym, ale tym sposobem zyskują obie grupy – i wilki i jelenie, czy tam inne zaatakowane osobniki. Bo słaba jednostka osłabia całe stado. Ale pamiętajcie, że stado jest w stanie obronić jednostkę. Wiele razy się zdarzało, że wilki odchodziły z niczym, bo stado jeleni, bizonów czy czego tam walczyły w obronie swoich.

Inaczej wygląda sytuacja w czasie wojny, gdy grupa żołnierzy atakuje mniejsze grupy wroga, bu go osłabić lub zdemotywować. Ale mówimy tu o uzbrojonych osobnikach, mogących się bronić i spodziewających się ataku w każdej chwili.

Ale gdy ktoś zaatakuje w czasie pokoju? Wasi rodzice na pewno będą próbować was bronić, ale jakie mają szanse gdy zaatakuje ich grupa innych czarodziejów? Jakie szanse mają mugole gdy zaatakują ich czarodzieje?

Oczy Haruki posmutniały nagle. Podejrzewała że padła ofiarą grupowego ataku, ale czy ktoś próbował ją bronić? Czy ktoś jej szuka?

Poczuła jak Rachel dotyka jej dłoni w gęści wsparcia i uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością.

\- Więc to nie szkoły i Gryfonów powinniście się obawiać, a tego co się może wydarzyć gdy w szkole nie będziecie – dokończyła cicho.

W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Haruka domyślała się, że rodzice sporej części Ślizgonów należeli do Śmierciożerców. Ale byli też i tacy, którzy nie chcieli mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Z całą pewnością starsi uczniowie zdawali sobie sprawę z powrotu Voldemort'a i zastanawiali się jakie kroki podjąć. Jeśli dojdzie do wojny, to każdy chciałby stać po stronie zwycięzców. Tylko kto zwycięży?

\- I w tym momencie – Rachel ścisnęła lekko jej dłoń, którą ciągle trzymała – dochodzimy do pytania: jak możemy sobie pomóc i się przygotować na taką ewentualność?

\- Rachel – Haruka poczuła się zmęczona tą rozmową. - Nikt nie oczekuje byś musiała się bronić. Są twoi rodzice, aurorzy...

\- Tak, tak – przyjaciółka przerwała jej. - Ale my wszyscy wiemy, że coś się czai w powietrzu. Rodzice mogą próbować nas chronić, ale jak sama zauważyłaś przy wielu napastnikach ich szanse, a tym samym nasze, maleją. Więc zanim dzielni Aurorzy przybędą z odsieczą będziemy potrzebować umiejętności by przetrwać. Nie jest tajemnicą iż rodzice części z nas należą do Śmierciożerców...

Cisza, która zapanowała, była prawie namacalna. Rachel rozejrzała się wokół siebie, ale zanim zaczęła mówić, jej oczy utkwiły ponownie w ciemno zielonych.

\- I być może część z naszych starszych kolegów już otrzymało propozycję dołączenia do niego. Moja rodzina go nie popiera i ja też nie zamierzam popierać szaleńca, który atakuje dzieci by osiągnąć władzę.

 _Żebyś tylko wiedziała_ , Haruka ścisnęła dłoń Rachel w niemym podziękowaniu i wsparciu.

Po pokoju rozległy się zaniepokojone szepty.

\- Tak, szaleńca! - głos Rachel był mocny i lekko wyzywający. - Utrzymanie czystej krwi wśród samych czarodziejów nie jest możliwe. Wszyscy wiedzą, że świeża, nowa krew jest potrzebna by osobnicy nie zaczęli chorować i by nie osłabić przyszłych pokoleń. Każdy hodowca rasowych psów, kotów czy koni o tym wie.*

Chcesz władzy? Spoko... jest polityka, czemu się nią nie zajął? Pieniądze? Proszę bardzo jest handel i inne możliwości. Do tego nie trzeba zabijać ludzi. A już na pewno nie dzieci. Przykład Pottera i Diggory'ego powinien dać nam wszystkim do myślenia.

Więc może masz rację Haruka, może to nie Gryfonów powinniśmy się obawiać a swoich własnych kolegów ze Slytherinu. Aczkolwiek na pewno znajdzie się parę czarnych owiec w innych domach...

\- To co robimy? - Percival odezwał się lekko zmieszany. - Umbridge nam raczej nie pomoże.

Haruka westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. Czuła na sobie wiele spojrzeń i nie rozumiała czemu to od niej oczekują podjęcia decyzji.

Rachel ponownie uścisnęła jej dłoń, co wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

\- Jedna z możliwości jest taka, że sami zaczniemy praktykować - Haruka zaczęła powoli by usłyszeć podekscytowane głosy wraz z końcem zdania. - Po wprowadzeniu kilku reguł oczywiście.

\- Jakich? - Rachel pierwsza zadała pytanie, które wszyscy obecni chcieli zadać.

Haruka przygryzła lekko dolną wargę.

\- Jak sama zauważyłaś niektórzy z nas mogą trening wykorzystać przeciwko nam, ale że jesteśmy w szkole i ten czas jeszcze nie nadszedł to wprowadzamy neutralność stron. Każdy kto chce się szkolić jest mile widziany. Jakiekolwiek spory pozostają za drzwiami miejsca, gdzie będziemy trenować. Zaproszenie rozciągamy na inne domy - Haruka zignorowała kilka niezadowolonych głosów, chcąc zaadresować problem później. - Pojedziemy według startego programu szkolnego. Będziemy potrzebować chętnych, którzy już coś umieją by szkolić młodszych i tych, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Jeśli ktoś uważa, że warto byłoby się nauczyć jakiegoś bardziej zaawansowanego zaklęcia to zgłosi je do grupy ludzi, których będziemy musieli wybrać, i którzy zajmą się programem szkolenia. Ja wiem że większości z was wydaje się to być zabawą, ale to w dalszym ciągu nauka, tylko że uczyć się będziemy sami.

Możemy też rozciągać naukę na transmutację i zaklęcia. Skoro już się szkolimy i sobie pomagamy to te dwa przedmioty dodatkowo pomogą nam w tym jak przetrwać. Pytania?

\- Gdzie będziemy się szkolić? - Aurora odezwała się cicho. - Wspólny pokój jest spory, ale jeśli nie wszyscy będą się chcieli w danym momencie uczyć zaklęć z obrony to spora grupa będzie przeszkadzać. Poza tym, jeśli dołączą do nas inne domy, to nie sądzę by wszyscy wyrazili na to zgodę by odbywało się to tutaj.

Haruka przytaknęła i spojrzała na Percivala.

\- Pers, może masz przy sobie „Historię Hogwartu"?

Chłopak przytaknął i szybko wręczył jej podręcznik, który zaczęła kartkować.

\- Komnata Potrzeby będzie odpowiednim miejscem - jej palce zatrzymały się na jednej ze stron.

\- A jak ją odnaleźć? - zapytał ktoś starszy, kogo nie rozpoznała po głosie.

Haruka skoncentrowała się i wskazała na drzwi, które pojawiły się nagle na jednej ze ścian.

\- Choćby tak.

Po sali przeszedł się kolejny szmer. Ktoś otworzył drzwi i ich oczom ukazało się długie pomieszczenie z lustrami i manekinami do ćwiczeń. Po zamknięciu drzwi zniknęły tak nagle jak się pojawiły, a po sali przeszedł kolejny szmer. Haruka nie zauważyła że grupa się rozrosła o uczniów z innych roczników, którzy zdążyli wrócić z zajęć i zaczęli się im przysłuchiwać.

\- Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Czemu zapraszamy do współpracy inne domy a nie robimy tego sami?

\- Z kilku powodów - Haruka spojrzała poważnie na tłum. - Jednym z nich jest to że wszyscy jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji. Umbridge utrudnia życie nie tylko nam... Poza tym jestem przekonana, że inne domy wkrótce też coś mogą spróbować, więc może niech coś dobrego stanie się dzięki nam a nie przez nas... Pewnie wszyscy pamiętacie dziwną pieśń podczas przydziału... czas się zjednoczyć i dlaczegoż my nie możemy się do tego przyczynić? Na dodatek ktoś z innych domów może umieć już coś czego my jeszcze nie znamy, więc mała wymiana wiedzy nikomu nie powinna zaszkodzić.

\- Na razie jednak musimy stworzyć regulamin. Przemyśleć program, poszukać chętnych do nauczania i poprowadzenia zajęć. I oczywiście rozpuścić wieści po innych domach. Pamiętajcie, że neutralność dotyczy także i ich, i jakiekolwiek spory macie z innymi, stają się one nieistotne gdy wejdziecie na zajęcia. Liczy się tylko to by się nauczyć jak przetrwać. Wykorzystanie tej wiedzy na korytarzu na innych będzie surowo zabronione.

Jeśli ktoś uważa, że nauka z kimś kogo uważa za „wroga" może spowodować spięcia to lepiej powiadomić o tym kogoś i zmienić partnera niż kontynuować spór, który kiedyś może okazać się nieistotny.

Rachel i ja będziemy przyjmować wasze propozycje co do programu, treningu i regulaminu. Rozpoczniemy pierwsze zajęcia, gdy ustalimy co i jak.

Haruka miała nadzieję, że Rachel nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko że zgłosiła ją na ochotnika. Wszak to był jej pomysł. Widząc uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki też się lekko uśmiechnęła i zrelaksowała.

Pokój nagle ożył a wokół nich pojawił się tłum ludzi z pierwszymi pomysłami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco z Grahamem stali w cieniu i przysłuchiwali się wydarzeniom we wspólnym pokoju.

\- Co z tym zrobimy? - kapitan quidditcha zapytał cicho patrząc jak tłum zajął się planowaniem i ustalaniem.

\- Na razie nic – Malfoy odezwał się zamyślony. - Jak Haruka powiedziała szkoła to szkoła, a reszta jest w tej chwili mało ważna.

\- Nasi rodzice...

\- Chcą byśmy się uczyli i przygotowali do dorosłego życia oraz związanego z nim obowiązków – Draco spojrzał na niego leniwie. - Chcą też byśmy byli jak najdłużej bezpieczni i byli sobą póki to możliwe. Myślisz, że jak dołączymy do Czarnego Pana to nadal będziemy mogli grać w quidditch'a i latać kiedy chcemy?

Widząc wahanie na twarzy tamtego przytaknął.

\- No właśnie. Więc póki co cieszmy się tym co mamy. Pewnie trzeba będzie do nich dołączyć by mieć na nich oko, ale pozwólmy im się tym zająć. Na razie zamierzam tylko obserwować. Ale kto wie... może się czegoś nauczymy.

Draco nie chciał na głos przyznać, że słowa o szaleńcu coś w nim poruszyły. Tamtego lata każdy z nich mógł stać się ofiarą Czarnego Pana. Pech sprawił, że został nim Potter. A może coś więcej niż pech? Czy jego rodzice obroniliby go przed morderczymi planami Mrocznego, czy po prostu pozwoliliby go zabić by ich pan osiągnął pełnię władzy? I czemu tytułują go „Panem"? Wszak niektórzy z nich mają większą władzę, pieniądze i wpływy niż on. Nawet jeśli jest potomkiem Salazara to jego krew bardzo się rozrzedziła.

Draco zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus siedział przy swoim biurku zajęty czytaniem raportu Zakonu gdy poczuł ekscytację zamku. Coś się wydarzyło, coś co zamek uznał za ważne...

Dyrektor wsłuchiwał się w odczucia zamku, ale poza krótką myślą, że Haruka jest w to wmieszana nie dowiedział się niczego konkretnego. Czasami nawet zamek lubił mieć tajemnice i nie chciał się nimi dzielić.

 _Hmm_ , Dumbledore oparł wygodnie plecy w zamyśleniu. C _hyba trzeba przyśpieszyć poszukiwania w_ _Chinach_ _i w Japonii_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Sorry Harry ale Slytherin od razu przystępuje do realizacji planów a nie czeka dwa tygodnie na podjęcie decyzji ^_^

*pozdrowienia dla związku kynologicznego :)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: To nie ten a kolejne rozdziały nie chcą się ułożyć jak trzeba. Harry nie chce ze mną współpracować, ale jest już bliżej niż dalej :)

Rozdział 34

Dodatkowe zajęcia ruszyły dwa dni po pierwszej wzmiance o nich.

Ślizgoni chętnie zostawili Haruce i Rachel 'dowodzenie' tym małym przedsięwzięciem, a starsze roczniki pomogły w stworzeniu planu do nauki tego co może być najbardziej użyteczne i potrzebne.

Tak jak się Haruka spodziewała inne domy okazały zainteresowane ich małym projektem, zwłaszcza Krukoni. Tylko nikt z Gryfindoru nie odpowiedział jeszcze na zaproszenie.

Ku zaskoczeniu blondynki Draco zgłosił chęć przystąpienia do zajęć lecz co najdziwniejsze nie próbował wkręcić się do grupy „nadzorującej".

Do grupy owej oprócz Haruki i Rachel, dołączyło trzech siedmiorocznych uczniów – dwóch Krukonów i jeden Ślizgon oraz szóstoroczny Puchon. Jedno miejsce w radzie pozostawiono dla Gryfindoru.

Ta szóstka wspólnie planowała cotygodniowe spotkania i materiał, który uważali za użyteczny. Pamiętając przy tym, by w ciągu półtoragodzinnej sesji uwzględnić po równi zadania z trzech przedmiotów.

Za radą Haruki nie robili tajemnicy z tego, że się dodatkowo szkolą. Aczkolwiek po rozmowie z Draco i jego cennymi uwagami (jak na Ślizgona przystało) oficjalnie miały to być dodatkowe zajęcia tylko z transmutacji i zaklęć. Dzięki temu gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się dekret 24 nie mieli problemów by uzyskać oficjalne zezwolenie na kontynuację zajęć. Umbridge była tak zachwycona ich pomysłem, że udzieliła im kilku „cennych" uwag co do prowadzenia „korków". Delegacja, która od niej wróciła przyniosła ze sobą nie tylko zezwolenie, ale i kilka książek z ministerialnymi poradami jak takie zajęcia wyglądać powinny.

Haruka, po przeczytaniu kilku stron zaczęła się śmiać i powiedziała wszystkim obecnym, że będą musieli stworzyć dodatkowy plan zajęć na wypadek jakby Umbridge zechciała wpaść z wizytacją. Co było całkiem możliwe.

Na szczęście udało im się to zrobić w kilka godzin i nawet zanieśli następnego dnia kopię do Umbridge po jej aprobatę.

Wielki Inkwizytor był pod wielkim wrażeniem ich pracy. A oni bez problemu mogli kontynuować ćwiczenia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nim się Haruka spostrzegła trzytygodniowy zakaz latania minął i ze zdziwieniem przypatrywała się uśmiechniętej Hooch, która wręczała jej miotłę na Wielkiej Sali tuż przed kolacją.

\- Tylko nie wpadnij w kolejne tarapaty – nauczycielka latania szepnęła do niej konspiracyjnie. - Za miesiąc rozpoczyna się sezon quidditcha, a Severus jeszcze nie widział jak latasz.

Nastolatka tylko mrugnęła zaskoczona biorąc w ręce miotłę.

\- To jutro po lekcjach latamy? - Rachel radośnie odezwała się wybierając jedzenie, które się właśnie przed nimi pojawiło.

\- Hmm? - Haruka odezwała się z roztargnieniem ciągle wpatrując się w miotłę. Król i Rachel spojrzeli na nią rozbawieni.

\- Ruka jeść! - kruk odezwał się wyrywając dziewczynę z transu.

Gdy blondynka w końcu nałożyła sobie jedzenia Rachel zaczęła planować jutrzejszy dzień.

\- Jutro jest piątek i po lekcjach nie mamy wiele do zrobienia poza jutrzejszymi zadaniami domowymi. Tyle że z naszym geniuszem nie powinno nam to dużo czasu zabrać. Więc możemy sprawdzić czy jeszcze pamiętasz jak się lata. Jeśli zapomniałaś - spojrzała z ukosa na przyjaciółkę, która co jakiś czas spoglądała na stojącą obok miotłę - to w sobotę znowu trochę polatamy, ale w niedzielę mamy nasze piłkarskie spotkanie. No i jest jeszcze spotkanie z pozostałą czwórką odnośnie zajęć wtorkowych.

Haruka przytaknęła , ale jej myśli i uwaga skierowane były na miotle i uczuciach z nią związanych.

 _Mogę znowu latać!_

W jej sercu szalała dzika radość.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Wow - wyrwało się Rachel obserwującej lot Haruki.

Jak tylko skończyły odrabianie lekcji wyszły z zamku. Haruka cały dzień była tak podekscytowana, że Rachel musiała ją kilka razy przyhamować. _Teraz rozumiem czemu przypominała mi szczeniaka, który pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył śnieg i nie mógł się powstrzymać by się w nim bawić._

Ekscytacja Haruki była tak zaraźliwa, że większość trzeciego rocznika Slytherinu była w stanie nieposkromionego ożywienia, nawet jeśli nie zdawali sobie sprawy dlaczego.

Brunetka obserwowała jak jej przyjaciółka pikuje w dół by bez wysiłku poderwać miotłę, lekko skręcić i wykonać jakiś dziwny manewr. Sama nie była fanem latania ani quidditcha, ale lot Haruki coś w niej poruszył. _Jakby sam wiatr zstąpił i bawił się z nami…_

Zaśmiała się lekko zakłopotana tym niespodziewanym porównaniem po czym zaczęła ścigać Harukę i latającego nad nimi radośnie Króla.


	35. Chapter 35

Rozdział 35

Michiru zaparkowała samochód na jednym z najbliższych parkingów przy kawiarni „Once Upon a Time". Haruka bardzo lubiła to miejsce i cappuccino które tu serwują.

Na chwilę zawahała się przed wejściem, ale gdy to zrobiła od progu zawitała ją uśmiechnięta kelnerka, która rozpoznawszy ją zaprowadziła do „ich ulubionego" stolika.

Michiru uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie zanim zdecydowała się usiąść na miejscu swojej nieobecnej narzeczonej. Zamówiwszy herbatę zamyśliła się czekając na pojawienie się osoby, która być może posiada jakieś użyteczne informacje.

Od porwania Haruki minęły prawie trzy miesiące. Trzy bardzo ciężkie dla niej miesiące, ale obfitujące również w wiele drobnych wydarzeń. Ami udało się wejść do sieci miejskich kamer i znaleźć zapis z parku, potwierdzający słowa artystki. Niestety nie była w stanie określić skąd napastnicy nadeszli ani dokąd się udali. Monitorowanie lotnisk i portów również nic nie dało.

Setsuna odezwała się kilka dni później - okazało się że wyjechała na kilka dni do jednego z rezerwatów przyrody i nie miała zasięgu. Zaniepokojona wieściami sprawdziła co trzeba przy Wrotach. Wyczuła zamiany w czasoprzestrzeni, ale im jedynie powiedziała, że zniknięcie Haruki nie było związane z atakiem na ich galaktykę. Uspokoiło to innych, ale nie Michiru, która nadal nie wiedziała gdzie jest jej partnerka, ani co się z nią dzieje.

W pierwszych dniach po zniknięciu Haruki morze było bardzo niespokojne a wiatr… szalał, by nagle całkowicie ucichnąć. I nagle coś się zmieniło – wiatr wrócił, ale był jakiś… obcy. Michiru bała się najgorszego, choć Usagi zapewniała ją, że nadal czuje esencję życia Urana. Niestety wszelkie poszukiwania trafiały w próżnię i trzeba było zaczynać od nowa.

Po miesiącu Michiru musiała w końcu powiadomić menadżera Haruki - nie mogła w nieskończoność twierdzić, że ta jest ciągle chora i nie może podejść do telefonu.

Ken był ich znajomym od dawna, ale artystka nie wiedziała początkowo jak wyjaśnić sytuację. Zdecydowała się zataić tożsamość Haruki jako senshi, ale opowiedziała o dziwnym porwaniu i stało się coś dziwnego - okazało się, że Ken był wychowankiem jednej ze świątyń i posiadał pewien dar, który zapewne przyciągnął go do "szalonej blondynki", jak ją nazywał. Miał też i pewne znajomości, które zaowocowały dalszymi poszukiwaniami.

Początek sierpnia okazał się dzięki temu przełomowy. Kobiety z zaskoczeniem odkryły, że ich świat jest bardziej skomplikowany niż sądziły. Dowiedziały się, że istnieją różne rodzaje magii. Baa, w samej Japonii było kilka szkół. Większość z nich była związana z religią lub naturą – tu szkoły były głównie przy świątyniach i opierały się na magii elementarnej, przypominające ich moce. Ale była też i inna szkoła magii – Mahoutokoro, w której uczono całkowicie innego rodzaju magii. Opierano się na zaklęciach i pracą z różdżką.

Jakkolwiek fascynujące by to nie było - głównie dla innych - początkowo nikt nie potrafił udzielić informacji na temat Haruki. Wszyscy obiecywali pomoc w poszukiwaniach i przy zdobywaniu informacji, ale na tym się mniej więcej kończyło. Na szczęście Kenowi udało się skontaktować z kimś z tej innej szkoły, gdzie zidentyfikowano sposób w jaki Haruka została obezwładniona i porwana. To wskazywało by na sposób, ale nie sprawcę.

Michiru nie chciała się jednak poddać i zawzięcie szukała nadal. A tu nagle wczoraj odebrała telefon* od dyrektorki szkoły Mahoutokoro z prośbą o spotkanie. Artystka podała nazwę kawiarni i godzinę spotkania. Nie była przesadnie podekscytowana, co prawda nawet brak wiadomości to dobre wiadomości, ale Michiru zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że szanse Haruki coraz bardziej maleją…

\- Panno Kaioh - tuż obok niej odezwał się głos starszej kobiety, przerywając jej rozmyślania. - Miło mi ponownie panią spotkać. Ten dżentelmen to dyrektor Albus Dumbledore, sądzę że będzie w stanie pani pomóc.

Michiru wstała i przywitała się z Renko Utsui, dyrektorką szkoły magii. Starsza kobieta ubrana w tradycyjne japońskie kimono nie zwracała na siebie uwagi innych, ale młodsza kobieta wiedziała, że nie należy tylko patrzeć na zewnętrzną powłokę; esencja życia starszej pani była niesamowita i Michiru po raz kolejny zastanawiała się jakim cudem uszło to ich uwadze. _Może dlatego, że nie takimi problemami się zajmujemy?_

Obok niej stał starszy, siwowłosy mężczyzna z równie siwą, aczkolwiek gęstą brodą, która zawstydziłaby nie jednego młodego brodacza; ubrany w fioletowy garnitur, który nie tylko nim zwracał na siebie uwagę otoczenia, ale i tym, że był obcokrajowcem.

\- Pani dyrektor, panie dyrektorze - Michiru grzecznie się ukłoniła i wskazał a na wolne miejsca - proszę do mnie dołączyć.

\- O nie kochaniutka - Renko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Ja was tu zostawię, a sama muszę się zająć pewną pilną sprawą. Wiesz jak mnie odnaleźć?

Ostanie słowa skierowała do mężczyzny, po czym odeszła gdy ten kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

\- Może herbaty? - Michiru zapytała grzecznie przywołując kelnerkę.

\- Bardzo chętnie, moja droga.

Czekali w milczeniu na napój przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Gdy kelnerka odeszła po obsłużeniu ich, Michiru zabrała pierwsza głos.

\- Jak może mi pan pomóc?

Starszy pan uśmiechnął się lekko wsypując cukier do zielonej herbaty, co sprawiło lekkie rozbawienie Michiru.

\- Pozwoli pani że się przedstawię… Jestem dyrektorem szkoły magii i czarowstwa w Hogwarcie, w Wielkiej Brytanii. Albus Dumbledore, do usług.

Kobieta przekrzywiła lekko głowę słysząc nazwę kraju.

\- Michiru Kaioh…

Dyrektor ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Do mojej szkoły miesiąc temu trafiła pewna młoda dama, Hanuka Terror.

\- Haruka Tenoh - poprawiła go, ale nie byłą pewna czy mówią o tej samej. - Ja szukam Haruki Tenoh. Wysoka blondynka, o szczupłej atletycznej budowie, 27 lat, ciemnozielone oczy i ze wspaniałym uśmiechem…

Wyciągnęła zdjęcie partnerki, które nosiła ze sobą na takie okazje. Było to jedno z jej ulubionych zdjęć - Haruka patrzyła z niego z niezmąconym niczym uśmiechem, trzymając na rękach małego, czarnego kociaka.

\- Trzynaście lat - odezwał się mężczyzna. - Blond włosy, najdziwniejszy ciemno-zielony kolor oczu jakie w życiu widziałem. Bardzo ciekawska i inteligentna, ale cierpiąca na zanik pamięci.

Również wyciągnął zdjęcie i położył obok jej.

W pierwszym odruchu Michiru chciała powiedzieć, że to jakaś pomyłka słysząc ile lat ma jego uczennica, ale spojrzała na zdjęcie i …

\- O bogowie… to niemożliwe…

Podniosła zdjęcie drżącymi rękoma. Patrzyła z niego jej Haruka... bardzo młoda wersja jej Haruki. Ubrana w czarne szaty z dziwnym emblematem na piersi. Na jej ramieniu siedział sporej wielkości biało-szary kruk. _Czy to zdjęcie się rusza?_ Mrugnęła zaskoczona, gdy ptak przekręcił głowę by spojrzeć prosto na nią. Haruka spojrzała na kruka, a potem gdzieś w dal.

\- Jak to możliwe? - spojrzała oszołomiona.

\- Magia - odparł. Jego oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem, który nie spodobał się Michiru. - Niestety czarna magia.

\- Jej pamięć…- Michiru ponownie spojrzała na zdjęcie, które miała w dłoniach.

Dziwne było patrzeć na tak młodą Harukę. _Jej moce są znowu uśpione_ , zauważyła przyglądając się jej oczom - nie miały tego spojrzenia mówiącego, że nosi ciężkie brzemię na swoich plecach. Były… inne… radośniejsze, ale Michiru i tak zauważyła że czaił się w nich sekret. Haruka dla innych mogła być tajemnicą samą w sobie, ale dla niej była niczym otwarta księga. - Mówił pan coś o jej pamięci?

\- Panno Kaioh… mogę ci mówić Michiru? - spytał a widząc jej kiwnięcie kontynuował. - Michiru, nie będę ukrywał sytuacja jest dość poważna. Twoja przyjaciółka została porwana przez bardzo złych ludzi, którzy ją torturowali, a potem postanowili użyć jako skrytobójcy.

Oczy kobiety zwęziły się słyszą jego słowa. _Tortury? Skrytobójcy?_ Ale nie oderwała wzorku od zdjęcia chłonąc każdy szczegół.

\- Za pomocą czarnej magii zmieli jej wygląd i odebrali pamięć. Wszystko to by wprowadzić ją do mojej szkoły i by zabić chłopca, który może być przyczyną ich klęski. Co prawda na chwilę obecną Haruka zachowuje się niczym typowa nastolatka i nie przejawia morderczych skłonności, ale może się okazać że będziemy musieli ją unieszkodliwić by zapobiec nieszczęściu.

Michiru dotknęła właśnie palcami twarzy jakże młodszej wersji swojej narzeczonej, gdy doszły do niej słowa „unieszkodliwić". Jej palce zatrzymały się na zdjęciu. Podniosła głowę i jej oczy spojrzały na niego zimno.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

 _Ach, ten sam chłód co u Haruki. Ciekawe..._

\- To, że jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność to by ocalić Harry'ego poświęcę twoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Poświęci pan? - odłożyła powoli zdjęcie. Jej uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na nim. - Czy pan wie z kim ma do czynienia?

Przytaknął obserwując ją uważnie. Był przekonany, że gdyby obok nich stały jakieś świece to zgasły by od chłodu jaki powiał.

– Z potencjalnym mordercą.

\- Nie! - Michiru sama była zaskoczona spokojem z jakim wypowiadała te słowa. - Haruka jest żołnierzem. Najsilniejszym z czterech zewnętrznych senshi. Może pan myśleć że zabijając ją uratuje tego chłopca i jego przyszłość. Tylko że my chronimy przyszłość całej planety! Wasze wewnętrzne spory są niczym wobec tego, z czym my musimy się mierzyć!

Była wzburzona ale jej głos nadal był lodowato uprzejmy. Zauważyła jak w oczach tamtego znowu pojawia się dziwny blask i miała ochotę pięścią zetrzeć uśmieszek z jego twarzy.

 _Widzisz co się dzieje, gdy cię przy mnie nie ma?!_

\- To dużo tłumaczy – odezwał się pojednawczo. - Zastanawiałem się skąd Haruka dysponuje takim potencjałem magicznym i teraz już chyba wiem.

\- Potencjałem?

\- Tak, jest sprawnym adeptem tej sztuki. Uczy się o wiele szybciej niż jej rówieśnicy…

\- Ona ma 27 lat, o jakich rówieśnikach pan mówi? - w umyśle Michiru pojawił się bunt.

\- Zaklęcie, które na niej użyto – westchnął lekko rozumiejąc jej oszołomienie; _trzy miesiące temu mieć 27letnią przyjaciółkę, która nagle została 13latką i do tego magicznie uzdolnioną? Ilu przyjęło by to z lekkim skinięciem głowy?_ _Szkoda, że Renko nie wie więcej o tych "senshi"…_ _Nie czuję nic od tej młodej damy, co mogłoby mi powiedzieć o jej potencjale magicznym. Z drugiej strony sygnatura Haruki też jest ledwie wyczuwalna..._ \- zmieniło ją w nastolatkę nie tylko fizycznie ale i umysłowo. Inne zaklęcie, które zablokowało jej pamięć sprawia, że na chwilę obecną Haruka jest zwykłą, aczkolwiek magicznie uzdolnioną nastolatką.

 _To by potwierdzało moje przypuszczenia, że jej moce są zablokowane. Haruka przebudziła się mając lat piętnaście, ale…_ Michiru zmarszczyła lekko brwi ponownie spoglądając na zdjęcie. _Ta moc już tam jest, jeśli się nagle przebudzi..._

\- Zaraz skoro straciła pamięć, to skąd wie jak się nazywa? Czy jej oprawcy zapomnieli o tym drobnym fakcie? - _Haruka by nie zapomniała._

\- Jak to stwierdził Severus, ktoś to przeoczył, bo miała mieć całkowicie nową pamięć - Dumbledore zamyślił się lekko. - Istnieje także możliwość, że jej własna magia nie pozwoliła jej zapomnieć tej istotnej kwestii, nawet jeśli wszystko inne zniknęło.

Michiru kiwnęła lekko głową.

\- Obawiam się, że może pan mieć większe zmartwienie niż Haruka próbująca zabić tego chłopca - uśmiechnęła się smutno spoglądając ponownie spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę. - Jeśli jej własne moce nagle się przebudzą, a w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo, kto by jej wyjaśnił co się dzieje...

\- Czyli może stanowić większe zagrożenie niż przypuszczałem – Dumbledore zamyślił się mieszając kolejną porcję herbaty.

\- Niekoniecznie. Haruka jest twarda i uparta, ale ma swój własny kodeks moralny i sposoby by odnaleźć co chce - głos Michiru był cichy i brzmiał dużą tęsknotą. - Już samo to, że ten chłopak jeszcze żyje znaczy, że Haruka nie zamierza go zabić. Mam wrażenie że ona czegoś szuka.

 _Mnie? w_ jej myślach rozległ się pełen nadziei głos.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - spytał sondując.

\- Gdy Haruka ma misję wykonuje ją od razu, bez względu na konsekwencje. Miesiąc czasu wokół ofiary? Nie… nie sądzę. To nie Haruka jaką znam!

\- Utrata pamięci…

\- Utrata pamięci na pewno nie wpłynęła na jej osobowość - spojrzała na niego ostro. - Powiedział pan, że jest ciekawska i inteligentna. Haruka mogłaby być kim chce - naukowcem, lekarzem, brokerem, ale ona chce być wolna i czuć wiatr wokół siebie.

Zauważyła jak oczy tamtego zalśniły w rozpoznaniu któregoś ze słów.

\- Haruka jest kierowcą rajdowym - wyjaśniła. - Uwielbia prędkość. Potrafi być niesamowicie uparta, ale jest też lojalna i oddana. Przywództwo ma we krwi. Czy coś z tego co powiedziałam się nie zgadza?

Uśmiechnął się lekko,

\- Nie wszystko się zgadza.

\- Więc jeśli nie zabiła, a zgaduję że miała już kilka okazji - zauważyła jak kiwnął lekko głową - to znaczy, że pomimo braku pamięci wie, że coś się nie zgadza i idzie za głosem instynktu. A on, proszę mi wierzyć, jest bardzo silny.

Dumbledore dopił herbatę komplementując to co usłyszał. Herbata miała dość dziwny smak i… chyba nie powinien jej słodzić.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz - głos Michiru zmienił się lekko dając dyrektorowi do zrozumienia, że oto pojawia się przed nim nowe otwarcie. - Jak może mi pan pomóc odzyskać moją narzeczoną?

 _Narzeczoną?! Ach, to dużo tłumaczy._ Ogniki w oczach Albusa zaświeciły radośnie.

\- Z tego co droga Renko zdążyła mi powiedzieć reprezentujecie czarodziejki…

\- Nie – Michiru przekręciła lekko głowę – nie czarodziejki. Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Wojownikami dysponującymi mocami różnych planet.

\- Ale nie czarami?

\- Nie takimi jakimi pan dysponuje.

Albus pogładził lekko brodę. Była krótsza po tym jak „umodelował" ją lekko do świata mugoli, co mu teraz lekko przeszkadzało.

\- Sądząc po tym jak Haruka sobie doskonale radzi w Hogwarcie powiedziałbym, że ta wasza moc umożliwia wam sięgnięcie głębiej. Jeśli chce pani odzyskać narzeczoną - podkreślił radośnie ostatnie słowo - to sądzę, że jest na to sposób. Zniwelowanie zagrożenia dla Harry'ego to mój priorytet.

 _A jeśli przy okazji dokopiemy Tomowi to też nic się złego nie stanie._

\- Moim priorytetem jest odzyskanie Haruki.

Spojrzeli na siebie ponownie, tym razem w milczeniu zawiązując sojusz.

\- Wspaniale - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Wobec tego zrobimy tak…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru opowiedziała o wszystkim Setsunie i Hotaru, gdy tylko wróciła do domu siedząc wspólnie w pokoju dziennym. Setsuna z Hotaru siedziały wspólnie na sofie, gdy Michiru zajęła fotel naprzeciw nich.

Dumbledore był tak miły że pozwolił jej zatrzymać zdjęcie Haruki, które wyciągnęła by pokazać towarzyszkom na dowód.

\- Wow – Hotaru spojrzała na młodszą wersję jej blond opiekunki. - Haruka-papa jest... taka słodka…

Obie starsze kobiety uśmiechnęły się lekko słysząc te słowa.

\- Tylko jej tego nie mów gdy do nas wróci - Setsuna odezwała się przerywając ciszę i przyglądając się uważnie zdjęciu. - Nigdy by nam tego nie wybaczyła.

Hotaru zaśmiała się lekko. Po miesiącach poszukiwań w końcu na coś trafiły, więc ulga była niesamowita. Nawet jeśli całą sytuacja zdawała się być niedorzeczna.

\- Michiru - Setsuna odezwała się z wahaniem. - Jej oczy…

\- Zauważyłam - artystka odezwała się cicho spoglądając za okno, na dwa bawiące się na tarasie wróble.

Co spotęgowało zainteresowanie najmłodszej z nich.

\- Co z jej oczami? Normalne są… zielone.

\- Haruka ma już jakieś tajemnice - Setsuna wyjaśniła cicho patrząc na fotografię, ale jej uwagę przyciągnął kruk, który patrzył się na nią dość intensywnie od pewnego czasu. _A z kim my tu mamy do czynienia?_

\- Wow - Hotaru spojrzała z podziwem na najstarszą z nich. - Zauważyłaś to w jej oczach? Jak wy to robicie? To że Michiru – mama zna Harukę na wylot to ja wiem, ale i ty Setsuna? Czy powinnam o czymś wiedzieć?

Czerwone oczy spojrzały na nią spokojnie.

\- A chcesz?

Hotaru zmieszała się lekko, nie będąc pewną co się za tym kryje. W tym domu się różne rzeczy działy i w część nie była wprowadzana, ale...

Michiru zaśmiała się widząc jej zażenowanie i ciekawość jednocześnie.

\- Jak powiedziałaś znam ją na wylot, więc od razu zauważyłam, że coś ukrywa… Ale jej moce zostały ponownie uśpione i trochę mnie to martwi.

\- Michiru? - Setsuna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - Naprawdę chcesz skorzystać z rady tego dyrektora i przenieść się tam, do tej szkoły?

\- Jak najbardziej. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie w jej pobliżu, gdy mnie nie pamięta, może być dość ciężkim przeżyciem. Ale lepsze to niż siedzenie w domu i czekanie aż sama do mnie wróci, szczególnie gdy… - oczy Michiru posmutniały, co spowodowało że Hotaru momentalnie znalazła się przy niej by ja objąć i pocieszyć. Pozwoliło jej to zebrać się w sobie by dodać ze smutnym uśmiechem - Przynajmniej nie muszę zejść do piekła, by ją odzyskać. Szkoła wydaje się bezpieczniejsza.

 _Do piekła może i nie musisz zejść_ , oczy Setsuny były pełne zrozumienia i współczucia, _ale jakie męki będziesz przeżywać będąc tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko? Oby było warto_.

\- Zawsze będzie warto - Michiru utkwiła swoje oczy w jej, jakby usłyszała nie zadane na głos pytanie. - Zeszłabym do piekła i przeszła wszystkie jego kręgi, by ją odzyskać. Potrzebuję jej Setsuna! Potrzebuję jej niczym ziemia deszczu, niczym morze wiatru. Potrzebuję jej niczym oddechu…

Setsuna skinęła lekko głową w zrozumieniu i podeszła by objąć obie przyjaciółki w geście wsparcia i akceptacji jej decyzji.

\- Wiem, że nie będzie mi łatwo – Michiru kontynuowała cicho opierając głowę na ramieniu Hotaru - patrząc na Harukę, gdy ona mnie nie pamięta i nie wie jak ważna dla mnie jest, ale sama jej bliskość… Nie wiem jak przeżyłabym te ostatnie miesiące gdyby nie wasze wsparcie i pomoc. Bez niej czułam jakby wszystko we mnie umarło - ja, moja sztuka, moja miłość… A kiedy wiatr powrócił ulżyło mi, choć był tak obcy… ale było mi łatwiej, wiedząc że ona żyje... że jest szansa, że się ponownie spotkamy i zakochamy…

Zaśmiała się lekko, choć nostalgicznie a jej głowa odwróciła się lekko by oprzeć się o Setsunę.

\- Co prawda nie spodziewałam się, że kiedy znowu spotkam Harukę ta będzie mieć naście lat… To trochę komplikuję „miłość"…

Głowa Setsuny spoczęła na jej.

Ten lipiec był najgorętszym w historii Japonii. Brak wiatru na lądzie i morzu był odebrany niczym katastrofa. Starsi rybacy podczas wywiadów mówili o tym jak bardzo bóg mórz musi się na nich gniewać. _Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że to nie gniew a ból..._

 _A Michiru w tym czasie… jej determinacja i pustka…_ Tak, to były bardzo ciężkie miesiące dla nich wszystkich, ale dla Michiru… c _zasami wcale nie trzeba schodzić do piekła by je na sobie odczuć_ \- artystka ku rozpaczy nie tylko jej menadżera czy fanów ale i najbliższych, nie dotknęła przez ten czas ani pędzla ani skrzypiec; nie stworzyła ani kawałka czegoś nowego, choć zazwyczaj gdy artystka miała wenę, po podłodze walały się szkice czy zeszyty do nut z nowymi pomysłami… _I to Haruka zawsze je podnosiła i starannie składała_. Nic... przez ostatnie trzy miesiące jej umysł zaprzątała tylko myśl by odzyskać partnerkę.

Setsuna nie była pewna jaki byłby rezultat, gdyby to Michiru zaginęła i Haruka była tą która jej szuka… _I nie chcę wiedzieć… Haruka byłaby bardziej nieprzewidywalna… Michiru nadal jest racjonalna i pozwala sobie pomagać… a Haruka?_ _Nie, nie, nawet o tym_ _nie_ _myśl..._

\- Michiru - mama - Hotaru odezwała się cicho spomiędzy dwóch kobiet. - Mam nadzieję że zdajesz sobie sprawę że jako nauczyciel nie możesz molestować ucznia… Nawet jeśli to twoja narzeczona…

Artystka zaśmiała się lekko.

\- To może być małe wyzwanie… Ale powinnam dać radę trzymać ręce przy sobie. Bardziej się boję o Harukę, jeśli nagle odzyska pamięć a nadal będzie mieć ciało nastolatki.

Cała trójka zaśmiała się wyobrażając sobie taką scenę.

 _Tak jak mówiłam, nieprzewidywalna_ , Setsuna uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- To może być dość ciekawe - Michiru zamyśliła się lekko - obserwować Harukę w tak młodym wieku… Gdy ją poznałam, obie miałyśmy po 15 lat a świat… był bez przyszłości… A teraz będę mogła patrzeć na nią i nie czuć tej udręki, że świat się może nagle skończyć a my…

Westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Ale pomyśl za to ile materiałów do szantażu zdobędziesz - Hotaru szepnęła konspiracyjnie, co ponownie spowodowało rozluźnienie sytuacji i uśmiechy na twarzach.

Setsuna z ulgą mocniej przytuliła przyjaciółki. Po trzech miesiącach dobrze było ujrzeć na twarzy Michiru inny rodzaj uśmiechu niż melancholijny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* w Japonii nawet duchy potrafią posługiwać się telefonem, to czemu i nie dyrektor szkoły magicznej?


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Przestaję marudzić na innych, że wolno aktualizują... ^_^

Rozdział 36

\- Haruka skoncentruj się! - Severus mruknął przeglądając leniwie obrazy w jej głowie. Rachel, piłka, Brogan, latanie… _Zaraz!_

\- Haruka! - warknął kończąc zaklęcie - kiedy byłaś w Zakazanym Lesie?

\- Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego - odparła wycierając pot z czoła.

\- Hmm - czarne oczy utkwiły w niej i zobaczył jak się w sobie kurczy.

\- Naprawdę! Nie miałam później czasu, za dużo się działo! - zaczęła nerwowo wyjaśniać. - A byłam tylko przed chatą Hagrida a nie w samym lesie!

Westchnął cicho. W zeszłym tygodniu zaczęli pierwsze lekcje oklumencji. I jak ze wszystkim innym nastolatka radzi sobie rewelacyjnie, tak tu…

 _Jakim cudem w swojej dorosłej postaci była w stanie bez szkolenia oprzeć się Legimencji, gdy teraz włamuję się do jej umysłu raz po raz?_

\- Haruka, robimy przerwę. Przeczytaj jeszcze raz rozdział o oczyszczeniu umysłu - odezwał się po chwili nadal uważnie ją obserwując. Zauważył że te krótkie zajęcia były dla niej dość wyczerpujące, ale i tak posłała mu zbuntowane spojrzenie typu „czy naprawdę muszę?". - Tak musisz, bo nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.

\- No ale jak mam go „wyczyścić"? - przestąpiła z nogi na nogę w geście rozpaczy. - Miotła jest jakaś do tego? Mur mam wybudować i wyrzucić klucz do bramy?

\- Coś w ten deseń - mruknął siadając za biurkiem. - Książka!

Sam jednak nie zabrał się za stos pergaminów leżący przed nim, tylko wpatrywał się w mruczącą coś pod nosem nastolatkę i próbując zrozumieć skąd ta różnica.

 _Dobrze chociaż, że blokada pamięci sprawia, że nie ma wspomnień z przeszłości. To by było dość niezręczne do tłumaczenia._

 _Przeszłość!_ Jego plecy oderwały się nagle od oparcia w nagłym przypływie natchnienia, że to tu może leżeć klucz do problemu. Przypomniał sobie jak Lucjusz wspominał, że kobieta nie wydała swoich towarzyszy, choć Voldemort bardzo chciał się o nich więcej dowiedzieć.

 _Ach, czyli był ktoś kogo chroniła_. Powoli oparł wygodnie plecy. _Czyli jej wola chronienia musiała być na tyle silna, że oparła się zaklęciu penetrującemu. Rzadkie, ale się zdarza. A teraz…? Co może sprawić by znowu zaczęła?_

\- Haruka - jej głowa od razu podskoczyła, więc ku jego niezadowoleniu niezbyt uważnie czytała - o czym myślisz gdy każe ci oczyścić umysł przed atakiem?

\- Hmm?

\- Co robisz gdy każę ci oczyścić umysł? - powtórzył spokojnie, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Czekał jednak, znał ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć że odpowie.

\- Na początku myślę o tym, że nie wiem jak mam to zrobić - jej ramiona opadły w geście porażki. - Ale potem czuję jak wszystko oglądasz i myślę tylko o tym byś przestał.

Przekrzywił lekko głowę rozważając jej słowa.

\- Książka też nie jest zbyt pomocna - poskarżyła się widząc że nadal słucha. - Bo niby co znaczy skoncentrować się na oddechu?

\- Dokładnie to co jest napisane - odparł zastanawiając się czy trafił w sedno problemu. - Koncentrujesz się na oddechu: wdech... wydech...

Zademonstrował pomagając z wizualizacją przyciągając dłoń do twarzy przy wdechu i odpychając ją od siebie przy wydechu.

\- I nic więcej! Jeśli coś zaprząta ci umysł licz do trzech - czterech przy wdechu i tak samo przy wydechu. Wtedy koncentrujesz się tylko na oddechu i liczbach oraz długości oddechu i wydechu.

\- Och…

Skinął głową widząc że zaczyna rozumieć.

\- Próbuj ćwiczenia z oddechem przed snem. Na początek z liczeniem, później powinno ci być łatwiej… Z kolei podczas naszych ćwiczeń i prób penetracji z mojej strony zamiast myśleć o oddechu chcę byś spróbowała myśleć o czymś miłym, o jakiś dobrych wspomnieniach.

\- Wspomnieniach?

\- Tak, o tym co miłego ci się ostatnio przydarzyło lub co chcesz by ci się przydarzyło .

\- Okeeeej, szczęśliwe myśli, szczęśliwe myśli…

Zaśmiał się cicho widząc jej zafrasowaną minę.

\- To nie takie straszne… Powiedz, co ci obecnie sprawia największą przyjemność?

\- Latanie - odparła bez wahania.

\- To myśl o tym. Myśl o tym jak latasz, jak sprawnie pokonujesz tor przeszkód, czy łapiesz złoty znicz. Kiedy poczujesz atak zamiast myśleć o bólu, czy o tym co chcesz ukryć, pomyśl o tym że jesteś w przestworzach.

\- Och - jej oczy zalśniły, gdy w końcu zrozumiała o co chodzi.

\- Pamiętasz dlaczego to robimy? - sondował chcąc mieć pewność, że wie o co jest stawka.

Przewróciła lekko oczami

\- By chronić się przed wujem Tomem.

\- Tylko? - podniósł lekko brwi do góry w zachęcającym geście. Ale zauważył że się waha.

\- Haruka, dzięki temu będziesz w stanie ochronić nie tylko siebie, ale i innych - mnie, Rachel, może nawet i Draco jeśli coś nieopacznie powie, co może zostać wyrwane z kontekstu! Chroniąc swój umysł przed penetracją Toma, chronisz nas wszystkich!

\- Och!

Ulżyło mu zauważając nową determinację w jej oczach.

\- Dobrze - kiwnął z zadowoleniem. - Dokończ rozdział i czytaj go uważnie. Teraz, gdy już wiesz o co chodzi, powinno ci być łatwiej go zrozumieć.

Widząc jak pochyliła głowę nad książką zabrał się za sprawdzanie wypocin uczniów.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciszę przerywało tylko okazjonalne skrobanie jego pióra i szelest przewracanych kartek.

Od czasu do czasu do Severus słyszał jak nastolatka mruczy do siebie cicho „szczęśliwe myśli".

 _Taa_ , pomyślał sarkastycznie oceniając kolejną słabą pracę, _kto by wpadł na to że szczęście jest nam tak bardzo do życia potrzebne?_

Gdy po kolejnych kilku minutach skrobania nie dołączył szelest przerzucanych stron spojrzał podejrzliwie w jej stronę.

\- HARUKA! - jego ręka uderzyła w biurko tak mocno, że kałamarz podskoczył, ale ku jego uldze nie rozlazł się.

Dziewczyna również podskoczyła nerwowo na dźwięk jego głosu i niespodziewanego hałasu. Jej prawa ręka - a raczej to co ręką być powinno - miało na sobie jasne pióra.

\- Sam powiedziałeś szczęśliwe myśli - zaczęła szybko tłumaczyć - więc pomyślałam jak fajnie byłoby w końcu, gdyby lekcje animagii przyniosły rezultaty.

Mistrz Eliksirów przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, by ją w końcu zatrzymać na brodzie i dalej pocierać. Już sam nie wiedział czy ma być zirytowany, zaintrygowany, czy co…?

\- Okey - powiedział po chwili spokojnie. - Jesteś w stanie przywrócić ręce jej kształt?

Haruka skoncentrowała się i… zawahała.

\- Szczęśliwe myśli? - zapytała niepewnie.

Severus przygryzł wargę by się nie roześmiać.

\- Wystarczy że wyobrazisz sobie, że masz przed sobą swoją rękę.

\- Okey - skoncentrowała się i po chwili tryumfalnie podniosła swoją rękę.

\- Nieźle - mruknął z uznaniem. - Ale jeśli się dowiem że próbujesz sama beze mnie to dostaniesz taki szlaban, że miesiąc bez latania będzie ci się przy tym wydawał pryszczem!

Blondynka westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Tak wujku.

\- Jak tam rozdział?

\- Zostało mi jeszcze kilka stron - odparła bez przekonania.

\- To do dzieła.

\- Tak wujku.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy Severus usłyszał ciche:

\- Wujku?

\- Tak? - nie podniósł jednak wzroku znad sprawdzanego pergaminu.

\- Czy to znaczy że moją postacią będzie ptak? - nastolatka zapytała z cichą nadzieją w głosie.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Domyślasz się jaki rodzaj ptaka?

\- O jasnym upierzeniu - uśmiechnął się lekko prawie słysząc jak dziewczyna przewraca oczami.

\- Król! - siedzący do tej pory cicho na biurku obok biurka Haruki ptak odezwał się stanowczo.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a Severus spojrzał w jego kierunku zaintrygowany.

\- Myślisz że zostanę krukiem? - spytała wycierając łzy.

\- Król! - ptak odparł z całą powagą co spowodowało kolejną salwę śmiechu dziewczyny.

Severus tylko przekręcił głową w niemym rozbawieniu i ponownie zabrał się za sprawdzanie prac - uczniowie marudzą, że muszą je pisać, ale to nie oni marnują wieczory na sprawdzanie tych wypocin.

\- Wujku?

\- Tak? - powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem. _Czy ja mogę Tomowi wystawić rachunek za opiekę nad nią?_

\- Ile postaci może mieć animag?

\- Jedną - _kolejny troll_ z satysfakcją wpisał ocenę.

\- Czemu tylko jedną?

\- Bo animagia wyciąga z ciebie „zwierzę", a z reguły ma się tylko jedną jego postać - Severus spojrzał na nią uważnie po czym powrócił do zajęcia. - Jeśli pamiętasz Litwiniusza, to on dokładnie opisał dlaczego tylko jedna postać powinna być i jest wskazana.

\- Ze względu na początkową dużą konsumpcję energii i na to że zbyt długie przebywanie w postaci zwierzęcia, gdy się nie ma wprawy, może się negatywnie odbić na ludzkiej psychice - mruknęła zawiedziona, ale szybko dodała – ale pisał też że była kilka przypadków.

\- Acha - _tu nie tak źle, ale mogli by się bardziej postarać_ _A=_ \- A pamiętasz jak to się skończyło w prawie wszystkich przypadkach?

Niezrozumiałe mruknięcie.

\- Hmm? - _o proszę praca Granger, powinienem jej dać_ _A_ _bez sprawdzania? A zresztą… tak… tak… wyliczanie, wyliczanie… jak zawsze dobrze, ale nic od siebie, co Granger?_

\- Źle się skończyło…

\- No właśnie.

\- Ale…

\- Tak? - spojrzał na nią przelotnie, widząc że następna praca jest Pottera, sięgnął po nią zastanawiając się do czego zmierza Haruka.

\- Pisał też że był przypadek maga, który miał kilka postaci.

 _Miernie, miernie, żeby nie powiedzieć że koszmarnie... nawet się nie staramy, co Potter?_

\- Acha i to sam Merlin był, a jego moc była legendarna. Pamiętaj, że nie każdy czarodziej może przyjąć postać animaga, nawet mając sporą moc. Dumbledore, który jest jednym z najsilniejszych żyjących czarodziejów nie jest animagiem.

\- Może wcale nie jest taki potężny? - zażartowała.

\- To jaki potężny ktoś jest nie zależy od tego czy możesz się w coś zmieniać, tylko jak używasz swojej mocy - odłożył na moment pióro i spojrzał na nią poważnie. - Tom również jest potężny, a z tego co wiem animagii nie używa. Umiejętność szybkiej odpowiedzi na zaklęcia, podjęcia szybkiej decyzji, obrona innych, umiejętność zainspirowania innych, czy też zastraszania i wiele innych mają wpływa na to jak jesteś postrzegana przez ludzi. Czasami nie trzeba być silnym, by być potężnym. Czasami szczęście wystarczy - jedno zaklęcie, które znasz tak dobrze że wyciągnie cię z każdej sytuacji.

\- Hmm - usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi.

 _Powinienem zacząć się martwić że o to pyta?_ Jego ręka zatrzymała się nad kolejnym pergaminem i drgnęła. Wziął go jednak i położył przed sobą, choć jego uwaga skierowana była ponownie na Haruce.

 _Minął dopiero miesiąc, a ona już ma pierwsze sukcesy w animagii._

Jego lewa noga poruszyła się nerwowo pod biurkiem. _Nigdy nie zapytałam Toma z kim mam tak naprawdę do czynienia. Pewnie i tak by mi nie powiedział… Lucjusz też nie udzielił zbyt wielu użytecznych informacji._

Mężczyzna oparł brodę na lewej ręce gdy prawa zaczęła bawić się piórem. Obserwował nastolatkę, która znowu zaczęła czytać. Severus pamiętał że od jej dorosłej postaci nie było „czuć" magii, dlatego nie był pewien czy jako „dziecko" będzie nią dysponować.

Westchnął cicho, nigdy nikomu nie powiedział że od wczesnych lat był w stanie „czuć magię w powietrzu". Stąd odkrycie Lily zanim ta odkryła czym dysponuje, stąd późniejsze dołączenie do Voldemort'a, aczkolwiek do tego przyczynił się również James i poczucie beznadziejności, chęć „odpłacenia za doznane krzywdy", a nie tylko charyzma Toma… magia Dumbledore'a była inna, wyczuwalna ale też i subtelna, jakby ją maskował.

Za to Haruka… Pomimo dysponowania „ich" magią od… dwóch miesięcy?… to jej sygnatura prawie nie istniała.

 _Gdybym nie wiedział i nie widział, nigdy bym nie wziął jej za magiczną…_

Stąd nadal nie mógł określić z kim ma do czynienia. Jej codzienne wyczyny fascynowały go i przerażały jednocześnie. _Gdyby nie trzeba było martwić się o Toma… co bym wtedy odkrył?_

Wyprostował się zauważając że skończyła czytać.

\- Jak tam postęp z „Klubem"? - spytał próbując skierować rozmyślania na inny tor.

\- Całkiem, całkiem - odparła głaszcząc Króla, który przeskoczył na jej biurko. - Zainteresowanie innych domów wzrasta. Tylko Gryfoni nie odpowiadają na zaproszenie.

\- To źle? - skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie nie lubianego domu.

\- No byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby dołączyli…

\- Ciekawiej? Hmmm? Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł by zrobić Klub dla wszystkich domów?

Z fascynacją obserwował jak jej twarz przybiera wyraz niepewności, który szybko przeskoczył na zdziwienie, zakłopotanie, by ponownie spojrzeć na niego niepewnie.

\- To… źle? - zawahała się.

\- Raczej zaskakujące - oparł się wygodnie. - To logiczne, że każdy z domów spróbowałby coś na własną rękę, ale żeby zapraszać innych?

 _Mógłbym podejrzewać Pottera, że coś stworzy by dopiec Umbridge, ale nie sądzę by zaprosił inne domy… aczkolwiek, pewnie tylko by moich pominął._

\- Logiczne może i tak - odezwała się po chwili zamyślona - ale nie przynoszące pożytku. Pomyślałam, że dzięki temu wszyscy skorzystamy, bo każdy z domów może mieć inne spojrzenie na to co uważa za użyteczne.

 _Interesujące…_

\- A jeśli wierzyć Potterowi to miał już z wujem T. klika zwycięskich potyczek, więc…

Skrzywił się lekko z niesmakiem.

\- Niestety możesz mu wierzyć. Ten chłopak ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu czy umiejętności.

Zaśmiała się lekko.

\- I to dlatego tak go nie lubisz? Bo ma szczęście?

Jego brwi uniosły się lekko, ale nie odpowiedział.

\- Rozdział skończony? - zmienił temat.

\- Tak wujku.

\- To możesz już iść - pochylił się by ponownie wziąć pióro i dokończyć ocenianie prac. - Widzimy się jutro.

\- Tak wujku.

\- Pamiętaj o ćwiczeniach oddechu przed snem.

Król wskoczył na jej wyciągnięte ramię, gdy tylko wstała.

\- Tak jest.

\- Haruka - odezwał się ponownie, gdy już była przy drzwiach. - Spróbuj zainteresować Granger waszym klubem. Tylko ona w tamtym domu ma na tyle pomyślunku, by rozpatrzeć możliwość dołączenia do was, bez uprzedzeń że Slytherin za tym stoi.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Dziękuję wujku. Miłej nocy życzę.

\- Tak, tak - machnął ręką by się jej w końcu pozbyć.

 _Co niby ma być miłego w sprawdzaniu niewiedzy uczniów?_


	37. Chapter 37

Rozdział 37

\- Hej - Haruka dosiadła się w bibliotece do siedzącej samotnie i otoczonej książkami Hermiony.

Ta mrugnęła na nią zaskoczona, ale zanim się odezwała jej wzrok powędrował szybko w stronę siedzącej za swoim biurkiem bibliotekarki.

\- O nią się nie martw - młodsza dziewczyna przesunęła krzesło, by wygodniej usiąść naprzeciwko niej. - Wie że będę z tobą rozmawiać i wyraziła na to zgodę.

\- Och? - Hermiona ponownie zamrugała zdziwiona. Pani Pince była zawsze bardzo rygorystyczna jeśli chodziło o rozmowy w bibliotece, poza zdawkowymi pytaniami podczas odrabiania lekcji. Co prawda była niedziela i poza nimi dwiema nikogo innego w bibliotece nie było, ale żeby od razu pozwolić komuś rozmawiać?

\- Zapewne wiesz, że zorganizowaliśmy Klub Naukowy - blondynka zaczęła spokojnie, jakby nie zauważając konsternacji na twarzy Hermiony. - Chcielibyśmy byś dołączyła do naszej małej grupki nadzorującej program szkolenia.

\- Dlaczego ja? - Hermiona powoli odłożyła pióro i zaznaczyła w książce fragment na którym skończyła zanim spojrzała zaciekawiona na rozmówczynię.

Haruka, tak jak i ona, była ubrana w ciuchy „cywilne" - ciepła bluza z kapturem koloru jasno niebieskiego z szarymi rękawami i zdaje się ciemnoniebieskie jeansy, a może to były dresy? Hermiona miała na sobie niebieskie jeansy oraz zielony ciepły sweter, który zrobiła jej mama - idealny do chłodnej biblioteki.

\- Krukoni się o tobie pozytywnie wypowiadają - Haruka uśmiechnęła się lekko na to małe, niewinne kłamstwo.

\- Hmm…

\- I wydajesz się być jedyną osobą w Gryfindorze na tyle sensowną, by propozycję przemyśleć i nie odrzucić jej tylko dlatego że Slytherin za nią stoi.

Hermiona przygryzła w zadumie lekko wargę. _To, że Slytherin stworzył własny klub było… trochę zaskakujące, ale do zrozumienia, ale to że zaprasza inne domy…?_

\- Muszę poznać kilka faktów - odparła po chwili, stwierdzając że ciekawość jest silniejsza niż ostrożność. _A może to ostrożność każe mi wysondować sytuację?_

\- Pytaj - blondynka kiwnęła głową w zrozumieniu. - Dlatego przyszłam osobiście.

\- Czym dokładnie zajmuje się twój klub?

\- Nie mój, nasz – Haruka spojrzała dyskretnie w tył, by mieć pewność że nadal są same. Co prawda Król stał na straży i pani Pince też obiecała pomoc, ale… j _ak szło to powiedzenie? Strzeżonego diabeł strzeże?_ _Czy może to był Bóg?_ \- Naszym głównym celem jest nauka obrony przed czarną magią. To, co Umbridge wyczynia wpędzi nas wszystkich do grobu.

Zaśmiała się lekko na własny żart, szybko jednak spoważniała i kontynuowała.

\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nawet uczniom Slytherinu doskwiera brak wiedzy na ten temat, a z książek możesz się tylko teorii nauczyć. Wiem z plotek, że rodzice niektórych z nas mogą mieć tą wiedzę o wiele większą, ale to dorośli… Może kilku starszych uczniów wie więcej niż reszta. Tylko że my, w klubie, chcemy się uczyć by wiedzieć jak się bronić przed czarną magią, a nie by za jej pomocą atakować! Ale oficjalnie, przez Umbridge, Klub to „korki" z transmutacji i zaklęć, które również uwzględniamy w naszym programie.

\- Dlaczego? - Hermiona poczuła jak jej zainteresowanie rośnie, wszak czyż nie to chciała stworzyć wraz z Harrym?

\- Bo jedno bez drugiego nie jest pełne.

Hermiona kiwnęła z aprobatą i postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej ciekawa kiedy Ślizgonka odmówi wyjaśnień.

\- Gdzie robicie zajęcia i jak często?

\- Raz w tygodniu, we wtorki o 18tej po kolacji, w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Pokój Życzeń? - Hermiona spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Myślałam, że to legenda.

\- Nah, jest jak najbardziej rzeczywisty i niesamowity… Będziesz zachwycona książkami jakie się tam pojawiają.

Brwi Gryfonki uniosły się w lekkim zainteresowaniu.

\- I są dostępne dla wszystkich?

\- Oczywiście! - Haruka spojrzała na nią dziwnie, jakby zaskoczona tym pytaniem. - Zajęcia dzielimy na trzy sekcje - obrona, transmutacja, zaklęcia. Stworzyliśmy grupy i tylko na początku robimy losowanie by wiedzieć, która grupa od czego zaczyna, a potem według rotacji - 25 minut na każdy moduł, 5 minut przerwy pomiędzy by uniknąć zamieszania przy zmianie miejsca. Na końcu, nadal w grupach, dyskutujemy co trzeba poprawić lub nad czym popracować, co jest przekazywane do grupy nadzorującej, która dzięki temu ustala plan na następny tydzień.

\- A jak unikacie problemów?

\- Jakich problemów?

\- Nie macie trudności, że ktoś nie chce się z kimś wspólnie uczyć?

\- Na razie nie… ale mogą się zacząć gdy wy dołączycie - Haruka wzruszyła lekko ramionami rozważając nową możliwość. - Mamy zasadę by problemy zgłaszać, a spory zostawiać za drzwiami. Jak na razie to działa.

\- Kto jest w tej radzie i przygotowuje program na kolejne zajęcia? - Hermiona zdecydowała że czas wywęszyć pułapkę.

Haruka spokojnie wymieniła nazwiska i domy.

 _Nie ma Malfoya? Dziwne…_

\- Muszę spytać - zawahała się lekko. - Malfoy?

\- Jest w Klubie, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć - _taa... niechęć między Potterem a Malfoyem jest legendarna. Nie dziwne że o to pyta…_

\- Ale nie w radzie? - oczy Hermiony zabłysły zaintrygowane.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

Lewa ręka Haruki powędrowała na stół i zaczęła mechanicznie wybijać jakiś rytm.

\- Też się zastanawiam. Nie zgłosił się, nawet nie próbował. Może nas obserwuje… ale na pewno nie donosi do Umbridge.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - Hermiona z dezaprobatą słuchała dźwięków stukania. Nie żeby Haruka fałszowała, ale to w końcu biblioteka…

\- Och - Haruka zauważyła jej wzrok i położyła dłoń nieruchomo. Już kiedyś zauważyła że gdy zaczyna nad czymś intensywnie myśleć jej palce automatycznie zaczynają „grać" jakąś tylko im znaną melodię.

\- Bo klub jeszcze istnieje, a my jeszcze nie zostaliśmy wydaleni ze szkoły - odparła spokojnie. _A przynajmniej ja nie zostałam wyrzucona…_

\- To ma sens - Hermiona odezwała się zamyślona. - Muszę to przemyśleć…

\- Oczywiście - Haruka wstała i przeciągnęła się. - Daj mi znać gdy podejmiesz decyzję… jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Ale uprzedzam ja ciężko przyjmuję odmowę.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, po czym ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony poszła porozmawiać z panią Pince, która wydała się być rozbawiona jakimś komentarzem nastolatki i ku zgrozie Gryfonki zaśmiała się na głos, zanim wraz z Haruką poszły w jeden z korytarzy najprawdopodobniej poszukać jakiejś książki.

Hermiona patrzyła na nich w zamyśleniu, nie zauważając że podniosła pióro i zaczęła jej lekko gryźć.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sapnął zirytowany stojąc w jednym z głównych korytarzy. Hermiona ciągle go nagabywała by zorganizować zajęcia, a tu nie dość że Umbridge się na niego uwzięła, Snape nie ułatwiał mu życia, Dumbledore omijał to jeszcze pojawiły się plotki, że Slytherin coś knuje.

No bo jak inaczej nazwać to, że również próbują zrobić dodatkowe zajęcia?! I to z obrony!

 _Nie, nie,_ Harry potrząsnął głową i powoli ruszył przed siebie. _Coś się za tym kryje!_

Nastolatek zatrzymał się przed ścianą z dekretami… Taa oto i dekret 24…

C _iekawe czy Ślizgoni też za tym stoją? Ponoć bez problemów uzyskali pozwolenie na swoje zajęcia, o quidditchu nie_ _za_ _pominając._

Kilka metrów dalej i tłumek stojący przed ogłoszeniem o dodatkowych zajęciach z transmutacji i zaklęć organizowanych przez Slytherin.

 _Ech…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To właśnie tu znalazła go Hermiona. Spojrzała na zirytowaną minę przyjaciela, na tłumek przed ogłoszeniem i pociągnęła go lekko za rękę w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

\- Chodź, musimy pogadać.

Harry spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale posłusznie ruszył za dziewczyną.

\- Co jest? - spytał gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Spotkałam Harukę w bibliotece…

\- I? - jak na razie nic nowego, wszak wiadomo że Hermiona spędza tam sporą część swojego wolnego czasu. Ślizgonka, z tego co słyszał, też.

\- Zapytała mnie czy nie chciałabym dołączyć do ich grupy szkoleniowej…

\- Ach?

\- Powiedziała mi też, że ich głównym celem jest nauka obrony, choć przez Umbridge oficjalnie to transmutacji i zaklęć się uczą.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany i zirytowany jednocześnie.

\- I ty jej wierzysz?

\- Tak.

Sapnął teraz już tylko zirytowany

\- Odkąd to można wierzyć komukolwiek ze Slytherinu? Na pewno coś knują!

\- Możliwe - dziewczyna przyglądała mu się uważnie zastanawiając się w czym naprawdę leży problem. - Ale my z naszymi zajęciami nie ruszyliśmy. I jeśli w końcu podejmiesz decyzję to będą one „nielegalne", nie żebym miała coś przeciwko temu, ale... Poza tym gdzie zamierzasz je zrobić?

\- Myślałem o tym - Harry westchnął rozważając sytuację. - Zgredek powiedział mi, że istnieje Pokój Życzeń, gdzie moglibyśmy takie zajęcia prowadzić.

\- Hmm - Hermiona mruknęła zaintrygowana – a powiedział ci też, czy ów pokój otworzy się gdy ktoś inny już w nim będzie?

\- Nie… czemu?

\- Bo tam Slytherin robi swoje zajęcia… legalnie!

\- Argh - nastolatek wycharczał w nagłym przypływie gniewu. - Co się tu kurna dzieje? Nawet zamek im pomaga? To jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie!

Hermiona zmarszczyła lekko brwi słysząc jego słowa.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz że zamek im pomaga? To trochę niedorzeczne. To tylko budynek, nawet jeśli magiczny, to swojego rozumu raczej nie ma.

Harry tylko na nią spojrzał wciąż wkurzony na rzucane mu pod nogi kłody. Wiedział że to nie jej wina, ale czemu to Hermiona zawsze próbuje być tym głosem rozsądku?

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z tą propozycją? - spytał po chwili wciąż się w sobie gotując.

\- Myślałam o tym by ją przyjąć - zauważyła jak jego oczy ponownie zalśniły gniewem. - Po rozmowie z tobą, oczywiście. Jeśli któreś z nas dołączy, to możemy ich mieć na oku i dowiedzieć się co knują.

\- Och - zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie pomyślał o tym. - Chcesz się w szpiega bawić?

\- Czemu nie? Jeśli to nam pomoże… - wzruszyła ramionami, po czy ruszyła w stronę dormitorium. - A tak przy okazji Malfoy nie należy do grupy „dowodzącej", jest tylko członkiem klubu.

Harry ponownie zamrugał zdziwiony. Dziwne rzeczy się w tym zamku ostatnio dzieją.

\- Jak chcesz to rozegrać? - spytał w końcu cicho, gdy z nią wyrównał.


	38. Chapter 38

Rozdział 38

Spotkali się dwa dni później. Hermiona zatrzymała Harukę w korytarzu i zapytała czy byłaby w stanie spotkać się z nią i Harrym po lekcjach, najlepiej w jakimś mało rzucającym się w oczy miejscu. Haruka zaproponowała sowiarnię, jako miejsce publiczne i dostępne dla wszystkich. Nawet jeśli jej kruk był z nią non stop nie było powodu by podejrzewać ją o coś jeśli by tam poszła, a sowa Harry'ego tam właśnie mieszkała, więc… idealne miejsce. Nawet by kogoś z wieży zrzucić, jak Haruka zauważyła z rozbawieniem.

Ślizgonka przyszła tylko z Królem, nie widziała powodu by angażować w rozmowę większą ilość ludzi. Harry oczywiście był z dwójką swoich nierozłącznych przyjaciół. Hermiony się Haruka spodziewała, ale Ron… _Heh, dwa do trzech jakby co_ , pomyślała spoglądając na Króla zainteresowanego sowami.

Gdy Hermiona kiwnęła do niej zachęcająco Haruka ponowiła propozycję dołączenia do ich klubu, wyjaśniając zasady jego działania oraz system według którego działają.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci ufać? - Harry spojrzał na nią gdy skończyła. - Slytherin nigdy nic nie robi z dobroci serca.

\- Bo nie mamy nic do ukrycia i mamy, lub też możemy mieć, wspólnego wroga - Haruka odpowiedziała spokojnie, ignorując przytyk w stronę jej domu.

\- Umbridge? - brwi Harry'ego uniosły się lekko.

\- Nie, w mordę-lorda-jeża - odparła sarkastycznie. - Umbridge to tylko drobna niedogodność.

\- Niedogodność? - Ron prychnął.

\- Niestety, ale jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to możemy tą niedogodność wykorzystać i sobie wzajemnie pomóc.

\- A wzięłabyś veritaserum by oczyścić sytuację i zapewnić nas, że rzeczywiście nie masz nic do ukrycia? - Harry pochylił się do przodu, w niemym geście zastraszenia, choć Haruka podejrzewała że zrobił to nieświadomie, by pokazać jej że jest większy i silniejszy a nastolatka przez kilka chwil walczyła z własnym ciałem by na tą niemą agresję nie odpowiedzieć własną groźbą. Nie po to przyszła by walki zaczynać. Westchnęła za to przeciągle, czując jak odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, jak i na ten akt braku zaufania.

\- Jeśli bardzo tego chcesz - odparła, ale zawahała się lekko. - Ale chciałabym by Rachel tu była, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

\- Czemu? - spytał, choć rozumiał jej tok myślenia. Też nie chciałby być sam gdyby ktoś podał mu ten eliksir.

\- Bo nie chcę być całkowicie bezbronna - odparła szczerze, aczkolwiek czuła lekką ironię. - I mieć świadka w razie „W".

\- Oooo?! Nie ufasz Hermionie i Ronowi - spytał sarkastycznie, choć coś w nim delikatnie go upominało, że też by tak postąpił.

\- Ufam Hermionie, to z tobą mam problem, tak jak ty ze mną… - odparła patrząc mu lekko wyzywająco w oczy.

Chłopak patrzył na nią uważnie szukając jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa.

\- Ile czasu potrzebujesz by ją tu ściągnąć?

\- A masz pod ręką veritaserum? - spytała zaciekawiona.

Harry zawahał się - Nie, nie mam…

Haruka potrząsnęła głową w lekkiej zadumie nad głupotą wszechświata i sięgnęła do kieszeni.

\- Ja mam…

Otworzyła dłoń, w której była mała fiolka.

\- Skąd? - Hermiona spojrzała na nią zdziwiona odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

\- Zrobiłam z profesorem Snapem - nastolatka wzruszyła lekko ramionami, jakby nie było to nic wyjątkowego. Dla niej nie było, warzyła z wujkiem dużo eliksirów i to codzienne.

\- I pozwolił ci zatrzymać?

\- Nie pytałam - uśmiechnęła się lekko, aczkolwiek ironicznie. - Ale może wiedzieć że wzięłam, on mało co przeocza.

Zauważyła z niemym rozbawieniem jak trójka Gryfonów przytaknęła jej ponuro.

\- Na pewno chcesz z tego skorzystać? - spytała podając fiolkę ciemnowłosemu Gryfonowi.

Ten kiwnął głową biorąc fiolkę i spoglądając na płyn w środku.

\- Tak, ale żeby było sprawiedliwie to i tobie pozwolę go użyć.

\- Nie chcę - odparła spokojnie. - Ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć bez serum, na wypadek jakbyś na ten temat zjechał.

 _Tak będzie najlepie_ j, pomyślała niezbyt radośnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Chcę byś wiedział, że znam Toma - zauważyła jak oczy Harry'ego przybierają zaskoczony wyraz. - Według profesora Snape'a to on przyczynił się do mojego porwania i braku pamięci.

Ronowi opadła szczęka, Harry swoją zacisnął i tylko Hermiona byłą w stanie zapytać:

\- Jak go poznałaś?

\- Po tym jak Tom mnie uratował z rąk porywaczy przedstawił się jako przyjaciel rodziny…

\- Uratował? - Hermiona spojrzała na nią lekko zaskoczona.

\- Tak - blondynka kiwnęła lekko ale jej spojrzenie lekko ściemniało na bolesne wspomnienie. - Uratował mnie gdy byłam torturowana. Potem mi powiedział, że ci sami ludzie zabili również moich rodziców… i że to Dumbledore i ty za tym staliście.

\- Ten… - zanim Harry zdążył unieść ramię Hermiona chwyciła go za nie i pociągnęła lekko w tył.

\- Dlaczego to zrobił? - spytała jako jedyny głos rozsądku.

\- By mnie tu przysłać żebym zabiła Harry'ego.

Dwie różdżki od razu skierowały się w jej kierunku.

\- Jakbym cię chciała zabić, misiek, to już byś nie żył! - Haruka spojrzała na niego ironicznie. Jej ręce nadal były spokojnie opuszczone i ani drgnęły. - Mało to miałam okazji?

\- Harry! Ron! - Hermiona dotknęła ramion obu przyjaciół i delikatnie pchnęła by je opuścili.

\- Ona chce zabić Harry'ego! - Ron był czerwony z gniewu.

\- Nie ona! On! - Hermiona spojrzała błagalnie na Harry'ego, który się powoli cofnął i opuścił swoją różdżkę. Ron po chwili zrobił to samo.

\- Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłaś? - Harry patrzył na nią zimno, zauważając z jakim spokojem młodsza dziewczyna na niego spoglądała zanim wzruszyła ramionami słysząc jego pytanie.

\- Że się tak wyrażę, coś mi śmierdziało nawet bez pamięci. A po wspólnej podróży pociągiem wiedziałam, że z twojej strony nie mam się czego obawiać, więc zaczęłam podejrzewać że coś się nie do końca zgadza.

\- Skąd Snape o tym wie? - Harry przypomniał sobie jej wcześniejszą wzmiankę o nielubianym profesorze.

Zawahała się i westchnęła.

\- Bo razem z Tomem mnie uwolnili…

\- Ha! Mówiłem że nie można mu ufać! - Ron odezwał się z pasją. - Cholerny zdrajca!

Oczy Haruki znowu ściemniały tym razem w gniewie.

\- Gdy nie on to albo ja bym już nie żyła, albo twój przyjaciel - warknęła, a cała jej sylwetka zmieniła pozycję kierując się w stronę rudowłosego Gryfona. - Więc nawet nie waż się źle o nim mówić!

\- Ron! - Hermiona szepnęła ostrzegawczo widząc jak ten unosi różdżkę.

Harry wszedł pomiędzy nich kierując uwagę Haruki z powrotem na niego. Zauważył jej zaciśnięte pięści, ale zdziwił go brak różdżki. _Jakby to nie było w jej naturze…_

\- Więc plotki o tym, że Snape jest twoim prawnym opiekunem są prawdziwe?

\- Tak - mruknęła lekko się cofając, a jej prawa dłoń powędrowała do góry by przeczesać włosy i próbując odzyskać kontrolę. - Ale on nigdy nic o tobie nie mówił, ani nie wmawiał że śmierć moich rodziców to twoja sprawka. Wy możecie mu nie ufać ale... dla mnie to jedyna rodzina jaką mam.

Harry, sam będąc sierotą, rozumiał potrzebę przynależności, szczególnie w tak młodym wieku. Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. To, że on nie lubił Snape'a nie znaczy że nie istniał ktoś dla kogo ten był ważny.

\- Skąd pomysł na Klub i szkolenie? - zmienił temat. - Jeśli nie po to by stworzyć armię oddaną Voldemortowi?

\- A co? Chcesz stworzyć armię oddaną Dumbledorowi?

Widząc minę Rona zaśmiała się.

\- Naprawdę? On jest takim samym manipulatorem jak Tom!

Ale szybko spoważniała.

\- Robię to dla siebie. Dla Rachel i dla tych wszystkich, którym doskwiera brak wiedzy i poczucie beznadziejności, że nie wiedzą jak samych siebie obronić. Robię to, by uczniowie przestali się dzielić a zbliżyli i sobie wzajemnie pomagali. Robię to bo lubię się uczyć. Robię to, bo mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu odzyskam pamięć i dowiem się co się naprawdę stało z moimi rodzicami! Chcesz więcej powodów?

Harry westchnął lekko obracając w lewej ręce fiolkę z eliksirem i patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Nie, to mi wystarczy - wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. - A to nie będzie nam potrzebne.

\- Harry? - Ron spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dołączymy do was i namówię innych, by też to zrobili.

\- Harry? - Ron spojrzał jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Hermiona dołączy do tej waszej grupy przygotowującej szkolenia - Harry kontynuował ignorując przyjaciela. - My zostaniemy normalnymi jej członkami.

\- Nie chcesz mieć wkładu w to, co będziemy się uczyć?

\- Nie! Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. W razie czego mogę pomóc Hermionie z planem jak będzie taka potrzeba.

Haruka kiwnęła głową w zrozumieniu, a Harry'emu ulżyło że nie musi za nic odpowiadać, ani za nikogo i może skoncentrować się na nadchodzącym meczu quidditch'a.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: cytat z Pottera, tom 5, użyty w trakcie wrednie bez cudzysłowu… bo by psuł kompozycję :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka była podekscytowana i ledwo była w stanie zjeść śniadanie. Dziś był ten dzień! Dziś miała wejść na stadion i zagrać pierwszy raz w quidditch razem z innymi.

Wszystkie małe troski związane z nauką, Klubem czy z wujem Tomem zbladły w obliczu tego doniosłego wydarzenia.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie Haruka spędziła na prawie codziennym szkoleniu z drużyną, by nauczyć się tego jak latać podczas meczu. Chłopacy specjalnie zebrali dodatkową drużynę Ślizgonów, by pomóc Haruce wczuć się w rolę. Latające kafle i ludzie wokół tylko spotęgowali miłość Haruki do latania i chęć bycia w przestworzach.

Gdy nadeszła ta godzina Haruka czuła lekki niepokój wchodząc na stadion. Pierwszy raz widziała stadion wypełniony po brzegi. Radosne krzyki i śpiew niosły się wokół nich. Słyszała tą wrzawę podczas ich ostatniej narady, ale być tak blisko tego hałasu było całkiem innym przeżyciem. Coś jej to wszystko przypominało, ale była zbyt zafascynowana by zacząć się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Rozwalmy ich! - Monatgue krzyknął do swojej drużyny na zakończenie. Wszyscy, oprócz Haruki, odkrzyknęli agresywnie wychodząc na murawę. Gdy inni słuchali słów profesor Hooch, Haruka rozglądała się z podziwem po stadionie. Flagi Slytherinu i Gryfindoru były wszędzie, uczniowie innych domów machali flagami swoich faworytów.

Gdy Hooch skończyła Haruka podeszła do Harry'ego i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę.

\- Miłego meczu.

Potter spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że dam ci jakieś fory…

Kąciki ust dziewczyny podniosły się lekko w rozbawieniu.

\- A ja myślałam, że odpowiada się „niech wygra najlepszy" lub coś w ten deseń.

Harry spojrzał na nią ponownie jakby była szalona albo urwała się z księżyca. Nagle uśmiechnął się wsiadając na miotłę.

\- No to chyba powinnaś wrócić do dormitorium, bo ja jestem najlepszy!

Dziewczyna pokazała prawie wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Wkrótce się przekonamy.

Hooch, która przyglądała się tej wymianie zdecydowała, że lepiej ją zakończyć i rozpocząć mecz.

Na dźwięk gwizdka wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze.

\- Zaczęło się! Pierwszy mecz sezonu - Lee odezwał się promiennie. - W drużynie Slytherinu małe zmiany: Montague jako nowy kapitan, Crable and Goyle jako nowi pałkarze i niespodziewanie Haruka Tenoh jako szukający. Albo Malfoy zachorował albo Slytherin testuje swojego rezerwowego. W drużynie Gryfindoru również małe zmiany - Angelina Johnson jako nowy kapitan, Ron Wesley na pozycji obrońcy. Na pozycji szukającego niezawodny Harry Potter, więc wypróbowanie nowego rezerwowego jest dość dziwne. No chyba że Slytherin nie chce dziś wygrać...

Haruka uśmiechnęła się lekko słysząc buczenie na słowa komentatora, oczywiście dochodzące od strony Slytherinu. Wraz z Potterem wznieśli się powyżej grających by spokojnie obserwować, co się dzieje poniżej a jednocześnie wypatrywać znicz. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi oglądając jak agresywnie gra jej drużyna. Nic dziwnego, że mają złą reputację…

\- ... i znów Warrington - darł się Lee - który podaje to Puceya, Pucey mija Spinnet, no dalej, Angelina, możesz go dorwać... no okazuje się, że nie możesz... ale niezły tłuczek Freda Weasleya to znaczy, George'a Weasleya, a zresztą, kogo to obchodzi…

Haruka spojrzała w dół słysząc komentarz i omal się ze śmiechu nie zaczęła krztusić. Przygryzła wargę i przeniosła wzrok najpierw na Potter'a, by zaraz po tym zacząć skanować okolicę, gdy niespodziewanie coś złotego przemknęło między bramkami Gryfindoru. Obaj szukający ruszyli w tym samym momencie. Haruka szybko nadrabiała do Harry'ego.

\- Oho, szukający chyba spostrzegli znicz, bo oboje pędzą niczym na złamanie karku - komentarz Lee sprawił, że uwaga części kibiców skierowała się w stronę dwóch postaci, które szybko zbliżały się do bramki Gryfindoru.

Severus przyglądał się zafascynowany jak Haruka szybko zbliża się do Pottera. Hooch nie przesadziła mówiąc, że blondynka ma to we krwi.

\- Szybciej, szybciej! - Król siedzący na jego ramieniu z ekscytacji zaczął machać skrzydłami, raz po raz trafiając w głowę siedzącej obok Umbridge.

\- Severusie - kobieta odezwała się po chwili - czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z tym ptakiem?

Mistrz Eliksirów oderwał na chwilę wzrok od swojej podopiecznej, która wraz z Potterem zaczęła ścigać znicz między innymi graczami, by spojrzeć na niezbyt szczęśliwie wyglądającą nauczycielkę Obrony, która nie wiedzieć czemu siedziała na jakimś podwyższeniu.

\- Król - odezwał się spokojnie nie dając po sobie poznać jaką przyjemność sprawiało mu słuchanie jej sapania. - Na poręcz!

Kruk jeszcze raz uderzył skrzydłem w twarz Umbridge, ale słysząc słowa mężczyzny spojrzał na niego z lekkim oburzeniem po czym zleciał na poręcz przed nim i ponownie zaczął dopingować dziewczynę.

Haruka w tym czasie zaczęła wznosić się w górę, po tym jak znicz zmienił kierunek. Harry tuż obok niej. Oboje mieli wyciągnięte ręce i byli parę centymetrów od pożądanego obiektu, który nagle zwinął skrzydła i spadł pomiędzy nich.

Żadnemu z nich nie udało się go złapać, zbyt zaskoczeni niespodziewanym wydarzeniem. Nie żeby nie próbowali… ale ich niezdarne próby nie przyniosły zamierzonego efektu.

Haruka pierwsza odbiła gwałtownie w bok, by ścigacz znicz. Tym razem w dół.

Harry szybko znalazł się obok niej.

Obserwujący ich widzowi wydali zbiorowe westchnięcie widząc co się dzieje.

Król ledwo był w stanie ustać w miejscu, ale wiedział że nie może dołączyć do Haruki, więc nadal głośno skandował „szybciej". Jego skrzydła machały gwałtownie w powietrzu, a całe jego ciało wyciągało się w górę i w dół, by ponownie wznieść się i opaść.

Severus patrzył z niepokojem jak oboje szukający pikowali w dół. _Jeśli ten cholerny znicz nie zmieni kierunku to może nie być wesoło._ Mężczyzna bał się, że upór Haruki weźmie górę nad jej rozsądkiem.

Haruka i Harry zbliżali się do ziemi z dużą prędkością. Na całe szczęście żaden tłuczek, kafel czy inny ciężki obiekt nie stały im na drodze ani nie przecięły im jej.

Harry poderwał miotłę w górę widząc jak blisko ziemi byli, licząc na to że znicz zmieni kierunek, ale Haruka tylko mocniej wysunęła się do przodu.

Krzyki przerażenia rozległy się nad stadionem.

Severus wstał gwałtownie z krzesła.

Niesamowita cisza zapanowała wśród wiwatującego dotąd tłumu.

Miotła Haruki zatrzymała się na dwa centymetry nad ziemią, prawie w idealnym pionie. Dziewczyna odchyliła się lekko w tył, co spowodowało że tył miotły zaczął delikatnie opadać.

Gdy miotła znalazła się w poziomie Haruka podniosła w górę zwycięsko rękę, z której wystawały złote skrzydła.

Hooch zagwizdała oznajmiając koniec meczu.

\- Tenoh ma znicz - Lee wyszeptał stłumionym głosem pełnym niedowierzania. - Slytherin wygrał mecz...

Tłum dopiero teraz odzyskał oddech i po błoniach rozległ się głośny wiwat.

Severus zrobił głośny wydech. Nie wiedział nawet, że go wstrzymał. _Ona mnie o zawał przyprawi!_

Król leciał w dół do Haruki otoczonej wiwatującą drużyną kracząc radośnie.

Harry siedział nadal oniemiały na swojej miotle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cały Slytherin świętował. Mieli do tego niesamowicie dobry powód - już dawno nie wygrali z Gryfindorem.

Chłopacy z drużyny najnormalniej w świecie nieśli Harukę na swoich ramionach od stadionu aż do Wielkiej Sali, gdy reszta Slytherinu radośnie krzycząc szła razem z nimi.

Na stołach czekały na nich smakołyki. Starsi uczniowie byli tym lekko zaskoczeni, gdyż nigdy po żadnym meczu nie było żadnych słodyczy. Nauczyciele też rozglądali się zaskoczeni. Dyrektora jednak nie było, załatwiał jakieś sprawy, więc nie było kogo spytać co się dzieje.

\- To było niesamowite - Rachel powtórzyła po raz kolejny ściskając przyjaciółkę, gdy tylko ta postawiła nogi na ziemi. Tak samo jak pozostali była ciągle pod wrażeniem wydarzeń z meczu. - A mina Potter'a bezcenna.

\- Aha - Malfoy klepnął Harukę w ramię, też był mile zachwycony jej lotem i zwycięstwem, co nie przeszkadzało mu w zwyczajowym sarkazmie. - Tak samo jak mina profesora Snape'a.

\- Och - dziewczyna spojrzała zaniepokojona w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Spostrzegła swojego opiekuna siedzącego pomiędzy Hooch a McGonagall. Mężczyzna miał na twarzy wyraz zadowolenia zmieszanego z irytacją. _Zadowolenie to z wygranej, ale irytacja?_

Blondynka spojrzała uważniej na siedzące obok wujka kobiety. Hooch była podekscytowana, a McGonagall wyraźnie zirytowana.

 _Ach, to już wiem czemu wujek tak wygląda._

Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się. Severus uniósł w górę puchar, który przed nim stał, w geście salutu. Haruka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- I jesteś pewna, że to nie wbrew regulaminowi? - Minevra ponownie spytała nauczycielkę latania i sędzię quidditch'a w jednym.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - Rolanda uśmiechnęła się ponownie. - Mówiłam ci, że ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita.

\- Ale ten ostatni manewr…

\- Mam ci przypomnieć numer Potter'a na pierwszym roku? - Severus oderwał wzrok od swojej uśmiechniętej podopiecznej, otoczonej podekscytowanym tłumem. - Jakoś wtedy nie marudziłaś, że to niebezpieczne było i nie dopytywałaś się czy zgodne z regulaminem. Szczególnie, że Potter został dopuszczony do gry o rok wcześniej niż jest to w regulaminie!

McGonagall sapnęła w irytacji.

\- Więc przyjmij porażkę z godnością i zjedź ciasteczko - mężczyzna sam sięgnął po jedno z ciast stojące przed nim.

Starsza czarownica nalała sobie kawy i spojrzała w kierunku stołu swoich podopiecznych. Nie było ich wielu, zaledwie pięciu, reszta po meczu udała się do dormitorium. Za to inne domy były prawie w pełnym stanie ciesząc się z niespodziewanych przekąsek.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: w ramach przypomnienia prawa autorskie należą do ich twórców, choć mogę przygarnąć Puszka jakby co... kursywą pisane są myśli bohatera...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kolejny tydzień minął dość spokojnie, przynajmniej według standardów Severus'a - Haruka robiła postępy w oklumencji i animagii, nie było na nią żadnych skarg, codziennie wieczorem zjawiała się u niego i poza nauką pomagała mu przy warzeniu niektórych eliksirów, dzięki czemu on mógł się skupić na innych projektach (i tak, odkrycie jak przywrócić nastolatce jej dorosłą postać było jednym z nich).

Z tego co mu powiedziała Klub też przebiegał bez zgrzytów, nawet po ich zwycięstwie. McGonagall nadal była niezadowolona, Umbridge panoszyła się po zamku, ale na szczęście Dumbledore wrócił w zeszłą niedzielę wieczorem - też był zaskoczony wynikiem meczu, co bardzo radowało Severus'a , a jeszcze bardziej jego kieszeń po wcześniejszym małym zakładzie…

 _Czyli wszystko pod kontrolą_ , pomyślał spokojnie wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali piątkowego wieczoru z cichą nadzieją na spokojną kolację.

\- Severusie - dyrektor z lekkim uśmiechem zwrócił się do niego gdy był bliżej stołu. - Zechcesz do mnie dołączyć?

Snape wiedział, że nie jest to zwykłe, grzecznościowe zaproszenie. Przywitał się z McGonagall siedzącą z drugiej strony Dumbledore'a i Flitwick'iem, który siedział teraz obok niego. Siadając zauważył jak usadzeni byli inni nauczyciele i że miejsce dla Umbridge było daleko od nich.

 _Ach, czyli coś się dzieje._

Nałożył bez pośpiechu jedzenie, lecz zanim zaczął jeść spojrzał w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie - Haruka wraz z Królem siedzieli pośród innych. Nastolatka rozmawiała podekscytowana z Rachel i z jej szerokich gestów domyślił się, że raczej nie o eliksirach rozmawiały. Zważywszy na to, że od tygodnia mieli śnieg, to pewnie rozmowa z tym była związana. Reszta stołu też zachowywała się normalnie, jak na piątkowy wieczór przystało. Nawet Potter i jego gang nie zachowywali się podejrzliwie.

\- Mam dla ciebie na jutro małe zadanie - Albus zaczął cicho, gdy młodszy czarodziej zaczął jeść.

\- Mhm?

\- Chcę byś odebrał kogoś z dworca.

\- Och? - Snape spojrzał na niego z ukosa nie przerywając krojenia steku.

\- Panna Michiru Kaioh dołączy jutro do grona nauczycielskiego.

Severus żuł powoli mięso, ale jego głowa skręciła lekko, by spojrzeć uważniej na dyrektora. _Kaioh? Hmm… Tenoh… Kaioh… brzmi podobnie… Czyżby?_

\- A czegoż ta panna uczyć będzie? - spytał przełykając i obserwując twarz starszego czarodzieja.

\- To mój drugi będzie niespodzianka na jutrzejszą kolację - dyrektor znowu miął na twarzy wypisane „ja coś wiem, ale ci nie powiem", co zawsze irytowało Severus'a.

Przytaknął jednak nie szukając informacji. Znał Dumbledore'a, powie o co chodzi gdy będzie gotów. A skoro to on odbiera tą „pannę" z dworca to może i tak się czegoś dowie istotnego.

Severus zajął się spokojnie swoim posiłkiem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia po południu Severus udał się na dworzec w Homesgate. Co prawda żaden pociąg tego dnia nie jeździł, ale znajdowała się tam również publiczna sieć Fiuu - szybsza i bardziej opłacalna. Z resztą Ekspres i tak był tylko dla uczniów Hogwartu.

Kilka minut później z małego dworca wyszła młoda kobieta o turkusowych włosach. Ubrana w ciepły zielony płaszcz, który pięknie komponował się z jej włosami. W rękach, złożonych przed sobą, trzymała coś co wyglądało na… _futerał na skrzypce?_ Severus zamrugał zdziwiony i lekko zaskoczony. Kobieta była… niesamowicie piękna.

\- Profesor Kaioh? - podszedł bliżej i spojrzał wprost w przepiękne błękitne oczy. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby w nich utonąć, gdyby nie smutek w nich panujący i dziwnego rodzaju zawziętość.

\- Tak to ja - kobieta wyciągnęła do niego dłoń owitą skórzaną, zieloną rękawiczką. - Michiru Kaioh, do usług.

 _No to koniec_ , Severus pomyślał ironicznie słysząc jej głos, _teraz połowo uczniów nam się zakocha i będzie próbować eliksiry miłosne warzyć…_

\- Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i nauczyciel tegoż przedmiotu w Hogwarcie - uścisnął lekko jej dłoń na powitanie, ale zdziwił się czując z jaką siłą go uścisnęła.

\- Ach, to pan jest opiekunem mojej Haruki? - zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem, który zdecydowanie przeczył jej wyglądowi.

„ _Mojej Haruki?". No ładnie, Albus mnie rzucił na pożarcie…_

\- Pani Haruki? - zapytał ciekawie wskazując odzyskaną dłonią na powóz.

\- Ara? Czyżby dyrektor Dumbledore nic panu nie powiedział?

\- Nie zna pani Albus'a - kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się lekko w sarkazmie. - Lubi się bawić ludźmi i wszystko traktuję jako grę.

Podał jej rękę by pomóc wejść do powozu, ale zauważył jak jej wzrok utkwił w... Testralach.

\- Czy wszystkie konie tutaj tak wyglądają? - spytała zaciekawiona.

 _Zabawne, już to chyba gdzieś słyszałem._

\- To Testrale, są magiczne i nie widoczne dla każdego. Normalne konie są… normalne.

\- Hmm, musiało to być w książce, którą pominęłam - uśmiechnęła się ponownie, tym razem przyjęła jego dłoń i weszła do powozu.

\- Nie macie u siebie Testrali? - jego ciekawość wzrosła. _To że nastolatka z amnezją ich nie znała to całkiem normalne, ale dorosły czarodziej?_

\- Nie wiem - odparła szczerze, gdy powóz ruszył. - Jeszcze trzy miesiące temu nie wiedziałam, że taki rodzaj magii naprawdę istnieje. A używać jej zaczęłam miesiąc temu.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

\- Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że zmniejszanie bagażu i sprawianie by był lekki jest bardzo użyteczne.

Severus przyglądał jej się uważnie, ale nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Jeszcze nie wiedział… Poza tym, że magiczna sygnatura tej kobiety, przypominała tą Haruki - prawie nie istniejąca…

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć jak sobie radzi Haruka? - kobieta odezwała się gdy powóz ruszył.

\- Zważając na okoliczności wprost znakomicie. Przydałoby się więcej takich jak ona - pilnych, ciekawskich, inteligentnych…

Zauważył delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy i tego jak jej palce automatycznie dotykają _… pierścionka?_

\- Mogę zapytać co panią łączy z moją podopieczną?

\- Haruka jest moją partnerką i narzeczoną - Michiru wiedział od dyrektora, że Snape wie więcej o sprawie i że jest tu oficjalnym opiekunem blondynki. - Szukam jej od czasu jej porwania. Nie muszę chyba mówić jakim zaskoczeniem dla mnie było usłyszeć, że żyje ale ma lat trzynaście zamiast dwudziestu siedmiu…

 _Narzeczona? Och, och, jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki? Dziecko w drodze?_ Severus pomyślał sarkastycznie, lekko zły że dyrektor go nie ostrzegł i czując zbliżające się wyzwania z tym związane.

\- Pracuję nad tym - powiedział cicho, całkowicie panując nad sobą i nie okazując swoich uczuć na zewnątrz. Lata bycia szpiegiem do czegoś się czasami przydawały - ale to może zająć czas, bo nie wiemy do końca z czym mamy do czynienia. Jej pamięć natomiast…

\- Och, o to się proszę nie martwić - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, smutno. - Haruka zawsze znajdzie do mnie drogę. Mam nadzieję, że moja obecność sprawi iż stanie się to szybciej niż później. Nawet nie zdaje sobie pan sprawę jaką udręką były ostatnie miesiące.

\- Proszę mi mówić Severus, w końcu będziemy razem pracować - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie wiem tylko jak podzielimy między sobą Harukę.

\- Ara? Ja się nią dzielić nie zamierzam - zaśmiała się rozbawiona - i nie sądzę by ona chciała się dzielić mną.

\- Naprawdę? - Severus poczuł, że lubi tą kobietę. Nawet w tak ciężkiej i zdawałoby się niefortunnej sytuacji widziała coś zabawnego. - Jestem gotów pójść na drobne ustępstwa jeśli to sprawi, że będę mieć kilka wieczorów tylko dla siebie, bez towarzystwa gadatliwej nastolatki.

\- Hmm - Michiru przechyliła lekko głowę udając, że się nad tą propozycją zastanawia. - No nie wiem…

Oboje roześmiali się. Nawet nie zauważyli, że dotarli do zamku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus zaprowadził Michiru do przewidzianych dla niej komnat. Mieściły się w jednej z wież, z okien których widać było jezioro i odległy las. Była to ta sama wieża w której kilka lat temu rezydował Puszek. Severus wzdrygnął się lekko wchodząc do komnaty prawie oczekując wielkich zębów, choć wiedział że zwierza od dawna w zamku nie ma.

\- Cudowne - Michiru westchnęła wyglądając przez okno. Po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni i zaczęła z nich wypakowywać niezliczoną ilość małych kostek, które jak Severus się domyślił, były jej bagażem.

\- Widzę, że nie podróżujesz lekko.

\- Och, ależ to było bardzo lekkie - kobieta zaśmiała się sięgając po różdżkę i zaczynając przywracać bagażom ich poprzedni kształt i wagę. - Tak, tak, to bardzo użyteczne zaklęcie.

Oczom Severus'a objawiły się nie tylko walizki, ale i sztaluga z kanwami i farbami.

\- Malujesz? - spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Aha.

\- I grasz an skrzypcach?

\- Aha.

\- I będziesz uczyć…? - spytał zaintrygowany. Jakoś podczas podróży zapomniał o tym małym szczególe.

\- Sztuki oczywiście - oczy Michiru patrzyły na niego rozbawione.

\- I to sprawi, że Haruka będzie chciała spędzać czas w twoim towarzystwie? - spytał wątpiąc w pozytywny efekt. Według niego blond nastolatka była zbyt nieposkromiona i dzika, by malować. Choć z drugiej strony jej skupienie podczas eliksirów czy nauki magii były niesamowite, _więc może skupia się na tym co lubi?_ \- Ona maluje?

\- Nie - Michiru spojrzała na niego przelotnie ustawiając sztalugę naprzeciw okna. - Haruka ma dużo cierpliwości, ale tej dziedziny dla relaksu nie tyka. Woli swój motor, auto lub bieganie.

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko brew. Tak jak podejrzewał jego podopieczna wolała zajęcia związane ze sportem.

\- Więc jak zamierzasz ją do siebie przyciągnąć? - _poza wyglądem?_

\- Muzyką - zajęła się rozpakowaniem ubrań, a Severus nie miał ochoty pokazać jej że można zrobić to szybciej za pomocą magii.

\- Ona gra czy tylko słucha? - usiadł wygodnie w fotelu przyglądając się jak kobieta spokojnie i metodycznie zajmuje się swoją garderobą, a przy okazji zbierając informacje. Na całe szczęście zauważył szaty bardziej pasujące do czarodziei niż artystów, aczkolwiek niektóre z nich… _Czyżby Albus jej pomagał?_

\- Gra - Michiru odezwała się po chwili kończąc jedną z walizek i zabierając się za następną. - Na fortepianie. Czasami akompaniowała mi podczas koncertów.

Jęknął.

\- Czy jest coś czego nie potrafi?

Michiru zamyśliła się przez moment.

\- Gotowanie - odparła - to zdecydowanie nie jej branża.

\- Naprawdę? - Severus zaciekawił się - Patrząc jak sobie radzi z warzeniem eliksirów nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.

\- Ara? - niebieskie oczy kobiety utkwiły w nim na moment zainteresowane. - Czyżby moja droga Haruka próbowała coś przede mną ukryć?

Czarodziej pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. _Biedna Haruka jeszcze nie ma pamięci a już ma kłopoty._

Zanim któreś z nich zdążyło się odezwać w pokoju rozległo się pukanie i Albus pojawił się w progu.

\- Cudownie - starszy czarodziej mruknął radośnie obserwując ich - widzę że się zaprzyjaźniliście. Severus pokazał ci wszystko?

\- Jeszcze nie zdążył - Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok gościa. - Zajęłam się najpierw rozpakowaniem swoich rzeczy.

\- Cudownie, cudownie - dyrektor wyglądał jakby właśnie ogłoszono Gwiazdkę, a on miał otrzymać stos prezentów. - Severusie pozwolisz że przejmę obowiązki gospodarza i zajmę się Michiru?

Snape wstał i kiwnął lekko w ich stronę. Wiedział kiedy został odprawiony, ale miał też przeczucie że będzie się widział z artystką dość często.

\- Zobaczymy się na kolacji - mruknął wychodząc.

 _Hmm, mam wrażenie że prawdziwa zabawa dopiero się zacznie._


	41. Chapter 41

Sobotnia kolacja zapowiadała się ciekawie, tylko że nikt o tym jeszcze nie wiedział.

Haruka spędziła większość czasu pomiędzy biblioteką, naradą z grupą Klubu i graniem w piłkę, co stało się swoistym rytuałem.

Drużyny piłkarskie zawsze były mieszane, a odkąd zainteresowanie grą sprawiło że było więcej chętnych niż drużyna powinna liczyć ludzi, podzielono się na roczniki: 1-2, 3-4, 5-7, co by każdy mógł się cieszyć grą a nie martwić, że ktoś starszy go okiwa i na tym się skończy zabawa. Kilku starszych uczniów, którzy znali się na piłce, było chętnych do sędziowania, nauczania zasad i strategii.

Klub pojedynkowy też się powoli rozrastał. Tu obecność starszych uczniów była mile widziana. Szczególnie gdy dzielili się swoją wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Na szczęście dojście Gryfindoru odbyło się bez problemowo, ale planować trzeba było by wszystko nadal działało płynnie. Umbridge ich na szczęście nie niepokoiła i wyglądało na to że nie podejrzewała ich o nic.

\- Hej, Haruka - Rachel, która nie brała dziś udziału w grze, bo chciała napisać list do rodziców, siedziała już przy stole zajadając się pieczonym ziemniakiem z dużą ilością topiącego się sera, tuńczyka z majonezem i odrobiną sałaty. - Widziałaś tą nową kobietę?

\- Hmm? - Haruka szybko nakładała na talerz różne specyfiki. Dwie godziny biegania zawsze dobrze wpływały na jej apetyt.

\- Wszyscy się zastanawiają czy to nowa nauczycielka - Rachel kontynuowała patrząc z fascynacją jak Haruka pochłania swoją porcję. - Chłopaki już się ślinią. Ponoć wygląda rewelacyjnie. Chodzą plotki, że przyjechała do zamku z profesorem Snapem, więc wszyscy się zastanawiają…

Zanim Rachel zdążyła dokończyć na sali zapanował szmer ekscytacji i oczy wszystkich skierowały się do wejścia przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Hmm? - Haruka za przykładem innych również poniosła wzrok, ciekawa skąd to zamieszanie.

Na salę wkroczył dyrektor Dumbledore z piękną zielonowłosą kobietą, która uśmiechała się do niego lekko jakby rozbawiona jakimś komentarzem.

Oczy Haruki utkwiły w kobiecie. Z jej ręki wypadł widelec i z brzękiem spadł na stół rozsypując wokół sałatę. Nie była jednak jedyną osobą, której się to przytrafiło. Na sali rozległy się odgłosy upadających sztućców i kubków.

Kobieta była ubrana w elegancką, niebieską suknię, która idealnie podkreślała jej figurę. Gdyby Haruka była bliżej zaważyłaby jak idealnie strój podkreślał kolor oczu nieznajomej.

Kobieta usiadła z gracją obok dyrektora, który udawał że dopiero teraz zauważył panującą wokół ciszę i wyczekiwanie.

Rozejrzał się po sali a jego oczy zaświeciły się radośnie widząc jak pewna blond nastolatka wpatruje się intensywnie w nowo przybyłą.

Wstał spokojnie.

\- Moi drodzy - dyrektor zaczął uroczyście - nie chcieliśmy wam przerywać tak zacnego posiłku jakim jest kolacja…

 _Taaa, jasne_ Haruka przeniosła rozkojarzone spojrzenie na niego, by szybko przesunąć je ponownie na kobietę.

\- … ale mamy dla was niespodziankę. Otóż wraz z Ministerstwem Magii doszliśmy do wniosku, że brakuje wam czegoś w waszym curriculum. Rozwiązanie było proste – sztuka! Uzewnętrznienie siebie poprzez malowanie, rzeźbienie czy muzykę. Pokazywanie swoich emocji, a jednocześnie relaks, to czego brakuje w naszej szkole.

Zamilkł rozglądając się po sali. Widząc duże zainteresowanie tudzież zaintrygowanie kontynuował.

\- Przedstawiam wam profesor Michiru Kaioh, światowej sławy artystkę – malarkę, rzeźbiarkę i skrzypaczkę, która łaskawie zgodziła się by w tym roku wprowadzić was w ów cudowny świat. Jej zajęcia będą nieobowiązkowe i popołudniowe, co na chwilę obecną wynika z testowania naszego małego przedsięwzięcia. Wszyscy chętni są mile widziani. W poniedziałek pojawi się rozpiska, gdzie zajęcia będą się odbywać. A teraz moi drodzy, mały rarytas. Profesor Kaioh pokaże was próbkę swoich umiejętności. Pani profesor - uśmiechnął się ponownie do Michiru, która wstała i stanęła tak, by uczniowie mogli ją widzieć. W rękach trzymała skrzypce.

\- Witajcie. Zagram dwie niedawno skomponowane przeze mnie melodie. Pierwsza to „Zapomniane słowa"* - melodyjny głos rozległ się po sali, po czym nie czekając kobieta zaczęła grać.

Po sali poniosły się niesamowite dźwięki, które zahipnotyzowały wszystkich.

Haruka zamknęła oczy czując jak muzyka ją otacza. Przed oczami pojawiły się jej dziwne, zamglone obrazy, których nie umiała zinterpretować. Smutek i tęsknota wydobywająca się ze skrzypiec sprawiły, że w jej oczach pojawiły się nie wiedząc skąd łzy. Muzyka przybrała nagle na sile jakby z determinacją, jakby szukając czegoś, wołając do kogoś… I skończyła się pozostawiając po sobie smutek i pewnego rodzaju niedosyt.

Na sali zapanowała kompletna cisza.

\- Druga - Michiru odezwała się po chwili przerywając dziwny trans Haruki - nie ma jeszcze tytułu**. Powstała wczoraj…

Kobieta ponownie zaczęła grać. Ta melodia była inna - mówiąca o nadziei, wołająca do kogoś, obiecująca… Znacznie spokojniejsza i dłuższa, ale z niesamowitym wyzwaniem i mocą.

Haruka miała wrażenie że brakuje tu innych instrumentów. _Fortepian by się ładnie komponował._

Obok niej rozległy się głośne brawa. Nawet nie zauważyła że to już koniec, że kobieta po lekkim ukłonie wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jej stronę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Na twarzy zielonowłosej kobiety pojawił się delikatny, tęskny uśmiech. _Moja…_

\- Haruuuka! Hej Haruka! Ziemia do Haruki! - ktoś uderzył ja lekko w ramię, ale wystarczyło by stracić kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Hmm? - mruknęła rozkojarzona.

\- No pięknie - Rachel westchnęła rozbawiona. - Pojawia się nowa nauczycielka i pół szkoły jest zahipnotyzowane. Pewnie ma krew wiły w sobie…

Haruka jakby otrząsając się z transu rozejrzała się po sali. Spora część męskiej widowni nadal siedziała wpatrując się w nową nauczycielkę z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem zapominając o jedzeniu. Ale nie tylko męskiej, jak zauważyła zaskoczona.

 _Moja…_ w umyśle Haruki znowu pojawiła się ta dziwna myśl. Potrząsnęła głową kilkukrotnie. _Co to było?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ha, tym razem na końcu co by nie psuć zabawy :)

* Inspiracją była piosenka „The words forgotten, the words forbiden" i należy do Sonata Arctica. Polecam. Szczególnie wersję dopasowaną pod grę Lineage. Co prawda piosenka powstała w 2007 a nie w 2005, ale kto wie co zainspirowało chłopaków z Sonaty? :) A skrzypce? Michiru jest na tyle utalentowana, że mogła i powstać wersja na skrzypce :)

** Ależ ma, to „In the Dark" również Sonaty. Są dwie wersje „normalna" i symfoniczna. Tą drugą polecam najpierw i wsłuchajcie się w słowa. Są magiczne ^_^


	42. Chapter 42

Rozdział 42

Haruka była zirytowana. I to bardzo.

Nawet wieczorne latanie nie pomogło usunąć ani złagodzić ów stan, który odczuwała od kilku dni. Nie przeszkadzało jej to ani w nauce, ani w kontakcie z innymi, ale…

\- Profesor Kaioh jest niesamowita - przechodzący obok niej Krukon szepnął do kolegi niezbyt cicho, rozmarzonym głosem.

Haruka poczuła jak jej irytacja wzrasta. Nowa nauczycielka zdecydowanie była powodem jej złego humoru. Ale nastolatka nie mogła dojść czemu zachwyt innych wobec tej kobiety tak na nią wpływał.

Tak samo jak inni z niecierpliwością czekała na informacje o zajęciach z artystką, ale gdy tylko owa notka się ukazała i wszyscy wokół niej zaczęli o tym mówić w Haruce pojawiło się, prawie znikąd, owe dziwne uczucie, które sprawiło że dziewczyna zdecydowała się nie pójść na pierwsze spotkanie.

Od Rachel wiedziała, że zjawiła się na niej tak dużo uczniów, że dyrektor zdecydował że każdy rocznik będzie mieć osobne spotkania. Dobrowolne oczywiście.

Minął tydzień od pierwszego spotkania, a wokół większość uczniów nie mówiła o niczym inny.

„Profesor Kaioh to… Michiru tamto…", „A widziałeś jej sukienkę?", „Jak ona cudownie gra… a ten obraz"... a Haruka byłą coraz bardziej zirytowana i nadal nie wiedziała czemu.

Nie przeszkadzało jej to rzucać ukradkowych spojrzeń w stronę kobiety. Zabawne, ale nigdy nie czuła irytacji gdy na nią patrzyła, tylko gdy inni zaczynali o niej mówić.

 _Byle do weekendu._

xxxxxxxxxxx

\- Myślałam, że przyjdziesz na dzisiejsze spotkanie z profesor Kaioh - Rachel usiadła obok niej we wspólnym pokoju. - Następne dopiero za tydzień.

Grupka Ślizgonów trzeciego rocznika właśnie co wkroczyła do komnat op swoich pierwszych zajęciach ze sztuki i Rachel bez problemu odnalazła Harukę w jej ulubionym fotelu, jak zawsze z głową w książce.

\- Byłam zajęta - Haruka mruknęła zza książki.

Jak zauważyła Rachel z kolejnej pozycji o eliksirach. _Pewnie profesor Snape jej dał do przeczytania. To wygląda na podręcznik do s_ _zóstej_ _klasy…_

\- Hmm - Rachel zaczęła się jej uważnie przyglądać. - Wiesz, że nie samą nauką uczeń żyje?

Haruka westchnęła tylko przeciągle nie odwracając wzroku od książki. Ku zaintrygowaniu Rachel wokół jej przyjaciółki nie leżały żadne stosy notatek, więc albo nic nie przyciągnęło uwagi blondynki, albo coś jeszcze zaprzątało jej umysł, co było dość dziwne albowiem Haruka potrafiła być niesamowicie skupiona na tym co robi.

\- Będę się uczyć gry na skrzypcach - Rachel oznajmiła nagle, przypominając sobie czemu dosiadła się do Haruki zamiast samemu złapać za jakąś książkę.

\- Gratulacje.

\- Wiesz, że profesor Kaioh także maluje? - dodała z ekscytacją, a jednocześnie próbując coś sprawdzić.

\- Fantastycznie.

\- Nie chciałabyś na niczym grać? - spytała zdziwiona.

\- Nie.

\- A malować?

\- Nie.

\- Żadnej sztuki?

\- Latanie mi wystarczy.

\- I myślisz, że to prawdziwa sztuka? - Rachel zaryzykowała.

Haruka spojrzała na nią podnosząc lekko prawą brew. Rachel przełknęła głośno.

\- Nie cierpię gdy tak robisz. Wyglądasz wtedy niczym profesor Snape.

Brew uniosła się wyżej.

\- Tak, tak, twoje latanie to prawdziwa sztuka - brunetka skapitulowała z lekkim westchnięciem.

Kąciki ust Haruki uniosły się lekko w rozbawieniu, a jej wzrok powrócił do książki.

\- Ona jest bardzo miła, wiesz? - Rachel zaczęła delikatnie.

\- Mhm.

\- Nawet jeśli nie umiesz grać, ani malować, to możesz się nauczyć.

\- Mhm.

\- Ale jej oczy były smutne, gdy na nas patrzyła.

\- … - Haruka przestała czytać, ale nie podniosła wzroku znad książki.

Rachel znowu westchnęła widząc upór przyjaciółki. Wiedziała, że Haruka czekała na pierwsze spotkanie z taką samą ekscytacją jak inni i nagle coś w niej się zbuntowało. Czuła, że coś gnębi blondynkę, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Ja zamierzam nauczyć się grać na skrzypcach - wstała powoli przeciągając się lekko i spoglądając w dół na Harukę.

\- Powodzenia - tamta mruknęła tylko.

\- Jak będę sławna - Rachel pochyliła się nagle nad nią, co sprawiło że głowa tamtej cofnęła się lekko zaskoczona - to przyjdziesz na mój koncert?

\- Jasne - Haruka patrzyła na nią ciekawie. Ich nosy prawie się stykały.

\- Super - brunetka cofnęła się i prostując oddaliła tanecznym krokiem mrucząc jakąś melodię.

Haruka potrząsnęła z rozbawieniem głową. _Kobiety! Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem_! Po czym zaskoczona własną myślą znowu potrząsnęła głową, tym razem by odpędzić te dziwne pomysły i ponownie zabrała się za lekturę. W weekend miała warzyć z wujkiem nowy eliksir, więc irytacja irytacją, a przygotować się trzeba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus zapukał do drzwi Michiru i słysząc głośne „proszę wejść" dostosował się do zaproszenia.

Uniósł lekko brwi widząc jak jej pokój gościnny zmienił się w ciągu kilku zaledwie dni. Nie wyglądał już jak zwyczajny pokój do przyjmowania gości a pracowania malarska. Co prawda jego również wyglądał niczym przedłużenie jego biura, ale on nie miał wielu gości.

Kanwy malarskie stały pod prawie każdą ścianą, farby były na stole i na podłodze razem z czymś co wyglądało jak zeszyty do nut. Od razu widać było że ostatni tydzień był dość pracowity dla kobiety, przynajmniej artystycznie.

Wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzieli, że zajęcia spotkały się z niesamowitym zainteresowaniem, co zostało przyjęte przez nich z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Wszak uczniów ciężko było zmusić do czegokolwiek, a zadania domowe były, według Severus'a poniżej oczekiwań, a tu takie zaangażowanie.

 _Ciekawe tylko jak długo?…_

Michiru, ubrana w jedną ze swoich luźnych sukienek o ładnym zielonym kolorze stała boso przed sztalugą skierowaną w stronę drzwi, więc wchodząc mężczyzna nie miał okazji spojrzeć na to co jest tworzone.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok, ale nie przerwała malowania.

\- Zaraz skończę.

Ciekawość zwyciężyła i Severus podszedł spojrzeć na malowidło.

Jego oczom ukazała się blond włosa kobieta ubrana w krótką niebieską spódniczkę. Spojrzał na oczy malowanej postaci i kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.

\- Więc tak wygląda w swojej dorosłej postaci? - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do artystki.

Gdy ostatnio widział Harukę w jej dorosłej postaci była wychudzona, po śladach tortur i nie widział jej oczu zasłoniętych przepaską, a z obrazu patrzyła na niego postać silna i nieokiełznana. W prawej ręce, uniesionej na wysokość piersi, trzymała krótką szablę, a za nią jakby powiewała długa wstęga, która znajdowała się w jej lewej ręce, uniesionej nad głową. Wyglądało to jakby Haruka zerwała tą wstęgę z szabli, a ona porwana przez wiatr załopotała nadając postaci pewnej tajemniczości i dynamikę obrazowi. Severus miał wrażenie, że gdyby ta namalowana postać otworzyła dłoń wypuszczając wstęgę, ta odleciała by z łopotem. I… najprawdopodobniej uderzyła by w stojącego za Haruką białego smoka - dużego, długiego i pokrytego futrem, nie łuskami jak jego europejskie odmiany. Niebieskie oczy smoka wpatrywały się w niego równie intensywnie jak ciemnozielone Haruki.

\- Niesamowite - mruknął mrugając.

Michiru pociągnęła pędzlem kończąc smoka.

\- Gdy ją ujrzałam po raz pierwszy po tak długim czasie, przed moimi oczami pojawił się ten obraz - Michiru cofnęła się krytycznie oceniając swoją pracę. - Nie mogłam zasnąć, więc…

Severus spojrzał na nią ciekawie, po czym jeszcze raz na obraz. _Niesamowity!_

\- Spódniczka? - spytał nagle zaciekawiony.

\- To postać senshi Haruki - Michiru odłożyła paletę i zaczęła czyścić pędzle. - Można by rzec, że to nasz „mundur".

\- Naprawdę? - mężczyzna podniósł brew zaintrygowany. - I jak ona przyjęła taki „mundur"?

\- Nie była zachwycona, ale dość szybko się przyzwyczaiła.

Zaśmiał się cicho rozbawiony, po czym cofnął i usiadł w fotelu. Michiru dołączyła po chwili do niego.

\- I jak postępy? - spytał, gdy Michiru nalewała im obu herbaty. Smutny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.

\- Wygląda na to że Haruka omija mnie szerokim łukiem - westchnęła po chwili spoglądając na trzymaną w ręce filiżankę i tańczące wewnątrz pojedyncze liście herbaty.

\- Och?

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale Haruka... zawsze była dobra w omijaniu prawdy… Można by rzec w uciekaniu przed nią - na twarzy kobiety zagościł melancholijny uśmiech. - Tak się stało, gdy po raz pierwszy próbowałam się do niej zbliżyć i wygląda na to, że mam powtórkę z rozrywki.

\- Czyżby Haruka się jednak czegoś bała? - spytał rozbawiony.

Michiru oderwała wzrok od filiżanki i spojrzała na niego lekko uśmiechnięta.

\- Och, sądzę, że zamiast słowa „strach" powinieneś użyć „unik". Jestem pewna, że byłaby oburzona gdybyś zarzucił jej że się czegoś boi, ale unikania albo przekładania raczej nigdy się nie wypierała. Tylko, że wtedy miała bardzo dobry powód by mnie unikać…

\- Semantyka - Severus mruknął ubawiony odkrywając kolejną rzecz o swojej podopiecznej, choć ten ostatni komentarz był dziwny. _Co takiego robiła Michiru, że rozumiała wcześniejszy „unik" Haruki?_ _Nadal nie wiem co obie robiły… Albus zdaje się coś wie, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć i zabronił pytać Michiru._ _Muszę wobec tego zdobywać informacje powoli…_ \- Trzeba więc sprawić, by nie mogła zastosować żadnego uniku i musiała pozostać w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Ara? Czyżbyś miał jakiś pomysł?

\- Nawet dwa - sięgnął po ciastko. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ostatnio bardzo namiętnie je jadł, szczególnie te owsiane z rodzynkami. Co było o tyle dziwne, że nie lubił słodyczy. - Sobotnie wieczory Haruka spędza w moim towarzystwie, najpierw na kolacji potem na dodatkowej nauce.

\- Ma korki? - Michiru spytała zaciekawiona i prawie czując jak Hotaru przypomina jej o materiale do szantażu.

\- Raczej nadprogramowe zajęcia dla zaawansowanych - dolał sobie spokojnie herbaty. Wraz z Michiru do Hogwartu zawitała zielona herbata i Severus od razu polubił ten trunek, jakże inny od zwyczajowych angielskich. A może to tylko brak mleka tak dobrze mu wpłynął na jego kubki smakowe? - Jej zainteresowanie eliksirami, obroną, zaklęciami i transmutacją sprawia, że ma już wiedzę szósto-rocznych uczniów Hogwartu. Tylko że w przeciwieństwie do nich, ona ją jeszcze poszerza.

Severus nie krył dumy ze swojej podopiecznej. Nadal był zachwycony i równocześnie przerażony tym, jak szybko przyswaja wiedzę. Szczególnie tą, którą chce lepiej poznać.

\- Cała Haruka - Michiru przytaknęła, a czując zainteresowanie mężczyzny kontynuowała, - gdy coś ją zainteresowało potrafiła się temu oddać bez reszty. Zawsze mnie interesowało czemu nie poszła na studia…

\- Ale?

\- Kiedyś ją o to zapytałam i odpowiedziała, że na to będzie jeszcze czas, a obecnie chce być najlepsza w sportach motorowych - zauważyła pytające spojrzenie. - Haruka jest kierowcą rajdowym. Uwielbia prędkość. Można by rzec, że ma na jej punkcie obsesję.

\- Ach, to by tłumaczyło latanie na miotle i jej umiejętności.

Michiru uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

\- Całe szczęście, że cywile nie mogą posiadać wojskowych samolotów odrzutowych, bo by pewnie już z dwa stały w garażu. Ale za każdym razem gdy jesteśmy w Stanach wydaje fortunę by się jednym przelecieć. Jej umiejętności są tak dobre, że w kilku jednostkach zaproponowano jej by się do nich zaciągnęła.

Severus uniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu, a Michiru zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Na szczęście jako obcokrajowiec nie może, inaczej pewnie została by zwerbowana do co najmniej dwóch armii.

\- Dwóch?

\- Nie tylko Amerykanie mają myśliwce, które udostępniają za odpowiednią opłatą cywilom - uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy kobiety. - A co do soboty…

\- O nic się nie martw - Severus spojrzał na niedawno ukończony obraz. - Po prostu zjaw się w moich komnatach za dziesięć osiemnasta.


	43. Chapter 43

Rozdział 43

Haruka uwielbiała sobotnie wieczory. Nie dość, że spędzała czas z wujkiem Severusem sam na sam przy kolacji, to jeszcze mogła podziwiać go przy pracy i uczyć się od niego bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów czy zaklęć. Nie żeby pozostałych dni w tygodniu nie lubiła, ale te sobotnie traktowała jako coś wyjątkowego.

Zawsze zaczynali od wspólnego posiłku, podczas którego dyskutowali nad tym czym będą się zajmować: tym jak ulepszyć technikę, poszukać nowego sposobu by udoskonalić jakiś eliksir lub też zająć się czymś bardziej zaawansowanym, czy też pracować nad zaklęciami… same cudowności.

Haruka zjawiła się punktualnie o szóstej przed drzwiami do prywatnych komnat wujka i grzecznie zapukała.

Głośnie „wejść" i blondynka z uśmiechem otworzyła drzwi.

\- Wujku…

\- Ale jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie będę wam przeszkadzać? - melodyjny głos przerwał jej i Haruka zatrzymała się zaskoczona w progu, patrząc jak jej ulubiony wujek trzyma dłoń profesor Kaioh i pomaga jej siąść do stołu.

\- Absolutnie nie - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. - To dla nas zaszczyt. Prawda, Haruka?

Oczy blondynki zamrugał zaskoczone. Nie bardzo wiedziała jak ma zareagować na ta sytuację. To był jej czas z wujkiem, a ta kobieta…!

\- Ruka! Jeść! - Król uszczypnął ją lekko w ucho przywołując ją lekko do porządku. - Mięso!

\- Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy mieć gościa na kolacji - odezwała się lodowato zamykając drzwi i podchodząc do stołu. Na całe szczęście kobieta nie usiadła na jej miejscu, bo wtedy… _Co bym wtedy mogła zrobić?_

\- Profesor Kaioh wyraziła swoje zainteresowanie eliksirami - Severus obserwował uważnie swoja podopieczną. Nie umknął mu jej ton, ale postanowił go chwilowo zignorować. - Jakiż lepszy czas na pokazanie tej sztuki innemu artyście?

\- Beze mnie? - Haruka burknęła. - I nie podczas kolacji?

Michiru zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Och, kolacja w waszym towarzystwie to mały, dodatkowy bonus.

Haruka usiadła do stołu, jak zawsze z Królem na ramieniu, pod pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem opiekuna i rozbawionym Michiru.

Pojawiło się jedzenie i nastolatka ostentacyjnie zignorowała dorosłych by się nim zająć.

Król był bardzo szczęśliwy z uwagi, którą mu poświęciła jego ulubiona i nie ma co ukrywać jedyna opiekunka, ale po kilku kawałkach mięsa zaczął obserwować nowego przybysza.

Przekręcił z zaciekawieniem głowę zauważając jak kobieta raz po raz rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę jego człowieka.

Zeskoczył na stół i ku irytacji Severus'a przeszedł po nim bliżej kobiety.

Michiru uniosła lekko brwi obserwując poczynania ptaka.

\- Więc to jest Król? - jej melodyjny głos spodobał się ptakowi, który podszedł bliżej. - Witaj mam na imię Michiru.

\- Michi? - Król spojrzał na nią uważnie, jakby coś rozważając. - Michi!

Michiru zamrugała gwałtownie nie chcąc dopuścić łez. Nikt jej dawno tak nie nazywał, a osoba która powinna na chwilę obecną nawet jej nie znała. Za to Haruka zmarszczyła brwi, a jej głowa podskoczyła na dźwięk wydany przez kruka.

Mężczyzna przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem. Najpierw reakcji artystki, potem Haruce, która próbowała ukryć irytację, że jej własny ptak zaakceptował kobietę, gdy ona się tu dąsa.

Król podszedł jeszcze bliżej i Michiru delikatnie dotknęła jego dzioba, po czym czując jego przyzwolenie pogłaskała go delikatnie po głowie.

Niebieskie oczy kruka zalśniły nagle.

\- Ruka! - Król odwrócił się gwałtownie i prawie wskoczył na talerz dziewczyny. - Michi! Ruka! Michi! Ruka!

Ożywiony skakał radośnie próbując zakomunikować Haruce, coś naprawdę ważnego, pomimo jej groźnego spojrzenia.

\- Woda! Woda! Sól! Michi! Sól! Woda! Sól!

Michiru zaśmiała się obserwując jak Haruka próbuje chwycić podekscytowanego czymś ptaka.

\- Masz bardzo mądrego kruka, Haruka.

\- Jakby był mądry, to by się zamknął - blondynka burknęła, gdy kruk niespodziewanie odskoczył od niej i zbliżył się ponownie do kobiety.

\- Moja znajoma ma dwa kruki, ale żaden z nich nie komunikuje się z nią za pomocą ludzkiego języka.

\- Hmm… - Haruka mruknęła nadal próbując pochwycić zwierza.

\- Uj! Uj! - Król zawołał próbując dać Haruce do zrozumienia, że kobieta należy do „swoich" i dziwiąc się, że nie podziela jego entuzjazmu dla tak ważnego wydarzenia.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko słysząc jego słowa, ale ptak się nie poddawał.

\- Ruka! Michi! Gan! Uj! Woda! Sól!

\- Haruka! - Severus zirytował się w końcu, ale bardziej zaniepokoił słysząc imię centaura. - Znowu widziałaś się z Broganem?

\- A niby kiedy - odparła oburzona, - jak całymi dniami w zamku siedzę?

\- Król! Dość! - Severus spojrzał na ptaka, który zdecydował że skoro Haruka i tak go nie słucha, to lepiej nie podpadać starszemu czarodziejowi. Wzbił się szybko w górę i siadł na szafie łypiąc okiem na swoją, nie wiedząc czemu, podrażnioną przyjaciółkę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po deserze Haruka była zdecydowanie w ciut lepszym nastroju. Król jednak nadal siedział na szafie i wyglądał jakby spał.

\- Słyszałam, że ominęło mnie nie lada wydarzenie - Michiru spojrzała na Severus'a i przelotnie na Harukę. - Mecz quiche'a?

\- Quidditch'a! - Haruka odezwała się automatycznie poprawiając gościa, ale omal nie ugryzła się w język widząc karcące spojrzenie opiekuna.

Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko. Haruka zawsze była wrażliwa na punkcie ulubionego sportu i kobieta lubiła się z nią o to przekomarzać. Choćby zmieniając nazwy technik, czy zawodników.

\- Ach tak, quidditch… Ponoć byłaś rewelacyjna.

\- O tak - Severus wtrącił znad kawy. - Prawie zawału dostałem patrząc na jej wyczyny.

\- To prawie tak jak ja, gdy oglądam moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę - Michiru zaśmiała się lekko, a jej oczy zamgliły na wspomnienia z niektórych zawodów. - Jest kierowcą rajdowym, jednym z najlepszych i ryzykuje życie jeżdżąc jak szalona.

\- Kierowca rajdowy? - Haruka spojrzała na nią zaintrygowana.

\- W świecie mugoli - Michiru zdecydowała, że podoba jej się i to słowo, jak i tłumaczenie Haruce co robi w dorosłym życiu - istnieje dużo dyscyplin sportowych. Ty ścigasz się i latasz na miotle, tam ścigają się samochodami.

\- Jak to robią? - zainteresowanie dziewczyny wzrosło.

\- Jeżdżą po specjalnie zaprojektowanym torze by sprawdzić, kto z nich jest najszybszy.

\- Torze?

\- Tak, jeżdżą w kółko oznaczoną ilość razy.

\- To głupie - stwierdziła blondynka zastanawiając się nad sensem jeżdżenia, tudzież latania w kółko.

\- Wspomnę jej o tym, jak tylko ją zobaczę - uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Michiru. _Tak, tak, to też się nada na materiał do szantażu._

\- Musisz mieć niesamowity refleks, by zrobić to, co zrobiłaś podczas meczu - Michiru pochwaliła blondynkę w próbie zaangażowania jej w częstszy kontakt. - Moja przyjaciółka zawsze mi powtarza, że gra na fortepianie pozwala jej się lepiej skupić podczas wyścigów. Tak jakby miały swój własny, specyficzny rytm. Czy ty też na czymś grasz?

\- Nie.

\- A chciałabyś spróbować?

\- Nie - Haruka nawet nie spojrzała na kobietę, która posłała proszące spojrzenie do Severus'a.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Haruka pewnie się boi zrobić z siebie kompletnego idiotę - z zadowoleniem zauważył jak głowa dziewczyny podskoczyła posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania i oburzenia jednocześnie. - Bo jakżeby to wyglądało, że jedna z najlepszych uczennic i cudowne odkrycie quidditch'a czegoś nie potrafi?

\- No tak - Michiru od razu złapała o co mu chodzi i aż potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem, że zapomniała o tak prostej sztuczce. Choć z drugiej strony jej Haruka zbyt dobrze znała swoją wartość, by tak się dać podpuścić. - Najmocniej przepraszam, wszak tylko wybitni sportowcy są równie dobrzy w innych dziedzinach.

Ach, i o to to zacięte spojrzenie, które tak uwielbiała w swojej narzeczonej.

\- Hmm - Severus zdecydował że czas zarzucić przynętę. - Michiru, może żeby nie skompromitować Haruki w oczach jej wielbicieli, mogłabyś jej udzielić kilku prywatnych lekcji, by sprawdzić czy coś umie?

\- Mogłabym - kobieta zaczęła udawać że się zastanawia, - ale to od Haruki zależy czy zechciałaby z tego skorzystać czy woli wyzwania w większym gronie… lub ich kompletny brak?

\- Kiedy? - Haruka sapnęła zirytowana połykając haczyk.

\- Hmm… masz jakieś plany jutro po śniadaniu? - Michiru spytała spokojnie, czując jak jej serce przyśpiesza niebezpiecznie.

 _Tak, piłk_ _a_ _i latanie_ , Haruka chciała powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Im wcześniej to załatwi, tym lepiej dla niej i tym szybciej uwolni się od tej kobiety.

\- Nie, jutro po śniadaniu mi pasuje - odparła zrezygnowana.

\- Wobec tego załatwione - Severus wtrącił zanim nastolatka zmieni zdanie. - A teraz czas pokazać profesor Kaioh na czym polega sztuka warzenia eliksirów.

Reszta wieczoru przebiegła bez większego dramatu, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Severus'a.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: quiche to potrawa ^_^


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Ech, komórka zabija moją twórczość, co z tego że jest pod ręką by zapisać pomysły jak potem nie ma ich jak dalej tworzyć? Pomysł świąteczny już jest a święta minęły... oby tylko Gwiazdka się w Wielkanoc nie ukazała ^_^"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka z wahaniem zapukała do drzwi pracowni profesor Kaioh, zza których dochodził ją niewyraźny dźwięk skrzypiec. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko, to tłumaczyło czemu nie widziała kobiety na śniadaniu.

Po krótkiej debacie z samą sobą zdecydowała się wejść do środka, domyślając się że kobieta raczej jej nie usłyszy grając, no i jak wyjaśnić wujkowi że „nikogo nie było" skoro był?

 _Gdyby to był dyrektor to może takie tłumaczenie by przeszło, ale wujek Severus raczej się nie da nabrać._

\- Pani profesor? - Haruka dzielnie wkroczyła do sali, by zatrzymać się gwałtownie w progu. Jej oczy mrugały szybko i tylko silna wola sprawiła, że jej szczęka nie otworzyła się w szoku i zauroczeniu.

Nauczycielka grała stojąc pośrodku sali. Ale nie melodia tak urzekła i zaskoczyła blondynkę, choć wdzierała się w serce i ściskała je w jakimś nie rozpoznawalnym smutku… o nie… Kobieta stała pośrodku łuny słońca, które sprawiało że wyglądała nieziemsko… _niczym bogini z odległych mitów_ … Jej włosy przypominały fale morza poruszane lekko przez wiatr, choć okna były zamknięte i nie było żadnego podmuchu. Ciemnozielona suknia idealnie oplatała ciało kobiety, przywołując na myśl syrenę. Unoszący się w powietrzu słonawy zapach morza atakował zmysły próbując przywołać coś z odmętów umysłu. Było w tym wszystkim coś magicznego i niezwykle znajomego.

Gdy oczy Haruki rejestrowały obraz przed nią jakaś część jej mózgu wprost krzyczała, że coś jest nie tak, że Haruka powinna pamiętać, że…

Niespodziewane uszczypnięcie w ucho wyrwało ją z tego dziwnego stanu, a Król wzbił się w powietrze głośno kracząc.

Muzyka urwała się na niespodziewany, dodatkowy dźwięk.

\- Ara? Czyżby to była już ta godzina? - Michiru spojrzała nadal na stojącą w progu, milczącą i jakby lekko zdezorientowaną nastolatkę. - Przepraszam, czasami zapominam o całym świecie, gdy zaczynam komponować nowe utwory.

Haruka tylko lekko zmarszczyła brwi zamiast odpowiedzi. Czuła się zagubiona i wstrząśnięta dziwną reakcją jaką przed chwilą odczuła. By to ukryć odwróciła się i zamknęła drzwi, cicho wydychając powietrze próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad własnymi myślami.

\- To co zamierzasz spróbować? - Michiru przyglądała jej się ciekawie, czując że coś się stało. _Tylko co?_ Widząc że uwaga dziewczyny skierowana jest ponownie na nią wróciła do stojącego przed nią zadania. - Fortepian, gitara, skrzypce?

Blondynka rozejrzała się po sali niepewnie. _Skrzypce? Nie, trzeba się do nich tulić… Gitara? To takie większe skrzypce… Ale fortepian? Hmm, wielkie to, więc raczej nie każą mi tego ze sobą nosić…_

Podeszła niepewnie do instrumentu i usiadła przed nim. Jej palce delikatnie dotknęły klawiszy i… zaczęły grać.

Oczy Haruki rozszerzyły się zaskoczone a ręce cofnęły niczym oparzone.

\- Hmm - artystka podeszła bliżej. - Wygląda na to że jednak grasz.

\- Ale jak? - nastolatka szepnęła zaskoczona.

\- Pamięć mięśniowa, najprawdopodobniej - Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok zaskoczenia, a zaraz potem podejrzliwości. Było w tym coś ciekawego i nowego. Michiru nie pamiętała kiedy Haruka była nieufna wobec niej ostatnim razem, zanim zostały partnerkami… Nie, nawet gdy Seiya próbował grać na nerwach blondynki Haruka nigdy nie była sceptyczna w stosunku do niej. Chociaż… _może tylko gdy zbliżała się gwiazdka lub jej urodziny?_ Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko na kolejne wspomnienia. Z _abawne jak nie zwracamy uwagi na pewne rzeczy dopóki nie znikną._

\- Jaka pamięć? - twarz Haruki miała ten dziwny wyraz zastanawiający się czy ktoś jej nie próbuje nabrać.

\- Mięśniowa - kobieta odpowiedziała i zaczęła wyjaśniać. - Twoje mięśnie uczą się poprzez ćwiczenia i ich powtórki. Mózg to rejestruje, bo uczy się wraz z nimi. Niektóre aktywności wykonujesz potem dzięki temu bezwiednie, na przykład chodzenie, jedzenie. Mózg wysyła tylko sygnał do mięśni a one przejmują kontrolę. Stąd też nawet jeśli ty nie pamiętasz pewnych rzeczy przez wypadek twoje mięśni mogą odtworzyć pewne działania pod wpływem pewnych impulsów. Wystarczyło byś położyła ręce na klawiszach, by palce wiedziały co dalej zrobić.

\- Oooooooch!

\- Sprawdźmy czy nuty też pamiętasz jak czytać - Michiru otworzyła jeden z zeszytów z nutami z muzyką klasyczną i podała go nastolatce.

Haruka przekrzywiła głowę patrząc na czarne kropki i dziwne znaki. Obróciła zeszyt w lewo, a potem w prawo.

\- Nie… nie sądzę, nie mam pojęcia co to.

Michiru kiwnęła głową w zrozumieniu, ale i z lekkim rozbawieniem, bo przypominało jej to trochę zachowanie Usagi.

\- Wobec tego zaczniemy od tego, bo żaden muzyk nie może tworzyć bez znajomości nut.

Nastolatka zmarszczyła ponownie brwi.

\- Kto powiedział, że coś zamierzam tworzyć?

\- Ara? Czyżbym się zagalopowała? - kobieta spojrzała na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Znajomość nut nie jest potrzebna tylko do tworzenia, ale i do odtwarzania muzyki.

\- Hmm - blondynka nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Och, skoro jesteś taka pewna siebie to zagraj mi ten fragment - elegancki palec artystki wskazał na jedną z linijek. Widzą wahanie dziewczyny odparła - No właśnie, to że ręce pamiętają jak grać nie znaczy że nie potrzebujesz do tego również oczu. Zaczynamy?

Haruka westchnęła i kiwnęła z rezygnacją. _Jeszcze tylko godzina i pójdę pobiegać. To nie powinno być takie straszne._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zajęcia nie były aż tak nudne, jak Haruka się spodziewała. Gdyby była ze sobą bardziej szczera, powiedziała by potem Rachel że były fascynujące, a nauczycielka miała nie tylko pasję i wiedzę, ale i umiejętność zarażenia tą pasją innych.  
Ale gdy w pewnym momencie ręką profesor Kaioh dotknęła jej dłoni, Haruka poczuła dziwne mrowienie i uczucie szybkiego porażenia prądem.  
Spojrzała szybko na siedzącą obok kobietę, ale ta nadal spokojnie tłumaczyła różnice pomiędzy nutami, klawiszami a dźwiękami jakie można z nich wydobyć.  
Więc gdy tylko wyznaczony czas minął Haruka bardzo szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, nie zauważając rozbawionego spojrzenia które śledziło jej ruchy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- I jak poszły zajęcia? - Severus spytał zainteresowany godzinę później, widząc niespodziewanego gościa wkraczającego do jego gabinetu.  
Z tego co wiedział Haruka właśnie biegała za piłką, więc do obiadu powinien mieć spokój, co zamierzał wykorzystać do małych badań, a tu proszę niespodzianka. I tyle by było z ciszy i spokoju...  
\- Ciekawie - Michiru odparła zastanawiając się czemu przychodzi po poradę i pomoc właśnie do Mistrza Eliksirów, zamiast do dyrektora. Wszak to dzięki Dumbledore'owi dowiedziała się gdzie jest Haruka, więc skąd to wahanie? Jakaś cześć jej mózgu, pewnie ta związana z jej partnerką, podpowiadała cicho że to Severus'owi Haruka ufa, a nie spostrzegła tego w stosunku do starszego czarodzieja. Na jej twarzy pojawił się chwilowy grymas, który zniknął z cichym postanowieniem by przyjrzeć się relacji blondynki z dyrektorem. - Pamięta jak grać, ale nie pamiętała nut.

Michiru spojrzała w stronę biurka za którym siedział mężczyzna, by za chwilę skierować się w stronę regałów z książkami.  
\- Och? - Severus przyglądał jej się ciekawie przez moment zanim jego wzrok wrócił do książki i notatek leżących przed nim.

Szkolna biblioteka nie zawiera ksiąg o bardzo mrocznych zaklęciach, ale Dumbledore miał dostęp do kilku i Severus właśnie wykorzystywał chwilę samotności by przejrzeć kolejną szukając zaklęcia, które zmieniło Harukę. Mając zaklęcie można opracować kontr zaklęcie, tylko że jak na razie odkrył kilka innych interesujących zaklęć, z których robił notatki, ale nie to na którym mu najbardziej zależało. Dumbledore również nic nie znalazł... a przynajmniej tak twierdził.  
\- Ale wydarzyło się coś ciekawego - Michiru odezwała się po chwili podchodząc do prywatnej biblioteczki męźczyzny i i zaczęła przeglądać grzbiety książek z zainteresowaniem. - Nasze dłonie się zetknęły i...  
\- I? - Severus odłożył pióro czując że wizyta będzie ciut dłuższa i spojrzał na Michiru, której dłoń spoczęła na jednej z jego ksiąg.  
\- Przeszedł pomiędzy nimi mały ładunek elektryczny, co trochę zaskoczyło Harukę.  
\- Ładunek?  
Michiru przychyliła lekko głowę zastanawiając się jak inaczej to nazwać.  
\- Tak... to się czasami zdarza gdy ciało jest... naładowane statycznie... z reguły gdy się dotyka metal, ale czasami między ludźmi także.  
\- Ach... I to wystraszyło Harukę?  
\- Nie wystraszyło, zaskoczyło - Michiru zdecydowała się wyciągnąć książkę i odwrócić w stronę czarodzieja. Zawsze lubiła zapach książek, im starsze tym ciekawiej według niej pachniały, ale te miały inny zapach… _zapewne przez skórzane oprawy,_ jej umysł próbował pomóc choć jej uwaga i tak skierowana była na wcześniejsze wydarzenia. _Ciekawe czy magia ma własny zapach?_ Przemknęło jej przez umysł, podczas gdy ta jego logiczna część próbowała wytłumaczyć co zaszło wcześniej.- Pewnie nie zdarzyło się jej to ostatnio i nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Między nami często „iskrzyło" jak lubiła mówić.  
\- Doprawdy? - zapytał zaciekawiony widząc jak na jej twarzy pojawił się drobny uśmiech, zapewne na jakieś wspomnienie związane ze wspomnianym wydarzeniem.  
\- Mmmhhy - mruknęła potwierdzająco spoglądając z zaintrygowaniem na rycinę przedstawiająca dziwną, nieznaną jej roślinę. - Hotaru zawsze się śmiała, że nawet nasz dotyk mówi że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzone.  
\- Hotaru?  
\- Nasza córka... adoptowana córka - dodała widząc dziwne spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. - Jest najmłodszym członkiem naszej drużyny, a że jej ojciec został ranny podczas jednej z walk...  
Severus zauważył jej wahanie,  
\- Mogę zapytać ile lat miałyście, gdy to się wydarzyło?  
\- Szesnaście - odparła spokojnie, jakby to było jak najbardziej naturalne.  
Severus tylko patrzył, ale zdecydował nie pytać o więcej, choć w jego umyśle zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej pytań.  
\- Czy ten mały dotyk może oznaczać problem i sprawić, że Haruka znowu będzie Cię próbowała omijać? - zdecydował się zapytać odgadując powód jej wizyty.  
\- Tego się obawiam - Michiru westchnęła ciężko, by ponownie zacząć przeglądać trzymany w ręce tom.  
Mężczyzna zamyślił się.  
\- Ponowna wspólna kolacja byłaby bardzo miła, ale mam wrażenie że Haruka drugi raz nie da się złapać na tą samą pułapkę.  
\- Raczej nie...  
\- Nasza wczorajsza rozmowa i tak była nie zobowiązująca do większej ilości zajęć...  
\- Ano nie była...  
\- ... więc jedyna szansa że Haruce się spodobało i za tydzień będzie chciała powtórzyć.  
\- A jeśli nie będzie chciała?  
\- Hmm... jak bardzo Haruka się zapiera gdy nie chce czegoś zrobić?  
\- Bardzo - Michiru uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- I jaki masz na nią wtedy sposób?  
\- Och raczej teraz nie zadziała - uśmiech kobiety zmienił się. Był bardziej... _rozbawiony możliwością?_  
\- Powinienem wiedzieć? - zdecydował się zaryzykować.  
\- Nie sądzę, by groźba spania na kanapie lub brak seksu przez tydzień zmienił jej decyzję.  
Severus wpatrywał się chwilę w rozbawione niebieskie oczy zanim potrząsnął głową.  
\- Też sądzę, że to byłyby dziwne wzmianki... Swoją drogą, to działa na jej dorosłą wersję? - spytał zaciekawiony. Zawsze go fascynowało co sprawia, że pary ze sobą współpracują.  
\- To i jeszcze kilka możliwości. Żadna użyteczna w tej sytuacji.  
\- Jak często musisz się uciekać do tej strategii? - jego ciekawość wzrosła.  
\- Wyobraź sobie że bardzo rzadko - jej uśmiech był szczery.  
\- Och?  
\- Z reguły staram się nie stawiać Haruki w sytuacji, której by nie lubiła a ona robi to samo.  
\- Fascynujące...  
\- Tak to jest jak się jest ze sobą od ponad trzynastu lat.  
\- I Haruka dopiero teraz zdecydowała że czas się na stałe związać? Karma musiała się nieźle uśmiać.  
\- Jak widać na załączonym obrazku - Michiru skrzywiła się lekko. - Jakby wszechświat chciał w ten sposób powiedzieć "możecie walczyć razem, ale być razem? O nie, to niedozwolone!"  
Z gniewem zamknęła książkę i odstawiła na półkę odwracając się od niego plecami.  
Severus westchnął w duchu. _Walczyć razem? Kim one są? I czy odpowiedź na te pytanie dałaby mu odpowiedź na to co w Haruce tak zainteresowało Voldemort'a?_ Gdy Michiru nie odwróciła się wstał, podszedł do niej i z wahaniem położył dłoń na jej ramieniu w małym geście wsparcia. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że nagle się odwróci i zanurzy w pełnym objęciu.  
 _O na Merlina!_ Westchnął wewnętrznie powoli ją obejmując, czując że artystka potrzebuje więcej niż tylko małego gestu. _Co jest z tymi kobietami? I czemu to ja mam robić za wsparcie moralne? Nie jestem do tego stworzony!_  
Ale wszechświat naprawdę lubił się z nich śmiać, bo właśnie ten moment wybrał dyrektor by wejść ledwie pukając.  
\- Severus ie mógłbyś... Och, czyżbym w czymś przeszkodził? - jego oczy zaświeciły zafascynowane.  
\- Nie, skądże - Michiru cofnęła się zgrabnie i z delikatnym uśmiechem, jakby to było jak najbardziej oczywiste że była w ramionach Severus'a. - Właśnie miałam wyjść. Dziękuję za radę, Severusie.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko do Mistrza Eliksirów i wyszła jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Och? - oczy Albus'a świeciły zafascynowane. - Na pewno w niczym nie przeszkodziłem?

Prawa ręka młodszego czarodzieja mechanicznie uniosła się by przeczesać włosy. Powstrzymał głośne westchnięcie, by spokojnie odpowiedzieć.

\- Michiru przyszła po radę w sprawie Haruki. To nie łatwe być w obliczu kogoś kogo się kocha gdy ten ktoś nawet cię nie rozpoznaje.

Dyrektor spoważniał.

\- Nie, to nie łatwe. Ale ciągle lepsze niż śmierć tej osoby.

Severus spochmurniał na te słowa. Nie był przekonany czy to lepsza opcja. Śmierć, to śmierć, koniec wszystkiego, ale nawet ona może pociągnąć za sobą kolejne osoby.

Utrata ukochanej osoby zawsze jest ciężkim przeżyciem. Nieważne czy odejdzie od nas i nas zostawi dla kogoś innego, czy umrze nagle lub po długim czasie bycia z nami... taka strata jest zawsze dramatyczna dla umysłu i duszy. Nie każdy jest w stanie popłakać kilka dni, a potem się otrząsnąć i zacząć żyć od nowa.  
Ale ta sytuacja wymykała się rozumowi i logice którą dysponował Severus. Gorzej jego logiczny umysł wciąż podpowiadał że coś tu bardzo nie gra, bo jakże to nagle on, Severus Snape, postrach większości uczniów Hogwartu, czuje odpowiedzialność nie tylko za Harukę, ale i za Michiru? Za dwie osoby, których kompletnie nie zna?  
Haruka powinna być postrzegana jako zagrożenie dla Zakonu i ich walki z Tomem! Michiru jako jej partnerka również. A zamiast tego...  
Westchnął.  
\- Coś ode mnie chciałeś, Albusie?  
\- Och, tak - oczy dyrektora nadal błyszczały niebezpiecznie, co ostrzegało Snape'a że dyrektor znowu coś kombinuje. - Moody dostarczył mi kolejny ciekawy egzemplarz, który skonfiskował jakiemuś Śmierciożercy. Nieoficjalnie oczywiście.  
\- Hmm? - młodszy czarodziej mruknął biorąc księgę do ręki. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć ile rzeczy zostało zabranych nieoficjalnie. Ale kiedy się ma do czynienia z takim przeciwnikiem czasami trzeba zmieniać reguły gry.  
Po rozmiarze wiedział że to nie ta sama pozycja, ale poczuł ciarki czując jak czarna energia książki próbuje się wydostać na zewnątrz.  
Spojrzał pytająco na Dumbledore'a.  
\- Powinna być bezpieczna by ją przejrzeć, o ile nie zaczniesz eksperymentować - straszy czarodziej odparł. - I nie wypowiadaj na głos zaklęć.  
\- Hmm, to ten typ?  
\- Tak, więc zabezpiecz ją by nikt jej przypadkiem ani nie znalazł ani nie otworzył bez twojej wiedzy.  
Severus kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu spoglądając ponownie na niewinnie wyglądającą księgę.  
\- Muszę powiedzieć Severusie - głos Dumbledore'a wyrwał go z rozmyślania i oczy młodszego czarodzieja podążyły w jego kierunku - że wyglądacie z Michiru na bardzo ładną parę. A jak do tego dodać jeszcze Harukę to piękna rodzinka wychodzi.  
Severus prawie udławił się własną śliną, a starszy czarodziej zaśmiał się radośnie wychodząc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tej nocy Haruka miała dziwny sen - ktoś koło niej śmiał się siedząc na jej kolanach, gdy ona siedziała przed fortepianem a jej ręce przesuwały się szybko po klawiszach. W powietrzu unosił się zapach morza a ten ktoś ją potem pocałował...  
 _Całował?_ Haruka potrząsnęła lekko głową budząc się nagle w środku nocy. _Bleh... Ale dlaczego wydaje się to takie znajome?_  
Jej oczy wpatrywały się w mrok przez chwilę, zanim Morfeusz ponownie się o nią upomniał.


End file.
